


La saga di Devil

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [43]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 68,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA].La prima saga della storia di Elly.I personaggi non appartengono solo a me, ma anche a TheBlueMusketeer.





	1. Cap.1 La piccola Elly

Cap.1 La piccola Elly

Elly si arrampicò lungo la corteccia dell'albero, raggiunse un ramo e vi gattonò di sopra. Vi si sedette e mise le gambe nude oltre il bordo, dimenandole. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono e alzò la testa. Mise le mani sopra i pantaloncini corti che indossava ed inspirò, sentendo l'odore dell'umidità pungerle le narici.

“Vieni giù!” gridò la maestra. Elly si nascose dietro le fronde dell'albero e abbassò lo sguardo. Vide la donna saltellare sul posto e si morse l'interno della guancia.

“No!” rispose. La maestra corrugò la fronte e incrociò le braccia.

“Vieni giù, non è ancora ora di ricreazione!” strepitò la donna. Elly si voltò e guardò lo striscione posizionato sul muro della scuola.

“Giornata dei genitori” lesse a bassa voce. Una serie di uomini e donne adulte erano affacciate dalle finestre dell'istituto, accanto alle teste dei loro figli che facevano capolino dalle vetrate spalancate. La bambina sentì una fitta al cuore e si voltò.

\- Io non li ho – pensò. Si mise in piedi sul ramo, saltò giù e atterrò acquattata. Si rimise in piedi e si pulì le mani dalla terra strofinandole tra loro. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò la donna davanti a lei.

“Il preside è ancora nello sgabuzzino?” domandò. La maestra alzò un sopracciglio impallidendo.

“Che cosa stai dicendo, piccola?” chiese e la sua voce tremò.

“Il suo rossetto è quasi del tutto scomparso e il suo trucco è sbavato. Inoltre ha un segno rosso sul collo, un bottone della camicetta è abbottonato male. Questo vuol dire che si stava baciando. Puzza di detersivo, quindi era nello sgabuzzino, è l'unico posto dove il bidello lo tiene. E per finire dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni non esce il suo fazzoletto, ma quello uguale con iniziali diverse del preside. Perciò era con lui” spiegò la bambina. Il labbro inferiore della maestra tremò ed espirò dalle narici.

“Piccolo mostro, capisco che i tuoi genitori ti abbiano abbandonato dai tuoi nonni” sibilò con voce inudibile la maestra. Elly si voltò e risalì sull'albero.

“Mi lasci stare, prima che dica a tutti che va contro le leggi!” le gridò. La maestra si voltò, tenendo i pugni chiusi e facendo sbattere i tacchi nel terreno.

“Resta pure lì fuori, piccola selvaggia!” strillò.

“Che cosa sta succedendo?”. “La bambina resta lì?”. “Mamma, anche io voglio stare fuori!”. Le voci degli altri bambini e dei genitori si sovrapposero creando un brusio di sottofondo. Elly alzò lo sguardo, socchiuse gli occhi vedendo un'ombra sopra la scuola. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, li riaprì e vide il tetto della scuola deserto.


	2. Cap.2 Elly e Salva

Cap.2 Elly e Salva

Elly mise il compito di matematica sotto il proprio banco e sporse il capo oltre il proprio astuccio, messo sul bordo di legno. Il suo compagno di banco e si leccò le labbra, guardò la scritta 100\100 sul bordo in alto a destra, e mise il proprio compito all'ultima pagina del quaderno.

“Quanto hai preso?” bisbigliò. Il professore di matematica davanti a loro tirò indietro la sedia e si alzò in piedi. Elly si massaggiò il braccio sotto il simbolo dell'Orange school.

“Settanta su cento” mormorò. Osservando l'uomo raggiungere la lavagna, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali. Il compagno di banco schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Il professore di matematica non vuol proprio metterti più di settanta, eppure non sbagli mai un esercizio” brontolò. Si sentiva un brusio di sottofondo e qualcuno tossì.

“Non li sbaglio solo perché a casa mi esercito. Al contrario di te che riesci a farli senza neanche studiare” rispose Elly, ricopiando l'espressione che il professore stava scrivendo alla lavagna. Il ragazzo al suo fianco si sporse guardandole il quaderno e ricopiò sul proprio la fila di lettere, numeri, parentesi tonde e quadre.

“Secondo me è così duro con te per il tuo carattere. Lo sai che ama chi abbassa lo sguardo e tu lo fissi sfacciatamente negli occhi”. Elly ricopiò una radice quadrata e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Salva, non servirebbe a niente. Menti ottuse come quelle di quell'uomo sono rimaste intrappolate in preconcetti come: bionde stupide, castani occhialuti intelligenti” ribatté a voce molto bassa. Scrisse gli apici di un paio di potenze su delle x e aprì una parentesi tonda. Salva si nascose dietro l'astuccio dell'altra e sorrise con la mano davanti alla bocca.

“Muoviti a scrivere o ti perderai qualche passaggio” lo riprese la bionda. Salva annuì e si mise a ricopiare gli ultimi numeri vergando il foglio a quadretti con la penna a bic nera. Alzò lo sguardo sulla lavagna e vide il professore tornare alla cattedra.

“Avete mezz'ora per risolverlo” ordinò. Salva si grattò la guancia ricoperta di lentiggini e finì di ricopiare l'esercizio. Socchiuse gli occhi e aggrottò la fronte, scrivendo l'uguale alla fine dell'esercizio.

Il professore sbadigliò guardando la porta, si voltò e abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio orologio. Udì un leggero brusio e incrociò le braccia.

“Silenzio! Il primo che vedo che sta copiando lo mando fuori e può star sicuro che lo boccio al prossimi test. Sorrise vedendo le teste chine degli studenti, ne osservò due more, alzò la testa passando oltre un capo dai capelli verdi dilatando le narici, superò la capigliatura castana e riccia di Salva e si soffermò su Elly. Gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre della giovane erano alzati, mentre la ragazza ticchettava la sua penna blu sul labbro superiore. Digrignò i denti, guardandola scrivere e tamburellò con le dita sulla cattedra.

Elly semplificò una frazione e fissò un: a.b, Salva alzò lo sguardo sul professore, lo vide rosso in viso e riabbassò la testa.

“Dovresti proprio evitare di farlo innervosire così” bisbigliò. Elly sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo, ma mantenendo la testa alzata.

“Speriamo che il sangue che gli sta andando alla testa non gli uccida gli ultimi neuroni” mormorò al migliore amico con voce inudibile.

Finirono entrambi l'esercizio, chiusero i loro quaderni, si alzarono dai loro posti e raggiunsero il professore. Gli misero i quaderni davanti, si voltarono e tornarono ai loro posti.

“Fai tante storie a me, ma anche tu sfidi il professore. Lo sai che odia chi consegna in anticipo” bisbigliò Elly. Salva alzò le spalle e si massaggiò il collo.

“Se si arrabbia troppo metterò degli occhiali” bisbigliò ironico.

Un'ombra fuori dalla finestra li fissava, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi e si premette gli occhiali contro il naso.

"Questo è razzismo" borbottò.


	3. Cap.3 Due bravi combattenti

Cap.3 Due bravi combattenti

Elly sbadigliò, incrociò le gambe e si appoggiò al palo di ferro dietro di lei. Salva era seduto accanto a lei sulla panchina e teneva il cappellino da baseball al contrario.

“Odio quando ci tengono come riserve” brontolò la bionda. Si mise una ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio e socchiuse gli occhi, osservando il cielo azzurro striato di bianco attraverso le nuvole che s'intravedeva dalla grata metallica sopra di lei.

“Hanno paura di quando battiamo noi. Rischiamo sempre di uccidere qualcuno” ribatté il giovane. I pantaloni gli lasciavano scoperte le caviglie e i polpacci, le maniche della divisa da baseball non gli andavano oltre i gomiti. Elly si tolse il cappellino e se lo sbatté sulla gamba un paio di volte.

“Se siamo gli unici bravi, non è colpa mia” ribatté. Abbassò lo sguardo, osservò la maglia del giovane ricadere larga all'altezza del suo addome.

“Sei un chiodo, lì dentro sembri navigarci” borbottò.

“Ancora con la storia che sono troppo magro? Ti ho detto che mangio, mammina” ribatté il giovane. Le guance gli si erano arrossate per il sole che gli colpiva il viso, evidenziando le sue efelidi.

“Mammina?” domandò la bionda inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Sì, sai, è un modo di dire. Tua zia non ti ha mai detto mangia che altrimenti dimagrisci?” chiese il giovane. Si grattò la pancia, sentendo le ossa sporgenti sotto le dita. Elly scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.

“Mai. Lo sai che sono libera come l'aria” ribatté. Sciolse le gambe e mise i piedi a terra, strofinando le scarpe da ginnastica sul terreno rossastro.

“Oggi ci vieni in palestra con me? Il  _sensei_  vorrebbe conoscerti” ribatté il giovane. Elly si alzò in piedi e incrociò le braccia, la luce solare le faceva brillare le iridi azzurre.

“Lo sai, quella palestra non fa per me. E poi non avresti tempo per me, mia cara cintura nera di arti marziali. Sbaglio o ti fanno allenare i più piccoli?” chiese. Salva ridacchiò, si massaggiò il collo e annuì.

“Occuparmi di loro è di sicuro più facile che badare a te, mia testa calda” ribatté. Elly si arrampicò lungo la pertica di ferro e si sedette sopra la tettoia

“Me la so cavare da sola, non preoccuparti” rispose.

“Ehy tu, scendi da lì!”. Si sentì gridare la professoressa in lontananza. Elly si voltò e guardò il cartellone dei punti, abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò i suoi compagni. Il giovane lanciatore ticchettava nervosamente con il piede per terra, il battitore teneva la mazza storta e aveva gli occhi sgranati, una ragazza era vestita da arbitro e correva lungo il campo.

“Fin troppo deducibile come finirà questa partita, come sempre” si lamentò Elly.


	4. Cap.4 Zii

Cap.4 Zii  
  


Elly aprì la porta di casa ed entrò, chiudendosela alle spalle. Girò le chiavi nella toppa e le mise sopra un mobiletto accanto all'uscio. Si tolse lo zainetto e lo lanciò, facendolo finire accanto alla scrivania. Sbadigliò allungando un braccio sopra la testa e si mise la mano davanti alla bocca. La magliettina verde acqua che indossava si sollevò leggermente, lasciando intravedere il suo ventre piatto con una leggera linea dei muscoli. Si voltò guardando lo zio seduto in poltrona, teneva le gambe sul mobiletto, stringeva il telecomando in mano e guardava la partita.

“Bentornata” disse lo zio.

“Ciao” rispose la ragazza.

“Oggi pomeriggio devo andare a lavoro. Se passi alla biblioteca ritorni anche i libri che ho preso io?” domandò l'uomo. Si sporse osservando il movimento della palla che un uomo dalla pelle nera colpiva ripetutamente, evitando degli uomini intorno a lui.

“Certo. Dove te la lascio poi la tua tessera biblioteca?” domandò la giovane.

“Sul comodino, stanotte quando rientro la recupero” rispose l'uomo.

“Sì!” gridò saltando in piedi.

“Goal!” gridò un telecronista dall'apparecchio. Elly scosse la testa ed entrò in cucina, raggiunse il frigorifero e ne tirò fuori un contenitore di sottilette e una confezione di prosciutto. La zia alle sue spalle stava lavando delle carote sotto il getto d'acqua fredda del lavandino.

“Com'è andata oggi a scuola?” domandò. Elly alzò le spalle e raggiunse il tavolo.

“E' andata” rispose. Spostò la sedia e si sedette, sporgendosi in avanti fino al portapane.

“Splendido cara. Preso bei voti?” domandò la donna. Elly prese due fette di pane tagliate e se la avvicinò.

“Ho preso un settanta su cento in matematica” rispose. Aprì la confezione di formaggio e alzò lo sguardo, vedendo la zia chiudere il getto d'acqua.

“Hai sentito cosa ho detto?” domandò.

“Sono contenta che hai passato una bella giornata a scuola” trillò la zia. Elly si ticchettò con due dite la guancia e si girò, prese due fette sottili quanto un'unghia di formaggio e le mise nel panino.

“Deduco di no” borbottò. La zia si leccò le labbra e prese un piatto dalla piattaia sopra la sua testa, mettendoci sopra le carote.

“Oggi devo andare a un meeting. Se tutto va bene riuscirò a ottenere la mia promozione. Di sicuro me la merito più di quella smorfiosa ...”. Iniziò a spiegare. Elly si girò verso la confezione di prosciutto e corrugò la fronte vedendo il tavolo vuoto. Afferrò le due fette di pane con dentro il formaggio, le strinse al petto e si guardò intorno. Socchiuse gli occhi e alzò il capo sulla finestra della stanza, vedendola aperta. La raggiunse e la chiuse, girandosi.

Dietro il palazzo di fronte una figura oscura masticò rumorosamente, facendo finire frammenti di prosciutto tutt'intorno, gettando due confezioni di plastica dentro la finestra aperta di un altro appartamento.

 


	5. Cap.5 Monster

Cap.5 Monster  
  
Elly incrociò le gambe e si appoggiò alla superfice di plastica trasparente alle sue spalle. Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sopra il piccolo tetto in plastica rossa, la giovane appoggiò le mani sulla panchina rossa osservando il palo di metallo davanti a lei. Abbassò lo sguardo, dei rigagnoli di acqua sporca scivolavano lungo l'asfalto della strata, scendevano oltre le linee gialle dipinte per terra e finivano nelle fessure di un tombino. Sbadigliò, socchiudendo gli occhi e ispessendo delle occhiaie, facendo oscillare la lunga coda bionda dietro le sue spalle. Si mise la mani davanti alla bocca, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si appoggiò con il gomito allo zaino appoggiato sul sedile accanto a sé. Si sentì cigolare e si voltò alla sua sinistra. Un ragazzino era saltato oltre un recinto di metallo, lo guardò sfrecciare lungo la strada e andarsi a nascondere dietro un albero tremando. Un altro paio di ragazzini alti il doppio e larghi il triplo superarono a loro volta la recinsione, lo raggiunsero e gli si misero intorno. Elly si mise in piedi, mettendosi lo zaino sulle spalle. Uno dei ragazzini più grandi prese il fuggitivo per la maglia e lo sbatté con forza contro la corteccia dell'albero facendolo gemere di dolore e un'altro lo raggiunse con una serie di pugni all'addome facendolo scoppiare a piangere. Elly attraversò la strada correndo, teneva i pugni stretti e conficcati nella pelle chiara, lasciando una serie di mezzelune bianche e rendendo bianche le nocche. I suoi capelli biondi s'ispessirono, iniziando a diventare delle corte ciocche larghe quattro dita. Sul dorso della mano destra iniziarono a gonfiarsi delle venuzze, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava. Alcuni fulmini dorati si abbatterono sulla strada, facendo volare scintille dorate tutt'intorno.   
"Ehy voi, lasciatelo in pace!" gridò la giovane e la sua voce risuonò più forte e roca. I giovani si voltarono, uno le fece una linguaccia mostrandole il bianco dell'occhio e l'altro gli fece vedere il terzo dito ghignando. Il più piccolo si acquattò per terra, singhiozzando e cingendo le ginocchia con le braccia, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.  
"Altrimenti cosa fai?" domandò uno dei due più grandi. Le iridi azzurre della ragazza divennero verde-acqua, i suoi capelli si alzarono a fiamma verso l'alto e le gocce di pioggia che le finivano addosso si trasformavano in vapore al tocco. Elly fu avvolta da un alone dorato ed i suoi muscoli si gonfiarono.  
"Vi ho detto di smetterla!" ordinò. Un fulmine si abbatté dietro di lei, accentuando la luce che emanava. L'energia che proveniva da lei investì l'albero dietro il più piccolo, il tronco si spezzò a metà e l'arbusto precipitò con un tonfo facendo tremare il terreno.  
"E' un mostro!". "Scappiamo!". Gridarono i due bulletti, si voltarono ed iniziarono a correre. Elly si avvicinò a quello acquattato, si mise in ginocchio e allungò una mano verso di lui.  
"Tranquillo, ora va tutto bene, se ne sono andati" lo rassicurò. Il piccolo lanciò uno strillo, si voltò gattonando, si rimise in piedi e corse via continuando ad urlare. Elly si guardò la mano brillare d'aura lucente e sgranò gli occhi.  
"Che cosa mi sta succedendo?" domandò e la voce le tornò normale e tremante. Si ritrasformò, la pioggia le fece aderire i lunghi capelli biondi fradici al viso e al collo, i vestiti le divennero umidi e la stoffa della cartella si scurì inzuppandosi. Elly si mise in ginocchio e piegò il volto in avanti, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Cosa sono?" si chiese. Si alzò in piedi e si mise a correre nella direzione contraria.


	6. Cap.6 Menzogne

Cap.6 Menzogne  
  
Elly indossava un pigiama verde, la stoffa dei pantaloni le ricadeva oltre i piedi nudi, la maglia era sformata ed i capelli biondi le ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso. Appoggiò i piedi sul pavimento, appoggiando la schiena contro il divano. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e teneva il capo chino. La zia le si fermò davanti, si passò il rossetto sulle labbra, lo chiuse e lo mise in borsa.  
"Mi raccomando, se arrivano chiamate dall'ufficio segnamele, così poi li richiamo" le disse. Elly annuì, alzò le gambe mettendole sul divano e le incrociò.  
"Sì, zia. E mi sono anche misurata la febbre, vedrai che scenderà" mormorò. La zia annuì, chiuse la borsetta e si diresse verso la porta.  
"Mi raccomando, misurati la febbre. Sicuramente passerà in fretta" rispose. Aprì la porta di casa ed uscì. Elly sbadigliò, alzò il capo e affondò nello schienale del divano. Osservò il soffitto e socchiuse gli occhi, eccandosi le labbra. Risuonò una melodia per tutta la casa, la giovane sciolse le gambe, le allungò e mise i piedi nudi per terra. Si alzò in piedi, proseguendo lungo la stanza sentendo il freddo delle mattonelle sotto le piante. Raggiunse il tavolo, chinò il capo e prese il cellulare, guardò il nome sul display, premette il pulsante verde e se lo portò all'orecchio.  
"Pronto?" domandò.   
"Elly, sono Salva". Si sentì rispondere. Si morse l'interno della guancia, raggiunse la finestra e si sedette sul davanzale oscillando le gambe.  
“E’ da tre giorni che non vieni a scuola. Qualcosa non va?”. Domandò l'amico. Elly sentì il gelo provenire dal vetro su cui si era appoggiata.  
“Non mi sono sentita bene” mentì. Avvertì il rumore di un clacson dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio.  
“Non ti eri mai ammalata!” urlò il giovane. Elly allontanò il cellulare dal viso, sospirò e se lo riavvicinò.  
“Sono … umana. E’ ovvio che anche io mi possa prendere un’influenza” mormorò, avvertendo una fitta al petto. Aprì la mano e la osservò, facendola ricoprire da un'aura trasparente.  
“Dai, dimmi, sicura sia solo un po’ d’influenza?” chiese Salva. Elly strinse il pugno, annullando l'aura.  
“Ho qualche linea di febbre, ma non ho tosse”. Mentì. Sentì Salva mugolare e sospirare.  
“Hai una voce terribile, questo è vero. Però sicura non ci sia di mezzo qualche ragazzo?” domandò quest'ultimo.  
“Al momento è decisamente l’ultimo dei miei pensieri” sibilò Elly con tono acido. Avvertì il rombo di un motore coprire un brusio in sottofondo proveniente dall'apparecchio.  
“Sì, ma non ci vuole la tua bravura come detective per capire che è qualcosa di più grave di un’influenza” mormorò Salva, addolcendo il tono. Elly si mordicchiò il labbro e abbassò la mano, sistemandola sul ginocchio.  
“La verità è che …” sussurrò.  
“Sì?”. La incalzò Salva. Elly negò con il capo e una ciocca di capelli le finì davanti al viso.  
“No, niente” ribatté secca. Dal telefono uscì il suono della sgommata di una macchina.  
“Siamo amici da una vita, se ti sei messa nei guai ti aiuto a uscirne”. Si propose Salva. Elly sorrise e alzò la testa.  
“E se avessi ucciso qualcuno?” chiese.  
“Ok, dove devo seppellire il cadavere?” le rispose il ragazzo. Elly saltò, mettendosi in piedi e allontanandosi dalla finestra.  
“Sì, serio” lo rimproverò.  
“E se lo fossi?” le chiese il giovane. Elly appoggiò una mano sul tavolo e ticchettò la superfice di legno con le unghie, tamburellando con le dita.  
“I miei zii tra un po’ rientrano” mentì. Sentì un rumore simile a un ringhio, socchiuse un occhio e spalancò l'altro.  
“Smetti di dire scuse. Sei più ermetica di quando ti è venuto il ciclo la prima volta” ribatté Salva. Elly corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Sai, sto seriamente pensando di chiuderti il telefono in faccia” ribatté secca.  
“Avanti!” la incitò Salva. Elly incassò il capo tra le spalle, chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Non posso dirgli che sono … un mostro … Non so nemmeno io veramente cosa è successo di preciso - rifletté.  
“Sono spaventata perché è la prima volta che mi ammalo” mentì.  
“Ah” ribatté secco Salva.  
“Già” mormorò la giovane.  
“Sicura?” chiese il ragazzo. Elly si sedette sul tavolo e mise i piedi sopra una sedia.  
“Penso che andrò all’ospedale a farmi fare qualche analisi” mentì.  
“Va bene. Allora riguardati” rispose Salva. Elly chiuse la chiamata e appoggiò il cellulare sul tavolo.  



	7. Cap.7 Terremoto

Cap.7 Terremoto  
  
Elly si sedette davanti allo schermo del suo computer, accavallando le gambe. La stanza in ombra era illuminata dalla luce bluastra che usciva dallo schermo. Assottigliò gli occhi, si morse un labbro e aggrottò le sopracciglia, piegandosi in avanti. Mosse il mouse nero stringendolo nella mano, aprì google e digitò sopra la barra: mutazioni.  Osservò le immagini di limoni dalle forme simili a carlini, per metà verdi e per metà gialli. Corrugò la fronte vedendo una serie di link di mutazione genetica, sospirò osservando una serie di rappresentazioni di pappagallini di diversi colori e sbatté il piede per terra guardando il significato dell'enciclopedia. Si morse l'interno della guancia e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.  
"Non c'è niente che ricordi la mia trasformazione". Aprì un paio di link, sbuffò e scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare delle ciocche bionde.  
"La mutazione la vedono solo come la mutazione di una struttura di un gene. Di gente che cambia colore di capelli c'è solo qualche link corrotto e impossibile d'aprire del periodo del Cell Game" borbottò. Si massaggiò il collo e digitò un'altra parola: aura.  
"Sistema di sintomi neurologici ... certo, ho danni celebrali secondo quest'idiota di un computer. No, io so benissimo cosa io e quei ragazzi abbiamo visto" sussurrò con voce roca.  
\- Aura eterica, emotiva, mentale, matrice, celestiale, causale ... astrale forse? Mi sembrano tutte poco probabili- rifletté. Afferrò la sedia, la strisciò indietro e si alzò in piedi, si girò e raggiunse la propria finestra.  
"L'arte della deduzione insegna ...". La aprì, salì sopra il davanzale e saltò sull'albero di fronte, aggrappandosi a un ramo con braccia e gambe.  
" ... che per recuperare i dettagli perduti e comprendere ...". Scese lungo il ramo, sul tronco e saltò sul terreno, sentendo la ghiaia sotto i calzini.  
" ... bisogna ricreare la situazione iniziale". Si mise a correre lungo la strada. I pantaloncini verdi che indossava le aderivano alla pelle, aveva dei segni rossastri alla pancia dovuti all'elastico e la maglia dello stesso colore le stringeva il seno. Si sentiva abbaiare un cane in lontananza. La luce della luna illuminava la strada, facendole brillare di riflessi argentei i capellu dorati. Passò oltre le case, passò in una foresta facendo lo slaloom tra gli alberi, il sudore le colava lungo la pelle nivea. Si fermò davanti a una montagna, si piegò in avanti, appoggiò le mani sopra le ginocchia ed ansimò. Rialzò il capo, boccheggiando e la luce della luna si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre. Si rizzò, si passò la mano sopra la fronte con il dorso della mano e si leccò le labbra.  
"Devo riuscire a rifarlo ...." mormorò. Allungò un braccio, aprì e richiuse la mano, negò con il capo ed espirò dalle narici.  
"No, così non va" mormorò. Chinò le spalle, incassò il capo tra le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
__"Certo che sei strana ..." sussurrò una ragazza sedendosi sul banco davanti a lei. Accavallò le gambe nude e si accarezzò la gamba liscia.  
"Hai davvero poche probabilità di trovare un ragazzo". Ribatté l'altra, guardandosi le unghie. Una terza giovane spinse una ragazzina con gli occhiali contro una parete, quella strillò e lei le prese il cellulare.  
"Questo a una secchiona come te non serve, vero?" chiese.  
  
Elly digrignò i denti, i muscoli dei suoi zigomi s'iriggidirono.Il cielo nero-bluastro si tinse di viola, la luna fu ricoperta da una nuvola nera e una serie di fulmini si abbatterono sul terreno.  
__  
La pioggia le gocciolava dai capelli biondi che umidi le aderivano alla pelle. La guance le pulsava, dalla spalla usciva un rivolo di sangue e avvertiva un sapore metallico in bocca.  
"Devi smettere di fare a pugni con tutti. Prima o poi potrebbe capitarti qualcuno di pericoloso" mormorò Salva. Elly corrugò la fronte e si leccò il labbro spaccato, socchiudendo l'occhio con l'ematoma nero-violaceo intorno.  
"Odio i prepotenti" spiegò.  
  
Elly strinse i pugni, inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente chiudendo gli occhi, allargò le gambe e conficcò la punta dei piedi nel terreno. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i capelli dietro le spalle, le ciocche le solleticava la pelle, le labbra le si erano arrossate e la giovane rabbrividì sentendo i soffi d'aria gelida accarezzarle la cute.  
  
__"Dovresti smettere di pensare ai tempi in cui eri con i tuoi nonni. Non sei felice con noi?" domandò la zia. Passò la pezzuola sopra un ripiano di legno togliendo la polvere.  
"Certo che è felice. La mantieniamo noi, quando dovrà lavorare cambierà idea" ribatté lo zio. La zia si voltò verso di lei, chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.  
"Quando troverai un bravo ragazzo capirai che dovevi essere una signorina più posata. Oppure resterai sola e noi non ci saremo più per te" spiegò. Lo zio sbuffò e cambiò canale ripetutamente alla televisione.  
"Cosa vuoi che gliene importi? E' abituata, i suoi genitori l'hanno già scaricata a noi" esalò.  
  
Elly gettò indietro la testa ed iniziò a gridare, i capelli le si gonfiarono e le ciocche dorate si addensarono diventando spesse quattro dita ed alzandosi verso il cielo. Spalancò la bocca, i muscoli si gonfiarono, i capillari pulsavano pompanto sangue bollente e le sue ossa premevano contro la pelle. Una serie di crepe si aprirono sul terreno sotto di lei,  gli alberi intorno vennero scossi ed iniziarono ad oscillare. La montagna franò rumorosamente, invadendo di polvere e detriti la vallata, mentre il terremoto diveniva sempre più forto. L'urlo di Elly si fece sempre più forte, l'oscurità della notte venne illuminata dalla sua aura dorata e uno dopo l'altro precipitarono diversi alberi. La giovane cadde in ginocchio ansimando, sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi verde-acqua, il suo corpo era al centro di una serie di rocce spezzate e di innumerevoli alberi caduti. Smise di gridare e chinò il capo, le lacrime le rigarono il viso.


	8. Cap.8 La verità

Cap.8 La verità  
  
 Elly si mise su un fianco, il viso le affondava nel cuscino e un rivolo di saliva le colava lungo le labbra rosee. Teneva le gambe piegate e strette al petto, un piede fuori dalla coperta e con le mani stringeva il lenzuolo. Sentì una serie di tonfi, mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi. Sgranò gli occhi e si rizzò a sedere vedendo un'ombra umana illuminata dalla luce giallastra della sua stufa e le lanciò contro un cuscino. Il cuore iniziò a batterle velocemente in petto, fu avvolta dall'energia della propria aura dorata e dalla mano le partirono una serie di sfere di energia. La figura sconosciuta fu a sua volta avvolta da un'aura dorata, i capelli biondi brillavano nella stanza. Bloccò una dopo l'altra le sfere di energie e avanzò, superando la finestra chiusa della stanza. Oltre il vetro si vedeva il cielo blu-scuro puntellato da una serie di stelle biancastre e una luna grande due volte il capo dell'uomo.  
"Chi diamine sei?!" gridò Elly, alzandosi in piedi sul letto. La sua coperta era finita per terra, coprendo due piedi in legno del letto.   
"Sono Son Goku, piacere". Si presentò l'uomo, dimenando la coda. La sua aura scomparve, l'uomo si piegò in avanti ed iniziò a tossire rumorosamente. Elly appoggiò un piede per terra, guardò l'uomo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Scese dal letto, lo raggiunse e lo colpì con una serie di pacche sulla schiena.  
"Sei venuto fino a casa mia per morire?" domandò. Goku negò velocemente con la testa e alzò lo sguardo, vedendo il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azzurre con riflessi verde-acqua della giovane.  
"No, se morissi non potrei resuscitare. Le sfere del drago sono appena state depurate e non si possono usare" biascicò. Elly si massaggiò il collo e piegò di lato il capo.  
"Hai anche tu la mia stessa mutazione genetica. Porta per caso alla pazzia e a farfugliare termini senza senso?" domandò. Goku si raddrizzò, si pulì la bocca con la mano sporcandosi le dita di sangue.  
"No, non ho la tua stessa mutazione. Anche se siamo entrambi saiyan e possediamo la trasformazione in supersaiyan" brontolò. Elly si grattò una guancia, raggiunse il proprio letto e vi si sedette.  
"Saiyan?" chiese. Goku annuì un paio di volte e sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Me lo ha spiegato il mio amico Vegeta. Cioè, non che ero supersaiyan, ma la faccenda della tua mutazione" ribatté. Raggiunse la scrivania di lei e ci si appoggiò con le spalle.  
"Anche il tuo amico Vegeta appare nelle camere da letto delle ragazze?" chiese Elly, accavallando le gambe. Goku negò con il capo e si grattò la testa, passando le dita tra le ciocche dorate.  
"No, ma ora ascoltami bene" ribatté. Strofinò la suola della sua scarpa blu sul pavimento.  
"Tu fai parte della razza saiyan. Un popolo che è stato sterminato da un mostro di nome Freezer. Siamo rimasti solo io e Vegeta, oltre a te" spiegò. Elly corrugò la fronte e alzò un sopracciglio.  
"E perché questo Freezer non li ha uccisi tutti se voleva sterminarli? Inoltre io sono nata sulla Terra" ribatté. Goku dimenò la coda, colpì il portapenne della giovane e lo rovesciò. La giovane sospirò, roteando gli occhi.  
-Mi hanno mandato l'idiota del gruppo- pensò.  
"In realtà è rimasto anche il fratello minore di Vegeta. Vedi si sono salvati piccoli gruppi che erano stati mandati in missione in punti lontani dal pianeta. Nel tempo che Freezer li cercava e li sterminava, alcuni membri riuscivano a nascondersi. Tra loro c'era tuo nonno" ribatté Goku. Elly si passò una mano tra i capelli e si mise una ciocca bionda dietro l'orecchio.  
"Stai dicendo che mio nonno era un'ultimo esemplare di una razza aliena e perseguitato si è nascosto sulla Terra con me?" chiese la giovane. Goku annuì vigorosamente sulla testa.  
"Deduco che anche mia nonna fosse aliena" brontolò Elly. Goku le si avvicinò, le mise una mano sulla spalla e la guardò negli occhi.  
"Tu devi credermi" ribatté. Elly vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi dell'uomo che da verde-acqua divennero nere. Osservò la sua aura scomparire e i suoi capelli diventare neri.  
"Diciamo che questa trasformazione mi ha convinto. Quindi siamo una razza aliena che diventa super, acquistando poteri e cambiando aspetto. Perché io sono sempre bionda con gli occhi azzurri?" chiese. Goku le sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Vegeta mi ha detto che il gruppetto di guerrieri di cui faceva parte tuo nonno usava spesso il supersaiyan nella speranza di ricreare il Supersaiyan God. Erano gli unici che ancora cercavano il cuore puro nella nostra gente e non volevano piegarsi a diventare assassini agli ordini di Freezer. Lo hanno usato talmente a lungo da provocare questo cambiamento raro che si passa da nonno a nipote" spiegò. Elly chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte.  
"Avrebbe senso. Spesso le mutazioni saltano una generazione" mormorò.  
-Quindi è questo quello che sono? Qualcosa di non umano?- rifletté. Avvertì una fitta al petto e si morse il labbro fino a farlo dolere. Goku si grattò una spalla muscolosa.  
"Anche io per ben nove giorni sono rimasto sempre supersaiyan. Ho rischiato di far nascere Goten biondo" spiegò. Si piegò in avanti, tossì nuovamente con forza e vomitò sangue Elly sgranò gli occhi e si alzò in piedi, abbracciandolo.  
"Cos'hai?" domandò.  
"Solo qualcuno con la tua mutazione può ancora usare i nostri poteri. Hanno avvelenato l'atmosfera in modo che saiyan normali, demoni e namecciani si ritrovino senza forze" biascicò. Elly lo accompagnò fino al letto e lo fece stendere, osservando il suo viso ricoprirsi di sudore.  
"Chi è stato?" domandò la giovane. Goku strinse gli occhi, ansimò rumorosamente e si massaggiò il collo.  
"Devil" biascicò.


	9. Cap.9 Riflessioni notturne

Cap.9 Riflessioni notturne  
  
  


Elly si massaggiò il collo, si sedette sopra la propria scrivania e accavallò le gambe. Guardò il petto del Son alzarsi e abbassarsi regolare.

“ Si è addormentato” mormorò. Ticchettò con le dita sopra il legno del ripiano, accanto al portapenne rovesciato.

“ Devil ...” mormorò. Corrugò la fronte, abbassò il capo e fece ondeggiare una ciocca bionda. Si sporse, prese il cellulare da un gruppo di carte, lo accese e premette due volte il pulsante verde. Se lo portò all'orecchio, ascoltando il suono ripetitivo dell'apparecchio.

“ Pronto?” domandò Salva. Sbadigliò un paio di volte e mugolò.

“ Lo so che è tardi ...” mormorò la giovane.

“ Elly!” strillò il ragazzo. Elly deglutì a vuoto e sospirò.

“ Non fare tutto questo chiasso. Già è una fortuna che i miei zii non si siano svegliati fin'ora” lo rimproverò. Sentì ridacchiare, alzò e abbassò i piedi.

“ Domani vieni? Vuoi i compiti o ...”. Farfugliò il ragazzo.

“ Avevi detto che volevi sapere cosa mi succede, quindi ascoltami ribatté Elly. Sentì uno scricchiolare e un leggero tonfo.

“ Dimmi pure” disse serio Salva.

“ Un tizio si è presentato, o per meglio dire, è apparso a casa mia. Ho controllato, i miei zii dormono, quindi non lo hanno fatto entrare e la finestra era chiusa” spiegò la ragazza. Sentì Salva digrignare i denti.

“ Ti ha aggredito? Devo chiamare la polizia? Se scopro chi è lo riempio di calci in bocca ...” sibilò. Elly sbuffò e saltò, mettendosi in piedi.

“ Dai suoi muscoli e dai suoi riflessi mi sembra un combattente molto al di sopra delle tue possibilità, ma non ho avuto bisogno di chiamare la polizia. Non ho capito se è pazzo o solo un po' stupido, ma di sicuro nei miei confronti si è dimostrato innocuo come un bambino” rispose la bionda. Salva mugolò.

“ Stai attenta. Che cosa voleva da te?” chiese. Elly guardò nuovamente Goku, facendon un paio di passi avanti e indietro nella stanza.

“ Sembra un fumetto di quelli che leggi tu. E' venuto qui millantando minacce e dicendomi che sono un'aliena. Mi sembra di essere caduta in una situazione da film” mormorò con voce roca. Sentì il respiro di Salva farsi più pesante dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio.

“ Ora dov'è? Vengo lì?” chiese il giovane.

“ E' nel mio letto, sembra seriamente malato. Ho controllato, i sintomi non li sta inventando e la sua temperatura è fuori controllo. A quanto pare se manifesta i suoi poteri, un gas velenoso che un certo Devil sta spargendo nell'aria, lo riduce così male. A quanto pare, se ricordo bene, questa cosa danneggia demoni, name-qualcosa, aspetta ... namecciani, sì. E saiyan, non credo faccia del male alle persone normali” rispose Elly. Si diresse verso la finestra, guardando l'ombra delle fronde dell'albero di fronte.

“ Vuoi dirmi che nell'aria c'è un veleno che sta colpendo solo i poteri strani di razze aliene dai nomi bizzarri?” domandò il giovane. Elly si sedette sul davanzale, sospirò ed osservò la sagoma della sua scarpa dall'altra parte della stanza.

“ Secondo quanto dice io farei parte dei saiyan, come mio nonno” sussurrò.

“ Aspettami lì, arriverò appena sarà un orario decente per poter disturbare i tuoi zii” ribatté Salva. Elly sentì un click, si tolse il cellulare dall'orecchio e guardò lo schermo oscurato.

“ Ha chiuso” sussurrò.


	10. Cap.10 In marcia

 

Cap.10  
In marcia  
  


Elly si sedette sul davanzale della finestra. La luce rosata dell'alba penetrava dalle finestre, illuminando la stanza. La giovane dimenò i piedi, osservò Goku alzarsi in piedi mugolando e massaggiarsi le tempie.

“Ti sei svegliato?” chiese .la ragazza. Il Son sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, annuì con la testa e si voltò verso di lei.

“Sì” biascicò. Elly saltò giù dal davanzale e si diresse verso di lui. Goku si alzò in piedi, facendo cadere la coperta dal letto, la raccolse e la rimise sopra il talamo.

“Cos'hai intenzione di fare?” domandò la giovane. Goku ridacchiò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e alzò le spalle.

“Dovremo anticipare le spiegazioni. Ti porterò dagli altri” farfugliò. Elly inarcò un sopracciglio e piegò di lato il capo.

“Gli altri?” domandò, mentre i lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano dietro la testa. Goku si massaggiò lo stomaco sentendolo gorgogliare e deglutì a vuoto.

“Se andiamo da loro, potremo mangiare” borbottò. Guardò la ragazza e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non indossi gli stessi vestiti” sussurrò. Elly si passò le mani sui fianchi nudi sotto la maglia verde chiaro da allenamento ed annuì.

“Sai, mi cambio. Di là c'è il bagno, si può fare” ribatté. Goku ticchettò la punta degli stivaletti blu tra loro.

“Urca, non avrei dovuto farmi beccare. Non è giusto, Vegeta e Junior ti controllano da anni e non si sono mai fatti beccare ed io in nemmeno una settimana ...” biascicò.

“Perché tu e i tuoi amici mi stalkeravate?!” gridò Elly. Si sporse sulle punte, lo afferrò per la maglia all'altezza del collo e lo tirò a sé facendolo cadere in ginocchio.

“Hai un carattere terribile come quello di Chichina” mugolò il Son. Un rivolo di sudore gli colò lungo la fronte. Elly lo lasciò andare sospirando, chiuse gli occhi e si passò le dita sulle palpebre.

“Non ho ancora capito perché non ti ho denunciato alla polizia” mormorò. Riaprì gli occhi e si guardò il pugno chiuso, espirando rumorosamente.

“Forse perché ho paura che prenderebbero per un mostro anche me e non ci tengo a diventare una cavia da laboratorio” rifletté a bassa voce. Goku le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Tuo nonno gli ha chiesto di vegliare su di te e loro lo fanno da quasi quindici anni” sussurrò. Elly gli scansò il braccio e si voltò.

“Sei l'unica che può sconfiggere Devil” mormorò il Son.

“E' la seconda volta che lo nomini. Chi è Devil?” domandò. Goku si grattò la guancia.

“Un discendente di Freezer” rispose. Elly espirò rumorosamente e gli tirò un pugno sul braccio.

“Questo sì che è chiaro. I tuoi amichetti stalker ne sanno qualcosa di più?” chiese. Goku annuì ed Elly si mise una ciocca dietro l'orecchio.

“Allora forse è meglio che me lo faccio spiegare da loro” ribatté.

Goku aprì la finestra, si sporse e fischiò un paio di volte.

La ragazza impallidì guardando una nuvoletta dorata entrare dalla finestra e deglutì osservando il Son salirci di sopra. Goku le porse una mano, sorridendole.

“Non mi sembra una buona idea, Aladdin” disse ironico. Goku le prese la mano, la tirò a sé e la prese in braccio. La nuvola partì, attraversando la finestra aperta e si diresse verso il cielo aumentando sempre di più la velocità. Elly si aggrappò alla maglia del Son dimenando i piedi, abbassò lo sguardo e vide la propria casa allontanarsi.

“Avrei preferito aspettare Salva” mormorò.

“Manderò Ten e Crilin a recuperarlo”. La rassicurò Goku.


	11. Cap.11 First Meet (Primo incontro)

Cap.11 First Meet (Primo incontro)  
  


Goku mise giù Elly, facendole affondare i piedi nella nuvoletta dorata.  
"Mi sono dimenticato da che parte era l'isola". Ammise. La nuvola sfrecciava tra una serie di nuvole bianche che svettavano contro lo sfondo azzurro del cielo.  
"L'isola?" chiese Elly. Si abbassò la maglia verde, passandoci le dita sopra per lisciarla. I suoi fianchi erano lasciati scoperti e il vento le sferzava il viso, facendole finire una serie di ciocche bionde davanti al viso.  
"Sì, Bulma ha incentrato una base lì" spiegò Goku. Le sue ciocche nere larghe quattro dita si alzavano e abbassavano. Elly si acquattò sulla nuvola e si affacciò oltre il bordo, vedendo sfrecciare delle montagne vermiglie sotto di loro.  
"Mi fa piacere sapere che in questa follia almeno ci sono altre donne" Goku fece atterrare la nuvola speedy e si guardò intorno, girando il capo a destra e a sinistra. Si passò la mano tra i capelli neri e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la terra vermiglia sotto di lui.  
"Mi aspetti qui? Vado a cercare qualcuno per farmela indicare" spiegò. La giovane corrugò la fronte e si leccò le labbra, rimettendosi in piedi.  
"Se i tuoi amici sono all'isola, è difficile che senza sapere dov'è, tu la possa trovare. E una volta trovata, sarebbe inutile farsi spiegare da che parte è" ribatté secca. Goku negò con il capo velocemente e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Ci stiamo appena trasferendo lì. E ci rimarremo solo fino a che la minaccia Devil non sia passata" spiegò. Elly saltò giù dalla nuvola dorata e indietreggiò, guardando il Son in viso.  
"Deduco non sia un tuo piano". Aggiunse.  
"Urca, aspettami qui, torno subito. Cerco le loro auree e torno". Ripeté Goku. Elly annuì, si voltò e fece un paio di passi avanti. La nuvola speedy ripartì e il vento fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi della giovane, la maglia verde le aderì al corpo e anche i pantaloncini. Elly sospirò, incrociò le braccia e raggiunse un albero.  
"Bene, ora sono anche sola in mezzo al nulla" mormorò. Mise il cellulare in tasca e lo tirò fuori, guardando le tacche sulla sinistra.  
"Almeno prende. Anche se non come potrei spiegare a qualcuno dove venirmi a recuperare. Non lo so neanche io" sussurrò. Rimise il cellulare in tasca, allargando braccia e gambe.  
"Auree, alieni, gas venifici e il fantomatico Devil; aggiungendo gli stalker, davvero un bel quadretto" mormorò. Strinse i pugni, mise un braccio all'altezza del fianco e tirò un pugno con l'altro, avanzando di un passo nel frattempo. Iniziò a dare una serie di pugni cadenzati, ogni dieci pugni tirava un calcio alto. Fece una quarantina si sequenze partendo dall'albero e tornando ad esso. Proseguì con una serie di calci in volo e all'indietro. Il sudore le scendeva lungo la pelle nivea, i capelli le aderivano al corpo e il suo viso era arrossato.  
Sentì un rumore simile alla propulsione di un aereo, si acquatto sul terreno sporcandosi di terra e saltò, aggrappandosi a un ramo dell'albero. Vi si arrampicò e si nascose tra le fronde, rimanendo acquattata. Socchiuse gli occhi e nelle sue iridi azzurre si rifletté un'ombra intenta a scendere dal cielo. Elly crrugò la fronte e piegò di lato il capo, riuscendo a vedere l'uomo appena atterrato al suolo. Aveva i tratti del viso affilati, lo sguardo era rivolto il basso, gli occhi avevano un taglio duro e le iridi erano nero pece. Si morse l'interno della guancia osservando i pettorali prominenti.  
\- Ha la pelle verde, quindi deve essere uno di quegli alieni di cui parlava Goku, ma ovviamente non è un saiyan. Da quello che ho capito hanno aspetto umano -. Strisciò silenziosamente in avanti, sorrise guardando la punta aguzza delle orecchie dello sconosciuto. Lo osservò raggiungere l'albero sotto di sé, sedersi a gambe incrociate e chiudere gli occhi.  
-La muscolatura delle braccia è insolita, sono lunghe. E mi sembra abbia solo quattro dita, anche se parecchio affusolate scommetto che hanno una presa forte. Essendo ben impostato, ma con una muscolatura non così prominente, deve essersi allenato molto. E' un guerriero, perciò per quanto deve avere legami con le razze demoniache, giacché ho intravisto dei canini aguzzi nella sua bocca; deve essere uno di quei namecciani di cui parlava Goku-. Concluse.  
"Ehy gatto, scendi da lì. Avverto la tua aura" ordinò Junior con voce pacata. Si tolse il turbante e lo fece cadere a terra. Elly sgranò gli occhi vedendo che l'indumento creava un buco nel terreno, crepando quello intorno. Si morse il labbro, si diede la spinta e saltò giù atterrando in piedi. Si voltò, tenendo gli occhi socchiuse e sorrise.  
"Allora sapete parlare anche voi che mi seguite da anni in silenzio, giusto namecciano?" domandò. Junior si passò la mano sulla testa, facendo ondeggiare le antenne.  
"Gli allenamenti che fai non sono sufficienti per sconfiggere Devil. Tanto vale insegnarti qualcosa di utile" ribatté. Elly mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloncini.  
"Chi è Devil?" domandò con voce roca. Junior mise le mani sulle ginocchia, riaprendo gli occhi.  
"Questo universo ha conosciuto il flagello dell'impero di Freezer. Un dominatore di una razza che tu chiameresti aliena. Fu fatto a pezzi da Goku ed esplose insieme al mio pianeta di origine". Iniziò a spiegare Junior.  
-Non immaginavo che Goku potesse avere un simile istinto omicida. Forse è la trasformazione, anche io sento montare una grande rabbia quando mi succede- si disse.  
"Devil è un discendente di questo Freezer?" chiese. Una vena sottile pulsò sulla fronte di Junior e sotto di essa scese un rivolo di sudore  
"Devil nasce da una cellula sopravvissuta di Freezer. E' stata condotta in una dimensione parallela, lì è stata protetta, cresciuta e fermentata" rispose. Elly impallidì e deglutì a vuoto.  
"Quello che dice sembra pura fantascienza" mormorò. Junior si alzò in piedi ed Elly sentì le orecchie diventarle bollenti guardando il guerriero che le stava di fronte avvicinarsi.  
"Vediamo che ne penserai dopo che ti avrò insegnato questa tecnica" rispose.


	12. Cap.12 Makankosappo

Cap.12 Makankosappo  
  
"Allora vediamo ... sensei". Lo stuzzicò Elly. Si sporse sulle punte e si piegò in avanti, osservando il namecciano. Junior ghignò mostrando i canini aguzzi e si mise di fianco alla ragazza, indietreggiò allontanandosi e fissò una roccia vermiglia. Elly seguì il suo sguardo ed osservò lo stesso masso.  
Junior si portò l'indice e il medio davanti alla fronte, su cui comparvero una serie di venuzze, le sue antenne iniziarono a tremare man mano che la sua aura aumentava. Le unghie furono avvolte una sfera di energia candida dai bordi frastagliati, l'energia si espanse diventando dorata sulle punte ed emettendo una serie di sfrigolanti fulminelli azzurri e filamentosi. Il namecciano piegò il gomito, abbassando il braccio all'altezza del petto.  
"Makankosappo!" gridò. Elly sgranò gli occhi, fissò l'energia che si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre. Junior allungò il braccio e lanciò un'attacco energetivo, al centro era una lunga retta laser circondata da dell'energia a spirale. La roccia andò in mille pezzi e l'attacco energetico proseguì.   
"Non ne riesco a vedere la fine ... sembra percorrere l'orizzonte" sussurrò la giovane. Junior si tolse il mantello e lo lasciò cadere a terra, creando una nuova voragine e altre crepe nel terreno. Elly guardò il Makankosappo raggiungere una montagna, perforarlo con un nucleo sferico sulla sua punta e fu abbagliata da un'esplosione di luce gialla. Strinse gli occhi, mugolò e li socchiuse, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e vide un polverone rossastro tutt'intorno. Junior le si avvicinò, mentre la polvere si diradava. La giovane sgranò gli occhi vedendo una serie di massi tutt'intorno.  
"Ha distrutto l'intera montagna" mormorò.  
"Per arrivare a questo devi cominciare a raccogliere in te il tuo ki" spiegò Junior. Si voltò e si piegò verso di lei, tenendo le labbra strette.  
"Certo, se farai sul serio e mi considerai davvero il tuo sensei. Qui non si sta giocando" disse atono. Elly si massaggiò una spalla, annuì e allargò le gambe.  
"Ed allora, insegnami" ribatté. Junior le prese la mano nella sua, Elly arrossì guardando le dita di lui e si concentrò sulle sue unghie aguzze.  
"Ora devi concentrarti sull'energia che ti scorre all'interno del corpo, senza lasciarti prendere da nessuna emozione" spiegò il namecciano. Elly annuì e Junior incrementò l'aura all'altezza della sua mano, facendola avvolgere da dell'energia trasparente e calda.  
"Come sto facendo io". Aggiunse. Elly tolse la mano da quella di lui e alzò il capo.  
"Stavi contraendo i muscoli. Ammettilo, volevi lanciarmi contro una di queste rocce per farmi sviluppare i poteri in una risposta istintiva". Dedusse. Junior socchiuse un occhio aprendo di più l'altro.  
"Ho allenato molte persone, ma nessuno aveva mai previsto una mia mossa del genere". Ammise. Si voltò di scatto, incrociò le braccia e abbassò il viso, nascondendo un sorriso.  
"Visto che sei tanto brava, vedi allora di riuscire concentrandoti" ordinò indurendo il tono. Elly indietreggiò, chiuse gli occhi e vide nero, rimase immobile ascoltando il proprio respiro. Avvertì un calore salirle al viso e pian piano il battito del suo cuore le rimbombò nelle orecchie, si concentrò su di esso e sul diffondersi del suo sangue nel proprio corpo da quel punto. Mise le mani a conca davanti a sé, tenendo il respiro regolato e trasformò la sensazione del proprio sangue in calore. Vide l'immagine di una luce dorata, sferica e si concentrò su di essa, la immaginò crearsi tra le sue mani.   
Junior si voltò verso la giovane sentendo la sua aura aumentare. Il suo viso era madido di sudore e il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare, spalancò la bocca e ansimò. Sentì le narici e la gola bruciare.  
\- Non avrei dovuto usare tutta quell'energia, il veleno del gas sta agendo troppo velocemente -. Si tappò la bocca e ingoiò, tossì piano e sporse il capo in avanti. Guardò una sfera sottile quanto una lastra di cristallo comparire tra le dita pallide della giovane, emanando una leggera luce bianco-giallastra. Abbassò lo sguardo, la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremò. Vide i piedi della saiyan staccarsi da terra e l'energia prodotta far rotolare dei sassolini vermigli sul manto erboso.  
Elly aprì gli occhi e abbassò la testa, impallidì sgranando gli occhi vedendo sotto i suoi piedi una distanza di un paio di mani e ricadde in ginocchio. Ansimò un paio di volte, conficcò le mani nel terreno ed espirò.  
"Stavo volando" gracchiò con voce rauca.  
"No, era una cosa in linea retta, si può ancora definire levitare. Riprova, questa volta senza disperdere l'energia prima di caricarne a sufficienza; in modo da rimanere con i piedi per terra" la rimproverò il namecciano. Elly si rimise in piedi e si pulì le ginocchia con le mani.  
"Deduco che sarai un sensei parecchio duro" mormorò.  
"Noi demoni facciamo così quando addestriamo i cuccioli" ribatté Junior.  
\- Cuccioli? Mi sta dando della bambina? - pensò Elly. Strinse i denti, chiuse i pugni e li mise al fianco del corpo. Inspirò, espirò, chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro. Si concentrò nuovamente sull'energia e questa volta la visualizzò all'altezza del suo petto.  
\- Ho visto i suoi movimenti, mi basta per ricopiarli. Non sono una bambina, è bene che se ne accorga - rifletté. Allargò lentamente le gambe, si allontanò mettendosi a una decina di passi di fronte l'albero, si piegò in avanti e piegò un braccio, mantenne il pugno chiuso e alzò solo indice e medio. Le avvicinò alla fronte tenendole a tre dita di distanza e visualizzò la sfera dorata che vedeva davanti a sé sullo sfondo nero. Una serie di rivoli di sudore iniziarono a scenderle lungo il viso, a lasciarle rivoli sulle braccia e sulle gambe scoperte, impregnando gli abiti che indossava. Il sangue iniziò a scorrere più velocemente, il battito cardiaco le accelerò e la ragazza mantenne lo stesso respiro regolare. Un piccolo ki-blast le comparve sopra le due dita, abbassò il braccio tenendo il gomito piegato fino all'altezza dei seni.  
"Makankosappo" scandì bene. Allungò il braccio con un gesto secco e lanciò il raggio di energia.  
"Al primo colpo con così poco caricamento?" biascicò Junior. Guardò la tecnica abbattersi sul terreno, facendo volare zolle di terra e sassi tutt'intorno lasciando un solco.  
\- La potenza dei saiyan resta qualcosa d'incredibile - rifletté. Si voltò e guardò Elly cadere a terra seduta, mugolando di dolore e ansimando.  
"Sono ... stata ... brava?" chiese tra gli ansiti. Junior le camminò intorno, mantendo le braccia incrociate.  
"Hai fatto abbattere la tecnica in un punto troppo vicino e non hai mirato a niente di particolare, poteva diventare pericoloso" la rimproverò. Elly indicò l'albero, il solco gli aveva lasciate scoperte le radici e la pianta era ricaduta all'indietro, foglie si erano disseminate sui frammenti delle rocce e di terra tutt'intorno.  
"Miravo a quello, in realtà. Non ho avuto bisogno di aprire gli occhi, mi ricordavo in che punto era. Non volendo travolgere anche te, o peggio far proseguire fin chissà dove la tecnica, ho mirato al terreno" spiegò.  
"Queste tecniche sono di pura energia, potevi danneggiare il pianeta e causare un eruzione magmatica. Non lo fare mai più" le ordinò il namecciano. Elly inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente, gettando indietro la testa per guardarlo.  
"Se io sono una saiyan perché il gas non mi fa del male?" domandò. Junior la raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, guardandola in viso.  
"Per la tua particolare mutazione genetica" rispose. Elly distolse lo sguardo e ticchettò con le mani sul terreno.  
"Non devi aver avuto molte allieve, vero? Tutti maschi?" domandò.   
"Sì" rispose atono Junior.  
\- Ecco perché non capisce il semplice concetto di spazio personale - rifletté.  



	13. Cap.13 Elly conosce Trunks

Cap.13 Elly conosce Trunks

“Rimettiti in piedi” ordinò il namecciano. Elly appoggiò le mani sul terreno e si diede la spinta, issandosi. Sentiva i muscoli delle gambe pulsare, si massaggiò la spalla e piegò di lato la testa facendo scricchiolare il collo. Chinò il capo nell'altra direzione facendola scricchiolare dall'altra parte.

“Sì,  _sensei_ ” rispose.

“Vediamo di passare al prossimo esercizio” disse atono Junior. La maglia verde di Elly le aderiva alla pelle umida, e si era scurita per colpa del sudore.

“Deduco tu non sappia il significato della parola pausa” disse la ragazza. Si voltò verso di lui e corrugò la fronte.

“Benissimo, allora ...”. Iniziò con il dire il namecciano. Il vento gli accarezzava gli zigmo sporgenti, la fronte ampia e gli faceva tremare le antennine. Elly sgranò gli occhi vedendo apparire una sfera di luce tra lei e il maestro.

“Quello cos'è?” domandò. Junior abbassò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Perché Bulma ha attivato il comunicatore?” domandò.

Elly s'inginocchiò davanti alla sfera e piegò il capo in avanti, la osservò e le sue iridi brillarono. Deglutì a vuoto vedendo il viso di un ragazzo apparirvi all'interno.

“Ciao” sussurrò il giovane. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli color glicine.

“Trunks, è successo qualcosa di grave? La navicella di Devil è più vicina di quanto avessimo previsto?” domandò Junior.

“Sapevo che l'inventrice della Capsule corporation fosse avanti con le invenzioni, ma addirittura un comunicatore di questo tipo sembra fantascienza” sussurrò.

“No, non è successo niente. Se mio padre mi scopre, sono un uomo morto, ma dovevo assolutamente vederti” rispose Trunks. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“E come mai tutta questa curiosità. Mai vista una ragazza?” chiese Elly. Trunks avvampò e abbassò lo sguardo.

“No, le ho viste, insomma, cioè. E' che qui mi hanno spiegato il tuo ruolo nella storia” farfugliò. Elly alzò un sopracciglio e si morse il labbro.

\- Beato te che lo sai -pensò.

“Dovere combattere da sola un fantomatico essere creato da una cellula e maturato in un'altra dimensione? E pensa che a dirlo ad alta voce sembra ancora più assurdo che averlo raccontato” disse ironica. Junior socchiuse gli occhi e avvertì un calore al petto.

\- Vediamo se questa ragazzina ti mette finalmente in riga, moccioso -. Si augurò.

“Ci saremo anche noi, ma una saiyan pura bionda è qualcosa di unico...”. Cercò di spiegarsi Trunks. Elly si raddrizzò e mise una mano sul fianco.

“Ora hai visto che sembro una ragazza normale. Giusto?” chiese. Trunks ridacchiò e incrociò le braccia.

“No, vedo che hai il tipico caratterino dei saiyan” ribatté.

“Di cui fa parte anche tu? Sei come me?” chiese Elly e la voce le tremò.

“Mezzosangue” rispose Trunks.

“Vegeta ti scoprirà a breve. Quindi ti conviene chiudere e tra l'altro qui ci stiamo allenando” disse Junior atono. Elly mise un dito sulla sfera e l'indice la penetrò, deformando l'immagine. Elly deglutì e tolse il dito.

“Non vedo l'ora di conoscerti” disse Trunks. La sfera con dentro l'immagine del suo viso scomparve. Elly guardò in viso Junior ed i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di lui.

“Continuiamo l'allenamento” disse Junior.

\- Vediamo se riuscirai ancora a stupirmi – pensò.


	14. Cap.14 I genitori di Salva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> prompt: altalena

Cap.14 I genitori di Salva

  


Il sole illuminava il tetto delle casa e s'infiltrava nella finestra della cucina, illuminando il quaderno del ragazzo. Il giovane si ticchettò una matita sulla guancia. Una bambina entrò nella cucina e raggiunse il tavolo, aggrappandosi alla gamba del giovane.

“Napoleone morì il cinque maggio”. Lesse a bassa voce Salva. Segnò una x nella casella quadrata accanto alla frase, sotto una serie di altre caselle con in cima una v.

“Pensi che io sia stato fuori fino a quest'ora per divertimento?!” gridò un uomo nel salotto. Una donna gli lanciò contro una lampada che finì contro la portafinestra mandandola in frantumi.

“A quanto pare sì, visto che puzzi di alcool! Mi dai il voltastomaco!” urlò. L'uomo digrignò i denti, il suo viso era rosso in volto.

“Potresti andarci tu a lavorare, allora! Io porto lo stipendio!” strepitò l'uomo. Afferrò il divano e lo ribaltò, il mobile si abbatté sul pavimento con un forte tonfo.

“Vantati poco di quei quattro soldi che prendi. Se tu avessi accettato il trasferimento a quest'ora ...” ribatté la moglie con voce stridula. La bambina singhiozzò, Salva appoggiò la matita sul quaderno e si piegò in avanti. Passò le braccia sotto le ascelle della piccola e se la mise in braccio, cullandola.

“Va tutto bene, sorellina” le sussurrò all'orecchio. Le baciò la testa, la bimba singhiozzò, si tappò le orecchie e strinse gli occhi. Salva le accarezzò la testa e sospirò, continuando a cullare la più piccola tornò a guardare il libro.

“Napoleone era figlio di Giuseppina”. Segnò una x nella casella dei falsi.

“Uno non può tornare a casa dal lavoro ed essere accolto così! Io mi spacco la schiena ...”. Strepitò il padre.

“Quella è la porta!” urlò la madre di Salva. Il marito lanciò un grido e raggiunse la portafinestra, attraversandola.

“Sono in giardino, quando l'hai smessa di fare l'isterica!” urlò.

“E restaci. Io vado dalla parrucchiera!”. Ribatté la moglie, raggiunse la porta di casa, la aprì ed uscì. Salva gemette, guardò il cellulare e socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Elly non mi sta richiamando più. E oggi dai suoi zii non c'era. Spero non le sia successo niente di grave – pensò. Si piegò in avanti e baciò la guancia umida della sorellina, facendole abbassare le mani.

“E' tutto finito. Non gridano più”. La consolò. La bambina riaprì gli occhi e alzò lo sguardo, osservandolo.

“Sono cattivi”. Piagnucolò. Il maggiore le baciò la fronte e si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca, pulendole il viso.

“Sono solo tanto stanchi”. Giustificò i genitori. Si strinse al petto la sorellina e ricominciò a cullarla.

"Più tardi ti porto al parco, dove c'è la tua altalena preferita. Appena ho finito i compiti" mormorò Salva. La bimba annuì.

 


	15. Cap.15 Ten e Yamcha vanno da Salva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: friendzone

Cap.15 Ten e Yamcha vanno da Salva

 

Salva aprì la porta di casa, teneva la mano della sorellina che con l'altra mano teneva un cono gelato. Entrarono all'interno, Salva le lasciò andare la mano e chiuse l'uscio dietro di loro.  
"Salva". Si sentì chiamare, si voltò e vide un giovane più alto di lui, con i medesimi capelli, ma i tratti più sottili.  
"Fratellone!" strillò la sorellina. Il maggiore si piegò, la prese in braccio e la cullò. Salva gli sorrise e mise la mano tra i capelli, arrossendo.  
"Non sono bravo quanto te a tenerla" mormorò. Il maggiore gli scompigliò i capelli e lo guardò arrossire.  
"Bravo fratellino, non mi avevi detto niente. E' una grande occasione per te. Magari così ti togli dalla testa quella che ti ha friendzonato". Si congratulò. Salva alzò un sopracciglio e chinò il capo di lato.  
"Di cosa stai parlando?" domandò. Dal salotto uscì un uomo dai lunghi capelli mori legati in un codino, con una cicatrice sull'occhio.  
"Ovviamente dell'esame che ha fatto per entrare nella Capsule corporation. E' stato assunto, è raro trovare qualcuno bravo quanto lei in matematica" disse lo sconisciuto. Salva impallidì e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.  
"Co ... cosa ..." biascicò. Il maggiore gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e la sorellina ridacchiò.  
"Sei buffo" disse. Salva deglutì, guardò la bambina e nuovamente lo sconosciuto.  
"Veramente io ..." balbettò.  
\- Ma di che diamine stanno parlando?! - gridò mentalmente.  
"Io sono Yamcha. Mi occuperò di accompagnarla al progetto S.A.I.Y.A.N." si presentò l'ex-predone del deserto. Salva socchiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.  
\- Saiyan? Sono quelli che hanno portato via Elly? - pensò.  
"Sì, una grande occasione. Vado a prendere le mie cose" disse con voce roca. Si mise a correre, raggiunse le scale e salì al piano di sopra. Raggiunse la sua camera, la aprì e sgranò gli occhi vedendo un uomo. Lo sconosciuto gli tappò la bocca con la mano, con l'aura fece chiudere la porta con un tonfo e gli lasciò andare la bocca. Salva boccheggiò guardando il terzo occhio sulla fronte di Tenshinhan.  
"Un monaco dai tre occhi ... sapevo che se ne trovava alla capitale, ma qui ..." farfugliò Salva.  
"Sono Tensing. Ci manda Elly. Siamo terrestri come te, ma sappiamo la verità sugli alieni e i salvatori di questo mondo" spiegò.Salva raggiunse l'armadio, lo aprì e tirò fuori un borsone marrone, lo appoggiò sul pavimento, gli s'inginocchiò accanto e aprì la cerniera.  
"Cosa volete da lei? Non so che idea vi siate fatti, ma ...". Iniziò a spiegare.  
"Un mostro di nome Devil sta per attaccare la terra e ci serve per combatterlo" rispose Ten. Salva mise un paio di mutande e calzini dentro la borsa.  
"Combatterò anch'io, allora" ribatté secco. Ten sorrise e incrociò le braccia, guardando il giovane mettere magliette e pantaloni dentro il borsone.  
"Immaginavamo. Ti allenenremo io e Yamcha". Propose. Salva infilò un giaccone nella borsa e si guardò intorno, raggiunse il computer portatile e lo sollevò, si voltò e mise anche quello nel borsone.  
"Dove stiamo andando?" domandò Salva.  
Tenshinhan corrugò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Nell'isola in cui aspetteremo Devil. Lì si svolgerà la battaglia e potrebbe trasformarsi in una trappola mortale per tutti noi".  
Salva conficcò le unghie nella mano fino a lasciare dei segni bianchi a forma di mezzaluna nella mano.  
\- Non posso portare sorellina con me, è troppo pericoloso - pensò.  
"Mi dovete lasciare una mezzoretta. Devo spiegare a mio fratello maggiore che dovrà occuparsi di nostra sorella" mormorò roco.  
"Ci ha già pensato Yamcha. Vedi, gli abbiamo detto che questo progetto segreto e molto remunerativo durerà almeno due anni" spiegò Ten.  
" ... due anni ..." mormorò con voce rauca Salva, avvertendo una fitta al petto.


	16. Cap.16 Telepatia

Cap.16 Telepatia  
  
"Qual è il tuo livello di preparazione?" domandò Ten. Mise in moto l'elicottero, le pale iniziarono a fare rumore girando su se stesse sempre più velocemente.  
"Sono una cintura nera di arti marziali, nella mia palestra. Conosco diverti tipi di tecniche ...". Iniziò a spiegare Salva. Stringeva al petto il suo borsone. Yamcha si mise le cuffie e si voltò a guardare il giovane alle sue spalle.  
"Le sai usare le armi? Il bazuka ad esempio? Non che serva a molto, ma almeno puoi difenderti contro gli scagnozzi di bassa lega. Probabilmente Devil ha un esercito da invasione" spiegò. Salva impallidì, guardando il viso dell'ex-predone del deserto.  
"Lei non è un giocatore di baseball?" domandò e la voce gli tremò.  
"Sì, ma qualcosa mi dice che vuoi svicolare sul vero discorso" ribatté il moro. L'elicottero si alzò da terra, allontanandosi dagli edifici.  
"Per noi sei a livello 0, poteva essere peggio. T'insegneremo a usare il ki, a levitare, a lanciare tecniche energetiche, a percepire le auree, a moltiplicare te stesso o le tue braccia". Iniziò a spiegare Then.  
"Imparerai la telepatia con me. Però come umano puoi scegliere due, al massimo tre menti partner. Non potrai leggere nelle menti di tutti". S'intromise Yamcha. Salva si morse l'interno della guancia e corrugò la fronte, i ricci castani gli oscillavano davanti al viso.  
"Parli della telepatia come se fosse il chiamare con un cellulare, per me queste cose  sono assurdità che vedo nei film" ribatté. Si mise a gridare, superando il frastuono del veivolo.  
L'elicottero sorvolò prima una strada e poi una foresta.  
"Alcuni guerrieri saiyan, la razza di cui fa parte la tua amica, si sono fusi. Hanno unito i loro corpi creando un nuovo individuo. Due di loro, Trunks e Goten, si sono così accorti che concentrandosi potevano comunicare telepaticamente". Iniziò a spiegare Then. I suoi due occhi inferiori guardavano la strada, mentre il terzo fissava il giovane.  
"Non mi piace questa cosa delle fusioni, mi piace chi sono" ribatté il ragazzo.  
"E pensa che con i potara, degli orecchini speciali, o con la fusione dei namecciani, si resta la stessa persona per l'eternità" ribatté Yamcha. Si voltò a guardare oltre il vetro dell'elicottero, facendo ondeggiare la sua lunga coda nera.  
"I namecciani sono altre razze aliene, vero?" chiese Salva.  
"Esatto. Il nostro namecciano si chiama Junior, ha la capacità di fondersi con chiunque e perciò può stabilire contatti telepatici duraturi con chiunque. E' stato lui a trasformare questo in una tecnica alla portata anche di noi umani, insegnandomela" spiegò Ten. Salva affondò il mento ossuto nel borsone e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il collo sottile.  
"Quindi lei e questo Junior siete adesso in contatto?" chiese. Ten virò evitando una corrente d'aria fredda. Il sole si rifletteva sul suo capo pelato.  
"Esatto. Te lo posso dimostrare. In questo momento sta pensando che la notte scorsa Elly non gli ha fatto chiudere occhio perché ha voluto continuare ad allenarsi nel volo" spiegò. Salva ridacchiò e scosse la testa.  
"Qualcosa mi dice che è da lei" rispose.


	17. Cap.17 Sconforto

Cap.17 Sconforto  
  
Elly cadde in ginocchio, piegò il capo in avanti e ansimò. Strinse il terreno conficcandoci le dita e mugolò, il sudore le scendeva lungo il viso e gocciolava per terra. Si diede la spinta, si rimise in piedi e le gambe le tremavano. Si rizzò e si massaggiò la spalla, i capelli biondi le aderivano al viso.  
“Ormai con il volo te la cavi” disse il namecciano atono. Elly lo guardò in viso, corrugò la fronte si leccò le labbra.  
“E' la stessa cosa che hai detto con i ki-blast” biascicò. Si massaggiò il collo, inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, i suoi occhi erano vitrei.  
“Perché è vero” rispose Junior. Elly alzò la mano ed iniziò a lanciare delle piccole sferette di energia rosse. Junior dimenò il braccio, colpendo le sfere con il dorso della mano e le fece esplodere in una serie di scintille.  
“Allora perché non ti scomponi? Sembri guardare un animaletto carino” ribatté la bionda. Si massaggiò le spalle, sentiva i muscoli tirare.  
“Non dormi da parecchie notti, forse dovresti risposarti”disse atono Junior.  
"Fai sul serio allora" ordinò Elly. Si piegò in avanti e scattò in volo, cercò di colpire con un pugno al viso il namecciano. Quello le afferrò il gomito, le tirò il braccio in avanti sbilanciandola e lo raggiunse con una serie di ginocchiate al ventro. Elly sputò saliva e sangue. Junior lo colpì con una gomitata alle spalle, facendola cadere per terra a faccia in giù- Elly rotolò su un fianco evitando una serie di calci del namecciano. Fece una capriola all'indietro, caricò un attacco e lo lanciò. Junior mise le braccia incrociate davanti al petto, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Il colpo gli lacerò i vestiti. Il namecciano scattò in avanti, le apparve alle spalle con la supervelocità e le diede un colpo al collo. Elly gemette, perse i sensi e cadde a faccia in giù.  
  
Elly mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e vide una serie di ombre. Strinse gli occhi, mugolò e allungò le gambe sentendo i muscoli pulsare e le ossa scricchiolare. Avvertì un sapore metallica in bocca, riaprì gli occhi e vide delle mele sull'erba davanti a sé. Si tirò su, vide il mantello di Junior adagiato sopra di sé e arrossì. Scostò il mantello candido, si rizzò e guardò con la fronte corrugata le mele.  
"Tutto questo è assurdo" sussurrò.   
\- Hanno chiesto a me di battere Devil e loro sono milioni di volte più forti - pensò. Sentì tossire e si voltò, guardò Junior caddere in terra, ricoperto di sudore. La giovane corse verso di lui, gli s'inginocchiò davanti e lo rizzò, sentendolo tossire. Gli accarezzò la fronte e lo guardò ansimare, lo trascinò fino all'albero e lo fece appoggiare contro l'albero.  
"Il gas?" domandò la ragazza. Junior annuì. Elly prese il mantello di lui e glielo mise di sopra, avvolgendolo.  
"Con tutto il gas, resti più forte di me. Come pensi che potrò battere Devil?" domandò la ragazza. Spiccò il volo, raggiunse un laghetto, vi immerse le mani e tornò indietro. Raggiunse il namecciano e gli porse le mani davanti alla bocca. Junior bevve, il suo respiro si regolò e il sudore smise di scendere lungo il viso. Elly raggiunse le due mele per terra, le strinse al petto e si sedette accanto al namecciano. Gli offrì una mela e Junior negò con il capo.  
"Io non mangio" rispose. Elly incrociò le gambe e appoggiò le mele sopra di esse.  
"Tuo nonno credeva fermamente nel fatto che tu avresti battuto tuo nonno. E ha finito con il convincerci tutti" spiegò il namecciano. Si raddrizò a guardò il viso di Elly, la osservò abbassare lo sguardo.  
"Dimenticavo che mi stalkeravate" mugolò. Strinse gli occhi e incassò il capo tra le spalle. Si portò una mela alla bocca e la addentò. Lo stomacò le gorgogliò, mentre masticava il frutto.  
“Perché il vostro amico Goku ha iniziato da poco? Non mi è sembrato avere scrupoli a spiare la gente e non penso avreste immaginato che si faceva scoprire, o non me lo avreste mandato neppure ora” disse Elly. Rialzò lo sguardo, vide che Junior la fissava e arrossì, chinando nuovamente la testa.  
“Quando tuo nonno e tu siete arrivati, Goku stava allenando un ragazzo nel deserto e non era rintracciabile. Quando è tornato lo avevano trasformato in un bambino. E' dovuto partire per lo spazio alla ricerca di una soluzione, così ha fatto finire un simbionte alieno assassino sulla Terra. Nel tempo che abbattevamo la minaccia, sono usciti dei draghi malvagi dalle sfere del drago che abbiamo dovuto abbattere”. Riassunse Junior.  
“Tipo impegnato questo Goku” mormorò Elly. - Una volta entrati nel tunnel non si esce, ma ne parlano come se fossero cose normali. Forse non sono un mostro, faccio solo parte di una comunità diversa, più ampia – rifletté. Diede un altro morso alla mela.  
“Sfere del drago?” chiese.  
“Oggetti magici al momento inutilizzabili” spiegò il namecciano. Elly lasciò cadere il torsolo per terra e morse l'altra mela.  
"Come sapevi che c'era un lago?" domandò Junior.  
"Semplice. Oltre questa zona c'è un deserto di sabbia rossa. Se qui c'è una specie di oasia, voleva dire che c'era un lago. Le montagne che dimostrano della vita sono solo quelle in quella direzione e sin da qui si può vedere che scende in fiume di montagna. Quindi in quella direzione o c'era un lago o proseguiva il fiume" spiegò la bionda. Junior allungò il braccio e le mise la mano sul capo della giovane, che deglutì a vuoto.  
"Sei sempre stata così intelligente. Odiavo perdermi le tue riflessioni" disse rendendo più dolce il tono.

 


	18. Cap.18 I ricordi di Junior

Cap.18 I ricordi di Junior

“ E c'era altro di me che non volevi perderti?” domandò Elly. Finì di mangiare anche la seconda mela e incassò il capo tra le spalle. Junior si tolse il mantello e lo rimise sulle spalle della bionda, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“ I turni ai tuoi compleanni, ai primi giorni di scuola e ai momenti che consideravo più importanti per la tua crescita. Quindi non credere, so cosa sei capace di fare e cosa no” ribatté atono. Elly accarezzò gli steli d'erba. Le stesse tappezzavano il cielo nero-bluastro e la luce della luna le illuminava il volto. Junior guardò le iridi azzurre della giovane brillare alla luce dell'astro.

_ Vegeta teneva la neonata con una mano, la piccola dimenava le manine e gorgogliava. Il principe dei saiyan utilizzò l'altra mano per afferrarle la coda e gliela strappò. La bambina scoppiò a piangere. _

“ _ Tsk, rumorosa” si lamentò il principe dei saiyan. Junior la prese in braccio e se la avvicinò al viso. Elly smise di piangere e gli sorrise. _

“ _ Avete un rapporto particolare, voi due” spiegò il nonno della bambina. _

“ _ Sì, l'ho notato anch'io. Nemmeno Trunks reagiva tanto a Bulma o a me” ribatté Vegeta. _

“ _ E' qualcosa di simbiontico, lo sento” spiegò l'anziano. Junior sospirò, mentre la piccola gli addentava il braccio con le gengive e succhiandolo. _

“ _ Se lo dite voi” borbottò. _

Junior distolse lo sguardo e lo alzò, osservando il cielo.

Elly infilò il mantello di Junior e si alzò in piedi, il peso la schiacciò per terra. La giovane mugolò, strinse i denti e cercò di raddrizzarsi. Iniziò a fare una serie di flessioni, le braccia le tremavano e finiva a faccia in giù nella terra. Boccheggiò, digrignò i denti e gemette.

“ Vediamo se hai ragione” biascicò. Junior le sfilò il mantello mettendoselo su una spalla e sospirò.

“ Per ora dormi” ordinò. Elly si mise a faccia in giù e ansimò.

“ Se tutto va bene abbiamo ancora un anno prima che arrivi Devil. Goku ha accelerato i tempi” disse Junior indurendo il tono. Elly allargò le braccia, sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

“ C'è chi è preoccupato per me” mormorò.

“ Umphf” brontolò Junior. I suoi occhi neri brillarono.

“ Se pensi al tuo amichetto, ti aspetta già sull'isola e chiede di te” ringhiò. Elly si rialzò seduta e sorrise. Lo guardò sedersi nuovamente e gattonò fino a lui, appoggiandogli la testa sulle gambe.

“ Posso dormire qui?” domandò.

“ Starai zitta?” chiese Junior.

“ Promesso” mormorò la bionda.

“ Va bene” brontolò il namecciano. Elly chiuse gli occhi, regolò il respiro e si addormentò.


	19. Cap.19 L'isola

Cap.19 L'isola  


Elly guardò due alberi sradicati e i resti tagliati in sezioni di altri tre alberi.  
"Mi sento un po' in colpa, questi poteri mi sembrano distruttivi" mormorò, osservando i resti rocciosi della montagna.  
"Solitamente i saiyan lo sono" ribatté Junior. Si rimise il turbante in testa e socchiuse gli occhi, incrociando le braccia.  
"Fallo di nuovo" ordinò. Elly allargò le gambe, piegò un braccio premendo il gomito contro il fianco e alzò l'altro braccio, aprì la mano e sopra le dita apparve un cerchio di energia dorata rotante.  
\- Ci ha messo solo tre ore a imparare il colpo del sole, già all'alba volava più veloce di me e ha un'aura potentissima che va a crescere. Procediamo bene - pensò il namecciano.  
"Kienzan!" gridò Elly. Lanciò l'attacco che segò a metà un ramo abbandonato sul suolo, facendo volare le fronte tutt'intorno.  
"Bene, ora sei a un livello accettabile" disse Junior. Elly chiuse gli occhi, inspirò ed espirò, avvertiva l'energia del namecciano dietro di lei e in lontananza sentiva le auree di altri guerrieri. Riaprì gli occhi, si voltò e gli si avvicinò.  
"Raggiungerò Salva all'isola?" chiese. Appoggiò una mano sulla tasca del pantaloncino, dove sentiva il rigonfiamento del cellulare. I lunghi capelli biondi erano gonfi e le ondeggiava ai lati del viso accaldato.  
"Andiamo" ordinò Junior. Levitò e guardò la giovane fare lo stesso, si voltò e si mise a volare con la supervelocità. Sentiva il battito cardiaco irregolare, la gola bruciare e le orecchie aguzze gli fischiavano.  
\- Il gas diventa sempre più potente - rifletté.  
Elly guardò la pianura allontanarsi e vide il riflesso del sole sopra la superfice del mare increspata, nei punti che non brillavano era blu intenso. Si alzarono di quota, fino a sfiorare delle nuvole candide e la giovane vide sfrecciare sotto di sé una serie di isolette. Sentiva la pressione premerle contro le orecchie e il vento le sferzava i capelli biondi contro il viso. Junior iniziò a scendere in picchiata e la ragazza lo seguì. Un'isola grande sei volte le altre si avvicinava sempre di più. La giovane seguì una scia grigio scura di fumo fino alla bocca di un vulcano, alle sue pendici iniziava una foresta. Al limitare delle spiagge battute dal mare riuscì a intravedere degli scogli e man mano che scendevano delle palme. Junior virò, raddrizzando il volo e la ragazza lo affiancò. Tra gli alberi c'erano delle cupole e la giovane sorrise.  
"Si vede che è opera della Capsule corporation" sussurrò. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo una cupola gigantesca al centro di uno spazio privo di alberi. Alle sue spalle c'erano una serie di montagne, da cui scendevano delle cascate, fium e laghi puntellavano l'intera isola.  
"Questo è l'arcipelago Haido. Benvenuta ad Ayaki, la più grande" spiegò Junior, atterrando davanti alle case. Elly atterrò insieme a lui, togliendo i capelli arruffati da davanti al viso e mettendo le ciocche dietro l'orecchio. Sentì un'aura umana alle sue spalle avvicinarsi e si voltò.  
"Che bella ragazza" biascicò il Genio delle tartarughe. Saltò fuori da un cespuglio e allungò la mano, aprendola e chiudendola, verso il seno della giovane. Elly impallidì, mentre Junior lo afferrava per il collo.  
"Toccala e ti stacco la testa" ringhiò, mostrando i canini lattei.  
"Scusa, scusa, calma". Cercò di rilassarlo l'anziano maestro. Junior lo lasciò andare e l'uomo cadde a terra con un tonfo, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali.  
"Non è carino" si lamentò. Elly vide una donna dalle iridi color ghiaccio raggiungere il vecchio, prenderlo per la collottola e trascinarlo via.  
"Andiamo vecchio pervertito" sibilò.  
"No, no, salvatemi! Aiuto Olong, aiuto!" strepitò il genio della tartaruga. Elly si massaggiò il collo e deglutì.  
"L'isola è decisamente popolata" sussurrò.  
"Solo da noi, questo luogo diventerà un campo di battaglia". Rispose Junior, facendo tornare atono il tono.  
"Oh, eccola qui, la famosa Elly. Finalmente ti conosco!". Elly si voltò verso la direzione da cui era venuta una voce femminile. Bulma le si avvicinò, sorridendole.  
"Vegeta ogni tanto si lascia sfuggire qualcosa di te, che per i suoi canoni significa parlare" disse. Teneva una mano su un fianco, stringeva con l'altra mano una sfera e le fece l'occhiolino.  
"E' come appare nei giornali" sussurrò Elly. Bulma ridacchiò, si voltò e fece rimbalzare la palla. Questa si trasformò in un'abitazione capsule a cupola.  
"Parleremo di quanto mi tengo eternamente giovane e in forma nella tua nuova casa, la invitò" disse gentilmente.  
"Non ora, Vegeta vorrà allenarla" ribatté Junior. Bulma sporse il labbro inferiore, si voltò e sbuffò.  
"Uomini, pensano solo a combattere" brontolò.  
\- Vegeta, ora conoscerò la terza persona che a quanto pare veglia su di me da tutta una vita. O almeno spero sia come Junior e non uno stalker psicopatico o pervertito - rifletté Elly.


	20. Cap.20 Il primo incontro con Vegeta

Cap.20 Il primo incontro con Vegeta  
  


Elly seguì Junior in volo fino alla cupola gigantesca, ed entrambi atterrarono davanti alla porta metallica.

“Vegeta è lì dentro” spiegò Junior. Elly guardò una spia rossa accesa, la vide spegnersi e la porta si aprì di scatto, ne uscì un bambino alto fino alle ginocchia della giovane.

“Se è un allenamento che fanno anche i bambini, nonostante il gas, non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile” mormorò Elly. Il bambino corse verso di lei, sorridendole, le iridi color ossidiana gli brillavano.

“Tu devi essere Elly! Nonno mi ha parlato di te!” gridò. I suoi capelli a fiamma color glicine oscillavano a ogni suo movimento e una frangetta di ciocche larghe quattro dita gli ricadeva sulla fronte.

\- Che strana capigliatura – pensò la giovane.

“Quello lì dentro è il tuo nonnino? Lo sai che da piccola anche io mi allenavo con il mio?” domandò. Vetrunks congiunse le mani a quelle di lei e saltellò.

“Non abbiamo tempo da perdere”. Ricordò atono Junior. Elly tolse le mani da quelle del piccolo e gli accarezzò i capelli.

“Tuo nonno è gentile come te?” chiese. Vetrunks sporse il labbro inferiore e si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Nonno è gentile” spiegò. Junior nascose un sorriso dietro la mano. Elly annuì, superò il bambino e raggiunse la porta meccanica. Questa si aprì di scatto, la giovane entrò e la porta si richiuse alle spalle.

\- Deduco che Junior non assisterà a questo allenamento – rifletté.  Percepì un’aura potente in lontananza e avanzò, sentiva un ronzio e l’aria aveva l’odore di quella in ospedale.

\- Ossigeno puro. Ci sono dei depuratori qui dentro, evidentemente questo Vegeta non vuole essere intaccato dal gas – rifletté. Raggiunse il pannello di comando e vide un uomo dai capelli neri a fiamma, che la fissava, vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi di ossidiana di lui.

\- Decisamente il nipote gli assomiglia fisicamente, ma non ha quest’aria gelida e letale – si disse Elly. Osservò la battle suit nera di Vegeta, la sua pelle abbronzata, la fronte spaziosa e le bretelle dorate che gli tenevano ferma la corazza bianca.

“Piacere. Suppongo di dovermi allenare con te?” domandò. Allungò la mano verso Vegeta, che incrociò le braccia al petto corrugando la fronte.

“Tsk. Io sono il principe dei saiyan” ringhiò. Elly abbassò la mano e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ok, ciao principe dei saiyan” disse gentilmente. Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio e si voltò dandole le spalle.

“Ti credi spiritosa?” domandò. Cliccò una serie di pulsanti, su uno schermo apparve segnato 100 g e la stanza divenne rossa. L’aria si appesantì creando una serie di tremolii visibili a occhio. Elly gridò e si ritrovò schiacciata dalla pressione contro il pavimento, strinse gli occhi gemendo di dolore.

\- Gentile?! Questo sarebbe gentile?! Quel bambino non deve conoscere bella gente – pensò. Premette le mani contro il pavimento metallico e si diede la spinta, cercò di rialzarsi e ricadde per terra. La guancia premuta contro la superfice gelida si era graffiata, Elly sentiva premere il petto e boccheggiò.


	21. Cap.21 L'ira di Elly

Cap.21 L'ira di Elly  
  
Elly tentò nuovamente di sollevarsi più volte, i muscoli delle braccia le pulsavano e li sentiva bruciare. Piegò il capo, appoggiando la fronte sul pavimento ed espirò rumorosamente. Vegeta la sentì digrignare i denti, si appoggiò contro il pannello dei comandi e ticchettò la punta dello stivale per terra. Elly trattenne il fiato, si concentrò e fece leva per ll'ennesima volta con le braccia, mettendosi in ginocchio. Il sudore le scendeva lungo il viso, le imperlava la fronte facendole aderire i biondi capelli al viso. Strinse i pugni conficcando le unghie nei palmi, lasciando una serie di mezzalune candide, sul dorso le comparvero una serie di venuzze gonfie tra i capillari azzurrini e le sue nocche divennero bianche. Vegeta la guardò raddrizzare le spalle e cercare di sollevare il capo. Ticchettò con le dita sul braccio muscoloso, la figura di lei si rifletteva nei suoi occhi d'ossidiana e teneva le sopracciglia piegate.  
-Nonostante non sia trasformata, sta reggendo abbastanza bene la gravità. Anche considerando che non si era mai sottoposta ad allenamenti simili -rifletté.  
  
_Vegeta si sedette sulla terrazza del palazzo,_ abbassò lo sguardo e vide Elly appesa a un albero, si teneva appesa a testa in giù a un ramo stringendolo con le gambe. Oscillava, dimenando le braccia a ogni movimento e i suoi lunghi capelli biondi ondeggiavano.  
Il principe dei saiyan sorrise, guardandola.  
"E' iperattiva, la mocciosa" sussurrò.  
  
Vegeta avanzò di un passo, sciolse le braccia e mise le mani sui fianchi.  
\- Vediamo di testare la potenza di questa rara minoranza affetta dalla mutazione genetica - rifletté.   
"Ehy!" gridò. Elly riuscì ad alzare il capo e lo guardò in viso.  
"Tsk, hai intenzione di sprecare tutto il giorno senza fare niente?" domandò. Elly digrignò i denti, lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi e ringhiò.  
"Stai zitto" ruggì. Cercò nuovamente di rialzarsi il piedi, ma rimase in ginocchio.  
"Accidenti!" ululò. Vegeta scattò in avanti con la supervelocità, comparve davanti ad Elly che sgranò gli occhi trovandoselo proteso in avanti davanti al suo viso. Il principe dei saiyan le tirò un pugno al mento, facendol volare all'indietro. Riatterrò pesantemente per terra, insieme al suo tonfo risuonò un suono metallico. Gemette, strinse gli occhi, sentiva le ossa dolore, il sudore le si era asciugato addosso e altro continuava a rigarle il volto. Boccheggiò, spalancò la bocca e sentì il proprio corpo abbandonarsi per terra.  
"Tutto qui?" disse Vegeta, provocandola. La raggiunse, tenendo la schiena dritta e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.  
"Eh sì che tuo nonno mi aveva garantito che saresti diventata una saiyan in piena regola". Elly sfregò i denti candidi tra loro, creando un verso simile a uno stridio. Si diede la spinta, si risollevò seduta ed espirò rumorosamente dal naso. La luce rossastra tutt'intorno le pungeva gli occhi, vedeva le proprie mani delle stesse tonalità vermiglie dell'ambiente circostante e che ricoprivano Vegeta. Sentiva il mento dolerle, sopra la pelle candida era comparso un livido. Si pulì le labbra tumefatte dal sangue con il dorso della mano.   
"Come ...". Sgranò gli occhi e le iridi le divennero bianche.   
"Hai osato ..." ruggì-. Vegeta sentì il computer dietro di lui suonare e mosse gli occhi osservando in basso a sinistra dello schermo. Il rivelatore di auree lampeggiava di luce azzurrina, che per colpa della luminosità rossa era diventata violacea.  
\- La sua energia sta aumentando - pensò. La gigantesca sala di gravità si riempì di energia elettrostatica e piccoli fulmini comparvero intorno ad Elly. La giovane si alzò in piedi.  
" ... Toccarmi?!". Il suo grido risuonò tutt'intorno. La cupola iniziò a tremare, alcuni pannelli metallici del soffitto si staccarono e precipitarono a terra. Vegeta corruggò la fronte, il rombo che si levò tutt'intorno a lui gli fece dolere le orecchie.   
"Non provare a farlo MAI PIU'" ululò Elly. La sua voce si unì al rompo, coprendolo. Fu avvolta da un'alone dorato. Il principe dei saiyan chiuse gli occhi, abbagliato. La luminescenza d'oro ricoprì lo scenario vermiglio tutt'intorno. Il pavimento iniziò a tremare, Vegeta indietreggiò tenendo le braccia spalancate e si guardò intorno.  
\- Me**a, se non riesco a contenere la sua potenza, metterò gli altri nei guai - pensò. Elly scattò in avanti, cercò di colpire l'uomo con una serie di pugni. Vegeta si protesse il viso con le braccia, spostandosi a destra e a sinistra per evitare i colpi della giovane.   
"Non è in sé" sibilò Vegeta. Gli occhi della giovane erano totalmente bianchi e sgranati, mostrava i denti in un ringhio che le deformava la parte inferiore del viso, la parte superiore del volto era segnata da rughe e vene pulsanti. Vegeta le afferrò un pugno con il braccio. La giovane lo colpì con un calcio al ventre che lo fece indietreggiare con un gemito.  
"Fermati!" gridò il principe dei saiyan. Incrementò la propria aura, il boato si era fermato ed era tornato a sentire il ronzio dei depuratori. Elly lo raggiunse con un calcio rotante alla schiena, Vegeta cadde in avanti e fu colto da un capogiro. Rotolò di lato evitando un altro pugno, diretto al suo capo della giovane. Elly impallidì, cadde in ginocchio con un gemito. Chiuse gli occhi e finì su un fianco priva di sensi. Vegeta rimase sdraiato per terra a faccia in su, ansimando.  
"Il namecciano mi ammazzerà" sussurrò.


	22. Cap.22 Il malessere di Elly

Cap.22 Il malessere di Elly  
  
Vegeta prese tra le braccia Elly, la issò e se la strinse al petto. Inspirò ed espirò rumorosamente, guardando il viso pallido di lei rigato da una serie di scie di sudore. La giovane teneva le labbra impallidite socchiuse, ansimando con voce roca. Il principe dei saiyan la continuò a tenere con un braccio muscoloso, con la mano libera spense il pannello. La luce rossa si spense, lo schermo si oscurò e la porta si aprì. Tornò a tenerla con entrambe le braccia e camminò verso la porta.  
  
_Vegeta osservò la plastica alla finestre, socchiuse_ gli occhi e si morse il labbro.  
"Non ti comprendo. La fai correre nel fango e poi tieni casa tua completamente sterilizzata" mormorò Vegeta. Guardò Elly gorgogliare tra le braccia del nonno. L'anziano avvicinò il biberon alle labbra della neonata e questa lo prese tra le mani, mettendo il ciucciotto nella bocca.  
"Non credi di essere troppo ossessivo? Perché non farla vivere in una bolla di plastica, a questo punto" brontolò il principe dei saiyan. Il nonno guardò la bambina succhiare.  
"Principino, hai studiato le basi mediche saiyan. La nostra evoluzione ci ha portato a non avere le difese immunitarie per le razze aliene come gli altri saiyan. Anche un semplice raffreddore potrebbe ucciderla, ma non farla uscire, potrebbe portarla a uno stress tale da farla ugualmente ammallare" spiegò.  
  
Vegeta uscì dalla cupola e si trovò Junior davanti.  
"Si può sapere cosa è successo?!" gridò, guardando la giovane tra le braccia di Vegeta.  
"La tua allieva ha esagerato. A quanto pare non ha il tuo carattere controllato" ribatté il principe dei saiyan.  
Junior digrignò i denti, il suo viso si rifletté nell'occhio di Vegeta. La sua iridi color ossidiana brillava e fissava il namecciano, riflettendo la sua figura.  
"Sbrigati a chiamare Bulma o morirà" ringhiò Vegeta. Si strinse più forte la giovane al petto, si voltò e spiccò il volo. Junior aprì e chiuse il pugno, indietreggiò e spiccò a sua volta il volo, cercando l'aura di Bulma.  
"Umphf. La prossima volta che Broly lo manda in crisi, si può scordare il mio aiuto" pensò.  
\- Eravamo pronti a questo, ma ... forse ero io a non essere pronto - pensò. Atterrò davanti a Bulma. L'azzurra indietreggiò di scatto, fece un sorriso storto e si passò le mani tra i capelli azzurri, lisciandoli.  
"Vegeta ha fatto qualche danno, vero? chiese.  
"Prepara la camera delle cure" ordinò Junior con tono duro. Bulma chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso.  
"Mi sbrigo subito" sussurrò. Si voltò e si mise a correre verso una cupola rosata.

 


	23. Cap.23 Elly viene curata

Cap.23 Elly viene curata  
  
"Urca Vegeta, lo avevi detto proprio tu che dovevamo fare attenzione" si lamentò Goku. Incrociò le braccia, stringendo gli avambracci con le mani e si appoggiò contro la parete rosata della stanza. Bulma inserì l'ago nella vena della giovane, lo immobilizzò con del nastro bianco e guardò il liquido azzurrino luminescente scendere dalla sacca semi-trasparente, giù lungo il tubo dell'agocannula .  
"Con queste cure riuscì a guarire e non avrà effetti collaterali dopo. Tranne che non venga in contatto con agenti patogeni terrestri in maniera diretta" spiegò.  
"Bulma, sei sempre un genio" disse Goku. Chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano tra i capelli, le sue ciocche erano umide di sudore e sfibrate sotto le dita.  
"Se Vegeta non avesse competenze mediche e non mi avesse aiutato, non ci sarei riuscita" spiegò Bulma, rimboccando le coperte di Elly. Vegeta guardò la pelle grigiastra di Goku, le ossa degli zigomi premevano contro di essa, si concentrò sulla ragnatela di rughe che segnavano tutto il suo volto e le occhiaie profonde.  
"Non dovresti alzarti dal letto, il gas ti sta distruggendo" ringhiò. Goku abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò.  
"Sono più preoccupato per Elly" ribatté.  
Junior entrò nella stanza, si chiuse la porta alle spalle delicatamente e si massaggiò la membrana rosea sulla spalla.  
"Crilin sta sistemando i danni alla capsula di allenamento. Ormai è diventato bravo con le cose elettroniche" mormorò. Bulma schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"Perché si fa spiegare le cose da me, non perché sua moglie è una lattina. Lo so che lo stavi pensando, scimmione" ringhiò. Mise una pezza umida sulla fronte della giovane e le scostò le ciocche di capelli dal viso.  
Goku alzò lo sguardo verso la ragazzina e sentì una fitta al cuore.  
"Quindi non può ammalarsi" mormorò. Junior si sedette su una sedia di plastica accanto al letto, fissando la mano pallida e sudata della giovinetta.  
"No, uno dei motivi per cui l'abbiamo sempre controllata è questo, per intervenire in tempo in caso si ammalasse. La mutazione genetica ha conferito poteri enormi alla sua razza, ma ha inesorabilmente demolito loro il sistema immunitario. Noi saiyan viviamo per centinaia d'anni, ma i suoi nonni sono morti solo sull'ottantina proprio a causa di un banale raffreddore" spiegò Vegeta con voce roca.   
"Devil non verrà a venire a saperlo, mai" mormorò Junior e la voce gli tremò. Vegeta corrugò la fronte guardandolo.  
"La mocciosa ha bisogno di contatto fisico per rimanere leggermente cosciente. Quindi prendile quella stupida mano" ringhiò. Junior appoggiò la propria mano su quella di Elly e strinse delicatamente. Goku annuì. Vegeta raggiunse un computer, lo accese e digitò una serie di tasti, dei numeri comparvero sullo schermo.  
"Questi sono i dati che ha registrato il rilevatore d'auree" disse. Junior li guardò, impallidì e spalancò la bocca.  
"Non è possibile, nemmeno io arrivo a una potenza tale" mormorò.  
"L'ha praticamente mandato in tilt, quindi non è riuscito a registrare il picco fino alla fine. La cupola ha rischiato di esplodere con noi dentro" spiegò Vegeta. Goku strinse un pugno e sorrise.  
"Può sconfiggere sicuramente Devil" sussurrò. La voce gli usciva rauca e i suoi occhi erano arrossati.  
"Ha superato i livelli di Gohan alla sua età, polverizzato i miei nello stesso periodo. E Kakaroth, non penso che tu a quindici anni fossi alla sua altezza". Proseguì a spiegare il principe dei saiyan. Goku si alzò in piedi, le gambe gli tremarono e si rimise seduto.  
"Non era trasformata in supersaiyan?" chiese. Vegeta negò con il capo.  
"Ha solo perso qualunque controllo. Anche se è la prima donna saiyan che vedo con una tale potenza, posso dire con certezza che non era neanche alla metà della sua forza". Indurì il tono, il suo riflesso si specchiava nello schermo del computer.  
"Suo nonno ce lo aveva detto che questa mutazione può portare a una totale perdita di controllo sul proprio corpo. Potrebbe essere ..." mormorò Junior. Strinse un po' più forte la mano della giovane. " ... Potrebbe essere pericoloso per lei" disse e la voce gli tremò.  
"Inoltre c'è qualcosa di diverso nella sua aura, un potere diverso rispetto a quello che abbiamo tirato fuori noi fino ad ora. Al momento, solo lei può combattere Devil. a prescindere dal gas" mormorò Vegeta. Corrugò la fronte, guardando una serie di grafici apparire sullo schermo. Junior lo guardò ticchettare sul grafico più in alto.  
"Maestro Aedon aveva ragione. Solo il fuoco di una stella può oscurare quello che divampa nella lava, solo lei può fermare Devil" mormorò Vegeta e la voce gli uscì più delicata. Goku rabbrividì a quel tono.  
\- Alle volte sembra davvero un principe - pensò. Junior alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto e si concentrò su alcune crepe, avvertendo una fitta al petto.  
\- Avrei dovuto proteggerla ed, invece ... dovevo immaginarlo che non era pronta per Vegeta. Si sarà anche addolcito, ma con il suo popolo resta lo stesso saiyan purosangue di un tempo - pensò. Goku si alzò dalla sedia, raggiunse Junior tremando e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
"Andrà tutto bene" lo rassicurò gentilmente.  
"Ok, tra una decina di minuti si riprenderà e starà meglio di prima" li rassicurò Bulma. Uscì dalla cupola, tenendo stretta al petto la cassetta del pronto soccorso.  
"Forza rammolliti, la renderemo consapevole della sua potenza. Andremo lì fuori e la faremo diventare una dannatissima macchina da guerra!". Li incoraggiò Vegeta.  



	24. Cap.24 Elly ritrova Salva

Cap.24 Elly ritrova Salva  
  


Elly si piegò in avanti ripetutamente, toccandosi la punta dei piedi con le dita. Ad ogni movimento faceva ondeggiare la cintura.

Vegeta la osservava tenendo le braccia incrociate, appoggiato alla cupola gigantesca della sala gravitazionale. Goku era seduto su una pietra, intendo a massaggiarsi un braccio ossuto e dolente. Junior aprì e chiuse un pugno, seguendo i movimenti della ragazza. Dalla sala gravitazionale venivano dei rumori meccanici, dei tonfi e dei sibili.

"Elly!". La giovane si raddrizzò e voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli, riconoscendo la voce di Salva. Thenshinan atterrò vicino a Goku, mentre il castano raggiunse la migliore amica. La abbracciò stringendola a sé, i riccioli castani gli ondeggiavano ai lati del volto solleticandogli la pelle.

“Elly, ho saputo che ti sei sentita male. Va tutto bene adesso?" domandò. Elly ricambiò l'abbraccio, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

"Più o meno. I tre qui presenti ..." rispose. Si staccò dall'amico, indicò Vegeta con la mano e fece un movimento ad arco indicando prima Goku e poi Junior. "... mi hanno appena spiegato che qualunque normalissima malattia umana, persino un raffreddore, potrebbe essermi fatale" spiegò. Salva si morse l'interno della guancia, impallidì vedendo Junior che lo fissava con gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca socchiusa, vedeva i canini brillare con la luce del sole.

"Vedrò di girare con la mascherina se mi prendo l'influenza" biascicò. Elly si tolse una ciocca di capelli biondi da davanti al viso.

"Cerca di essere serio. Non dobbiamo farlo sapere a nessuno. Lo dovevo immaginare che ci doveva essere qualche fregatura nello scoprire di essere alieni" ribatté. Salva rabbrividì guardando il viso incavato di Goku ed i suoi occhi arrossati circondati dalle occhiaie.

"Questa cosa fa molto guerra dei mondi" mormorò roco. Vegeta avanzò di un passo ed espirò dalle narici.

"Chiacchiererete dopo. Qui ci dobbiamo allenare" ringhiò. Salva indietreggiò e abbassò lo sguardo, deglutì e si massaggiò il collo. Le braccia magroline gli tremarono e strofinò le ginocchia sporgenti delle gambe tra loro.

"Per sicurezza Elly, resteremo tutti e tre a guardarti" spiegò Goku. Allungò le gambe e ticchettò con il tallone sul terreno, sporcando gli stivaletti blu.

"La riunione degli stalker" borbottò a bassa voce Elly, massaggiandosi la fronte.

"Hai sentito cosa ha detto Vegeta? Muoviti a venire con noi" ordinò Thenhinan. Salva annuì, diede una pacca sulla spalla della giovane e indietreggiò.

“Per ogni cosa sono qui”. Le ricordò. Elly gli fece l'occhiolino.

“Riconoscerò la tua aura, adesso”. Lo rassicurò. Thenshinan spiccò il volo e Salva lo seguì, il vento gli fece aderire i vestiti al corpo con una serie di pieghe.

“Ora vedi di riscaldarti in fretta. Tsk, non voglio morire di noi ammorbato da discorsi da ragazzetti” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan.


	25. Cap.25 Demoni e segreti

Cap.25 Demoni e segreti  
  


“Questa tecnica non è complicata. A un saiyan solitamente basta vederla solo una volta per riprodurla” spiegò Goku. Si alzò in piedi, i vestiti gli ricadevano larghi ai lati del corpo, strascicava gli stivali contro il terreno brullo. Inspirò ed espirò, un rivolo di sangue gli scese dal naso. Se lo pulì con il dorso della mano, allargò le gambe e mise la gamba destra più indietra di quella sinistra. Mise i pugni ai lati del corpo, unì i palmi all'altezza dell'addome e spostò le mani all'altezza del fianco sinistro. Elly lo guardò condensare l'energia tra le dita. Si sporse in avanti per osservare, la luce bianco-azzurrina illuminò tutt'intorno. Goku muoveva freneticamente le dita, modellando una sfera di energia. Socchiuse gli occhi, dandogli un taglio più aguzzo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. La sua aura s'incremento, i muscoli gli divennero gonfi e tesi, sul dorso di una mano gli apparve una vena pulsante.

“Kame -”. Scandì il Son con voce chiara. Le sue iridi nere brillavano, guardando davanti a sé. Elly imitò i movimenti dell'eroe della terra.

La porta della cupola gravitazionale dietro Vegeta si aprì. Elly si voltò in quella direzione. Ne uscì un ometto alto fino al suo bacino, dai capelli neri a forma di ciotola sul capo e privo di naso. Si girò nuovamente, tornando a fissare le dita del Son. Junjior si affiancò alla ragazza e si piegò in avanti, le avvicinò il viso all'orecchio facendola avvampare.

“Non ti distrarre” sussurrò. Elly deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“ - Hame ...”. Proseguì Goku, alzando la voce. Vegeta conficcò la punta dorata dello stivaletto che indossava nel terreno.

“HA!” ululò Goku. Alzò le braccia al cielo e lanciò un raggio di energia largo quanto due uomini che attraverso il cielo e proseguì. Elly spalancò la bocca e sgranò gli occhi.

“Wow” mormorò. Vegeta sbuffò, voltando il capo e Junior annuì. Elly vide lo sconosiuto sorridere, le sue iridi nere brillavano e in esse si rifletteva l'attacco di Goku. Il Son abbassò le braccia ed Elly gli si avvicinò.

“La potenza deriva dall'aura che vi si riesce a incalanare, vero? La moltiplica esponenzialmente, ma non provoca uno sforzo come altra tecniche, giusto?” chiese la giovane.

“Sì, è così” le rispose Junior.

Goku annuì boccheggiando, gemette, chiuse gli occhi e cadde a faccia in giù con un tonfo, privo di sensi. Boccheggiava, ansimava e si teneva il petto, iniziò a tossire sputando sangue.

“Goku!” gridò il nanetto, correndo verso l'eroe della Terra. Vegeta sciolse le braccia e Junior strinse le labbra.

-Temevo qualcosa del genere- pensò il namecciano.

“Lo porto io. Tanto ormai l'ho capito da che parte è l'infermeria”. Si propose Elly. Si abbassò, prese Goku sulle spalle, si mise le braccia di lui intorno al collo e lo sostenne per le gambe, tenendole all'altezza dei fianchi. Si mise a correre, inseguito dal nanetto, percorse lo spiazzo e proseguì attraverso la foresta. Correva schivando gli alberi e raggiunse una cupola rosata. Il nanetto aprì la porta, facendola entrare ed Elly sdraiò il Son su un letto. Lo guardò gemere, spostarsi su un fianco e piegarsi in due dal dolore.

“Goku, forse conviene che, invece di seguire tutti gli allenamenti, tu venissi solo a quelli più importanti”. Propose. Goku fece un sorriso storto, socchiuse gli occhi e annuì.

“Sì, ma tra ... tranquilla ... sto bene” biascicò. Il piccoletto moro si sedette sulla sedia di plastica accanto al letto.

“Vedi di non morire prima dell'arrivo di Devil. Chiaro amico amio? Nella dimensione di Mirai Trunks non aveva portato molto bene la tua morte prima della minaccia” sussurrò. Elly si voltò verso di lui di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Non vorrei risultare scortese, ma tu chi sei?” domandò.

“Crilin”. Si presentò l'altro, porgendole una mano. Elly la strinse e mosse il braccio su e giù.

“Elly, piacere di conoscerti” mormorò. Crilin le lasciò andare la mano e mise entrambe sopra le ginocchia.

“Junior mi ha parlato di te. Dev'essere bellissimo scoprire chi si è” sussurrò. Elly sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e le iridi azzurre le divennero liquide.

“Non è così facile accettare di essere aliena” sussurrò. Crilin si strofinò l'indice al centro del viso.

“Io vorrei sapere chi sono, alieno è meglio di niente” ribatté. Guardò Goku addormentarsi, sospirò e si alzò in piedi. Raggiunse un tavolo, prendendo una bacinella appoggiata sopra di esso e si diresse verso un lavandino.

“Tu non sai chi sei?” chiese la giovane. Crilin aprì il rubinetto e mise la bacinella sotto il getto.

“No. Sono stato abbandonato da neonato davanti a un tempio buddista. Il maestro, prima di morire, mi disse che il villaggio era andato distrutto quel giorno e perciò non seppero mai se ne facessi parte o no” spiegò. Elly socchiuse gli occhi e ticchettò la punta delle scarpe tra loro.

“Bulma mi ha detto che scarpe e calzini me le hai prestate tu” sussurrò. Crilin sorrise e annuì.

“Ho una figlia della tua età, ti assomiglia anche. Mi è venuto spontaneo. Per ogni cosa, chiedi pure”. La incoraggiò. Elly si grattò la guancia e sorrise a sua volta.

“La gentilezza non è una cosa così comune qui, ho notato”. Ammise. Crilin mise una pezza dentro la bacinella d'acqua e la portò fino al comodino accanto al letto e ve la appoggiò.

“Qui tutti combattiamo contro i nostri demoni. Nati per essere malvagi, ognuno di noi cerca di salvare il mondo per fare a menda delle sue colpe” spiegò. Elly si massaggiò il collo, passando le dita tra dei peletti biondi sotto i capelli all'altezza della nuca.

“Anche quelli che allenano Salva?” chiese. Crilin annuì, strizzò la pezza e si sporse in avanti, appoggiandola sulla fronte di Goku.

“Thenshinan era uno dei monachi dai tre occhi, quelli che cercano l'occhio interiore. Il suo compito era proteggere uno dei principi che facevano parte dei paesi resistenti alla monarchia globale. Quando l'esercito del re cane ha conquistato anche quel regno, lui e il suo principe sono diventati i guerrieri al soldo di un malvagio guerriero: il genio della gru. Ed è il suo allenatore primario. L'altro che lo sta allenando è Yamcha, un ex-prendone del deserto amante delle razzie. Entrambi sono cambiati tantissimo, non si penserebbe mai che nascondono un simile passato” spiegò Crilin. Elly socchiuse gli occhi e annuì.

“Ora dovrei tornare dagli altri. In caso potrò cercarti ancora per altre spiegazioni?” chiese. Il senza naso annuì.

“Però non dire niente ai ragazzi ... voglio dire ai tuoi coetanei, quello che ti racconto. Sono segreti” mormorò. Elly annuì e gli sorrise.

“Certo, Crilin” rispose. Uscì dalla cupola e alzò il capo, guardando il cielo azzurro.

“Chissà che segreti nasconde Junior” sussurrò. Vedeva il filo di fumo che si alzava dal vulcano in lontananza.

-Junior ora non mi vede soltanto come una bambina, ma anche come qualcuno che può andare in pezzi da un momento all'altro -pensò Elly. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e strinse un pugno, chinando il capo. Le ciocche di capelli biondi le finirono davanti al viso. I piedi le affondavano nel terreno e alcuni steli d'erba umidi le rimasero impigliati nei calzini che indossava. Mise le mani in tasca e sospirò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

“Gli dimostrerò che si sbaglia” ringhiò.


	26. Cap.26 Elly lancia la Kame-hame-ha

Cap.26 Elly lancia la Kame-hame-ha  
  


Elly si mise a correre tra gli alberi, si abbassò evitando un ramo, passo accanto a un cespuglio, i lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano in morbide pieghe ai lati del viso. La luce solare le illuminava il volto pallido, si riverberava sulle grandi foglie delle fronde mosse degli alberi e faceva brillare le rocce di riflessi dorati. Le gambe della giovane scattavano veloci, raggiunse un fiumiciattolo e lo superò saltando da una pietra all'altra che usciva dall'acqua. Gli alberi si facevano via via sempre più alti, iniziò a fare lo slaloom tra una serie di abeti. Sorrise trovandosi davanti una parete rocciosa ed iniziò a scalarla. Le scarpe da ginnastica si sporcarono di terra, si fece una serie di graffi sulle mani, sulle ginocchia e sui gomiti. Si diede la spinta con il bacino, passando da un appigglio di roccia a un altro. Scaltò la parete più bassa della montagna, arrivando a una collinetta. Si voltò, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò allargando le braccia. L'odore pungente del mare si mischiava a quello degli alberi. Riaprì gli occhi sgranandoli e sorrise. Allargò le braccia, colpì con la punta della scarpa un sassolino che cadde oltre il bordo dello spiazzo, precipitando giù dalla parete della montagna. Mise il piede sinistro più indietro di quello destro, tenendo le gambe tese. Azzerò la sua aura e concentrò il suo ki tra le dita pallide. Ghignò, le sue iridi azzurre brillavano liquide. Sentiva l'energia solleticarle le mani, il sangue le pompava veloce e caldo nelle vene. Unì i palmi, i batitti cardiaci che risuonavano piano da entrambi i polsi accelerarono. Elly gettò indietro la testa e rilasciò l'energia nella sferetta blu che si era creata tra le sue mani.

“KAME-HAME-HA”. Scandì. Un raggio di luce azzurro partì dalle sue mani, proseguì divenendo sempre più grande, raggiunse la larghezza di una sequoia, polverizzò la montagna di fronte e si allungò fino a creare una spaccatura nel mare che formò due gigantesche onde due volte alte le montagne. Elly sentiva la sua aura fluire fuori di lei, i capelli biondi le vorticavano ai lati del viso. Scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo.

“Yuhuuu!” gridò a piena voce. Sgranò ancor di più gli occhi e l'azzurro delle sue iridi si fece più scuro con riflessi verde acqua.

“Non ci posso credere, non è neanche questa tutta la mia potenza” sussurrò e la voce le tremò. Abbassò lo sguardo osservando il getto di energia, l'azzurro in alcuni punti era più evanescente e tendeva al bluastro al centro. Una serie di fulminelli azzurri e dorati le comparvero tutt'intorno.

“Fino a dove mi posso spingere?” si domandò a bassa voce.

“Bella domanda!”. Sentì dire una voce maschile alle sue spalle. Elly fece diminuire il colpo, fino a far scomparire la Kamehameha, abbassò le braccia e ansimò. Si voltò, il sudore le scendeva lungo il viso e sentiva la pelle pizzicare.

“La prossima volta lanciala verso lo spazio. Attacchi simili possono distruggere l'ecosistema terrestre” disse Trunks atterrandole davanti.

“Sembri molto più maturo dal vivo che per messaggio” mormorò la giovane. Trunks arrossì e si passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine. Un giovane moro, il primo che aveva parlato, atterrò accanto a lui. Elly indietreggiò, facendo in modo che si allontanassero dal ciglio della collinetta.

“Io sono Goten”. Si presentò il moro. Elly si grattò un braccio, sorrise e allungò l'altra mano per afferrare quella del moro. Gliela strinse e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Voi non vi allenate?” chiese.

“Sì, ma per fatti nostri. Abbiamo visto l'attacco dalla nostra personale gravity room” spiegò Trunks. Elly lasciò andare la mano di Goten.

“Trunks, non devo dire a tuo padre che abbiamo parlato con il comunicatore ...”. Iniziò a dire la bionda.

“Per l'amore di Dende, no!” gridarono in coro i due giovani. Elly ridacchiò.

“Scherzavo, l'ho conosciuto il famoso Vegeta. Dai ragazzi, se mi prestate la vostra doccia, diventerete ufficialmente miei amici” disse.

“Quegli scalmanati ti hanno fatto allenare non stop senza farti una doccia, vero? Anche Bra se ne lamenta sempre” ribatté Goten.

“Seguimi” ordinò Trunks. Spiccò il volo ed Elly e Goten lo seguirono.


	27. Cap.27 Post-doccia

Cap.27 Post-doccia  
  
Elly teneva un'asciugamano sulle spalle e i capelli biondi e umidi le ricadevano su di esso. L'accappatoio blu che indossava era umido e lo sentiva morbido contro la pelle.  
"Quindi Trunks e Goten sono i ..." chiese. Pan guardò la parete di metallo della gravity room e la luce rossa accesa della sirena d'allarme sopra di essa.  
"Trunks e mio marito" spiegò. Si voltò verso Elly e si appoggiò alla parete metallica, incrociando le braccia. Bra si sedette sul letto accanto ad Elly e le porse il phone, nel movimento fece ondeggiare la coda di cavallo blu.  
"I robot stanno asciugando i tuoi vestiti. E per la biancheria o simili, puoi usare le mie" spiegò. Elly si massaggiò il collo, le sorrise e annuì.  
"Voi non combattete sempre per colpa dei gas?" chiese. Pan negò con il capo e indicò dei computer.  
"No, io controllo gli schermi per vedere se qualche sgherro di Devil fa vedere il suo brutto muso. Non sappiamo se sanno azzerare la loro aura o se hanno cyborg" spiegò. Elly attaccò la spina del phone ed iniziò ad asciugarsi i capelli.  
"I macchinari della Capsule possono controllare tutto il mondo con le telecamere? Incredibile" disse. Bra si alzò dal letto, raggiunse un tavolo e indicò una serie di alambicchi, da alcune ampolle si alzavano sbuffi di fumo e alcuni liquidi fosforescenti dentro delle provette bollivano.  
"Io mi sto occupandi di creare un veleno che chiunque possa spruzzare addosso ai membri di un possibile esercito d'invasori. Non tutti sono in grado di difendersi o combattere" spiegò. Elly sentì la sua voce nonostante fosse coperta dal rumore del phone.  
"Sarà meglio che mi sbrigo o mi daranno per morta. I vestiti si sono asciugati?" domandò.   
"Vado a vedere". Si propose Pan. Elly finì di asciugarsi i capelli, spense il phone e lo appoggiò sul letto.  
\- Sono particolarmente muscolose, evidentemente non hanno la potenza adeguata. Le donne mezzosangue devono essere meno capaci dei maschi. Mi chiedo se valga anche per le purosangue. In ogni caso, al contrario dei loro ragazzi, hanno una gentilezza eccessiva. Forse ancora non si fidano di me o forse mi considerano troppo potente -. Rifletté, guardando la piccola ruga al lato della bocca di Bra e abbassò lo sguardo osservandola ticchettare con il piede per terra.  
"Avete una biblioteca? Io adoro i libri" disse gentilmente Elly. Bra ghignò e incrociò le braccia.  
"Sì, l'abbiamo" ribatté. Elly sorrise e mise le mani sui fianchi.  
\- Ora ho capito il problema. Finchè non mi accetta Vegeta, queste due non mi accetteranno - si disse.

 


	28. Cap. 28 Telepatia I° parte

Cap. 28 Telepatia I° parte  
  
Elly atterrò nello spiazzo davanti a Junior, che si era seduto su una roccia. Teneva le braccia incrociate, le gambe accavallate e la guardò gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Dove sei stata? Hai disertato gli allenamenti” chiese. Elly notò che la sua fronte dalla pelle verde era solcata da una serie di rughe.  
“Io …” ribatté. Junior mise entrambi i piedi per terra, ticchettando con le lunghe dita affusolate sulla membrana rosa di una delle due braccia.  
“Non vorrai farmi credere che sei stata tutto il tempo al capezzale di Goku” ribatté secco. Elly osservò i suoi denti bianchi e aguzzi.  
“E se anche fosse?” domandò, mettendo le mani sopra la cintura che le reggeva i pantaloncini.  
\- Sono contentissima di non essere più in pigiama. O la mia aria di sfida ne sarebbe stata rovinata, già non regge rispetto alla sua truce – rifletté. Junior la raggiunse e si piegò in avanti.  
“Non avresti azzerato l’aura” ribatté. Elly fece un passo indietro e allargò le braccia.  
“Non puoi starmi tutto il tempo con il fiato sul collo” rispose alzando la voce. Junior si passò una mano sulla fronte, facendo oscillare le antenne.  
“Non è quello il punto. E’ che sei stata via così tanto che Vegeta si è rinchiuso nella cupola gravitazionale” ribatté. Elly si passò la lingua sulle labbra inumidendole ed espirò rumorosamente.  
“Detta così, potevano essere due secondi. Quello odia aspettare, lo conosco da poco e già l’ho capito” ribatté, indicando la porta metallica chiusa della cupola. La spia rossa sulla porta era accesa. Junior strinse un pugno. La luce del sole si rifletteva sulle sue unghie aguzze.  
“Elly c’è un motivo se ti stiamo vicini. Potrebbe capitarti qualcosa prima che arrivi Devil”. Le ricordò. Premette la scarpa marrone su un sasso e lo ridusse in polvere. Elly guardò le narici dilatate del namecciano.  
“Junior non puoi continuare a spiarmi per ogni secondo della mia vita. Cerca un’altra soluzione” ribatté. Chiuse un pugno e lo sbatté contro il palmo aperto dell’altra mano. Junior si massaggiò il mento, le sue iridi brillarono e ghignò.  
“E va bene. Ne ho in mente una” ribatté.  
\- Ed anche un piccolo scherzetto – pensò. Elly gli sorrise e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi bianchi e blu.  
“Che non prevede ritrovarmi un nugolo di persone che mi segue?” domandò. Junior incrociò le braccia e annuì.  
“Sì” rispose. Elly allargò il sorriso e si mise sulle punte un paio di volte.  
“Eureka. Cosa stiamo aspettando?” chiese. Junior incrociò le gambe e le levitò davanti.  
“Prima di tutto dovrai concentrarti. Devi far arrivare il ki al tuo occhio interiore” disse con tono serio. Elly si sfregò una mano sulla fronte e levitò a sua volta, incrociando le gambe sotto di sé.  
“Aspetta. Non è che mi verrà un terzo occhio che ti segnala sempre dove sono?” chiese. Junior chiuse gli occhi e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.  
“No, t’insegnerò la telepatia” rispose atono.

 


	29. Cap. 29 Telepatia II° parte

Cap. 29 Telepatia II° parte  
  
Elly teneva gli occhi chiusi, il suo respiro era regolato e la sua energia percorreva tutto il suo corpo confluendo al centro della fronte. La sua aura era colorata leggermente di rosso e i raggi vermigli ondeggiavano intorno alla sua figura.   
Avvertì un vento gelido accarezzarle i polpacci nudi e aprì gli occhi. Il cielo, dietro il namecciano che levitava davanti a lei, si era tinto di nero e uno spicchio di pallida luna illuminava tutt'intorno. La luce lunare faceva brillare il viso candido della giovane e le faceva risplendere i capelli dorati.  
"Davvero passi tutte queste ore a meditare?" chiese Elly. La punta aguzza delle orecchie di Junior tremò.  
"Sì" rispose secco. Elly si sporse in avanti, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena.  
"Sicuro che non ci dormi anche?" domandò.   
"E' rilevante?" chiese atono il namecciano. Elly girò mettendosi a testa in giù, continuando a levitare con le gambe incrociate. Le punte dei lunghi capelli biondi sfiorarono il terreno.  
"Sì. Preferirei dormire a letto, con un cuscino" rispose. Junior aprì un occhio ed Elly si raddrizzò, sorridendogli.  
"Non mi sembra che ultimamente tu abbia dormito molto. Ora ritorna a concentrarti o perderai il livello di trascendenza del ki raggiunto fin'ora" le ricordò.   
"Sì, sensei" rispose Elly dolcemente. Richiuse nuovamente gli occhi e visualizzò un cerchio di luce dorato sullo sfondo nero.  
I battiti cardiaci di entrambi erano regolari e di sottofondo si iniziarono a sentire grilli e cicale. La luce rossa del segnale della cupola room si spense.  
"Adesso cerca di capire cosa sto pensando. Devi concentrare il tuo ki mentale e mandare un'onda telepatica dalla tua fronte alla mia, una volta innescato il contatto sarà indissolubile". La voce di Junior risuonò all'improvviso, i grilli smisero di far rumore. Elly riaprì gli occhi e annuì. Junior vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azzurre di lei, illuminate dalla luce lunare. La giovane richiuse gli occhi, udendo nuovamente i grilli, la sua aura rossastra si trasformò in una corona vermiglia di energia intorno alla sua fronte e dal centro di essa partì un raggio azzurrino. Junior ghignò e si mise le mani sui fianchi, piegando di lato il capo.  
\- Sei una stupida scimmia senza coda - pensò. Elly riaprì gli occhi di scatto sentendo il pensiero risuonarle nella testa con la voce del namecciano.  
"Ehi!" gridò. Si avvicinò all'altro e gli tirò una botta con la mano sulla spalla.  
Junior scoppiò a ridere, si mise la mano sopra la bocca e si piegò in avanti. Elly si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò.  
"Non ti facevo tipo da scherzi simili" brontolò. Junior smise di ridere e la guardò.  
"Così ho avuto la prova che tu sei riuscita a sentirmi" rispose, rendendo nuovamente la voce atona.


	30. Cap.30 I demoni del principe

Cap.30 I demoni del principe  
  
  
Elly socchiuse gli occhi e si tirò un paio di volte il lobo dell’orecchio, ascoltando i pensieri di Junior risuonare nella mente e si concentrò sulla sua voce.  
“E’ parecchio insolita questa tecnica, ma bellissima” sussurrò.  
“Il contatto puoi aprirlo e chiuderlo. Alle volte troverai anche il mio chiuso, nel caso si voglia tenere qualcosa di personale” spiegò Junior. La luce rosata dell’alba illuminava i capelli della giovane e le imporporava le guance, la ragazza socchiuse le labbra.  
“Grazie di avermela insegnata, sensei” disse dolcemente. Si diede la spinta con i piedi, saltando in avanti e abbracciò il namecciano. Junior sgranò gli occhi e abbassò il capo di scatto.  
“Cosa fai?” domandò. Elly lo strinse più forte e affondò il capo nel suo petto.  
“Ti abbraccio” ribatté. Alzò la testa e gli sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi. Junior deglutì a vuoto, le mise delicatamente le mani sulle spalle e la spinse facendola indietreggiare.  
“Devi … andare ad allenarti con Vegeta, mi trovi qui fuori” farfugliò a voce roca e bassa. Elly annuì, lo lasciò andare, saltò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
“A dopo” disse. Si mise a correre verso la porta metallica della cupola gravitazionale, questa si aprì automaticamente facendola entrare e si richiuse alle sue spalle. La giovane guardò a destra e a sinistra, le luci erano spente.  
\- E’ così buio che non si vede niente. Starà dormendo, che è tutto spento? Peccato che la luce solare non possa entrare, non ci sono finestre – pensò. Sentiva il ronzio degli apparecchi depuratori. Si massaggiò una spalla, facendo nel movimento ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.  
“Non capisco perché non tengono Goku qui dentro. Non sarebbe più sottoposto ai gas e non deperirebbe così velocemente” sussurrò. Ci fu un fruscio alle sue spalle. La giovane si voltò di scatto ed indietreggiò vedendo un’ombra, dalle iridi color ossidiana che brillavano di riflessi vermigli nell’oscurità.  
“Perché Kakaroth ne morirebbe a essere rinchiuso in un una stanzetta metallica nelle sue condizioni. Ha bisogno del contatto con la Terra” rispose Vegeta. La sua figura sparì inghiottita dall’ombra. Elly strinse un pugno, chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò i suoi movimenti.  
“E’ un nuovo tipo di allenamento?” domandò la giovane. Si sentì un click e la luce elettrica si accese. La giovane strinse gli occhi e li sbatté un paio di volte, accecata.  
“No, è per me. Mi rilassa tornare alle vecchie abitudini” rispose il principe dei saiyan. Elly si voltò verso la sua voce e riaprì gli occhi.  
“Eppure sei incredibilmente più potente, silenzioso, furtivo. E ho la vaga impressione che tu conosca anche delle tecniche legate a quel modo di muoverti, eri troppo a tua agio e un combattente come te lo è solo se come guerriero si sente sicuro” ribatté. Vegeta prese i guanti bianchi abbandonati sul panello di comando e li indossò.  
“Non ho mai veramente usato quelle tecniche da quando sono sulla Terra” spiegò. Elly piegò di lato il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
\- Crilin me lo aveva detto che ognuno di loro fugge dai suoi demoni. E quelli di Vegeta devono essere particolarmente potente. Mi chiedo se quelli di Junior siano altrettanto potenti … anche considerando che è un demone lui stesso –. Considerò mentalmente.  
“Goku ha bisogno di grandi spazi, giusto? E’ claustrofobico o è qualcosa di più viscerale il suo rapporto vitale con la natura?” chiese Elly. Vegeta digrignò i denti e strinse un pugno.  
“Senti, il marmocchio primogenito di Kakaroth è a fare il professore di matematica a scuola in questo momento. Se vuoi fare delle domande, vai da lui e assillalo, ma noi siamo qui per allenarci” ringhiò. Elly alzò le mani e gli sorrise.  
“Hai un carattere sempre così simpatico” disse. Vegeta attivò la gravità, la stanza si illuminò di luce rossa ed Elly si ritrovò in ginocchio. La ragazza mugolò, avvertendo la pressione premere contro di lei.  
“Inizierai con una serie di flessioni, seguite da sessioni di piegamenti. Questi esercizi ti permetteranno di riuscire a camminare in poco tempo. Aumenterò la gravità pian piano, ma man che ti abitui. Quando arriveremo alla gravità che considero più adatta e sarai in grado di muoverti anche con quella, dovrai allenare le tecniche basilari come calci e pugni e una combinazione di essi. Solo per ultimo toccherà al volo, accenderò dei robot di combattimento. Li dovrai abbattere senza usare onde energetiche, quelle qui dentro rischiano di far esplodere tutto” spiegò Vegeta. Elly annuì, si piegò in avanti, mise le mani sul pavimento metallico ed iniziò la prima flessione.  
“Quando hai finito di allenarti, proveremo delle simulazioni di combattimento, ma questa volta voglio che diventi supersaiyan. Ti devo insegnare a controllarlo” disse Vegeta secco.  
\- Zoppica leggermente, come se avesse un problema alla caviglia. Un braccio e una gamba sono più fragili delle altre, uno scompenso evidente. Preferisce combattere in volo per rendere fuori portata i suoi punti deboli e non scopre mai la schiena. Se c’è un punto delicato è lì, decisamente lo da troppo a vedere, quindi qualsiasi cosa sia potrebbe innervosirlo se colpissi lì. E poi voglio allenarmi, non colpire troppo duro – rifletté Elly. Fece leva con le braccia, facendo la seconda flessione.


	31. Cap. 31 Allenamenti da supersaiyan

Cap. 31 Allenamenti da supersaiyan  
  
"Usa meno potenza. Più concentrazione e meno energia" disse Vegeta. Schivò un pugno di Elly diretto al suo viso e si abbassò, evitando un suo capo. La giovane lo raggiunse con una spazzata alla gamba, Vegeta cadde all'indietro, si diede la spinta e fece una capriola rimettendosi in piedi. Il viso di Elly era madido di sudore, i suoi capelli erano ritti sopra il suo capo e brillavano, l'oro della sua aura era arrossato dalla luce della cupola gravitazionale. Vegeta fu raggiunto da una testata della giovane e sbatté contro la parete di metallo creando un rimbombo. Raggiunse Elly alla schiena con una gomitata, la giovane finì a terra con un gemito. Rotolò di fianco e si diede la spinta con un colpo di reni, cercando di colpire il petto di Vegeta con un doppio calcio. Il principe dei saiyan spiccò il volo evitando il colpo, la giovane colpì la parete metallica e le impronte dei suoi piedi vi rimasero conficcate.  
"Mettici meno potenza". Ordinò Vegeta. Elly si rimise in piedi, stringendo i pugni e incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
"Devo diventare più forte o devo farmi battere? Perché non ripeti altro che metterci meno potenza!" gridò. Vegeta riatterrò davanti a lei, incrementando l'aura.  
"La tenacia e la grinta vanno bene, ma la potenza vanno incanalate. Te lo dico per esperienza" ribatté. Elly cercò di colpirlo al viso con un pugno, Vegeta schivò spostandosi di lato e cercò di colpirla al collo. Elly si acquattò evitando il colpo e lo raggiunse con un doppio calcio all'indietro. Il principe dei saiyan ringhiò, strinse gli occhi ed espirò ripetutamente.  
"Si vede che non vedi l'ora di farlo sul serio. Perché non mi attacchi con tutta la tua forza allora?" domandò Elly. Vegeta ghignò e le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi bluastri.  
\- In lei scorre davvero sangue saiyan - pensò.  
"Non sei ancora all'altezza, mocciosa". La provocò. Elly spiccò il volo, mettendo i pugni stretti ai fianchi.  
"La vedremo" ribatté.


	32. Cap.32 Film dell'orrore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Girlfriend di Avril Laviegne.

Cap.32 Film dell'orrore  
  
Goten aprì la porta sentendo bussare, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e guardò Elly entrare. Aveva un labbro spaccato sporco di sangue e un occhio nero.  
"Allenamento con Vegeta?" domandò. La bionda sorrise e annuì, incrociando le mani dietro la schiena.  
"E' tanto ovvio?" chiese. Goten la lasciò entrare e chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
"Diciamo che ha la sua firma" mormorò. Trunks mise muto alla televisione e la guardò, era seduto su un tappeto per terra.  
"Pan e Bra non ci sono in questo momento. Sono andate a vedere come se la passa Vetrunks, sai dorme solo e si preoccupano" spiegò. Elly si sedette accanto a Trunks e appoggiò le mani per terra.  
"In realtà cercavo proprio voi due, volevo rilassarmi un po'" ribatté.  
"Mio padre ti sta proprio mettendo sotto torchio" disse il glicine, osservando l'occhio nero. Elly ridacchiò e ticchettò le dita per terra.  
"E' stato divertente" ribatté. Goten si mise dall'altra parte e indicò la televisione.  
"Vuoi fermarti a vedere il film con noi?" chiese. Elly guardò lo schermo, c'era un deserto segnato da una serie di trattini del fermo immagine e in bassò c'erano dei nomi e cognomi.  
"Che film è?" chiese. Goten ghignò e si sfregò le mani.  
"Un film dell'orrore" mormorò. Trunks si sporse e spense la luce, rimettendo play.  
"Ha fatto paura persino a mio padre" sussurrò. Si mise a ghignare e anche Elly lo fece, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Ci sto, fratelli" sussurrò. Trunks le passò un pacco di patatine, prese una coca-cola portandosela alle labbra e Goten si mise una ciotola di plastica con i pop-corn sulle gambe.  
"Si comincia" sussurrò il Son.


	33. Cap.33 Uno spavento memorabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Girlfriend di Avril Lavigne.

Cap.33 Uno spavento memorabile  
  
"L'unica che può distruggerti è proprio ciò che ami" sussurrò la ragazza sullo schermo. I suoi occhi divennero neri, li sgranò e spalancò la bocca. Gettò in avanti la testa ed iniziò a vomitare vermi, cadevano a terra colando insieme al sangue e una biscia uscì dalla narice della giovane. I suoi capelli verdi si sollevarono, muovendosi intorno al suo viso.   
"No, Emilyn!" gridò il protagonista.   
La musica rimbombava nella stanza, Goten prese una manciata di patatine dal pacchetto di Elly e se le mise in bocca. La giovane rabbrividì vedendo l'ascia tenuta da una figura oscura dietro il protagonista brillare. Il battito cardiaco di Trunks accelerava mentre la mannaia scendeva. I vermi sporchi di sangue si dimenavano, ricoprendo l'intero pavimento.  
La porta si aprì facendo entrare la luce della luna che proveniva da fuori. Elly saltò in braccia a Goten urlando, quest'ultimo ululò di paura stringendosi a Trunks e il Briefs lanciò uno strilletto acuto nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo del migliore amico. Junior accese la luce, si coprì le orecchie aguzze con le mani e digrignò i denti.  
"Siete impazziti?!" li rimproverò. Trunks spense la televisione, Goten boccheggiò cadendo sdraiato per terra ed Elly si alzò in piedi, rossa in viso. La bionda ridacchiò, allargò un sorriso.  
"Stavamo ... stavamo solo vedendo un film" spiegò. Junior spalancò un occhio e socchiuse un altro.  
"Ero venuto per dirti se volevi fare una sessione di allenamento notturno" disse atono. Guardò l'occhio nero della giovane e i suoi canini si allungarono, incidendogli le labbra.  
-Se Vegeta la riduce di nuovo così, lo pesto fino a ridurlo a un grumo di sangue - pensò. Elly guardò i due ragazzi e allargò le braccia.  
"La battaglia mi chiama" disse. Si mise a correre e raggiunse il sensei, gli passò accanto ed uscì. Junior si voltò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle con un tonfo.  
"Per oggi direi che ne abbiamo visto abbastanza" disse Trunks. Riaccese la televisione ed estrasse il dvd.  
"Decisamente. E poi dobbiamo aspettarla, ormai vorrà saperla anche lei la fine" rispose Goten. Guardò a terra e sospirò, vedendo i pop-corn rovesciati sul pavimento, la ciotola a testa in giù, una serie di lattine ripiegate e delle patatine cadute fuori dal pacco sparpagliate tutt'intorno.  
"E direi che dobbiamo pulire. O Bra e Pan ci uccideranno". Concluse.


	34. Cap.34 Elly si allena con Junior, Goku e Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo:  
> Calvin Harris - Drinking From the Bottle (Lyric Video) ft. Tinie Tempah

Cap.34 Elly si allena con Junior, Goku e Vegeta  
  


Junior la condusse fino alla radura, davanti alla cupola gravitazionale. Vegeta era appoggiato contro la porta di metallo, con il mento alzato.

“Tsk, credevo vi foste persi” disse. Goku era davanti al Briefs, teneva le mani sui fianchi e ghignava. I suoi capelli erano ritti, ondeggiava per la sua aura e la sua aura dorata che gli tingeva anche le ciocche della capigliatura illuminavano tutt'intorno.

“Fatti avanti, ragazzina. E' tempo che mi diverti anche io” disse Goku. Junior mise una mano sulla spalla di Elly e strinse.

“Combatterai contro Goku, io e Vegeta staremo a guardare” spiegò.

“Kakaroth, vedi di non andarci leggero. Non l'ho allenata fino ad ora per sentirmi i tuoi stupidi pietismi” ringhiò Vegeta. Incrociò le braccia e digrignò i denti, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Junior raggiunse la parete della cupola e vi si appoggiò. Elly strinse i pugni, si mise a gridare e si trasformò. L'oro della prima trasformazione era più pallido del secondo livello a cui era arrivato Goku. La giovane partì all'attaccò cercando di raggiungere l'altro con un calcio al viso volante. Goku le afferrò la caviglia ed iniziò a girare su se stesso, lanciò la giovane gridando. Elly strinse gli occhi sentendo salire la nausea, girò su se stessa in volo. Si raddrizzò e lanciò una serie di ki-blast verso il Son. Questo li parò con indice e medio, facendoli esplodere in sbuffi di fumo nerastri.

“Puoi fare di meglio” disse. Elly gridò, unì le mani al fianco e lanciò un'onda energetica. Goku ne lanciò un'altra, i due fasci di luce s'incontrarono a metà, le due onde azzurre esplosero trasformandosi in scintille biancastre, illuminando di bianco tutt'intorno. Elly atterrò, si mise a correre verso Goku e cercò di raggiungerlo con una serie di pugni. Goku schivava muovendosi a destra e a sinistra, raggiunse Elly con un pugno. La giovane si piegò in due dal dolore, strinse gli occhi e colpì Goku con una testata al mento facendolo indietreggiare.

Junior si avvicinò a Vegeta e ghignò, indicando i due contendenti con la testa. Vegeta sciolse le braccia, chiuse gli occhi e annuì. Entrambi scattarono in avanti, spiccando il volo con un urlo e attaccarono Elly. La giovane si ritrovò a parare con l'avambraccio le ginocchiate in volo del principe, schivò spostando la testa la mano di Junior che aveva allungato il braccio per agguantarla e fece indietreggiare Goku incrementando l'aura fino a spingerlo lontano.

“Avevate detto che combattevo solo contro Goku!” strepitò Elly. Raggiunse Junior con un calcio al fianco, lanciò un makankosappo rivoltò al viso di Vegeta e saltò all'indietro allontanandosi dai tre. Vegeta annullò l'attacco energetico con un Final Flash.

“I tuoi nemici non ti avviseranno dei loro attacchi” ribatté Junior. Goku scattò in avanti, travolse Elly sbattendola a Terra e ve la premette. La raggiunse al capo con una testata e la fronte della giovane si graffiò, facendo uscire del sangue. Elly raggiunse Goku con un doppio calcio all'addome, facendolo volare via. Fece una capriola all'indietro e si rimise in piedi.


	35. Cap.35 Shot of the Dragon

Cap.35 Shot of the Dragon  
  
"Kakaroth vieni, ti metto a letto" brontolò Vegeta. Mise un braccio del Son sulle spalle e spiccò il volo, portandolo con sè.   
"Elly, preferisco allontanarmi da qui anche io" disse Junior secco. Spiccò il volo, seguito dalla ragazza e atterrò sulla spiaggia. La punta aguzza delle sue scarpe marroni affondava nella sabbia. Il vento faceva ondeggiare le foglie delle palme e faceva volteggiare alcuni granelli. Elly atterrò dietro Junior e sbadigliò, stringendo gli occhi e mettendosi la mano davanti alla bocca.  
"Ormai mancano due ore all'alba, mettiti a riposare" disse Junior. Elly si sdraiò a terra a faccia in su, chiuse gli occhi e ansimò.   
Elly si mise su un fianco, piegò le gambe, le strinse al petto, sbadigliando. Junior incrociò le gambe e levitò, alzandosi sopra la giovane. Elly regolò il respirò, mugolò e si addormentò.  
__  
Il nonno era ritto davanti ad Elly, si piegò in avanti mettendo le mani all'altezza del petto e sorrise.  
"E' importante quello che sto per dire" disse. Elly sorrise, si mise a correre e tentò di abbracciarlo. L'uomo scomparve e riapparve a tre passi da lei, continuando a sorridere.  
"Nonno" sussurrò la ragazza. L'anziano si leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi. Elly sgranò gli occhi vedendo una culla dietro l'anziano. La raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, vedendo se stessa neonata all'interno che dormiva. Si girò, era alle spalle del nonno e davanti a lui potè vedere Goku, Junior e Vegeta.  
"Mia nipote riuscirà a creare un supercolpo, una tecnica che prendo il nome di Cannone del Drago" spiegò. Elly fece il giro e si mise davanti ad Aedon.  
La figura del nonno divenne offuscata, lo scenario si fece nero ed Elly strillò, vedendo che tutte le forme intorno a lei ondeggiavano. Il nonno si portò le mani al petto e creò una sfera di luce.  
  
Elly sgranò gli occhi e si alzò seduto in piedi, ansimando. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, regolò il respiro. Junior allungò le gambe e atterrò, inginocchiandoglisi accanto.  
"Cosa succede?" domandò. Elly si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò in viso, cercando di regolare il respiro.  
"Il Cannone del Drago esiste?" chiese. Junior sgranò gli occhi, aprì la bocca e la richiuse.  
\- L'ho sognato -. Sentì il pensiero di Elly e abbassò il capo.  
"Ti prego, se sì parlamene" lo supplicò la giovane. Afferrò il braccio del namecciano e questo rabbrividì al tocco, sentendolo caldo.  
"Tuo nonno mi parlò di questo colpo. Aedon aveva preso il nome dal capostipite della vostra famiglia, che lo creò. Fu tramandato da generazioni e generazioni, fino al disastro che mutò il gruppo di saiyan a cui appartieni. Quella tecnica la provarono sul pianeta dove si trovavano e su quelli vicini, compresa la Terra, utilizzandola per annientare i draghi. Tuo nonno, però, temeva la sua potenza. Era già praticamente ingestibile per gli altri della tua famiglia, ora, con la tua mutazione e con il fatto che nelle donne sempre portare a uno sviluppo energetico ancora maggiore; tuo nonno pronosticò che avrebbe potuto portare alla tua distuzione e a quella del pianeta" spiegò. La sua voce si fece sempre più roca. Elly lo abbracciò e premette il suo viso contro il petto di lui. Junior deglutì e s'irrigidì.  
"Non riesco a nasconderti nulla e non sarebbe neanche giusto farlo, ma se ti azzardi a provare il Cannone del Drago te la vedrai brutta. Potrebbe farti del male, distruggere o compromettere l'isola e oltretutto Devil rischierebbe di sentirlo" sussurrò. Accarezzò la testa di Elly, che si abbandonò contro di lui.  
\- Una tecnica potentissima, magari abbastanza da sconfiggere Devil. Se devo salvare questo mondo, dovrò usare ogni mezzo. Non posso permettere che innocenti muoiano o che altri bambini, come me, si ritrovino senza famiglia e senza razza - rifletté.


	36. Cap.36 Elly lancia il cannon del drago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se notate, in una delle scene ho voluto riprendere il famoso drago che esce dal sole che vediamo nella sigla.  
> Scritta sentendo Perfect World dei Simple Plane.  
> Il video del capitolo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoM-DlvCA5M

Cap.36 Elly lancia il cannon del drago  
  
"Io esco un attimo. Tu vedi di non distruggere la camera gravitazionale. L'altra volta già ci sei andata vicina" disse Vegeta. Spense la gravità, la luce vermiglia che illuminava la stanza si spense.  
"Bagno?" chiese Elly, detergendosi il sudore della fronte con la mano.  
"Ragazzina non essere irriverente" ringhiò il principe dei saiyan. Raggiunse in volo la porta della cupola gravitazionale, atterrò, aprì l'uscio, lo attraversò e se lo richiuse alle spalle.  
"Bagno" ripeté Elly. Si voltò e guardò lo schermo del computer, guardò il numero e avvertì un calore nel petto.  
\- Ha detto che riesco a reggere anche la gravità a cui si sottopone lui, adesso \- disse. Si alzò sulle punte e sorrise.  
"Sì!" gridò, piegando il gomito e facendo scattare il braccio all'indietro. Allargò le braccia e girò su se stessa, continuando a rimanere sulle punte. Chiuse gli occhi, vide il viso di entrambi i nonni e rimise i piedi a terra, chinando il capo.  
\- Se voi foste ancora qui ve lo potrei raccontare. E, invece, probabilmente gli zii non mi staranno neanche cercando -. Digrignò i denti ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.  
\- Mi hanno seguito tutta la vita, ma mi hanno ugualmente scaricata dai miei zii -pensò. Si mise seduta per terra e appoggiò le mani sul metallo, sentendolo gelato sotto le dita e si leccò le labbra.  
\- Così ho potuto conoscere Salva - rifletté. Incrociò le braccia e mise le mani sulle ginocchia.  
"Non voglio che Salva, Goku, Junior e neanche Vegeta muoiano contro Devil. Vetrunks sembra un bambino così gentile e lo conosco appena, Trunks e Goten sono così simpatici, Pan dev'essere migliore di quanto si è mostrata fin'ora e Bra ... credo sia come suo padre, un cuore di panna in un guscio di metallo" mormorò con voce roca. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare, le iridi azzurre le divennero liquide e gettò indietro la testa. I capelli alzati verso l'alto ondeggiarono e l'aura da supersaiyan della giovane continuava a pulsare intorno al suo corpo pallido.  
"Forse quel colpo può impedire tutto questo" mormorò. Riabbassò il capo e piegò la schiena in avanti, unendo le mani. Sentì le dita bollenti e si concentrò, portandosi le mani al ventre.  
\- Nonno aveva fatto così -. Concentrò l'energia e strinse gli occhi, premette le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
  
***********  
  
Goku fu colto da un capogiro e cadde in ginocchio, in avanti. La fronte gli pulsava e vide nero, boccheggiò e Chichi corse verso di lui. Si teneva il ventre rigonfiò con un mano.  
"Amore!" gridò. Goku strinse gli occhi e avvertì il ruggito di un drago risuonargli nelle orecchie.  
  
*****************  
  
Elly sgranò gli occhi, le iridi le divennero bianche e sentì il ruggito di un drago risuonarle nelle orecchie, spalancò la bocca e fece un verso identico che rimbombò nella cupola. Una serie di fulmini blu scuro le caddero tutt'intorno e tra le sue mani comparve una sfera di energia color oro circondata da dei fulmini grandi un indice dello stesso colore. La pressione del ki le fece vibrare le braccia, la giovane alzò le mani al cielo e partì un raggio di energia. La cupola intorno a lei andò in frantumi, l'aura della ragazza scavò una voragine tutt'intorno mentre i resti della cupola si disintegravano. Un raggio di luce dorato si alzò verso il cielo e proseguì fino a schiantarsi nel sole, uno dei raggi della palla di gas e fuoco si trasformò in un drago che ruggì, guizzando in avanti, scomparendo nuovamente nelle fiamme.  
Gli occhi di Elly tornarono azzurri. La giovane mugolò, la tecnica cessò e la ragazza abbassò le braccia, cadendo in ginocchio. Affondò le mani nel terreno, stringendo gli occhi e boccheggiò. Socchiuse gli occhi, voltò il capo a destra e a sinistra, deglutì rabbrividendo e indietreggiò.  
"Mi uccideranno" bisbigliò. Si voltò e si mise ad arrampicarsi lungo la voragine, spiccò il volo ed atterrò al centro della foresta, azzerò l'aura e si mise a correre.  
  
***********  
  
Vegeta atterrò al centro della voragine, si passò la mano tra i capelli e strinse i denti. Le sue narici erano dilatate, le sue labbra bianche come le sue nocche e la sua fronte era solcata da rughe e venuzze pulsanti.  
"Alla fine ci sei riuscita a distruggere questa camera" ringhiò.  
  


 


	37. Cap.37 Angel from Hell

Cap.37 Angel from Hell  
__  
  


_Even angels have the demons_  


Elly correva, facendo scattare le gambe e proseguendo lungo il bosco, impigliandosi o andando a sbattere contro i rami che la sferzavano aprendole dei tagli sanguinanti in tutto il corpo o strappandole i vestiti, le gambe le dolevano e stringeva gli occhi.  
\- Maledizione, ci mancava solo l'acido lattico! - imprecò mentalmente. Si fermò, piegandosi in avanti, arcuò la schiena stringendosi le ginocchia con le mani e ansimò rumorosamente. Teneva la bocca spalancata, gli occhi stretti, il sangue le pompava velocemente nelle vene e tremava.  
\- Junior si era raccomandato di non lanciare il supercolpo - pensò. Tremò più forte e conficcò le unghie nelle ginocchia, stringendo con più forza gli occhi.  
"Ho combinato un casino". La voce le tremò, uscendole leggerente stridula. Si morse il labbro e controllò la propria aura azzerata, dimunuendola ancora.  
\- Non mi farò viva per un paio di giorni, il tempo necessario perché si calmi Junior ... - pensò.  
"Perché si calmi Junior!" ulilò il namecciano alle sue spalle. Elly s'irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi.  
"MI DOVREI CALMARE?!" ruggì Piccolo. Elly deglutì a vuoto, rizzò le spalle e si voltò. Indietreggiò di un passo vedendolo avanzare di un passo, i suoi ringhi risuonavano tutt'intorno, la pelle delle guance e le labbra erano tirate in modo che si vedessero i denti aguzzi. La sua aura aumentava sempre di più, brillando lattea. Junior strinse i pugni, avvertiva il bruciore nelle narici e il dolore al petto, il gas gli faceva ardere la gola e gli appannava la vista.  
"A-aspetta ... io ..." balbettò la ragazza.  
"TU COSA?!" sibilò Junior. Una serie di vene pulsavano sulla sua fronte, facendogli ondeggiare le antenne. "C'era solo una cosa che ti avevo raccomandato, pregato, di non fare" ringhiò. Elly avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato e strinse un pugno all'altezza del petto.  
"Saresti potuta morire" sibilò il namecciano.  
"Sono viva" bisbigliò la giovane.  
"Sì, sei viva. Sei una stupida dannata incosciente viva!" gridò Junior. La sua aura investì la ragazza, la giovane fu spinta all'indietro e le sue scarpe strisciando sul terreno lasciarono dei solchi. Elly abbassò il capo e i lunghi capelli biondi le finirono davanti al viso rivolto verso il basso, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare.  
"Non posso permettere a Devil di annientare la Terra" mormorò.  
"Ci sono altri modi!" urlò Junior. Il mantello candido gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle e la sua aura gli faceva gonfiare i vestiti. Elly continuava a tremare, i suoi occhi si arrossarono.  
"Magari per fermarlo, ma non in tempo. Anche solo dieci secondi gli sarebbero sufficienti a spazzare via intere città. Quanti orfani resterebbero? Quanta gente si ritroverebbe sola?!". Alzò gradualmente il tono, man mano che rialzava il viso, scostandosi i capelli che lo coprivano.  
"Tu mi hai vista tutta la vita! Hai visto che ero sola, senza genitori! Anche tu hai sicuramente provato cosa vuol dire essere solo al mondo! Gli stessi demoni, le stesse ombre di solitudine le conoscono anche Goku, anche Vegeta!" sbraitò. Le sue guance divenero rosso e un rivolo di sangue le scese dal labbro lì dove lo aveva inciso con i denti. Junior sentì una fitta al petto, all'altezza del cuore e la guardò stringere i pugni, portando le braccia al fianco del corpo.  
"Hai segnalato la tua posizione a Devil" ribatté. Le lacrime rigarono il viso della giovane, scendendole lungo il collo ed alcune precipitarono al suolo.  
"Non mi sentirò in colpa per aver voluto provare a proteggere voi, come voi avete protetto me" ribatté. Junior le diede la schiena, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Si slacciò il mantello e lo lasciò cadere a terra con un tonfo.  
"Junior, il destino del mondo dipende da me, lo avete detto voi" biascicò la ragazza, abbassando nuovamente il tono. Le iridi di Junior brillarono di riflessi vermigli e mantenne la potenza della propria aura.  
"Sai quante volte è dipeso da noi?! Ne hai una minima idea?! Pensi che in quelle situazioni ci comportavamo da idioti o da squilibrati in quelle situazioni?! Eh?!" gridò Junior.  
\- Veramente sì - gli disse mentalmente Thenshinan. Junior ruggì e la giovane trasalì.  
"Non venire a insegnarmi cosa significa avere il destino del mondo nelle proprie mani. CHIARO?!" ululò, voltandosi nuovamente. Alcune lacrime si erano impigliate nelle ciglia della ragazza. Elly lo raggiunse, lo abbracciò chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiò la testa contro il petto di lui. Junior trasalì avvertendo una fitta al basso ventre e un brivido, simile a una scarica elettrica, lungo la schiena.  
"Mi dispiace tanto. Lo so che vuoi proteggermi, non volevo vanificare i tuoi sforzi" sussurrò con voce rauca. Ascoltò il respiro di lui, il suo battito cardiaco mischiarsi con il rumore del ruscello in sottofondo. Le iridi di Junior divennero liquide, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò e sfiorò la mano di Elly con la propria. Deglutì a vuoto, rialzò la mano e gliela mise sotto il mento, facendole alzare il capo.  
"Devi smettere di credere di non avere bisogno di nessuno che ti aiuti o ti protegga, il peso del mondo non è solo sulle tue spalle. Sei sempre stata così, ti sei sempre messa nei guai, come se fossi da sola in questo mondo" la rimproverò. Le passò l'indice sulle guance pallide, asciugandole le lacrime.  
"Non ti rendi conto del valore che la tua vita ha ai miei ... ai nostri occhi" le surrussò.  
"Sono contenta che ci sia tu a proteggermi" rispose Elly, arrossendo.  



	38. Cap.38 La minaccia degl'inferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gl'incubator sono le creature di Madoka Magica, le utilizzerò come cattivi in questa storia.

Cap.38 La minaccia degl'inferi  
__  
  


  


La luce vermiglia del'inferi illuminava la fontana da cui zampillava il sangue. Una serie di spiritelli candidi aleggiavano intorno ad essa, altri erano adagiati sulle barche che navigavano lungo il lago della stessa sostanza. Si sentivano delle urla in lontananza. Un guardiano dalla pelle arancione grattò il corno nero e si voltò verso la montagna di ferro dalle cime aguzze.  
"Pensi ci sia di nuovo qualche evasione in corso?" domandò. Un guardiano identico a lui si passò le mani dalla pelle arancione sulla maglietta bianca su cui c'era scritto Hell, togliendo le pieghe.  
"No. Sono di nuovo gli spiriti dei saiyan che danno fastidio. Lascia che si ammazzino tra loro" borbottò.  
Dall'altra parte della montagna si vedeva il rossore delle fiammate e un giovane dai capelli neri a fiamma, piegati di lato che lanciava una serie di ki-blast bluastri.  
"E' l'ennesimo spirito di una strega saiyan che si trasforma questa settimana. Hanno iniziato a mutare persino le bambine umane!" gridò il ragazzo. Sbatteva delle ali di energia nera velocemente, sorvolando una serie di piccole farfalle con delle forbici al posto del corpo che sputavano raggi di luce vermiglia. Una serie di bambole di cartapesta giravano su loro stesse intorno a un cerchio di fuoco che circondava una figura per terra. Una figura incappucciata dimenava una coda rosa, saltando a destra e a sinistra. La sua mano era ricoperta da una lama di energia rosa con cui tagliava le farfalle una dopo l'altra. Il giovane vide una figura candida sopra una delle punte aguzze di metallo e scattò verso di lei con la supervelocità. I suoi capelli neri si tinsero di riflessi dorati. La creatura sgranò gli occhi rosa a palla e balzò, dimenando la voluminosa coda bianca, come il resto della pelliccia. Fece scattare le quattro zampe velocemente, saltando da una cima all'altra. Le sue lunghe orecchie, dalla parte finale rosa e frastagliata, ondeggiavano ad ogni movimento e la luce prodotta dalle fiamme si rifletteva sugli anelli dorati alla loro base. John inseguì la creatura, digrignò i denti e scomparve. Riapparve davanti alla creatura e la raggiunse con un cannone gallick. La bestia precipitò e cadde a terra morta, la sua figura si trasformò in quella di un gatto dal ventre squarciato, con la pelliccia nera sporca di sangue e resti degli organi interni. Il giovane strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie nella carne.  
"E' scappato! Aveva un altro corpo!" gridò alla giovane. La ragazza schivò un'ascia che si abbatté dalla figura di una donna di metallo blu, a testa in giù, dalla gigantesca gonna a pieghe fatta da ingranaggi dipinti.  
"Maledetti incubator, quanti gatti hanno ancora a loro disposizione come corpi?" ringhiò.  
  
************  
  
Una creatura saltò ripetutamente sul terreno, schivando una serie di stalagmiti di roccia. Era illuminata da un filo di luce che entrava nella caverna di metallo. Utilizzava come grosso piede per darsi lo slancio una coda candida, dimenava dei piccoli tentacoli ai lati di un corpo ovale come minuscole braccia. Udiva il gocciolare dell'acqua con delle gigantesche orecchie bianche, con dei cerchi dorati all'altezza della parte finale, che frastagliata era rosa tenue con tre puntini rossi. Una figura umanoide nell'ombra raggiunse l'alieno e allargò le braccia, la creatura balzò in braccio allo sconosciuto, aprendo e chiudendo una bocca ad anello rossa, facendo scattare una chiostra di denti candidi.  
"Mio piccolo incubator. Hai preso nuova energia per il nostro signore?" chiese lo sconosciuto. L'incubator si piegò in avanti e vomitò una serie di uova di vetro e metallo di vari colori. Lo sconosciuto ghignò, raccogliendole.  
"Devil ne sarà lieto" sibilò.  
"E quando il nostro signore sarà pronto, non torneremo soltanto alla nostra dimensione, ma ci espanderemo in ognuna per portare ordine ed entropia" mormorò seducente l'incubator.  



	39. Cap.39 Devil

Cap.39 Devil  
__  
  


  


Lo sconosciuto, con l'incubator sulla spalla, entrò all'interno di uno stanzone di marmo, ricavato dentro la caverna di metallo. La sala era illuminata dalle fiamme che ardevano all'interno di coppe di marmo, sopra colonne quadrangolari alte fino al soffitto.  
"Mio signore ..." mormorò. La figura seduta su un trono al centro della sala incrociò le lunghe dita delle due mani, mettendole davanti al viso e conficcando le aguzze unghie nere nella pelle pallida.  
"Non hai percepito Mulur? Era il Cannone del drago, l'ho sentito, so che era lui. Le antiche profezie vogliono avverarsi" ringhiò. Mulur aprì e richiuse la bocca, s'inchinò e abbassò il capo, stringendo le braccia al petto.  
"Ne siete sicuro mio signore?" domandò e la voce gli tremò. L'incubator dimenò la coda bianca ripetutamente e soffiò, socchiudendo le grosse labbra rosse.  
"La terra degl'interi inferi ha tremato" rispose. I peli violacei sulle sue zampe inferiori erano ritti, i muscoli del suo corpo biancastro gonfi e la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremava, sbattendo contro le sue grosse corna demoniache rosa. Mulur si rialzò in piedi e raggiunse il trono di legno. Sopra il capo di Devil, sulla fodera rossa svettava il simbolo di un teschio. Devil conficcò le unghie nere nel pavimento e si concentrò, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, digrignò i denti. Una serie di crepe si aprirono sul pavimento di marmo e Mulur rabbrividì.  
\- Riesce a spaccare il pavimento solo con la forza del pensiero - pensò. L'incubator si ripiegò su se stesso e si coprì con le lunghe orecchie.  
"A causa di quella razza umiliante, sono costretto a stare relegato da anni, prima nell'angolo remoto del mio universo e ora in questo buco di lava. Mio padre, persino i miei avi, sono stati sconfitti da quegli scimmioni. Adesso, finalmente, un lungo e sanguinoso cerchio si chiuderà. Quella mocciosa sarà anche potente, è lo è visto come trema questa terra nuda, ma pagherà le colpe della sua intera specie. Stupida scimmia bionda, il nostro scontro sarà memorabile e si chiuderà con la mia vittoria! Raderò al suolo questi disgustosi pianeti, distruggerò questa intera dimensione pur di non far rimanere nemmeno un saiyan in vita, stavolta per sempre! Che il dio serpente mi sia testimone, vendicherò mio padre, la mia stirpe di guerrieri invincibili. Li sterminerò uno a uno senza pietà portando a compimento l'opera di mio padre e di mio zio". La voce risuonò tutt'intorno. Devil si voltò verso Mulur e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.  
"Il mio regno avrà inizio, consacrato dal sangue di un massacro senza precedenti" ruggì. Si voltò nuovamente davanti a sé e le sue iridi gialle brillarono.  
"Tu sarai la prima a perire: Elyànor del popolo saiyan!" ululò.


	40. Cap.40 Pesce d'Aprile

Cap.40 Pesce d'Aprile  
  


Il vento sfiorava la superficie dell’acqua, increspando le onde blu notte che si abbattevano sulla battigia con degli spruzzi candidi di schiuma. I soffi di vento proseguivano accarezzando la spiaggia dorata da cui si alzavano dei granelli lucenti che riflettevano la luce solare con la superficie del mare. Le grandi foglie delle palme ondeggiavano e il vento s’infiltrava nella foresta, facendo frusciare le fronde degli alberi che si facevano sempre più alti man mano che si entrava nell’entroterra. Il vento si faceva sempre più forte e gelido lungo le pendici delle montagne e sferzava la nuda roccia delle alte pareti di pietra, tornando più caldo sulla cima del vulcano dove modellava gli sbuffi di fumo nero e le nuvole candide. Gli spruzzi di lapilli magmatici schizzavano verso il cielo azzurro terso. La luce del sole illuminava il cono brullo, grigiastro e aspro del vulcano e scendeva a valle, risplendendo sulle cupole bianche, color panna e rosa di una serie di abitazioni. E si rifletteva nelle iridi azzurre di una ragazza dai capelli biondi, lisci e lunghi fino alle spalle di lei.

“Secondo me ci ucciderà” mormorò Elly. Goten ridacchiò, appoggiandosi con una spalla alla superficie di una cupola gravitazionale grande quanto un gigantesco stadio di football.

“Oggi è il primo d’Aprile. Uno scherzo è d’obbligo” disse gentilmente. Trunks sorrise e levitò fino a sopra la porta della cupola, leccandosi le labbra rosse. Anche i suoi occhi azzurri brillavano, sfumando al centro in un blu terso e ai lati delle iridi in un colore pastello.

“Ieri Junior ti ha rimproverato, ti dovrai pur sfogare un po’” le sussurrò gentilmente. Affisse una bacinella d’acqua sopra la porta metallica socchiusa e ridacchiò, si affacciò e vide il proprio riflesso rimandato e deformato dall’acqua increspata. Alcuni pezzi di ghiaccio, grandi un pollice, ondeggiavano dentro il contenuto della bacinella.

“Sarà il signore di tutti gli scherzi” mormorò. Elly corrugò la fronte e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“In realtà è un classico e neanche molto innovativo” brontolò. Goten si rizzò e la raggiunse, allargando le braccia.

“Mia giovane ingenua figlia della primavera. Non è lo scherzo in sé la meraviglia, la vera sfida che lo rende grande è scegliere una vittima pericolosa. Giocare con la coda del lupo è più avvincente che trovare nuovi buffi versi da fare alla cornacchia” spiegò. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio neri intorno al viso, delle ciocche larghe due dita gli ricadevano di lato del viso come un ciuffo che gli copriva l’occhio. Trunks riatterrò e indietreggiò, si voltò e corse, superò la zona brulla fino a un cespuglio.

“Nascondetevi”. Richiamò gli altri due, Goten annuì e corse dal migliore amico. Elly azzerò l’aura e sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“Sarà, ma a me non sembra una buona idea. Vegeta era già arrabbiato che gli ho distrutto la precedente sala di allenamento” borbottò. Corse a sua volta, saltò in mezzo ai due giovani e si acquattò a sua volta. Rimasero immobili, sentendo il proprio respiro e il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

Il principe dei saiyan aprì la porta sbadigliando, la bacinella gli finì sul capo rovesciandogli il contenuto gelido lungo tutto il corpo. La tuta nera che indossava s’inumidì, aderendogli al corpo muscoloso e l’uomo rabbrividì. Ruggì, si tolse il secchio dalla testa e, con la pressione delle sue mani coperte dai guanti, deformò il metallo.

“Io …” ruggì. Individuò le impronte dei ragazzi, le seguì con lo sguardo nonostante non avvertisse le auree dei tre. Pezzi di ghiaccio erano precipitati a terra e si stavano sciogliendo sotto i raggi del sole, il terreno si era inumidito diventando leggermente melmoso.

“… vi ammazzo!” ululò Vegeta. Gettò a terra il secchio che risuonò con un suono metallico. I tre si rimisero in piedi, si voltarono nella direzione contraria e si misero a correre urlando. Vegeta si rimise a rincorrerli, dimenando i pugni sopra la sua testa.

“Il lupo, come dite voi, ci ammazzerà! Ve lo avevo detto che non era una buona idea!” ululò Elly. Sentì Trunks e Goten ridere, mentre tutti e tre correvano. Il vento le sferzava il viso, socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

\- Un vero pesce d’aprile è quello che non fa male a nessuno e ti fa divertire con la tua famiglia. Ora ho capito, grazie ragazzi – pensò.


	41. Cap. 41 Aedon e Leanna

Cap. 41 Aedon e Leanna  
  
Nonno Gohan avanzò tenendo le spalle curve, il suo capo era coperto da un berretto e il suo viso solcato dalle rughe era piegato in un sorriso. Socchiuse gli occhi e si sedette accanto a un altro anziano, che guardava una sfera davanti a sé.  
"Buongiorno, saggio Aedon, saggia Leanna" sussurrò. Un'anziana accanto al vecchio saiyan si piegò in avanti e sorrise,  
"Sempre che si possa definire giorno, visto che nell'aldilà giorno e notte sono relativi" spiegò. Aedon ridacchiò e prese la mano della vecchia signora nella propria.  
"Sposa mia, non iniziare già con aria polemica" la pregò, gentilmente. Gohan guardò nella sfera e vide Elly che voleva dietro Junior. I capelli biondi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso pallido e teneva gli occhi socchiusi, la fronte corrugata. Sporse il capo e sorrise vedendo Goku che voleva dietro di lei.  
"Mio nipote sembra stare meglio rispetto a ieri" sussurrò.  
"Stanno andando in un'isola in cui i gas hanno attecchito meno grazie alla maggiore presenza di alberi millenari e forti" spiegò Aedon. Il vecchio Son annuì e unì le mani, appoggiandole all'altezza del grembo.  
"La nostra Elly ci tiene davvero al suo sensei" mormorò l'anziana. Aedon corrugò la fronte e strinse i pugni, leccandosi le labbra.  
"Speriamo che quel namecciano creda alle parole che gli ho detto. Quando smetterà di avere dubbi sul filo rosso del destino che lo unisce nostra nipote, prima potranno essere felici entrambi" sussurrò roco.  
"Vedrai che si uniranno come abbiamo fatto noi" rispose l'anziana, accarezzandogli la spalla. Gohan guardò nella sfera e vide Elly e Junior atterrare sopra degli scogli scuri.  
"Vostra nipote salverà il mondo. Ormai ho occhio con i piccoli saiyan, ne ho cresciuto uno anche io". S'intromise nel discorso. Aedon annuì e strinse la mano della moglie.  
"Ne sono convinto anche io" sussurrò. Leanna corrugò la fronte e le sue iridi divennero liquide.  
"Il sangue dei draghi ha potenziato il ceppo della nostra famiglia e la nostra razza è cambiata. Non ho dubbi che la nostra piccola, l'ultima stella del pianeta Vegeta prevarrà, ho solo timore di quale prezzo dovrà pagare" sussurrò. Le iridi azzurre di Aedon divennero a loro volta liquide, mentre guardava la ragazzina ridere e una lacrima gli scese dalla guancia.   
"Non pagherà niente. La sua forza d'animo la terrà in vita. La nostra bambina correrà sempre avanti, sconfiggerà Devil e non mollerà mai la presa" disse. La sua voce era spezzata e tremante. La moglie lo abbracciò, mettendogli il capo contro il petto, chiudendo gli occhi. Gohan guardò Elly fare la linguaccia a Vegeta, osservò il principe dimenare le braccia, indicarla e vide Goku scoppiare a ridere.  
"Basta che non si affatichi troppo" mormorò Leanna. Aedon il Sapiente le baciò la fronte, sentendo la pelle rugosa della moglie sotto le labbra.  
"Voi donne vi preoccupate sempre più del necessario. Ai suoi tempi la mia dolce Baba faceva così anche con me" sussurrò. La sfera si tinse d'oro, mentre Elly cercava di raggiungere Vegeta con un pugno. Quest'ultimo lo bloccò e la rispedì indietro incrementando l'aura.  
"Impegnati!" le ordinò.  
" _Ma_ sto dando il massimo!" si lamentò la ragazza.  
"Mocciosa, questo non è affatto il tuo massimo! Non fare la scansafatiche!" sbraitò Vegeta.  
"Ha ragione il principino, non lo è. Una volta a cinque anni, per mostrare il suo disappunto, fece esplodere casa e montagna vicina. Dovevamo spostarci spesso, per non dover spiegare che era colpa della bambina" sussurrò Aedon. Gohan rise fragorosamente e incrociò le dita.  
"Il piccolo Goku da neonato rischiavi di uccidermi anche solo perché non voleva un giocattolo o una pappetta" ribatté. Leanna baciò la guancia del marito ed espirò dalle narici.  
"Fortunatamente il giovane Junior ci ha dato spesso aiuto tra pappette e pannolini. Non eravamo capaci di gestire la potenza della nostra nipotina" ammise.  
"Anche con i sonnellini, da quello che mi avete raccontato" disse Gohan. Leanna ridacchiò e Gohan sorrise. Aedon guardò il viso del principe Vegeta ed espirò.  
\- Sei sempre stato il nipote maschio che non ho mai potuto avere. Da bambino curioso e pieno di vita, ti sei trasformato in un grande guerriero. Ti prego, mantieni la promessa che hai fatto insieme a Junior, occupati tu della mia nipotina - pensò.  



	42. Cap.42 Elly e Junior al mare

Cap.42 Elly e Junior al mare  
  


"Sei stata brava. Ormai riesci a individuare auree anche parecchio lontane e quando la tua aura è azzerata, è praticamente impossibile individuarla. E' molto utile contro la razza di Devil, loro non sono capaci di individuare le auree" disse Junior. Elly annuì e si sedette sopra lo scoglio nero, incrociò le gambe e si sporse. Nelle sue iridi azzurre si rifletté la superficie del mare, vide le onde brillare riflettendo la luce del sole e sorrise. Inspirò, sentendo l'odore di salsedine e pungerle le narici e appoggiò le mani sopra le ginocchia.

“Ti piace così tanto il mare?” domandò il namecciano. Era in piedi dietro le sue spalle, la luce del sole gli accarezzava gli zigomi spigolosi, il mento sporgente e gli faceva brillare il capo privo di capelli.

“Ho sempre vissuto in montagna, prima di venire su questa isola” sussurrò Elly. Incrociò le braccia al petto e alzò il capo, sentendo gli occhi pizzicarle.

“Questo lo so. Dimentichi?” domandò Junor, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla. Elly assottigliò gli occhi, la brezza marina le sfiorò le guance pallide arrossandogliele.

“Ho sempre desiderato vedere il mare, ma i miei zii non mi ci hanno mai portato. E i miei nonni si trasferivano spesso, da una montagna all'altra, non eravamo abbastanza stanziali da poterci permettere una vacanza” mormorò con voce roca.

“E così vuoi vedere il mare” sussurrò seducente Junior. Elly avvampò e le sue pupille si dilatarono. Junior ghignò e la spinse, la saiyan finì in acqua. Avvertì l'impatto con l'acqua, incrementò l'aura evitando che le entrasse negli occhi e nelle narici, dimenò mani e piedi. Junior si tuffò dietro di lei, le cinse la vita con il braccio ed Elly gettò indietro la testa, i lunghi capelli biondi mulinarono spargendo gocce d'acqua tutt'intorno. Si aggrappò al namecciano e gli diede una testata sulla spalla.

“Idiota!” strepitò. Junior socchiuse gli occhi e le sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“In ogni allenamento completo che si rispetti, bisogna saper nuotare” sussurrò. Elly ansimò, strinse gli occhi e regolò il respiro.

“ _Sensei_ noi dobbiamo affrontare l'argomento 'scherzi da demone', prima che uno di questi mi ammazzi” brontolò. Junior la fece stendere, la fece aggrappare al proprio braccio e con la mano libera le sostenne l'addome.

“Sbatti i piedi regolarmente” le spiegò. Elly strinse gli occhi, rese cadenzato il respiro ed iniziò a muovere le gambe.

“Guarda che ho cresciuto Gohan ed è sopravvissuto. Quindi sono capace” spiegò il namecciano. I capelli biondi aderivano al viso umido della giovane.

“Poi mi dovrai parlare per bene di questo Gohan” rispose Elly.

 


	43. Cap.43 Il luna park di Haido

Cap.43 Il luna park di Haido  
  


Salva alzò il capo, osservando il cielo azzurro, vide una serie di esplosioni bianche, assottigliò gli occhi e riuscì a scorgere le figure di Elly e Junior che si scontravano in aria. I colpi dei due contendenti rimbombavano tutt’intorno e Salva strinse più forte le braccia al petto, le ossa premevano contro la sua pelle. Si voltò verso il principe dei saiyan e deglutì.

“Secondo te è migliorata quanto serve in questi ultimi mesi?” chiese.

“Tsk” rispose Vegeta. Socchiuse il labbro che gli tremò, dilatò le narici e corrugò la fronte.

“Regge nei combattimenti contro il namecciano, che si allena duramente da prima che lei nascesse. Pensi che sia perché è un debole, moccioso? Stai zitto e impara qualcosa anche tu, piuttosto, maledizione” ringhiò. Salva rabbrividì guardando i suoi occhi neri brillare e indietreggiò. Goku gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“E’ sempre scontroso di prima mattina, non ci fare troppo caso” lo rassicurò. Elly atterrò davanti a loro, ansimando, poggiò la punta delle dita di una mano sul palmo dell’altra aperta.

“Pausa” biascicò. Si piegò in avanti, ansimando e Junior le atterrò davanti, scuotendo il capo.

“Devil non ti concederà pause” ribatté atono. Elly aggrottò la fronte, socchiuse gli occhi e digrignò i denti.

“E nemmeno il gas se continui così. Non permetterò né a te né agli altri di morire avvelenati prima di scoprire le vostre vere capacità” ribatté. Goku scoppiò a ridere, Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, Junior incrociò le braccia al petto.

\- Dannati saiyan, li fanno in serie – pensò. Salva raggiunse Elly e le mostrò la mano.

“E’ quello che penso con Yamcha e Then, voglio sapere anch’io la loro vera potenza” disse il giovane.

“Io, se permettete, passo. Tutte queste ragazzate mi hanno già stancato. E la voce di Elly mi sta rimbombando nel cervello, ho bisogno di silenzio” sibilò Vegeta. Raggiunse la porta metallica della cupola gravitazionale, la aprì ed entrò, richiudendosela alle spalle. Junior si voltò avvertendo le auree di Trunks e Goten avvicinarsi, li vide atterrare davanti a loro. Goku deglutì a vuoto vedendo tra le mani del figlio una scodella di riso di ceramica, il ragazzino ne teneva uno con la mano e con l’altra stringeva le bacchette di legno che faceva ticchettare dentro la coppa.

“Urca, ne hai un’altra?” domandò. Goten negò con il capo, indietreggiando.

“ _Mamma fe fa fufinnando altra_ ” farfugliò. Goku sorrise, chiuse gli occhi e si portò indice e medio alla tempia, teletrasportandosi. Trunks si mise davanti ad Elly e Salva, facendo l’occhiolino alla giovane.

“Ehilà gente, come ve la passate?” domandò. Elly guardò Junior e lo osservò mostrare i canini candidi.

“ _Sensei_ è uno schiavista e tuo padre non è da meno” si lamentò la bionda. Salva si voltò verso Goten e si sporse in avanti, sgranando gli occhi.

“Hai continuato a mangiare volando?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

“ _E’ motto fafile_ ,  _fe ti ci abitui_!” farfugliò Goten, facendo volare pezzi di verdure tutt’intorno.

“Noi qui stavamo lavorando” ringhiò Junior.

“Siamo qui per portare Elly e Salva con noi. Hanno aperto un Luna Park a Haido ed io e Goten abbiamo tutta intenzione di andarci con loro” spiegò. Elly sorrise, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono, strinse i pugni e li mise sopra la testa e saltò.

“Wow, sul  _seeeeeriooo_?! Accidenti, ma è fantastico!” esultò. Goten si portò la ciotola alle labbra e bevve il contenuto, deglutì rumorosamente e si leccò le labbra.

“Proprio così. Torneremo quando sarà buio! Che ne dite, ci state?” domandò. Salva sorrise e annuì.

“Ci puoi scommettere” rispose.

\- Magari trovo qualche bel regalo da portare alla mia sorellina – pensò.

“Non credo sia una buona idea” ruggì il namecciano, incrementando l’aura. Elly lo guardò in viso, le sue iridi divennero liquide e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Junior, ti prego, solo mezza giornata. Ho bisogno di sfogarmi, per evitare di fare altri danni” lo implorò.

“Devi proseguire gli allenamenti, Elly” ribatté secco Junior.

“Ma …”. S’intromise Trunks. Junior si voltò verso di lui, sciolse le braccia e lo indicò.

“Non t’intromettere. Non amo ripetermi” ringhiò. Goten si avvicinò al Demon Prince.

“Bulma vorrebbe essere aiutata oggi. Ci sono state delle segnalazioni, Pan era preoccupata. Nel tempo che passi da lei a visionare i computer, noi andiamo e torniamo. Per favore” supplicò. Junior si voltò verso Elly e si piegò in avanti, guardandola in viso.

“A una condizione, giurami che starai attenta. Qualsiasi accenno di virus o influenze potrebbe ucciderti. Stai a debita distanza da chiunque, sono stato chiaro?” chiese. Elly sorrise, deglutì vedendolo avvicinarsi e avvampò.

“Te lo giuro” sussurrò e annuì. Abbracciò il namecciano e affondò il suo viso nei pettorali del Demon Prince. Junior sbuffò, guardò gli altri e la scostò, si voltò e spiccò il volo, allontanandosi. Goten vide la sua figura divenire un puntino all’orizzonte e si portò le bacchette alla fronte.

“ _Ehi, voi, sono Junior, cosa avete intenzione di farle? Potrebbe essere pericoloso, non la porterete da nessuna parte, non credo proprio sia una buona idea”_. Imitò il namecciano usando una voce forte. Salva scoppiò a ridere, portandosi una mano alla bocca e sbatté un piede per terra.

“Scherza poco. Se le trova addosso anche solo un graffietto, ci ammazza” sussurrò Trunks.

“Andiamo?” chiese Salva spiccando il volo. Elly tirò una pacca sulla testa di Goten e una sulla testa di Trunks.

“Muovetevi!” gridò. Spiccò a sua volta il volo, superando il migliore amico, seguita dai due mezzosangue. Vegeta aprì la porta della cupola gravitazionale e alzò il capo, guardandoli allontanarsi.

“Mastro Aedon, voi vi lamentavate tanto di me, dovreste vedere quanto è diventata insolente” mormorò.


	44. Cap.44 Orrore al parco divertimenti

Cap.44 Orrore al parco divertimenti

Elly schivò una gomitata, un uomo le passò accanto dall’altra parte sfiorandola, la sayan piegò il capo di lato evitando un colpo alla testa dovuto alla spallata di uno sconosciuto e fece lo slalom tra un gruppo di persone. Il brusio le rimbombava nelle orecchie, intravide una maglietta a righe bianche, una donna con degli sgargianti orecchini dorati le passò accanto ed evitò un bambino. Si sentiva le risate di ragazzini e venditori urlanti, spari a salve e urla sguaiate.

“Accidenti, c’è un sacco di gente in giro” disse Elly. Si alzò sulle punte e saltellò, intravedendo una ruota panoramica sopra le teste. Un venditore le porse dello zucchero filato dalla sua bancarella.

“E’ il più grande che abbia mai visto in giro!” rispose Goten. Mise una mano nel pacchetto di patatine speziate che teneva, prese una manciata e se la mise in bocca, masticò rumorosamente e si pulì le labbra sporche di olio sfregandole con la mano.

“Ehi, ragazzi, le montagne russe!” gridò, indicando alla loro sinistra. Salva gli sfrecciò accanto trascinando Trunks per un braccio.

“Corriamo!” urlò il giovane castano.

“N… non così!” strepitò il glicine. Goten si mise a correre superando il migliore amico.

“L’ultimo che arriva è il Genio della Tartaruga” urlò. Trunks sospirò e sorrise, vedendo che Elly li stava raggiungendo. Si misero in fila, Salva si mise per primo, Trunks fece passare Elly davanti a sé e Goten si mise dietro il migliore amico. Elly si voltò, saltellò ridacchiando e si appoggiò alla spalla di Trunks.

“Promettimi che ci porteremo anche Vegeta!”. Propose. Trunks deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e Goten ridacchiò. La fila scorreva davanti a loro, i giovani avanzarono lungo dei tornanti metallici e arrivarono ai sedili. Presero posto tutti e quattro in un unico trenino che iniziò a salire.

“Allora?” chiese Elly. Trunks scoppiò a ridere istericamente e strinse gli occhi.

“Elly, vedi …” biascicò Goten seduto accanto al migliore amico, guardando le spalle della giovane davanti a lui. Salva prese la mano di Elly deglutendo, mentre il trenino saliva ancora.

“Non credo proprio che mio padre sarebbe il tipo adatto per una cosa del GEEEEENEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” ululò Trunks. Il trenino stava scendendo a picco, il vento sferzava il viso dei ragazzi e dei due giovani uomini. I quattro si misero a gridare fino ad avvertire delle fitte agli addominali, il trenino si avvitava, scendeva in discese verticali, saliva, aumentando sempre di più la velocità. Tornò al punto di partenza, i giovani si slacciarono le cinture di sicurezza e scesero dal lato opposto di quello della salita, dietro la fila per uscire. Le gambe gli tremavano, Salva ricadde su Goten un paio di volte, quest’ultimo vomitò le patatine, Trunks barcollava ed Elly avvertiva la testa girare. I quattro guerrieri si allontanarono ridacchiando, Salva si asciugò un paio di lacrime agli angoli del viso, ridendo più forte.  
“Accidenti ragazzi, è stato  _da paura!_ ” farfugliò. Goten alzò il capo, raddrizzandosi ed evitò un carretto mobile di mele caramellate, inspirò l’odore e si leccò le labbra, la salivazione gli aumentò.

“Ho di nuovo fame!” si lagnò. Elly spalancò la bocca e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Ancora?!” chiese. Salva afferrò il braccio di Goten e lo strattonò.

“Laggiù c’è un chiosco. Andiamo, inizio ad avere fame anch’io!” strepitò il giovinetto. Goten ridacchiò, lasciandosi trascinare. Raggiunsero una bancarella di dolci, Elly afferrò un sacchetto e lo riempì di caramelle di vario tipo. Trunks tirò fuori il portafogli, mentre Goten metteva in bocca una treccia di liquirizie. Elly afferrò una tavola di cioccolata, la scartò togliendole la carta stagnola, spalancò la bocca e ne addentò metà masticandola rumorosamente. Finì anche l’altra metà della tavoletta, rabbrividì di piacere e si leccò le labbra sporche di cioccolata e leggermente arrossata. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e stringeva la bustina al petto.

Salva prese un sacchetto di arachidi tostate e guardò la migliore amica finire tutte le caramelle.

“Ti è aumentata la fama a dismisura” sussurrò.

“L’aura è energia. Ne consumiamo moltissimo, è per questo che mangiamo tanto” spiegò Trunks, avvicinandosi alla bocca una salsiccia di cioccolato.

“Cavolo, sono piena” borbottò Elly, stringendo il sacchetto vuoto con un pugno e chinando il capo. Socchiuse gli occhi vedendo delle macchie nella sabbia rossastra, le seguì, scansò un uomo, diede delle leggere spintonate agli altri passati continuando a seguirle. Si piegò in avanti e sfiorò una delle macchie, si portò le dita al naso e inspirò.

\- Sì, sono delle dense macchie di sangue – pensò. Il battito cardiaco gli divenne accelerato e ansimò, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e deglutì a vuoto. Si mise a correre, continuando a seguire le macchie di sangue.

“Elly, dove stai andando?!” gridò Trunks. Goten aggrottò le sopracciglia, mise quello che rimaneva di un pacchetto di biscotti in tasca.

“Seguiamola, non credo stia semplicemente cercando un bagno. Ho un brutto presentimento” mormorò. Salva annuì e si mise a correre dietro la migliore amica. Elly stava sfrecciando con la supervelocità tra le persone, seguendo le macchie di sangue che si facevano sempre più dense.

\- Qualcosa non va in questo Luna Park -. Le musiche delle giostre si facevano sempre più forti e grottesche alle sue orecchie.


	45. Cap.45 Corpse

Cap.45 Corpse

Elly sgranò gli occhi, le iridi le divennero grigie e si tappò la bocca con la mano, soffocando un urlo. Avvertì un rigurgito acido risalirle la gola e gli occhi le pizzicarono. Il corpo del ragazzo davanti a lei aveva i vestiti a brandelli, era ricoperto di sangue rappreso, ossa gli avevano perforato la pelle nivea e s’intravedevano gli organi interni ridotti in poltiglia. Gocciolava il liquido del fegato, la pelle del viso era a brandelli mostrando il teschio sottostante, gli occhi erano scoppiati, i capelli si erano mescolati a resti celebrali e la sua bocca era spalancata, la mandibola spezzata ricadeva di lato. La sua carcassa affondava in una pozza scura e l’odore acre della decomposizione punse le narici della saiyan. Tremando, con il viso bianco-grigio, osservò il collo della vittima, era squarciato, ma un lembo di pelle largo due dita permetteva alla testa di rimanere attaccata. Elly indietreggiò, avvertendo le auree degli altri raggiungerla, avvertiva in modo ovattato la musica e il brusio del Luna Park. I tre ragazzi la raggiunsero, dietro di loro iniziarono delle urla e dei tonfi. Goten corse verso la gente, stringendo i pugni.

\- Se mi presento come un allievo di Mr. Satan, dovrei riuscire a regolare lo sgombero. Altrimenti nella fuga non oso immaginare quante vittime ci sarebbero – pensò. Trunks deglutì a vuoto e guardò la carcassa a terra, rabbrividendo.

“Dannazione, cos’è successo qui?” chiese con voce soffocata. Salva strinse Elly a sé, il castano tremava quanto la giovane bionda. Elly indicò per terra, regolarizzò il respiro e si leccò le labbra screpolate.

“Le macchie. Le macchie non sono … tutte uguali …” biascicò.

“Cosa significa?” domandò Trunks, mentre dietro di loro si sentivano le urla delle persone.

“Al chiosco i bordi delle macchie erano larghi e stellati, qui, invece, sono tonde e nitide. Quando un liquido gocciola, la sua macchia produce una forma diversa a secondo dal punto in cui precipita” spiegò atona.

“Kami … qu-questo …. Significa che …” biascicò Salva. Elly annuì, assottigliando gli occhi.

"Sì, qualunque  _cosa_ abbia fatto questo, non lo ha massacrato qui. E soprattutto" spiegò. Le sue iridi azzurre si tinsero di riflessi verde acqua.

" ... è in grado di volare".


	46. Cap.46 Doppelgӓnger

Cap.46 Doppelgӓnger

 

La musica del Luna Park era cessata, le urla della gente si erano allontanate, Elly stava ispezionando il cadavere. Aveva una lacrima immobile all’angolo dell’occhio destro.

-Tutto questo esiste davvero – pensò la giovane e deglutì rumorosamente. Sfiorò un osso che usciva dal cadavere.

\- Ed io dovrò evitarlo – pensò. Goten li raggiunse, mettendosi accanto a Salva.

“Dobbiamo allontanarci. La situazione è troppo pericolosa. Torniamo a …”. Iniziò a dire Trunks, mettendosi davanti ai due. S’immobilizzò e la sua voce si abbassò divenendo prima rauca e poi un mugolio indistinto. Elly si voltò, davanti al glicine c’era un demone grande due volte lui, il suo corpo voluminoso era ricoperto da una peluria nera. Salva impallidì guardando le pupille rosse brillanti della creatura, Goten fu scosso da una serie di tremiti incrementando l’aura vedendo le lunghe unghie aguzze del tre dita per mano da cui grondava sangue, mentre altro era rappreso. Trunks sentiva il suo alito addosso, vedendo dinnanzi a sé i lunghi denti, sporchi di sangue scuro. Elly si mise in piedi, notando le due corna appuntite sul capo del demone, illuminate dalla luce solare. I battiti cardiaci dei tre ragazzi accelerarono, mentre il loro battito aumentava. L’essere demoniaco sghignazzò, creando un verso roco, la luce del sole gli illuminava il capo piccolo e tondo, mentre la creatura faceva saettare una coda rossa lunga come un boa.

I ragazzi boccheggiarono, pallidi, con i muscoli irrigiditi e il battito irregolare. Elly strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Dobbiamo combattere!” urlò Elly. Salva annuì, allargò le gambe, piegò la schiena in avanti e strinse i pugni. Goten affiancò Trunks ed entrambi si trasformarono in supersaiyan, gridando. Salva strinse gli occhi e caricò l’aura.

\- Devo usare il Ki-ko-ho. Non ho altra scelta – pensò.

“Attaccatelo mentre lo tengo impegnato!” gridò ai compagni. Elly si trasformò in supersaiyan a sua volta, le ciocche bionde larghe due dita le si sollevarono verso il cielo solleticandole il viso. Trunks partì all’attacco verso il nemico, raggiungendolo con una serie di calci e pugni. Avvertì il gas penetrargli nel naso, fargli bruciare le narici e ardergli la gola, il petto gli doleva. Lacrime di dolore gli rigarono il viso. Goten apparve dietro il mostro e lo raggiunse con delle ripetute gomitate. Il demone rimaneva immobile, guardando il giovane davanti a lui che lo colpiva con una serie di colpi.

\- Non gli stanno facendo neanche un graffio! – pensò Elly. Goten avvertì il gas graffiargli la gola, la vista gli si annebbiò e spiccò il volo, indietreggiando. Sgranò gli occhi, le iridi erano liquide.

“A quest’ora doveva essere a terra, non …. Non lo abbiamo nemmeno scalfito!” biascicò. Il demone si gettò contro Trunks, un’onda energetica lo raggiunse al viso allontanandolo dal giovane. La creatura venne trascinata dal raggio di luce azzurra e brillante della tecnica.

“MUORI, MALEDETTO!” gridò Elly. Incrementò di più l’aura, raddoppiando la potenza dell’onda energetica. Si aprì una voragine nel terreno, le giostre del parco giochi furono scosse da tremiti e i chioschetti crollarono su loro stessi, ripiegandosi. Elly cadde in ginocchio, ansimando. Salva si alzò in volo, mise le mani a triangolo davanti a sé, inquadrò la figura lontana del demone e lanciò il suo attacco. Il sangue gli colò dal naso e ricadde a terra con un tonfo, privo di energie. Trunks e Goten tossivano, sputando sangue.

\- Era … Era Devil? – si chiese Elly, il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti. Salva si mise a bocconi, stringendo gli occhi.

“Ce … ce l’abbiamo fatta” biascicò Salva. Elly si arcuò in avanti e vomitò, accanto al cadavere per terra, l’aura dei giovani lo aveva investito e intere parti si erano trasformate in polvere.

\- Junior, portami via da qui – implorò la giovane. Si voltò verso Goten, la sua pelle era grigiastra e teneva gli occhi sporgenti.

“Che … che roba era quello lì?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Era un doppelgӓnger. Ogni essere umano ha un demone che lo rappresenta agl’inferi, Devil li usa come messaggeri. Bulma oggi lo aveva detto che si aspettava qualcosa del genere, per questo voleva vedere Vegeta” spiegò Goten. Salva boccheggiò, si deterse il viso sudato e sporco di sangue con la mano e ansimò.

“Che significa?” chiese.

“Che Devil arriverà a breve” rispose Trunks. Il terreno sotto i giovani tremò, i quattro ragazzi si voltarono percependo una forte aura oscura, la terra alla fine della voragine esplose con una luce viola. I giovani furono abbagliati, strinsero gli occhi, un polverone li colpì facendoli tossire più forte. Il polverone si diradò, Salva strinse gli occhi, espirò rumorosamente facendo scorrere altro sangue dal naso e riaprì gli occhi.

“COSA?!” gridò, guardando il demone avanzare verso di loro. La creatura ululò, alzando le braccia al cielo.

“E’ … E’ IMPOSSIBILE! Io ed Elly non lo abbiamo mancato!” gridò Salva. Il mostro dimenò di più le braccia, quello che restava dei tendoni del Luna Park e delle macchine rimaste parcheggiate esplose. Elly strinse i denti, si rimise in piedi e conficcò le unghie nella carne dei palmi, fino a formare delle mezzelune, le sue nocche sbiancarono.

“Faremo tutto quello che possiamo! Non dobbiamo arrenderci!”. Goten annuì energeticamente, Trunks sputò a terra e si rialzò in piedi. Salva boccheggiò, la sua pelle era pallida e il suo corpo scosso da singulti. Il demone volò nella loro direzione, un fascio di energia coloro oro lo trapassò all’altezza del cuore. Il respiro del demone si spezzo, la creatura emise un suono strozzato e gutturale, si bloccò in volo. La creatura esplose e sangue nerastro investì i giovani, che strinsero gli occhi all’impatto. I loro corpi si ricoprirono della sostanza viscida, l’aura dorata dei tre supersaiyan pulsava intorno a quella melma che grondava da vestiti e capelli.

\- Questa tecnica … - pensò Elly. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Junior volare sopra il corpo del demone abbandonato sul suolo.

“Junior!” gridò. Una vena sulla fronte del namecciano pulsava, intorno al suo indice e al suo medio vorticavano dei fulmini bluastri. Dietro di lui levitavano Goku, Tenshinahn e Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan atterrò accanto al corpo del demone e lo ticchettò con la punta dorata dello stivaletto bianco. Trunks raggiunse suo padre e gli crollò addosso, sporcando anche lui del sangue nerastro. Vegeta roteò gli occhi e lo cinse con un braccio, facendolo appoggiare contro la sua spalla.

“Niente di rotto?” gli chiese all’orecchio. Il glicine strinse le labbra e annuì.

“Va tutto bene?” bisbigliò il principe dei saiyan.

“Va … va tutto bene, papà” biascicò Trunks a bassa voce.   
“Tutto a posto, figliolo?” chiese roco il Son, afferrando il figlio per le spalle. Goten annuì.

“Se la sono cavata bene” spiegò, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Salva.

“Il Ki-ko-ho è pericoloso. Va usato con parsimonia, Salva” spiegò Ten, utilizzando un tono gentile. Salva annuì e prese un senzu che il maestro gli stava porgendo. Junior raggiunse Elly, la giovane si ritrasformò e il demone le mise una ciocca sporca di sangue nerastro dietro l’orecchio. Fece apparire un fazzoletto, le afferrò il mento e le sollevò la testa. Elly chiuse gli occhi e il namecciano le pulì il viso. Elly si abbandonò contro di lui, chiuse gli occhi e lo cinse, stringendolo a sé con entrambe le braccia.

“Sei ferita?” chiese atono il namecciano. Elly negò con il capo, rimanendo con gli occhi chiusi. Junior le mise una mano sulla fronte.

“Niente febbre” sussurrò. Elly riaprì gli occhi e alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

“Junior …” mormorò la saiyan.

Ten diede un senzu anche a Goten e ne lanciò uno a Vegeta, che lo mise in bocca al figlio.

“Mnh?” chiese Junior.

“Grazie. Se non ci fossi stato tu, io … noi …” bisbigliò Elly.

“ _Ma_ ci sono stato, non serve altro” ribatté Junior. Goku li raggiunse, il suo viso era in ombra coperto dalle ciocche di capelli larghe quattro dita.

“Non siamo più al sicuro, bisogna intensificare gli allenamenti” spiegò. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Elly e strinse. Elly si staccò dagli addominali di Junior e strinse i pugni.

“Quel … quel bas**rdo ha mandato un servo a fare questo. Voleva prendersela specificatamente con degli innocenti. Ed io non sarei riuscita a fermarla” ringhiò. Vegeta si voltò verso di loro, continuando a tenere Trunks contro la propria spalla.  
“Lo hai fatto, ma queste bestiacce hanno un solo, preciso punto debole. Junior lo sapeva e ha puntato dritto al suo cuore con il Makankosappo. Nel prossimo allenamento ti dovrò insegnare dove si trovano precisamente organi vitali come quello” ribatté.  
Elly scosse la testa.  
“Se un suo servo che non parla nemmeno, è così forte... Devil non avrà di certo alcun punto debole” mormorò.  
Una grossa goccia di sudore scivolò lungo la guancia di Tenshinhan e il suo terzo occhio si socchiuse.

“Tutti hanno un punto debole”. La corresse Goku. Il viso di Elly si arrossò e le vene sul suo corpo s’ingrossarono, pulsando.

“Lo distruggerò, allora. Lo farò in mille pezzi e di lui non resterà altro che un orribile ricordo!” promise. Si voltò, ringhiando, dando le spalle al resto del gruppo.  
“Si pentirà amaramente di essersi messo sulla mia strada” disse in un sussurro.


	47. Cap.47 Arriva Gohan

Cap.47 Arriva Gohan

Una serie di scie rosse solcavano il cielo azzurro, lasciando una serie di scintille vermiglie. Vegeta ed Elly si scontravano in volo, creando delle esplosioni d'aria. La tremava, schizzi di sabbia dorata investivano la spiaggia, onde bianche dalla schiuma candida si alzavano investendo le palme che tremavano. Thenshinan in volo guardava l'isola e sospirò, scuotendo il capo. Salva lo raggiunse e si massaggiò il collo sudato.

"Elly sta usando troppa potenza. Non finisce lo scontro con uno che subito la sfida un altro. Dopo quello che abbiamo vissuto ..." si lamentò.

"I saiyan sono così ragazzi. Inizia a conoscerli" ordinò Ten. Si voltò verso il giovane, i capelli castani tendenti al riccio gl'incorniciavano il viso ossuto.

\- E' un anno che ci allenano senza soste - pensò Salva.

"Riprendiamo" ordinò Ten. L'aura di Elly s'incrementò ancora e gli sbuffì di fumo dal vulcano si fecero più frequenti. Junior atterrò e Vegeta cercò di raggiungere Elly con un pugno al viso. La giovane schivò e cercò di entrare con un calcio, ma Vegeta schivò.

"Puoi spingerti più di così. E copriti sulla sinistra" ordinò Junior. Elly ansimava, il suo viso pallido era madido di sudore e i suoi occhi erano sporgenti.

\- Persino Crilin le ha dato qualche ripetizione sul kienzan. Non abbiamo altre tecniche da insegnarle - pensò Goku. Vegeta la raggiunse con un pugno alla pancia, Elly si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e indietreggiò, piegandosi in due.

"Maledizione" sibilò. Si leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore di sangue e sudore.

"Mocciosa, hai ancora molta strada da fare, prima di poter battere il principe dei saiyan" disse Vegeta. Junior incrociò le braccia al petto, guardò Elly e le sorrise.  
"Dimostragli che sbaglia" disse il namecciano.  La bionda guardò in faccia il saiyan più grande.   
"Mi sembrava di averti insegnato ad usare la testa" ringhiò Vegeta. Corrugò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi, stringendo le labbra.  
"Usa la testa" mormorò Elly. Ghignò e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi bluastri.  Si piegò in avanti, scattò e raggiunse Vegeta con una testata all'addome. Quest'ultimo si piegò in avanti e sputò sangue. Cadde in ginocchio e articolò un paio di gemiti, stringendo gli occhi. Elly volò all'indietro, fece una capriola in aria e riatterrò. Strinse i pugni, li alzò al cielo e lanciò un grido.  
"Wooo-hooo!" esultò. Goku atterrò dietro Vegeta, ridendo e gli porse la mano. Il principe dei saiyan la scostò e si alzò in piedi, ansimando.  
"Urca, mai cantare vittoria troppo presto" lo rimproverò il Son. Elly abbracciò Junior e lo guardò in viso, sorrise e il sole illuminò il suo viso.  
"Hai visto Junior? Ce l'ho fatta!". Junior annuì, alzò il mento e ghignò.  
"Almeno ha ascoltato il mio consiglio di usare la testa, ma non intendevo questo. A che pro insegnarle a fare piani e ad usare i punti vitali dell'avversario come punti deboli, se poi usa solo la forza" brontolò Vegeta. Tirò una gomitata a Goku che gemette.  
"E' colpa tua Kakaroth, sei tu che usi solo i muscoli" lo rimproverò Vegeta.  
"E' migliorata lo stesso tantissimo, uffa" si lamentò il Son. Junior scoppiò a ridere, gettando indietro la testa. Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi e si voltò, la luce del sole si rifletteva sopra la cupola gravitazionale. Una figura in ombra controloce volava verso di loro, teneva una valigia in mano e al collo indossava una cravatta che ondeggiava a destra e a sinistra spinta dal vento. Gohan atterrò tra loro, sorrideva e la luce del sole si rifletteva nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali.   
"Salute a tutti. E' un piacere rivederti  _sensei Piccolo_ " salutò. I suoi muscoli premevano contro la camicia bianca che indossava e le sue spalle erano strette dalla giacca di stoffa nera del completo.  
"Figliolo!" gridò Goku. Gohan lo guardò e impallidì, vedendo le sue braccia ossute, i segni violacei intorno ai suoi occhi e il suo viso smunto, con la pelle grigiastra.  
"Vedo che qui si risente del gas come nel resto del pianeta" sussurrò. Posò la valigia per terra, il tonfo fu seguito da della polvere del terreno che si sollevò avvolgendola.  
"Ti sei degnato di venire con un anno di ritardo agli allenamenti. Se fossi tuo padre, ti riempirei di botte" ringhiò Vegeta. Gohan deglutì a vuoto, arrossì e sospirò.  
"Sempre il solito Vegeta. Comunque sopresa, eccomi qui!" disse, allargando le braccia. Elly gli camminò intorno, osservando i suoi pantaloni di tessuto e le scarpe di vernici nere.  
"Non ti conosco, ma prima di conoscerci fammi piacere, togliti quel vestito da damerino" lo implorò. Gohan si voltò verso di lei, il suo viso divenne rosso-violaceo e sentì le orecchie bruciargli.  
"E' la divisa degl'insegnanti alla scuola" ribatté secco. Elly indietreggiò e si nascose dietro Junior, avvampando a sua volta. Il namecciano si voltò e le mise una mano sulle spalle, indicando Gohan con l'altra.  
"Elly, lui è Gohan ... L'immensa scocciatura che ti ha preceduta" spiegò. Gohan si slacciò la cravatta e le sorrise.  
"Se mi tolgo questi vestiti da damerino, mi farai vedere che sai fare da supersaiyan?" chiese. Elly annuì e Junior la spinse verso Gohan.  
"Hai il cambio in quella valigia?" chiese Elly. Gohan annuì.  
"Ci sono anche i libri di matematica che uso per insegnare" rispose. Le iridi di Elly brillarono.  
"Me li presteresti? Io sono rimasta indietro con gli studi e Salva adora quella materia" implorò la ragazzina. Gohan si tolse la giacca e se la mise su una spalla, arrotolando la cravatta e mettendola in tasca.  
"Con molto piacere" rispose. Goku abbracciò il figlio, stringendolo a sé e Gohan ricambiò.  
"Ora, se la finiamo con i convenevoli, possiamo riprendere ad allenarci. Non credo che Devil studi matematica" ringhiò Vegeta.  
  



	48. Cap.48 La decaduta degli eroi

Cap.48 La decaduta degli eroi

Junior si deterse la fronte sudata con le sue quattro dita affusolate, espirò rumorosamente e si abbandonò cadendo seduto per terra, si appoggiò con la schiena al tronco di un albero avvertendo un peso sullo stomaco, le sue gambe tremavano doloranti. Elly si ritrasformò, la sua aura dorata da supersaiyan si spensero, le sue ciocche grandi quattro dita tornarono capelli lisci e lunghi che le scesero lungo le spalle. Guardò Vegeta davanti a lei e le sue iridi verde-acqua divennero azzurre. Guardò il sudore scendere lungo la fronte spaziosa del principe dei saiyan.

“Vi vedo stremati per un allenamento normale. E’ il gas?” chiese con voce preoccupata. Junior ridacchiò e chiuse gli occhi, ansimando, sentendo la gola bruciare.

“No, sei solo migliorata moltissimo” balbettò. Le sue antenne erano abbassate e gocciolavano sudore. Vegeta si voltò e guardò Goku sdraiato per terra, si proteggeva il viso dal sole con le braccia ossute e ansimava rumorosamente.

“Junior ha detto la verità. Come tutti i saiyan sei rapidissima ad apprendere, ti basta osservare qualcosa una sola volta e fortunatamente hai affinato questa abilità. Finché non ci riprendiamo vai nell’isola qui vicino, lì c’è una camera gravitazionale isolata dall’ambiente esterno, sterilizzata e mai utilizzata” ordinò Vegeta. Elly si voltò verso Junior e strinse i pugni.

“ _Sensei_ , posso aspettare qui che vi riprendiate” sussurrò. Junior alzò lo sguardo e la guardò in viso, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“No, vai, non possiamo aspettare oltre” ordinò.

\- Devil è sempre più vicino, lo sento! – sentì la voce del Supremo nella sua mente. Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto e chinò il capo.

\- Potrei mandarle Gohan. Ieri si sono allenati insieme e lui è ancora fresco. I gas lo hanno intaccato molto meno di quanto abbiano fatto con noi tre – rifletté. Elly raggiunse Junior, si accoccolò contro i suoi pettorali e chiuse gli occhi inspirando il suo odore. Junior deglutì, sentendo la gola dolergli e alzò una mano lentamente, sentì delle fitte provenire dal braccio e le accarezzò i capelli.

__

_ “Per gli dei polpi, Junior, non so davvero come tu ci riesca. Solo tu riesci a farla dormire ogni volta, sembra un angioletto con te” disse Aedon. I suoi occhi dalle iridi azzurre erano sgranate, mentre vedeva la nipotina addormentata tra le braccia del namecciano. Junior avvampò e aggrottò la fronte. _

_ “Non lo so neanche io come ci riesco. Sono a conoscenza solo del fatto che questa bimba è davvero una piccola peste” si lamentò. Aedon ridacchiò. _

_ “Lo sono tutti i piccoli saiyan. Il genio mi ha raccontato che anche Goku da bambino era particolarmente aggressivo. E’ la nostra natura” spiegò. Accarezzò la guancia paffuta della piccola con l’indice e guardò Junior in viso. _

_ “Sta a noi insegnarle qualcosa di buono” mormorò. Il Demon Prince deglutì e la guardò in viso, la osservò dormire e sorrise. Rialzò lo sguardo e impallidì vedendo Aedon andare verso la porta. _

_ “A … aspetta … dove accidenti vai? Io non so … che fare se si sveglia” si lamentò a bassa voce. Sgranò gli occhi sentendo la bambina stringergli un indice con la manina grassottella. _

_ “Saprai cosa fare, lo sentirai. Non dimenticare il filo rosso che vi unisce” rispose l’anziano saggio. _

Junior guardò Elly alzare lo sguardo su di lui e osservò le rosee labbra di lei piegarsi in un sorriso.

\- Ti voglio bene,  _sensei_ – disse telepaticamente la giovane. Junior sentì Vegeta tossire ripetutamente.

\- Fila ad allenarti o domani ti toccherà anche una nuotata fino ad Haido – le rispose mentalmente. Elly annuì, si alzò in piedi e salutò con la mano.

“Tra qualche ora sarò di nuovo qui” rispose. Si voltò verso Goku, lo vide sorrise e dimenare la mano, continuando a proteggersi il viso con l’altro braccio. Elly spiccò il volo e si allontanò, Vegeta osservò la sua figura scomparire all’orizzonte e cadde seduto per terra. Conficcò le dita nel terreno, tra l’erba umida.

“Il gas è quadruplicato” biascicò. Junior annuì, sentendo delle fitte provenire dal collo.

“Devil si avvicina sempre di più” biascicò.

“Papà! Papà! E’ urgente!”. Rimbombarono le grida di Bra. Vegeta si deterse la fronte con il dorso della mano.

“Io vado a vedere che succede. Tu controlla Kakaroth, per lui la situazione sta diventando insostenibile” disse. Junior annuì e Vegeta si mise a correre nella direzione da cui proveniva la voce della figlia.

************

“Perché mi hai fatto chiamare?” chiese Vegeta. Bra indicò il computer, lo schermo azzurro lampeggiava.

“Devi sentire che cosa ha captato Pan” rispose la figlia. Il principe dei saiyan si mise le cuffie e la Briefs cliccò un pulsante.

“Lucipher è stato ucciso. Mio fedele Mulur, tocca a te trovare le sfere del drago”. La registrazione della voce di Devil risuonò attraverso le cuffie. Vegeta corrugò la fronte e strinse un pugno, fino a far pulsare una venuzza sulla mano. Bra gli mise una mano sulla spalla e Vegeta si tolse le cuffie, espirando rumorosamente.

“Papà” mormorò la giovane. Vegeta appoggiò le cuffie sul tavolo davanti allo schermo.

“Avete individuato da dove viene la comunicazione?” chiese con voce roca. Bra si sollevò una delle bretelle del suo vestito rosso e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare la sua coda di cavallo.

“Mamma e Pan ci stanno lavorando in questo momento” rispose. Vegeta tirò un pugno al tavolo, facendolo tremare, le cuffie rimbalzarono e una cassa del computer si rovesciò con un tonfo.

“Devono sbrigarsi, devo andare ad occuparmi di questo tipo!” gridò.

“Papà” ripeté Bra. Vegeta si voltò verso la figlia e vide le sue iridi diventare liquide.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese. Bra gli porse un tubetto e si leccò le labbra.

“Ho creato un ricostituente per voi. Hai perso almeno tre chili in due giorni” sussurrò. Vegeta prese il tubetto e le sorrise.

“Me la caverò e presto mi occuperò di questo Mulur” la rincuorò. Bra strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e annuì.

“Stai attento” sussurrò. Vegeta le diede una pacca sulla spalla e gonfiò il petto.

“Non dimenticare chi è tuo padre. Sono il principe dei saiyan”. Si vantò.


	49. Cap.49 L'attesa prima della battaglia

Cap.49 L'attesa prima della battaglia

Goten si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto e guardò Goku portarsi un bicchiere alle labbra con mano tremante.

“Lo ricoverano spesso?” chiese Gohan. Si chiuse la cerniera della giacca da ginnastica verde che indossava.

“Sì, per colpa di quel maledetto gas” ringhiò Goten. Gohan si voltò verso il letto accanto, Junior era steso sul letto con gli occhi chiusi. Il namecciano era colto da capogiri, avvertiva un senso di nausea e le orecchie aguzze gli fischiavano. Goten guardò oltre suo padre, su un comodino era appoggiata la battle suit di Vegeta sporca di sangue. Il principe dei saiyan tossiva convulsamente, i suoi occhi erano spalancati e fissavano il soffitto.

“E’ tempo di utilizzare la crema che ci ha dato Bra” disse Gohan. Goten strinse gli occhi e annuì.

“Dopo io e te raggiungeremo Pan, sembra che ci sia un calo di energie, possiamo usare le nostre aure per continuare a far funzionare i generatori dei computer” disse ancora Gohan.

**********

“Papà, perché non posso combattere anche io?” domandò Vetrunks. Sporse il labbro inferiore e tirò su con il naso. Trunks si sedette accanto a lui e gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli alcune ciocche color glicine della frangetta.

“Dalle ultime analisi del sangue è risultato che il gas sta intaccando le tue cellule. Rischieresti solo di morire e non porteresti alcun beneficio alla battaglia. Mi dispiace piccolo mio” sussurrò. Le iridi nere del figlio divennero liquide e il bambino chinò il capo.

“Non lo porto neanche restando qui” si lamentò. Trunks gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo strinse a sé.

“Non è vero. Nel caso la Terra rischiasse di esplodere potresti portare più civili possibili alle navicelle di salvataggio” ribatté il genitore. Vetrunks si mordicchiò il labbro e sospirò dalle narici.

“Civili, capito” mormorò roco. Trunks gli ticchettò sulla guancia con la punta dell’indice e ridacchiò.

“E combatterò più tranquillo sapendoti al sicuro, potrò dare il massimo”. Aggiunse. Vetrunks strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e annuì.

“Va bene, papà” sussurrò. Trunks lo lasciò andare e si alzò in piedi, stringendo la cintura di tela che gli teneva i pantaloni.

“Mi raccomando, tieni al sicuro gli altri. Ricordati che zia Chichi è incinta” ribatté. Vetrunks annuì ripetutamente.

“Sì, papà, promesso” sussurrò. Trunks sorrise e incrociò le braccia, voltandosi verso la finestra.

“Mamma dice che è stata sentita la voce di Devil. Che sia già sulla Terra?” si chiese.

***********

“Elly si accorgerà che ci hanno ricoverati d’urgenza mentre lei mancava?” chiese Goku. Si portò una bottiglietta d’acqua alle labbra e sorseggiò. Vegeta si passò la pezzuola sopra la battle-suit ripetutamente e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Io mi sentirò fortunato già se non lo scoprirà Bra. Mi sono sentito male subito dopo aver parlato con lei” si lamentò. Junior incrociò le braccia al petto e chinò il capo.

“Abbiamo problemi più seri. Ormai non siamo più in condizioni di allenare Elly, soprattutto Goku. Devil si avvicina sempre di più. La situazione precipita” ringhiò. Il Son si sdraiò sull’erba e boccheggiò, stringendo gli occhi, si rovesciò il contenuto della bottiglietta sulla testa inumidendo i capelli a cespuglio. Vegeta cadde seduto sul prato, sentendo le gambe dolergli.

“Non vi reggete proprio in piedi” disse Crilin atterrando sul luogo.

\- Si stanno riposando dagli allenamenti? – chiese telepaticamente Salva, atterrando sul prato accanto a Tenshinhan.

\- Io penso sia il gas. E penso abbia colpito anche Yamcha, non lo vedo in giro – rispose Ten mentalmente. Trunks e Goten atterrarono insieme davanti a un albero.

“Questo posto sembra totalmente diverso con questo prato al posto della cupola gravitazionale” disse Gohan in volo.

“Consumava troppa energia e Bulma vuole far funzionare i suoi maledetti macchinari senza usare le vostre auree” spiegò Junior.

“Tsk, ma proprio tutti qui devono venire?” ringhiò Vegeta. Goku ridacchiò.


	50. Cap.50 L'arrivo di Devil

Cap.50 L'arrivo di Devil

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi avertendo delle fitte in tutto il corpo e sentendo le spalle schiacciate da un forte peso.

“Qualcosa non va” sussurrò, voltandosi di scatto verso Junior. Goku impallidì e il sudore gl’imperlò il visto ossuto, si raddrizzò seduto e a sua volta si voltò verso Junior. Gli occhi del namecciano divennero bianchi, avvertendo la sensazione degli altri due.

“N … no … non … non può …” farfugliò Goku. Crilin raggiunse il migliore amico e si piegò in avanti guardandolo.

“Ti senti male?” chiese.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiesero in coro Trunks e Goten. Le onde del mare iniziarono a diventare sempre più alte, investendo con furia la spiaggia. Il battito cardiaco di Junior divenne irregolarmente veloce. Si alzò un vento sempre più forte, Salva si mise dietro Ten e Vegeta si mise davanti a Trunks. Il rumore dello scrociare del mare divenne sempre più forte e si unì all’ululare del vento. Tenshinhan allargò le braccia guardando la sabbia dorata sollevarsi. Salva alle sue spalle sporse il capo, guadando una goccia di sudore scendere sulla testa del suo maestro. Ten strinse i denti, facendoli sfregare tra loro. Salva si coprì il viso quando la tempesta di sabbia l’investì, Goten si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani, Gohan utilizzò una mano e Trunks alzò un braccio. Crilin tossì, chiuse un occhio tenendo l’altro aperto. Goku, Junior e Vegeta si voltarono all’unisono fissando nello stesso momento lo stesso lembo di spiaggia. La sabbia si tramutò in magma, il gruppo iniziò a sudare copiosamente man mano che la temperatura si alzava. Le palme sulla spiaggia presero fuoco, facendo precipitare lingue di fiamme al suolo. Junior avanzò, digrignando i denti dai canini aguzzi.

“Cosa diamine?!” gridò, spalancando gli occhi. Vegeta strinse i pugni guantati di bianco, fino a far scricchiolare le nocche.

\- M … maledizione – pensò.

“E’ qui” sibilò. Le palme si trasformarono in cumuli di cenere, che si sparpagliarono tutt’intorno insieme alla sabbia. Una risata sguaiata risuonò tutt’intorno e Crilin rabbrividì, indietreggiando. Vegeta si voltò verso Goku, intento a guardare Junior.

“Dobbiamo fare molta attenzione” sussurrò a denti stretti l’eroe della Terra. La sabbia e la cenere si dissiparono, facendo apparire un’ombra sulla spiaggia. Trunks guardò oltre la testa di suo padre, vedendo una figura massiccia, dalle braccia e gambe due volte massicce di quelle del genitore. Salva iniziò a battere i denti vedendo la figura di Devil avanzare.

“Ha preso la stazza del nonno Cold” ruggì Vegeta. Ten guardò le corna rosate e aguzze ai lati della testa della creatura, erano lunghe un braccio e brillavano.

“Ha la stessa schifosa faccia di Freezer” sibilò Junior. Il gruppo iniziò a incrementare le aure, man mano che il nemico avanzava verso di loro.

Goten osservò i segni neri e sottili che gli rigavano le guance sotto gli occhi. Trunks fece comparire una sfera d’energia nella mano, guardando le labbra nere e sottili della sua bocca. Le iridi gialle del nemico riflettevano il magma in cui si era trasformata la spiaggia sotto di lui, nei punti in cui le onde e la spuma del mare la investiva si trasformava in magma solidificato da cui si alzava del fumo grigiastro. Il vento si fece meno forte, facendo ondeggiare la peluria violacea sulle gambe possenti di Devil. La luce del sole si rifletteva sulla calotta di ossa viola sopra il capo di Devil.

“E’ come se non bastasse, non è solo” ringhiò Goten.

“Li vediamo anche noi i tre demoni con lui” ruggì Trunks. Gohan attivò il Mystic, il ciuffo nero sulla sua fronte ondeggiò davanti al suo viso.

\- Uno di loro deve essere Mulur, di cui ho sentito nella registrazione. Se non si sono ancora divisi, vuol dire che perderanno altro tempo prima di attaccarci – rifletté Vegeta. Boccheggiava, teneva gli occhi sgranati e sudore gelido gli scendeva lungo le spalle. I due demoni più bassi lanciarono dei versi striduli, Devil teneva le mani sulle loro spalle, ognuna di esse aveva tre dita, esattamente come le zampe inferiori.

“Ricordate, quello è solo il suo primo stadio e ha giù una potenza pari a quella dell’ultima trasformazione di Freezer e noi siamo sfiancati dai gas” disse Gohan. Crilin si affiancò a Ten, socchiudendo gli occhi, rabbrividì guardando Devil dimenare la coda. Devil raggiunse il limitare della spiaggia e mise i piedi sul manto erboso, alcuni ciuffi d’erba si essiccarono diventando gialli. Le sue iridi gialle rifletterono l’immagine del Demon Prince, si voltò a guardare Salva, lo passò a Vegeta e scrutò tutto il gruppo fino a Goku.

“Finalmente c’incontriamo, piccoli vermi” disse, allargando le braccia.


	51. Cap.51 Devil Attack

Cap.51 Devil Attack

Il magma che aveva ricoperto la spiaggia si era solidificato, divenendo nero e liscio.

Vegeta ringhiò, strinse i pugni e guardò Devil in viso.

\- Dobbiamo prendere tempo finché non arriva Elly. Fortunatamente Devil sembra avere la stessa pacatezza tipica della sua famiglia – pensò. Il mostro si voltò laconico verso di lui e chinò il capo di lato.

“Tu devi essere il principe dei saiyan. Sei ancora il vile codardo al soldo di mio padre che tutto l’universo ricordava?” chiese Devil. Vegeta incrementò l’aura, una vena iniziò a pulsare sulla sua fronte spaziosa. Devil sollevò medio e indice, il terreno sotto Vegeta franò e l’aura di Devil esplose tutt’intorno. Il resto del gruppo indietreggiò e Vegeta precipitò nella fossa.

“Vegeta!” gridò Junior. Scattò con la supervelocità, l’aura di Devil fece alzare una tempesta di sabbia che fece indietreggiare il namecciano.

\- Ha un’aura potentissima! Non possiamo farcela stavolta, è finita. Ha una potenza eccessiva senza bisogno di combattere – pensò. Vegeta si aggrappò al braccio teso di Goku, che lo tirò su. L’eroe della Terra mise a terra il principe dei saiyan e si voltò verso Devil, tenendo la fronte corrugata e le sopracciglia abbassate. Devil lo guardò a sua volta e ghignò.

“Finalmente c’incontriamo leggendario supersaiyan. Al contrario di mio padre, io non ti temo, anche se noto che tu sei l’unico a non essersi lasciato prendere dal panico alla vista della mia aura” sussurrò mellifluo.

“Non ti permetterò di fare del male ai miei amici. La tua stirpe di mostri non l’avrai mai vinta contro di noi” ringhiò Goku. Avanzò di un passo e lanciò una serie di onde al terreno, facendo franare della terra che andò a ricoprire la voragine.

“Mai” ripeté. Devil scoppiò a ridere con la sua risata agghiacciante. Mulur fissò Crilin, ghignò e si unì a sua volta alla risata. I due demoni più bassi ridacchiarono.

“La vostra fine è giunta, stupide scimmie” ringhiò Devil. Incrementò l’aura rosso sangue intorno a sé.

“Io sono l’inizio e la fine di tutto. Conosco voi primati senza cervello fino all’ultimo grammo della vostra energia. Non temo neanche l’ombra del vostro pensiero”. Alla parole del mostro, il sudore iniziò a scendere copioso lungo il viso contratto di Junior.

\- La camera gravitazionale di Elly è isolata dall’esterno, non può sapere che è qui. Dobbiamo aspettarla. E anche se lo percepisse, l’aura di questa creatura ha reso le condizioni climatiche impossibili da affrontare – pensò il namecciano.

“Qui non hai a che fare solo con saiyan. Ci sono anche dei terrestri pronti a morire contro di te!” gridò Ten. Salva annuì ripetutamente e Crilin si leccò le labbra.

\- Spero che 18 tenga al sicuro Marron – pensò.

\- Una parte di me vorrebbe tenere lontana Elly da tutto questo. Non voglio … non sopporterei se questo mostro le facesse del male – rifletté Junior. Vegeta si rimise in piedi, leccandosi le labbra screpolate. Trunks e Goten si affiancarono a Salva, che gli rivolse uno sguardo vitreo con il viso pallido.

“Tu, Principe dei Demoni” chiamò Devil, indicando il namecciano. “Dico a te”. Junior strinse i denti e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Cosa vuoi?” ringhiò. Trunks mise una mano sulla spalla di Salva e strinse.

\- Elly è davvero in pericolo. Ho paura per lei. E ho paura per la mia famiglia a casa, non riesco ancora a credere esistano mostri come questo – pensò Salva.

Devil ridacchiò e scavò per terra con il grosso piede.

“Ammetto che sia stata un’ottima mossa eliminare Lucipher con il Makankosappo”, sibilò seducente. Si voltò e guardò Trunks e Goten, le sue iridi gialle brillarono. “I giovani e inesperti saiyan che si trovavano casualmente lì non hanno usato abbastanza cervello.” Si avvicinò a Junior a passo lento, cadenzato, e il namecciano conficcò le unghie nella pelle dei palmi. Incassò il capo tra le spalle, mostrando i denti.

“Non avvicinarti” sibilò. Devil avanzò ancora verso il namecciano.

“Tuttavia non posso perdonarti di aver eliminato uno dei miei demoni prediletti”. Proseguì mellifluo.

“Stammi lontano!” minacciò Junior, incrementando ancora l’aura.

“Sta’ fermo, Junior!” lo ammonì Vegeta. “Non capisci che ti sta provocando?!” gridò.  
Devil si voltò di scatto verso il principe dei saiyan che aumentò la propria aura. Devil si voltò verso di lui e ghignò.

“Vuoi essere il primo, moscerino?” chiese. Vegeta ghignò e incrociò le braccia.

“Provaci” lo sfidò.

“Dovrai passare sui nostri cadaveri, prima di poter mettere le mani sull’universo”. S’intromise Crilin. Devil gli diede le spalle.

“Oh, sarà esattamente quello che farò” disse. Si accarezzò una delle due corna e sorrise.

“Morirete tutti. Fino all’ultimo di voi. Porrò fine alla vostra inutile e becera razza che ha creato così tanti problemi alla mia stirpe di invincibili guerrieri. Voi, insulsi scimmieschi moscerini... Vi pentirete di avermi messo i bastoni tra le ruote quando ormai sarà troppo tardi e sarete esplosi miseramente come il vostro scadente pianeta di stolti!”. Porseguì.

Il suo urlo riecheggiò nell’aria e gli uccelli volarono via spaventati dalle fronde degli alberi della foresta. Le pianete appassirono, l’erba si ripiegò su se stessa ingiallendosi. La vegetazione si trasformò in cenere e la terra divenne arida, secca, si spaccò in più punti e si trasformò in sabbia rossastra.

Devil prese un lungo respiro guardando il deserto tutt’intorno.

“La vostra scimmietta bionda, invece, starà a guardare mentre morirete uno alla volta” disse roco. Concentrò lo sguardo sul mare e questo assunse riflessi vermigli in alcune onde.

“Lei rimarrà per ultima. Quando nessuno di voi potrà più correre in suo aiuto come avete fatto per tutta la vostra stupida vita. Vi guarderà morire e pregherà di essere uccisa immediatamente, pur di non assistere al massacro” spiegò. Junior ringhiò, i suoi occhi erano sgranati e i suoi ruggiti risuonarono tutt’intorno.

\- Se il gas non ci inibisse, sciocco com’è, l’avremmo già sconfitto – disse telepaticamente Goku.

\- Non ci sarà difficile prendere tempo – rispose Vegeta. Devil fece un’ennesima un’altra risata sguaiata e isterica. Crilin lanciò un kienzan alla coda di Devil, quest’ultima lo sferzò mandandolo in frantumi e i resti di energia dorata precipitarono sul suolo sabbioso.

“Già, il vostro piccolo gioiellino speciale, Junior. Non è un saiyan ordinario, dico bene? Oh, no, lei è in perenne trasformazione. La genetica riserva tante di quelle sorprese, non è vero? Se solo quell’idiota di suo nonno avesse prestato più attenzione ai suoi assurdi esperimenti per diventare super saiyan forse adesso non rischierebbe la vita ogni volta che qualcuno le tossisce contro”. Proseguì Devil. L’aura di Junior era diventata vermiglia e i suoi occhi erano gialli.

\- Si sta facendo prendere dall’ira demoniaca, non va bene per niente – pensò Ten.

“E se solo quell’idiota di tuo padre non avesse sottovalutato la potenza di Goku, forse, tu non ti troveresti neanche qui!” gridò Junior. Incrementò l’aura e sentì la gola bruciare a contatto col gas. Devil lo squadrò e ridacchiò.

“I mocciosi ti fanno davvero un pessimo effetto, Principe dei Demoni” lo canzonò.  
Guardò il gruppo e li contò col dito. Goten deglutì a fatica e strinse i pugni sentendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

“E adesso basta con le chiacchiere”. Ruggì il mostro sollevando un braccio e puntando il dito contro Goku. “Portatemi la mocciosa saiyan e divertiamoci un po’”.


	52. Cap.52 Resisti Goten

Cap.52 Resisti Goten

Devil spalancò la bocca, la parte inferiore si allungò e la mascella si dimostrò elastica. Lanciò un getto di gas venefico contro gli eroi, investendoli in pieno.

Goku si afferrò le tempie ed iniziò ad ansimare, sgranò gli occhi e tossì ripetutamente. Cadde in ginocchio e boccheggiò, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e il sangue dei capillari glieli avevano resi vermigli invadendo la cornea. Vegeta cadde riverso a terra a faccia in giù, si puntellò sulle mani e tossì ripetutamente vomitando sangue. Le gambe di Junior tremarono, il namecciano fu colto da un capogiro e si sedette su un masso, con gli occhi vitrei. Il viso di Crilin divenne madido di sudore e il terrestre si leccò le labbra, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue. Salva impallidì guardando gli eroi boccheggianti, in preda spasmi. I gemiti dei guerrieri più forti rimbombarono nelle orecchie di Ten, che si piegò in avanti raggiunto da degli spasmi al ventre.

\- Il gas, lo produceva direttamente lui – pensò Trunks, mettendosi davanti a Goten e prendendo la zaffata in pieno viso al posto del migliore amico. Goten guardò Trunks ansimare, accarezzandosi la gola con una serie di mugolii.

\- Ha detto che ci ucciderà tutti e lo farà. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Subito! – pensò. Passò di fianco al migliore amico, superò Salva e Ten, mettendosi dinnanzi a Devil.

“Elly non è qui, adesso” ruggì. Ten allungò il braccio verso di lui.

“E’ pericoloso” biascicò con voce rauca. Si piegò in avanti e tossì, un rivolo di sangue gli colò dal naso. Goten guardò in viso Devil.

“Sono io il tuo avversario!” gridò. Goku guardò il secondo genito con i suoi occhi gonfi e arrossati, allungò il braccio verso di lui, la mano ossuta gli tremava.

“Go … Goten, non dire idiozie. Non sei alla sua altezza. Non puoi combatterlo!” lo implorò. Gohan gli si mise davanti, le sue labbra erano violacee e i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di furie.

“No” ordinò al minore. Salva si affiancò a Goten, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò negando il capo.

“Lo so che non posso sconfiggerlo” sussurrò Goten. Trunks lo afferrò le spalle e lo scosse ripetutamente.

“Ti sei bevuto il cervello?! Cosa pensi d fare?!” gridò.

“Voglio almeno indebolirlo e prendere tempo” rispose Goten. Devil li guardò e sbatté la coda per terra, sollevando un polverone.

“Troveremo un altro modo” biascicò Salva. Crilin cadde in ginocchio tossendo rumorosamente.

“Devo almeno cercare di facilitare il lavoro ad Elly” sussurrò Goten. Gohan gli prese il viso tra le mani e scosse la testa.

“Sei coraggioso, ma non è questo il tuo compito” mormorò. Gli occhi di Salva erano diventati lucidi. Goten negò con il capo, svincolandosi dalla presa degli amici e del fratello, mettendosi nuovamente davanti a Devil

“Bene, bene” disse Devil. Incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso. “A quanto pare abbiamo un volontario”.  
Junior afferrò Goten per la maglietta e lo trascinò a sé.

“Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?” gli sibilò, ringhiando, nell’orecchio. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e il suo corpo tremava a causa degli spasmi. “Non puoi farcela! Nessuno di noi avrebbe potuto affrontarlo, anche se non ci fosse stato il gas!”. Cercò di dissuaderlo.

“Abbiamo le sfere del drago, Junior” soffiò Goten tra i denti. “Lasciatemi andare. Dobbiamo guadagnare tempo, a qualsiasi costo. Se questi minuti sono essenziali perché Elly si potenzi, dobbiamo consentirle di sfruttarli. Soltanto lei può batterlo e io risento del gas meno di tutti voi”. Goku era caduto a terra a faccia in giù, Ten lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

“Go… Goten...” farfugliò Goku.  
“Andrà tutto bene, papà”. Lo rassicurò il secondo genito. Devil sbatté nuovamente la coda sul terreno, creando un boato tutt’intorno e le onde s’innalzarono divenendo alte il doppio. Vegeta era raggomitolato per terra, ansimando con fiato pesante.

\- I figli di Kakaroth sono tutti stupidi quanto il padre! Non tengono proprio alla loro vita! – urlò mentalmente. Goten si trasformò in supersaiyan, alcuni massi fuoriuscirono dalla sabbia del terreno e si misero a volare tutt’intorno a lui, sgretolandosi. Devil sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, il vento prodotto dall’aura dorata del ragazzino gli faceva ondeggiare la peluria violacea delle gambe.

\- Qui si mette male. Resisti, Goten – pensò Crilin. Devil sciolse le braccia che teneva strette sul petto imponente e batté le mani.

“Davvero una cosa carina, i miei complimenti. Il tuo paparino ti ha insegnato proprio bene” disse. I ritti capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano sul capo e un paio di spesse ciocche gli oscillavano davanti al viso.

“Faresti meglio a non sottovalutarmi, Devil. Sono un saiyan estremamente potente” spiegò. Sorrise e Trunks si morse il labbro, conficcando i denti nella carne del labbro. Trunks avanzò, Vegeta si diede la spinta rialzandosi in piedi e gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita, bloccandolo.

“Io non sono Kakaroth, non ti mando a morire” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio. Trunks chinò il capo e strinse gli occhi.

“Ti mostrerò quanto sbagli, ragazzino” rispose Devil. Guardò Goten arcuare in avanti la schiena, allargare le gambe e mettere un piede indietro.

“Perché non ci provi?” lo sfidò Goten. Urlò e lo raggiunse con la supervelocità, chiuse gli occhi e mise tutta la sua potenza nella ginocchiata con cui raggiunse al petto Devil. Riaprì gli occhi e impallidì vedendo Devil immobile davanti a lui, il proprio ginocchio ancora conficcato tra i pettorali di Devil.

“Co… cosa?!” sbraitò. Devil ridacchiò, afferrò la gamba del ragazzo e lo lanciò. Goten volò all’indietro, Devil spiccò il volo con velocità supersonica, gli apparve di sopra e lo colpì con un potentissimo pugno all’addome. Gli occhi di Goten divennero bianchi, le sue costole s’incrinarono e con urlo precipitò al suolo, avvertì delle fitte fino al ventre. Devil lo raggiunse anche con un calcio al viso e lo conficcò nel terreno sabbioso. Goten scavò un solco nella sabbia, il suo corpo tremava ed emise un gemito indistinto.

“GOTEN!” urlarono Goku, Gohan e Trunks all’unisono. Il maggiore dei Son gattonò verso il figlio. Devil si voltò verso di lui e Vegeta gli si mise davanti, lo strinse a sé facendogli scudo con il proprio corpo.

“Sta’ lontano, Kakaroth!” lo ammonì. “Tu non puoi permetterti il lusso di morire!” urlò.

Goku allungò la mano verso Goten, la vista gli si appannò e svenne, affondando a faccia in giù nella sabbia. Junior guardò Devil intento a guardare Vegeta, scattò, raggiunse Goten e gli mise un senzu in bocca. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, continuava ad avere la tachicardia.

“Coraggio ragazzo mio. Andrà a prendere Elly non appena Devil sarà distratto. Tieni duro” gli bisbigliò, con i denti stretti. Goten lo spintonò, facendolo ondeggiare.

“N-non preoccuparti per me, Ju..nior. Sta … stanne fuori” biascicò. Junior si allontanò, Goten si rimise in piedi e ricaricò l’aura, ansimando. Trunks guardava il migliore amico con gli occhi sgranati, il viso ingrigito madido di sudore.

\- M..maledizione. Come posso aiutarlo? Come?!- si chiese.

*************

Lo schermo del computer indicava un ottocentocinquanta segnato con una serie di stecchette bianche che lampeggiavano. I macchinari facevano un leggero ronzio. La stanza gravitazionale era illuminata da una luce vermiglia. Elly lanciò una serie di ki-blast luminosi in varie direzioni e scattò. Li evitò, distruggendoli con una serie di calci e pugni. Le sue grida risuonava nell’ambiente. Il sudore le colava lungo le guance e le si asciugava all’altezza del collo. Creò una grossa sfera di energia blu e la lanciò dall’altra parte dell’immensa stanza. Si precipitò volando con la supervelocità verso la parte opposta del colpo e quando gli fu davanti venne investita da un calore potentissimo. Piantò le braccia in avanti e urlò, una grossa vena le venne in rilievo sulla tempia sinistra. I muscoli erano tesi, il suo corpo accaldato. Il suo viso era accaldato e ad ogni grido seguivano una serie di ansiti e ruggiti. Parò l’onda energetica dissolvendola in uno sbuffo di fumo. Respirò a fatica e sorrise. Ansimò più rumorosamente, l’aura dorata del supersaiyan era resa vermiglia dalla luce circostante. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, che ritti sul suo capo, ondeggiavano a causa dell’energia che la giovane emanava. Elly incassò il capo tra le spalle e strinse i pugni.

\- Questa camera gravitazionale mi piace anche più dell’altra. E’ ancora più grande di quella di Vegeta. Ed è lontana dall’isola, non rischio di fare del male a nessuno. Non percepisco le loro auree da qui, sono completamente isolata e questo è proprio un bene per la concentrazione – rifletté. Inspirò ed espirò, aumentando la propria aura. Quest’ultima fece tremare le pareti di metallo della stanza. I muscoli della giovane si gonfiarono, triplicandosi di grandezza. Si diede la spinta e saltò da una parete all’altra, tirando una serie di pugni mentre volava.

\- Le flessioni ormai mi vengono facili. Mi muovo senza seguire le leggi della fisica, è quasi insensato. Non avrei mai creduto di poter diventare tanto potente- pensò.

Iniziò a dare una serie di calci a vuoto davanti a sé, il sudore reso vermiglio dalla gravità accesa le scendeva lungo la gamba liscia. Socchiuse gli occhi, si immobilizzò e captò i rumori intorno. Sgranò gli occhi, si voltò e socchiuse gli occhi. Abbassò la gamba e corrugò la fronte.

-Nonostante le barriere della camera gravitazionale sento un’aura in avvicinamento - pensò. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero bianche mentre percepiva qualcuno dall’altra parte battere sulla porta di metallo chiusa.

“Elly!” avvertì Yamcha chiamarla. Elly si avviò verso la porta.

\- Questa stanza … questa stanza sta affinando i miei sensi - pensò.


	53. Cap.53 La morte di Goten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Dd1w--R0TI&app=desktop L'intro di Game of Thrones.

Cap.53 La morte di Goten

Goten venne raggiunto da un pugno in pieno viso che gli fece scricchiolare le ossa della mascella. Emise un gemito e riaprì gli occhi ringhiando. Urlò e caricò una grossa onda energetica. Devil guardò la mastodontica sfera di energia blu diretta verso di lui, con calma dimenò la mano, raggiunse la Kamehameha con il dorso e la dirottò verso il mare con un unico gesto. L’onda esplose sott’acqua. Una serie di enormi onde anomale si levarono e si abbatterono sull’isola inondandone una parte.

Junior sgranò gli occhi e tremò.

-Non… non ha niente a che vedere con Freezer, né con Cooler. Il suo livello è nettamente superiore perché integrato con il potere degli inferi- pensò. Il suo corpo era scosso da brividi e ansimava.

Goten rimase paralizzato e Devil fluttuò fino a lui. Goku mugolò, riprese i sensi, alzò il capo e vide sfocatamente la scena. Devil era di fronte a suo figlio e l’eroe della Terra gemette, cercando di rialzarsi.

“Go... Goten ...” balbettò con un filo di voce. Il giovane Son ricambiò lo sguardo di Devil.

“Tutto qui? Sono deluso” chiese il mostro, piegando il capo da un lato. Goten strinse i pugni e gridò attaccandolo ancora con una potente scarica di calci e pugni. Sentì il gas bruciargli lo stomaco, il naso gli sanguinava. Il mostro lo fissava, schivò alcuni attacchi prendendone in pieno altri. Quando Goten si staccò da lui indietreggiando e ansimando, Devil sbadigliò.

“Non… non è possibile! Quella scarica di colpi avrebbe ucciso chiunque!” gridò Goten.

“Errato, ragazzino. Io non sono “chiunque”. Racchiudo in me tutto il potere della mia nobile razza e la furia demoniaca dell’inferno. Credevate davvero che vi sareste ritrovati davanti a uno sprovveduto?” chiese Devil. Goten sussultò vedendo la figura del nemico sparire da davanti a lui. Si guardò intorno.

“Dov’è?” gridò. Crilin mugolò, guardando a destra e a sinistra.

“Neanche il mio terzo occhio riesce a rintracciarlo!” urlò Ten in risposta. Goten spiccò il volo, guardandosi intorno.

“Goten, torna giù, ti prego!” gridò Salva.

“Lascia perdere, Goten! Lo attaccheremo tutti insieme se sarà necessario, ma per favore non combattere ancora!” urlò Trunks. Devil colpì Goten alla nuca con un colpo di piatto, fece volare il ragazzo che andò a sbattere contro una montagna mandandola in frantumi e scavò un solco profondo nel terreno.

“Siete così penosi, vomitevoli scimmie”, si lamentò Devil. Atterrò con un tonfo dinnanzi al corpo esanime di Goten.

“Com’è che avevi detto, ragazzino? Perché non ci provi?”. Gli fece eco.

\- Vado a prendere Elly prima che lo uccida. Mi costa molto, ma lei è l’unica che possa aiutarlo – pensò Junior, stringendo i denti.

Devil afferrò Goten per i folti capelli biondi e lo lanciò sopra di sé, facendo volteggiare il minore dei Son a mezz’aria. Gridò di dolore sentendo la presa alla testa, le ossa del suo collo scricchiolarono. Devil arrivò sopra di lui, piegandosi nella sua direzioni.

“Hai avuto il tuo bel momento per fare lo spiritoso, giovane saiyan” sibilò a dito dal suo viso. Le sue iridi gialle brillarono. “Adesso scommetto che non ti andr…”. Fu accecato da un bagliore dorato e venne raggiunto da un calcio alle spalle, la figura che gliel’aveva dato emetteva quel fulgore potente. Devil gridò, i suoi occhi erano sgranati e andò a sbattere contro quello che rimaneva di un albero incenerito, pietrificatosi all’interno. Junior strinse gli occhi, mugolò e li socchiuse, intravedendo una figura conosciuta nel bagliore.

“ELLY!!” urlò. Goten sbatté più volte le palpebre e sorrise, vedendo la giovane davanti a sé.

“Se… sei arrivata, Elly” sussurrò roco. Crilin fece un sospirò di sollievo, Vegeta la guardò tenendo appoggiato Goku semincosciente contro di sé, Ten sorrise e Gohan strinse entrambi i pugni guardandola.

-Meno male – pensò.

“Elly!” esultò Salva. Il giovane tremava, guardava la migliore amica gli occhi lucidi.

Devil si rialzò in piedi, gettò indietro la testa e lanciò un grido di rabbia. Le pendici della montagna furono scosse da un’esplosione vermiglia creata dalla sua aura. Dei rivoli di sangue gli scendevano lungo il viso e nel punto alla schiena in cui era stato colpito c’era un profondo segno nero a forma del piede di Elly. Il figlio di Freezer si voltò verso Elly e la guardò in viso.

\- Deve essere lei la maledetta saiyan. Percepisco la stessa aura di quando venne lanciato il Cannone del Drago – pensò.

“TU!! COME HAI OSATO SFREGIARMI, STUPIDA SCIMMIA MALEDETTA?!” sbraitò, puntandole il dito contro. Elly sollevò il labbro superiore scoprendo i denti, strinse i pugni e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Togli quelle luride mani da Goten e non provare a toccarlo mai più” sibilò.

“COME OSI?! PICCOLA INSULSA SAIYAN!! APPARTIENI ALLA RAZZA PIU’ INFIMA DI TUTTO L’UNIVERSO!! COME TI PERMETTI A …” ululò il mostro, caricando l’aura e facendo tremare la terra. Elly si voltò verso il resto del gruppo, osservò Goku steso per terra, vide il viso pallido dell’eroe della Terra. Si voltò nuovamente e guardò il changelling.

“Tu devi essere Devil” disse gelida.

_ -  _ Sta’ attenta, Elly. E’ molto più potente di quanto pensassimo _-_ Le comunicò mentalmente Junior, deglutendo _._ Elly si voltò verso di lui.

- _Anche io-_ ribatté col pensiero. Sentì Devil ringhiare e si voltò nuovamente verso di lui.

“La pagherai per quello che hai fatto a Goten” mormorò la ragazza, avanzando verso di lui. Scavava dei grossi solchi con le scarpe affondando nel terreno ad ogni passo. “Il tuo posto è nella polvere. E provvederò personalmente a rispedirtici”. Crilin sentì le proprie ossa scricchiolare e le tempie gli pulsavano.

-E’ in questo momento che vorrei ricordare qualche preghiera del tempio – pensò.

Devil grugnì, si leccò le labbra e ridacchiò sempre più forte finché la risata non divenne ampia e sguaiata. Crilin lo guardò raddrizzarsi, smettendo di ridere.

“E così finalmente ci conosciamo, Ultima Stella. Il tuo aspetto da perenne super saiyan ti rende ancora più ripugnante del resto della tua razza ai miei occhi” disse il changelling.

Vegeta cercò di caricare un ki-blast, ma la sua mano fu avvolta solo da fumo.

“Non è del mio aspetto che devi preoccuparti, Devil” ribatté secca Elly. Trunks cercò di avanzare, ma Ten lo trattenne.  
“Ah! Eccone un altro spavaldo e volenteroso che morirà miseramente sotto i colpi della mia stirpe” sibilò Devil con tono sprezzante. Elly ricaricò la sua aura.

“L’unica cosa a cui non cederò saranno i tuoi bassi insulti. Sono qui per combattere, non per perdermi in chiacchiere” ribatté. Abbassò lo sguardo e lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi. “Sei davvero potente, ma suppongo più di così. È il momento che mi mostri quello che sai fare” sibilò.  
Devil ridacchiò e inspirò. La sua aura si incrementò e produsse un vento che fece rotolare all’indietro Crilin. Il viso di Vegeta era sferzato, su quello di Goku si aprivano una serie di tagli, Salva si coprì il viso con la mano nascondendosi dietro Ten e Trunks cadde in ginocchio.

_ -  _ È davvero forte … mostruoso. Quanto sarò alto? Due metri? Due e mezzo? Fa quattro me messe insieme. Da bambina sarebbe stato il mio incubo peggiore _-._

Devil urlò e il grido malvagio risuonò nelle orecchie della saiyan, che digrignò i denti, sentendolo stridere nella propria testa. Salva strinse il polso di Tenshinhan e il maestro si voltò verso di lui.

“Ten, io interverrò a qualunque costo, se le sarà fatto del male”, mormorò terrorizzato il ragazzo. Tenshinhan lo afferrò per le spalle e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

“Se ne avrà bisogno, interverremo. Fino ad allora, sta’ fermo e non muoverti. Elly ce la farà, ne sono sicuro” lo rassicurò.

_ - _ Al diavolo i programmi, Elly. Se non te la senti, lo affronteremo noi. Di’ una sola parola e mi farò avanti  _-._ Comunicò mentalmente Junior alla ragazza.

Elly sgranò gli occhi voltandosi verso di lui.

_ \- Sei impazzito? Non siete in grado di farlo! E poi questa è la mia guerra. Vi ha avvelenati con il gas, ci ha attaccati al Luna Park e ha massacrato Goten. Lo farò a pezzi finché non implorerà pietà-.  _ Junior ghignò e avvertì una calore al petto.

-E’ una saiyan come gli altri: determinata e spietata – pensò. Vegeta deterse con la mano guantata i tagli sul viso di Kakaroth, sdraiandolo a terra, sporcandosi di sangue vermiglio.

Elly incrementò la sua aura guardando fisso Devil, che aumentò a sua volta la propria. Due imponenti luci, una rossa e una d’oro, si sfiorarono in una serie di tentacoli sottili.

“Sei pronta, mocciosa?” urlò Devil, aprendo e chiudendo le grosse mani a tre dita. Elly si piegò in avanti.

“Io sì. E tu?” domandò. Entrambi scattarono alla velocità nella luce. Crilin si rialzò in piedi, si massaggiò il capo e trattenne il fiato. I due avversari si scontrarono, l’ondata di potenza si espanse tutt’intorno con un’orda d’urto e un bagliore di luce a cupola tutt’intorno a loro.

Tenshinhan, Crilin e Junior si coprirono gli occhi abbagliati con il braccio, Vegeta spalancò i suoi coprendo con una mano quelli del Son.

“Goten non è neanche riuscita a scalfire Devil, Elly parà ogni singolo colpo” spiegò. Junior abbassò il braccio e spalancò la bocca.

“E’ davvero la piccola Elly, quella?” si chiese a bassa voce. Trunks batté le palpebre e corrugò la fronte.

\- Non riesco a percepire bene le auree. Non so quando è il momento per raggiungere Goten – pensò, stringendo i pugni fino a far scricchiolare le nocche.

Devil entrò nella difesa della giovane sferzandole un pugno al viso, appannandole la vista per il dolore e facendole pizzicare gli occhi. La guardò boccheggiare e la raggiunse con una ginocchiata all’addome. Elly s’inarcò in avanti sentendo la schiena andare in pezzi.

-I colpi dei miei addestratori non erano tali – pensò, sputando sangue. Si strinse l’addome e volò all’indietro di scattò, allontanandosi da Devil intento a ridere. Elly chiuse un occhio e guardò il nemico con l’altro socchiuso.

“Che ne pensi, mocciosa?! E’ ancora troppo poco per un saiyan?” gridò Devil.

_ -  _ Non la passerai liscia _-_ ringhiò la ragazza tra sé e sé. Gohan guardò Elly incrementare l’aura, intercettare la gomitata al viso di Devil e afferrare il braccio di quest’ultimo con entrambe le mani. Devil grugnì, cercando di liberarsi, Elly lo trasse a sé e li tirò un calcio sotto il mento, canalizzando il suo flusso di potenza nel piede e fece volare all’indietro il changelling.

\- Lezione numero uno di Vegeta: focalizzare la potenza in un unico punto- pensò Elly. Gohan strinse i pugni e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, rabbrividendo ai ringhi feroci di Devil.

\- Non pensavo che saremmo stati così inutili. Il gas mi ha ridotto la visibilità e il mio corpo non si muove, come se fosse pietrificato. Non riesco persino a visualizzare la velocità delle loro mosse – si disse, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scendeva dalla fronte e proseguiva rigandogli il viso. Elly incalzò Devil raggiungendolo con un ki-blast dorato al viso. Il volto di Devil venne illuminato, mentre la sfera gli esplodeva in faccia. Devil finì in una montagna, vi penetrò all’interno e la fece sgretolare con un rombo sinistro. Crilin allargò le gambe, mentre il terreno sotto di loro tremava.

Il rumore della frana e del terremoto cessarono, Elly socchiuse gli occhi e guardò verso i resti della montagna.

_ -Vieni fuori. Non crederò neanche per un momento che sei morto, bastardo-.  _ Abbassò lo sguardo e cercò con lo sguardo il Son più giovane.  
“Tutto bene, Goten?” chiese. Quest’ultimo era tornato normale, lentamente sollevò un braccio tremante e le mostrò l’indice. Junior guardò Vegeta far mettere seduto Goku.

“Quando è diventata così forte? Non lo era quando l’abbiamo allenata?” chiese con voce stridula. Goku scosse la testa, il sangue si era rappreso sul suo volto scavato e grigiastro.

“Nelle difficoltà e in punto di morte, i saiyan tirano fuori la loro massima potenza. Elly deve essersene accorta£ biascicò.  
-Chi l’avrebbe mai detto. Aedon, hai tirato su un prodigio- pensò Junior.

“Un po’ difficile prendermi alla sprovvista, scimmietta” sibilò Devil all’orecchio della giovane. La sua coda viscida stringeva intorno al collo di Elly, quest’ultima trattenne il fiato, tentando di divincolarsi più forte.

“No” biascicò Salva.

  
Elly ansimò perdendo fiato e la sua pelle si arrossò.

“ELLY!!” urlò Junior.

Junior spiccò il volo verso di lei con uno scatto, il suo corpo fu scosso da brividi, l’aura dei due contendenti lo investì e precipitò a terra schiantandosi con le ginocchia.

“Smettila di fare l’idiota!” gli gridò Vegeta. Il namecciano si rialzò in piedi, scosso da tremiti.

“La sta uccidendo!” sbraitò. Il principe dei saiyan negò con il capo.

“Non è così stupida! Aspetta e vedrai che se la caverà!” ribatté.

Junior strinse gli occhi, a ogni urlò di dolore di Elly sentiva delle fitte al petto.

“Avrei preferito massacrarti per ultima, scimmietta speciale. Saresti stata sola nella morte, come lo sei stata per tutta la vita” sussurrò il figlio di Freezer all’orecchio di Elly. Elly sentiva la punta della coda del mostro guizzarle sulla guancia, Devil aumentava sempre di più le braccia intorno al suo corpo.

“Io… non… sono… sola…” biascicò, stringendo gli occhi.

\- Non parlare, per esperienza non aiuta in questi casi – pensò Vegeta, digrignando i denti. Le sue ginocchia gli cedevano sotto il peso del proprio corpo e i suoi capelli neri a fiamma erano ricaduti lateralmente.

“…  _Ma_ tutto sommato credo che ti ucciderò per prima. L’ultimo di quei saiyan tanto particolari merita una morte altrettanto particolare”. Proseguì a parlare Devil.  
“Io… non… sono… sola…” ripeté Elly alzando la voce.  
“… Dopodiché toccherà a tutti i tuoi amichetti. Chi vuoi che faccia fuori per primo, mnh? Il tuo amato principe? L’eroe che sconfisse mio padre? O forse il tuo adorato Junior? Oh, voi due vi completate a vicenda, ti piacerebbe se morisse subito dopo di te?”. Continuò a parlare Devil. Goku ghignò.

-Avanti, continua così, falla arrabbiare – pensò.

“IO...” urlò Elly. La sua energia esplose, irradiando gli arti di Devil di una folgorante luce d’oro. “NON… SONO… SOLAAAAAAA!!”.

Un’esplosione accecante avvolse Elly e Devil. Ten gridò, mentre la luce folgorante gli abbagliava il terzo occhio. Crilin si coprì il viso con le braccia, Gohan spalancò gli occhi.  
“E-ehi, guardate lassù!” gridò indicando il cielo. Goku si mise a gattoni, cercò di raggiungere Goten, ma ricadde a faccia in giù.

Elly si era liberata, il petto di Devil mostrava una bruciatura nerastra, del fumo si alzava dalle sue braccia e il suo corpo massiccio tremava.

“Nessuno aveva mai osato colpirmi” ringhiò. Vegeta coprì Goku con il proprio corpo.

-E’ un incubo, mi sembra di rivivere Freezer, ma questa volta è quasi peggio – pensò. Elly ansimava, emanando un fulgore che riluceva alla luce del sole. Balzò in avanti rimanendo in volo e si scagliò contro Devil tempestandolo di pugni, calci e attacchi energetici. Vedeva nero e il suo corpo emanava fumo, arrossato. Devil parò i colpi della giovane e le assestò un calcio al fianco. Elly gemette, incassando il colpo e Devil la raggiunse con un pugno. Elly gli afferrò la mano stringendola con la propria, la sua mano era tre volte più piccola di quella del nemico. Tese il braccio davanti a sé, tremò sotto la pressione del dolore e strinse i denti fino a far scricchiolare la mandibola.

\- È potentissimo. Non… non avevo idea che fosse così forte. È spaventoso -. La potenza del pugno diminuì, mentre Devil ruggiva, Elly gli afferrò il polso con l’altra mano, mollò la presa sul pugno e strinse il polso del nemico con entrambe le mani.

\- Guarda Goku, questa è per te – pensò. Si gettò all’indietro, roteò su se stessa e con lo slancio proiettò Devil in aria. Lo raggiunse con la supervelocità, intrecciò le mani tra loro e le sollevò sopra la testa, colpì con un pugno a coppa il capo di Devil creando un boato che risuonò tutt’intorno. Devil precipitò, arrestò la propria caduta a un palmo dalla sabbia e schizzò in volo verso Elly. Una vena gli pulsava nella parte posteriore della testa, sotto la placca.

\- È soltanto una misera mocciosa di basso rango, ruggì dentro di sé, come fa a essere tanto potente?! COME?! -. Si chiese mentalmente. Apparve dinnanzi alla ragazza e con una spazzata la fece cadere all’indietro in volo. La raggiunse con una ginocchiata alla schiena, Elly si rannicchiò su se stessa nel volo verso l’alto, si girò verso il basso e unì le dita di entrambe le mani davanti a sé. Ansimò, avvertì Devil avvicinarsi, i suoi palmi iniziarono a sudare e unì i polsi in orizzontale.

“ _Gekiretsukodan_!!” urlò a squarciagola, lanciando una bomba di luce contro Devil. Junior sgranò gli occhi.

\- In mano a un saiyan le mie tecniche triplicano la loro potenza - pensò. Devil si fermò di scattò sgranando gli occhi, l’attacco lo raggiunse al petto esplodendo. Ten rabbrividì all’ululato di dolore dell’avversario. Elly ansimò, si raddrizzò e abbassò le braccia. Socchiuse gli occhi, trattenne il fiato e guardò fumo e nebbia prodotti dal colpo dissiparsi. Devil tremava, era ferito in più punti e aveva delle piccole scottature, gli erano rimaste le bruciature precedenti.

“Non è possibile!” urlò, osservando Devil alzare lentamente la testa verso di lei. Devil ripiegò all’indietro il muso mostrando i canini, i suoi occhi gialli avevano delle furie di sangue.

“St-stupido errore della natura. Tu... s-saiyan imperfetto… scherzo d-della natura… come hai osato f-fare questo… A ME?!” balbettò. Alzò man mano il tono fino a urlare, il boato prodotto dalla sua voce fece tremare la terra e alzare una serie di onde anomale che frantumarono degli scogli. Junior strinse i denti, ringhiando, Vegeta deglutì guardando Goku rimettersi in piedi con le gambe tremanti.

-Elly ce la farà. Ce la… ce la farà per forza- pensò Trunks. Devil urlò, nei punti in cui la sua aura sfiorò i vestiti della giovane, questi presero fuoco. Elly ansimò, volò fino al mare mentre l’odore acre di bruciato le penetrava nella gola e nelle narici, si tuffò spegnendo le sue vesti. Riemerse dall’acqua boccheggiando e vide Devil atterrare sopra il magma solidificato, si creò una voragine che lasciò vedere la sabbia della spiaggia sottostante.

“Mi hai veramente stancato, scimmia rivoltante” ringhiò, venuzze in rilievo gli pulsavano su tutto il corpo. Elly si trascinò fuori dall’acqua, si pulì il viso dal sangue rappreso dovuto al labbro spaccato, nel punto in cui Devil l’aveva colpita con il pugno c’ea un ematoma pulsante e violaceo.

Devil sollevò un palmo e fece apparire un ki blast grande l’unghia di un pollice al centro della sua mano. Elly spalancò gli occhi.

\- Eh? Cos’ha intenzione di fare? - si chiese. Il ki-blast nella mano di Devil scomparve, Elly si guardò intorno, mentre il changelling ridacchiava.

“Guarda attentamente, stupida scimmia” la derise. Il Ki-blast ricomparve dietro il gruppo, nascosto dalle figure dei guerrieri divenendo più grande. Si conficcò nel terreno e avanzò sotto i guerrieri, senza far tremare il terreno sabbioso.

\- Non avrebbe senso lanciarmi quella sfera … a me no che con sola non intendesse … - rifletté Elly, impallidendo. Si voltò di scattò e scattò verso Goten, il Ki-blast fuoriuscì dal terreno grande tre volte la testa del Son.

“Goten, NOOOOOOO!” urlò la giovane, mentre l’attacco esplodeva sotto la schiena del secondogenito di Goku, avvolgendolo in una luce accecante. L’urlo disperato di Goten risuonò nelle orecchie di Goku, seguito da quello di dolore del padre. Elly sgranò gli occhi, guardando la luce diradarsi mostrando il corpo di Goten che giaceva a faccia in giù, esanime a terra. Le lacrime bollenti le rigarono il viso.

“GOTEEEEEN!” urlò Gohan correndo incontro al fratello. Crilin raggiunse Goku e lo abbracciò, il guerriero più potente della Terra era rannicchiato su se stesso.

“Ghhh ghhh” biascicava. Trunks precipitò a terra con gli occhi grigi sgranati, una lacrima gli rigò il viso e s’immobilizzò. Salva abbracciò il glicine che gli si abbandonò inerte tra le braccia. Elly raggiunse Goten e abbracciò il corpo del giovane, la carne si era lacerata in più punti divenendo a brandelli. Il sangue lo ricopriva totalmente e si vedevano le ossa candide in alcuni punti. La bionda singhiozzava rumorosamente.

“Goten! Goten no, tieni duro! Ti prego, Goten!” lo implorò. Il liquido verde della bile fuoriusciva dalla pelle squarciata dal giovane e dalle sue labbra usciva sangue di un rosso cupo tendente al nerastro. Goten socchiuse gli occhi, erano entrambi ciechi. Tastò il terreno, cercando la mano di Elly.

Vegeta ululò, sgranò gli occhi e scattò, mettendosi tra Devil e i due con le braccia aperte.

“Essere mostruoso …” ruggì. Devil lo guardò e si leccò le labbra.

“Detto da una stupida scimmia” ribatté.  
“Perdonami, Goten! E’… è stata tutta colpa mia! Perdonami, Goten! Se solo... se solo lo avessi capito prima… Goten non lasciarmi, ti prego!” implorò Elly. Salva portò Trunks fino a Goten e ve lo adagiò vicino. Il glicine erano ginocchio, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e batteva i denti. Strinse un pugno e tirò un pugno per terra, mentre Elly si copriva la bocca con la mano. Le lacrime della ragazza finivano sul viso di Goten, che non avvertiva il proprio corpo, soltanto un leggero freddo e un pizzicore indistinto.

“Va...va bene così, Elly...” soffiò. Una lacrima di Elly gli rigò il viso.

“Non ti affaticare” implorò Salva.

Devil scoppiò a ridere, si piegò in avanti e soffiò un’altra zaffata del gas venefico. Vegeta sentì delle fitte in tutto il corpo, la risata dell’avversario gli risuonava deformata nelle orecchie. Si accasciò al suolo, il gas gli faceva bruciare gli occhi, il sangue colava copioso dal suo naso e si ritrasformò.

\- M-maledizione. MALEDIZIONE!! – gridò mentalmente.

“Elly … Devi… devi bat… terlo... mi hai… capito…? Sei... sei l’unica che… può farlo ...” biascicò Goten in un sussurro. Gohan si era fermato davanti al fratello, intravedendo i suoi organi interni il suo corpo era stato scosso da una serie di tremiti virulenti. Junior lo raggiunse e lo cinse con un braccio, Gohan si voltò ululando di dolore, la sua aura di Mystic decrebbe, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Singhiozzò rumorosamente, mentre il namecciano abbassava lo sguardo.

Elly scostò i capelli mori di Goten dal suo viso, sentendoli umidi per il sangue sotto le dita.  
  
  


Elly annuì energicamente e ravviò i folti capelli neri sulla fronte dell’amico.

“Sì, sì, lo batterò, lo sconfiggerò, però ti prego, non morire,  _non morire_!” lo implorò. Goten sorrise e Trunks mugolò di dolore ripetutamente. I suoi capelli divenivano d’oro, si alzavano, tornavano glicini e si abbassavano.  
“Ho… ho fatto del... mio meglio… Elly…” biascicò Goten. Tossì rumorosamente, mentre la risata di Devil si faceva più forte.  
“Non avresti dovuto! Non avresti dovuto, Goten!” urlò Elly. Ten chiuse i due occhi inferiori e negò con il capo.

\- Povero ragazzo – pensò.  
“Siamo una… famiglia, adesso… so che… vin… cerai, Elly… vin… ci per me... e quando… quando tutto questo sarà finito… ci… ci ricon… treremo… ho fiducia in… te... sorellina” biascicò Goten. I suoi occhi divennero bianchi ed esalò l’ultimo respiro.

_ Goten ridacchiò e si mise una manciata di patatine in bocca. _

_ “Ne dobbiamo vedere altri di questi horror? E magari la prossima volta che andiamo al Luna Park, niente mostri” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Elly. _

_ “E convinciamo anche Gohan”. Aggiunse. Trunks rise, guardando il viso sporco di briciole del migliore amico. _

_ “Solo se prima ci alleniamo” ribatté. _

Elly abbassò il capo, guardando il cadavere inerme del Son più piccolo. Scoppiò a piangere rumorosamente e Junior avvertì i suoi singhiozzi insieme a quelli di Gohan, captandoli con le orecchie aguzze. Chiuse gli occhi, avvertendo delle fitte.

Junior sentiva la bambina piangere e singhiozzare. Si voltò verso Aedon che guardava fuori dalla finestra, con le spalle rigide. Junior raggiunse la culla e vide gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre della bambina arrossarsi, le lacrime le scendevano sul visetto arrossato e paffuto, mentre la piccola urlava.

_ La bambina strepitava e piangeva a dirotto. Aedon non faceva una piega e continuava a guardare oltre la finestra di casa. Junior digrignò i denti e guardò i grandi occhi azzurri della piccola riempirsi di lacrime e arrossarsi, il faccino liscio costellato da strisce di lacrime e la voce dolorante che urlava a squarciagola. Sentirla piangere gli faceva del male. _

_ “Aedon, insomma, non puoi capire cos’ha?! Odio quando… quando piange in questo modo!” strepitò il namecciano. _

_ “Lascia che pianga, Junior e abituatici. La vedrai spesso piangere così” ribatté atono il vecchio saiyan. _

Junior si voltò, vide Goku avanzargli di fianco. Il Son raggiunse suo figlio, s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli accarezzò la fronte.

“Perdonami, Goku. E’ stata tutta colpa mia! Ho capito ... ho capito tardi che …”. Si scusò Elly, le sue labbra erano pallide.  
Goku le poggiò una mano gelida sulla sua e scosse la testa.

“Non potevi immaginarlo. Hai corso più veloce che potevi quando nessuno di noi se n’era ancora accorto. Abbiamo… abbiamo le sfere del drago. Lo riporteremo in vita quando saranno di nuovo attive” ansimò.

Devil si avvicinò a Vegeta, gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla con l’indice e lo vide rotolare nel terreno lasciando una serie di solchi tra le dune e scoppiò nuovamente a ridere. Si rialzò in piedi e incassò il capo.

\- Saggio Aedon, assisti tua nipote in questa battaglia. Ormai ne va del suo onore oltre che della nostra vita, anche se è così giovane, permettile di far rifulgere la potenza del nostro popolo – pregò.

Gohan si staccò da Junior e indietreggiò, pulendosi il viso dalle lacrime.

_ \- Questo maledetto bas**rdo ci decimerà, non potrò fare niente per evitarlo. Senza mio padre siamo spacciati, Elly non può farcela. Questa volta è finita – rifletté. _

Trunks sentì le urla di suo padre, scosse il capo e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. Si voltò verso Elly e le strinse una spalla, passandole la sua energia residua. Elly s’illuminò di luce verde e si voltò verso il glicine.

“Ammazzalo” ordinò. Elly annuì, si pulì il viso dalle lacrime, si piegò in avanti, adagiò il corpo di Goten per terra e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

\- Grazie, amico mio – pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e si alzò in piedi, la sua aura dorata si espanse fino a illuminare di riflessi dorati il mare. Salva chiuse gli occhi rimanendo abbagliato, mentre Trunks gli crollava semi-incosciente tra le braccia. Si alzò un ‘onda anomala che distrusse i rimanenti scogli. Elly si voltò di scatto verso Devil ringhiando, fu scossa da un fremito in tutto il corpo e respirò affannosamente.

“A-assurdo!! Che aura elevata!” disse Crilin con voce stridula, osservando Elly mentre zolle di terra si staccavano intorno alla ragazza. Il respiro della saiyan s’intensificò e Devil smise di ridere, piegando lentamente la testa da un lato.

“Soddisfatta, mocciosa?” chiese.

\- Non è possibile. Non ha mai mostrato questa potenza in allenamento, mai! – pensò Junior.

Elly gettò indietro la testa e urlò a squarciagola riempiendo l’aria con un boato. Attorno a sé creò una voragine e si aprirono crepe profonde due braccia. Tenshinhan spiccò il volo, afferrò Salva e lo allontanò. Crilin levitò a sua volta, raggiunse Trunks e se lo mise in spalla, dirigendosi dall’altro lato rispetto alle auree dei contendenti. Junior aiutò Vegeta a rialzarsi appoggiandoselo su una spalla, si mise il maggiore dei Son sull’altra e spiccò a sua volta il volo, stringendo i due saiyan più grandi.

“Io…” mormorò la ragazza, fissando Devil. Le sue iridi color verde-acqua si tinsero di riflessi verde cupo. “Io… non ti… perdonerò… MAI! MAI, HAI CAPITO? MAIIIIIIII!” ululò. La sua aura fece andare in frantumi quello che restava delle montagne che crollarono a ridosso del vulcano. Quest’ultimo esplose a sua vola, lapilli si alzarono fino al cielo creando delle nuvole di fumo. Una pioggia di detriti precipitò tutt’intono nell’isola, spaccando il terreno e facendolo franare. Le dimore furono investite da vapori bollenti che fecero esplodere le finestre.

\- Speriamo che Vetrunks e le ragazze abbiano fatte evacuare tutti, non ci saranno le sfere questa volta in nostro soccorso – pensò Tenshinhan, in volo. Il magma bollente scese da quello che restava del vulcano, ricoprendo il terreno trasformato in deserto.

\- Ti vendicherò, Goten. Non lascerò che tutto questo rimanga impunito. Te lo prometto -. Giurò Elly.


	54. Cap. 54 L'inganno di Devil

Cap. 54 L'inganno di Devil

Crilin si tappò le orecchie con entrambe le mani, assordato dale onde d’urto dei colpi che i due avversari si scambiavano in combattimento. Una serie di colonne di magma si alzarono dal terreno, facendolo tremare. Zampilli vermigli fuoriuscivano dai resti del volcano. Tenshinhan sentiva il sudore prodotto dal calore del magma vicino fargli pizzicare la testa, l’aria tremava creando dei riflessi vicino al terreno dove l’afa rendeva difficile scorgere il panorama circostante. I vestiti bagnati di sudore aderivano al corpo di Trunks che boccheggiava, il caldo prodotto dale fiamme gli aveva seccato la pelle e rese le labbra screpolate. Salva sentiva la testa girare e strinse gli occhi.

\- E’ impossibile respirare persino per me che sono immune al gas – pensò, boccheggiando, sentendo la gola bruciarli. Il cielo era stato coperto da delle cappe di fumo scuro.

Devil caricò un ki-blast viola sul palmo della mano con tre dita, che sprigionò una luce abbagliante che accecò il Son. Alcuni fulmini rosso chiaro gli guizzarono intorno. L’erede di Freezer lanciò il colpo, mentre Goku stringeva gli occhi vomitando sangue. La saiyan schivò l’attacco con una capriole all’indietro, l’attacco scavò un solco profondo nel terreno. Due ciuffi Dorati larghi tre dita ondeggiavano davanti al viso di Elly, intent a osservare Devil dinnanzi a lei, l’avversario aveva ancora il braccio teso. La ragazza ansimava, il sudore le colava lungo il corpo e i muscoli indolenziti non le rispondevano.

“Lo hai schivato solo per un pelo, scimmia ripugnante, ma la prossima volta non sarò così misericordioso da sbagliare mira” ringhiò il changeling. Elly fu scossa da un brivido, mentre i gemiti di malessere degli altri guerrieri venivano coperti dai fragori delle frane. Elly ringhiò, I suoi occhi divennero bianchi e ripartì all’attacco. Raggiunse Devil con una scarica di pugni.

"Maledetto! Maledetto, maledetto, MALEDETTOOOOOOO!!" gridava ad ogni colpo.

“Come se lo si facesse apposta a mancare mira” biascicò Vegeta, starnutendo ripetutamente creando dei boati. Goku boccheggiava, ansimava e gemeva ininterrottamente.

Un fiume di magma rosso li circondava creando un anello intorno ai guerrieri, ribolliva e lambiva le rive di rocce, esalando vapori bollenti. Devil aggrottò la fronte, grugnì e parò i vari colpi di Elly. Il brusio delle voci dei guerrieri gli arrivarono alle orecchie, che tremarono captando i vari suoni. Elly intravide il movimento e osservò Devil deconcentrarsi.

\- Adesso! - si disse.

Caricò un pugno avvolgendolo di una rifulgente luce d'oro che rese indistinti i tratti della mano. Tirò il braccio all'indietro e raggiunse con un pugno l'addome di Devil.

Affondò le nocche nel corpo dell'avversario che si piegò su se stesso, con gli occhi gialli spalancati che gli prendevano tutta la fronte, uno fiotto di sangue gli schizzò dalla bocca macchiandogli I denti bianchi. Una vena grossa un pugno gli pulsava sotto la placca ossea. Elly sentì i peli viola e umidi di sudore di Devil sfiorarle le gambe e rabbrividì. Elly digrignò i denti e affondò di più il colpo, stringendo i denti fino a far scricchiolare la mascella. Il mostro volava sopra il resto dei guerrieri, piegato in due dal dolore, temando. Strinse gli occhi, con uno spasmo volò all’indietro allontanandosi dalla nemica.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi; Trunks e Salva lanciarono un'occhiata al corpo di Goten ancora riverso inerte sul suolo. Salva mise una mano sulla spalla del giovane Briefs che si voltò verso il padre, guardandolo impallidire e aggrottò la fronte.

"Che… che sta succedendo? Lo ha … lo ha colpito?”" biascicò il principe dei saiyan. Il sangue gli colava dal naso e sentiva le narici bruciare e pizzicare.

Il capo di Junior ricadeva ritmicamente in avanti, sentiva la nausea salire e il gas gli faceva bruciare la gola.

“Devil si è distratto” sussurrò con un filo di voce. Si sporse in Avanti e vomitò, strinse gli occhi e il sudore gli solcò la fronte.

"Elly ha colto l'occasione. Un... un gran colpo di fortuna” biascicò.

Chinò il capo e guardò Vegeta, assottigliando gli occhi.

"Sta combattendo con incoscienza, come un Oozaru. Non le importa chi ha davanti, vuole soltanto attaccare" sussurrò.

Vegeta annuì debolmente.

“Ha fatto la stessa cosa la prima volta che l’ho allenata io, mi si è scagliata addosso senza nessun controllo o ragionamento” rispose, guardando Devil rimettersi in piedi con una serie di grida acute, il changeling ansimava e le zampe ricoperte dalla peluria violacea gli tremavano.

"C..combattere incoscientemente è… è l'unico modo che ha per n..non pensare alle mosse che Devil potrebbe fare. Se si concentrasse su quello, senza la stessa esperienza che abbiamo noi in battaglia, si ritroverebbe vulnerabile. N-non calibra i colpi, non calcola strategie. Scarica u-un colpo dietro l'altro " biascicò Goku, sottovoce.

"Se è così, è come se n-non fosse Devil l'avversario da sconfiggere… ma se stessa" sussurrò Thenshinan.

Vegeta fece un cenno di assenso con il capo.

"Non sta pensando a quello che sta affrontando. Se lo facesse, perderebbe la furia. E con essa, tutta la sua potenza, che ora non gestisce" spiegò.

"La mancanza di controllo è la chiave per sconfiggere Devil. Senza controllo non c'è stanchezza. Ecco perché lei è l'unica a potergli tenere testa”. Aggiunse Junior. Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo e avvertì l'aura di Devil aumentare sempre di più.

"Tu… stu… stupida scimmia rivoltante..." biascicò quest’ultimo. Salva saltò all’indietro evitando l’esplosione di una bolla di magma. Il sudore stava arrossandogli la pelle, quella di Trunks scottava e gli altri guerrieri ansimavano. Elly avvertì il calore delle fiamme, mentre avvertiva l’aura di Devil aumentare sempre di più.

\- Si è distratto e sono riuscita a colpirlo. Forse le sue orecchie sensibili aumentano la sua capacità di deconcentrazione. Devo sfruttare questa possibilità più che posso – pensò.

Devil gettò indietro la testa arcuando a u la schiena. Lanciò un urlo, due grosse vene profonde comparvero sui pettorali e sugli addominali violacei. Le gambe scattavano dimenandosi su e giù. Il suo corpo fu avvolto da una scarica di lampi neri. Alcuni di essi colpirono il mare, creando una scura rete elettrica che lampì le coste delle isole vicine, distruggendo alcune palme sulle loro spiaggie. Uno schizzo di lava si alzò in un lapillo fino a Elly, quest’ultima si parò il viso con il braccio e la sua aura impede al magma di lambirla. Le onde si fecero sempre più alte e distrussero quello che rimaneva degli scogli intorno all’isola.

\- Stanno combattendo alla pari. Non mi sarei mai aspettato una cosa del genere. Elly è furente, ma rimane abbastanza lucida da mettere a fuoco le debolezze di Devil. E dire che neanche lei credeva che ne avesse – pensò Gohan. Devil si raddrizzò e guardò Elly, scese di quota dimenando le mani. Elly scese a sua volta, seguendolo.

"Cosa credi di fare?! Combatti, bastardo! Non ne hai ancora prese a sufficienza per quello che hai fatto a Goten! Devi MORIRE davanti ai miei occhi! Fatti avanti o ti ucciderò senza nemmeno divertirmi un po'!" urlò. Devil osservò il respio irregolare di lei, vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azure della nemica, osservandone il viso tumefatto dai lividi e dal sangue, gli abiti strappati e bruciati in più punti e i capelli del supersaiyan tendenti in quell momento a un biondo più chiaro.

\- Maledizione Elly, fin’ora hai usato la furia, adesso stai riprendendo troppo il controllo. Devi incalzarlo! Non sfogare la tua ira nelle parole! – la rimproverò mentalmente Goku. I suoi spasmi erano sempre più forti e gli stavano facendo scricchiolare le ossa del collo. Vegeta colpiva i lapilli di magma con ki-blast grandi un pollice che si trasformavano in fumo, Trunks li raggiungeva a sua volta con degli attacchi energetici raffreddandoli e trasformandoli in spuntoni di pietra nera, vulcanica, aguzzi in cima.

-  _Ma_ sono IO l'essere più forte dell'universo - si disse Devil ringhiando.

"Prima di sbraitare a vuoto, lascia che ti consigli di risparmiare il fiato per le lacrime che verserai" le intimò il figlio di Freezer. Attivò un campo di forza intorno a sé, questo si ricoprì di magma, avvolgendo totalmente il suo corpo. I suoi muscoli divennero neri come la roccia lavica, mentre su tutto il resto del corpo emanava una serie di fiamme.

\- Ha bisogno di troppa aura per mantenere quella barriera, devo solo attendere decada – pensò Elly.

"Io TI ODIO!! COMBATTI!! Non vedo l'ora di sentirti implorare pietà quando ti spezzerò tutte le ossa che hai in corpo!!" sbraitò la ragazza, il suo viso era arrossato.

Gli ultimi istanti di vita di Goten le comparvero davanti agli occhi e il suo cuore battè colpi più dolorosi.

"Cosa ha in mente?" domandò Vegeta, voltandosi verso Goku. Salva deglutì e Junior assottigliò gli occhi.

"SEI UN VIGLIACCO!! BATTITI E MOSTRAMI DI COSA SEI CAPACE!!" strillò Elly, fino a rendere la propria voce stridula e bassa, la gola le doleva.

Trunks lanciò una serie di onde energetiche, per bloccare l’avanzare del fuoco e della lava intorno a loro, solidificandolo.

Devil sorrise, piegando solo metà delle labra e i suoi occhi brillarono, giallastra. Alzò la mano compiendo un movimento rotatorio davanti a sé, facendo comparire una sfera near che ruotava su se stessa. Elly impallidì guardando il buco nero risucchiare quello che rimaneva della sabbia rossasta del deserto e filament d’acqua di mare.

"Che… che cos'è quello?" chiese Elly, spalancando gli occhi e aggrottando la fronte.

Devil espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

"Pensi sul serio che la tua storia sia andata esattamente come te l'hanno raccontata, giovane saiyan?" domandò.

"Eh?!" chiese la ragazza con voce stridula.

Devil avanzò verso di lei. Elly sentì il calore della barriera di Devil scottarle il viso.

"I tuoi amici ti hanno raccontato di aver osservato la tua vita da lontano. Di non essersi mai persi un solo momento della tua esistenza. _Ma_  hai mai avuto l'occasione di ascoltare l'altra voce della faccenda? Ciò che va oltre quello che ti è sempre stato raccontato e a cui tu hai creduto ciecamente?" chiese Devil.

Elly trasalì. Una grossa goccia di sudore le imperlò la tempia destra scendendo gelida lungo la guancia.

“Costa stai dicendo?!” ringhiò. Devil incassò il capo tra le spalle, allargò il buco nero con le dita e sogghignò. Il buco nero emetteva un ronzio, Vegeta lo sentiva rimbombare nella testa e inarcò un sopracciglio, Junior afferrò il braccio di Goku e lo spostò facendogli evitare un lapillo di lava che Trunks pietrificò.

\- Cosa sta macchinando, questo mostro? – pensò Vegeta.

\- Ho il sentore che quel buco nero sia una trappola - riflettè Junior.

Goku conficcò le unghie nel terreno ormai arido e arso dal calore circostante e si morse l’interno della guancia, vedendo sfocato davanti a sé.

\- Elly, sta' in guardia, non abbassare la difesa, Devil è pronto a tutto e ad ottenerlo con qualunque mezzo. Proprio come suo padre – pregò mentalmente.

Elly deglutì e dal buco nero cominciarono a provenire voci ovattate. La saiyan strinse gli occhi e la sua aura diminuì leggermente.

"Ascolta le voci di coloro che ti avevano promesso amore incondizionato e protezione eterna!" gridò Devil.

Le voci si fecero più nitide nell'aria ed Elly aguzzò le orecchie.

\- Che… che sta succedendo?! Queste… queste voci… - si chiese.

Crilin alzò lo sguardo e trasalì: riconobbe una di quelle voci come quella di Vegeta. Guardò il principe dei saiyan con gli occhi sgranati e lui scosse energicamente la testa.

"Co… cosa?!" gridò quest’ultimo.

Elly respirò affannosamente e la voce di Vegeta fluttuò lontana nell'aria.

"Quella mocciosa ci sta creando problemi enormi". Elly lo sentì sbraitare Elly nell'atmosfera, guardando a destra e a sinistra di scatto. "Non possiamo più mandare avanti questa situazione, lo capite?!". Proseguì l’altro voce del principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta si voltò di scatto verso Elly che lo guardò con gli occhi vitrei e sgranati.

"Elly, no!!" pregò urlando il principe, tendendo una mano verso di lei.

Elly si girò davanti a sé, la voce di Goku prese il posto di quella di Vegeta.

"Fingere non è mai stato il nostro forte e stiamo fingendo da troppo tempo anche che i suoi miglioramenti ci facciano piacere. Sta diventando un problema. Il suo ceppo familiare era incredibilmente potente e noi abbiamo in mano il suo ultimo esponente. Cosa ne facciamo?" chiese la voce del Son.

Trunks digrignò i denti sentendo i battiti cardiac di Elly diminuire, Salva vide le lacrime negli occhi della migliore amica.

\- No … n-non può… non può essere – pensò quest’ultima.

Goku sgranò gli occhi e si alzò in ginocchio, anche i suoi occhi si velarono di lacrime.

"E-Elly, no! Aspetta!! Non ascoltare!" implorò. La terza e ultima voce che fluttuò nell'aria fu quella di Junior.

"Sai perfettamente cosa dobbiamo farne! Liberarcene! Non appena Devil sarà arrivato, lasceremo che si stanchi nella battaglia e la faremo finita quanto prima. La ragazza è pericolosa e ci sarebbe terribilmente d'intralcio" ululò la voce del Demon Prince, rifrangendosi suli resti delle montagne franate.

Due lacrime grosse un indice scivolarono lungo le guance di Elly. Junior osservò la ragazza, le gambe e le mani gli tremavano, boccheggiò esausto e inspire.

"Elly, NON È VERO!! Quelli non..non siamo noi! Non sono le nostre parole!" urlò. La sua aura increment e i zampilli di lava divennero alti una decina di volte. Trunks lanciò un final flash con un grido, le sue energie vennero meno e cadde a faccia in giù, semi-incosciente.

Vegeta digrignò i denti e prese a correre verso la ragazza.

\- Questa follia deve finire – pensò. Devil allungò il braccio e lanciò un’onda d’urto, facendo volare all’indietro Goku, Vegeta e Junior. I tre guerrieri andarono a sbattere contro tre alti stalagmiti di magma nero solidificato. Sulle loro braccia e sulle loro caviglie comparvero dei grossi anelli di energia dorata che li arpionarono.

Junior e Goku urlarono di dolore e Trunks scattò verso il padre.

"No, papà!!" urlò.

Un imponente fascio di energia sbalzò il glicine indietro che venne raccolto al volo da Tenshinhan. Gli occhi di Salva divennero liquidi e Crilin strinse i pugni fino a conficcare le unghie nei palmi.

"Cosa stai facendo, mostro?!" sbraitò, incrementò l'aura, avvertì il gas bruciargli la gola e si piegò in avanti tossendo rumorosamente. Devil indicò i tre eroi incatenati con la mano annerita dalla barriera, si vedevano i suoi fasci di muscoli pulsare.

"Povera, piccola scimmia sperduta. Hai perduto tutta la tua famiglia, non hai mai conosciuto i tuoi genitori. Sei cresciuta in condizioni di affetto centellinato e attenzioni molto limitate. Oh, avresti tanto voluto avere qualcuno che ti ascoltasse, non è vero?" chiese. La voce di Junior rimbombò nuovamente nell’aria.

"Lei è molto legata a me. Pretendo di essere io a farla fuori".

"Io sono d'accordo. Si fida molto di te, sarà una passeggiata". S’intromise la voce di Goku. Salva boccheggiò rabbrividendo e guardò Tenshinan.

\- E’ vero, li conosciamo poco, tutto questo mondo per noi è ignoto, ma … ma non può essere. Uno di loro è morto, non possono davvero …-. S’interrogò.

"Conoscendoti, la ucciderai con un unico colpo. Senza neanche divertirti a farla piangere un po'" ribatté la voce di Vegeta, risuonando nello spiazzo intorno a loro, coprendo il rumore del magma che ribolliva e quello delle onde che s’infrangeva sulla spiaggia.

"NON PUOI CREDERCI, ELLY!! Ti abbiamo..ti abbiamo vista crescere! È un inganno, Elly, è una trappola!!" gridò Junior. Strinse i denti e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

"Ti hanno ingannata, piccolo fiorellino" disse Devil mellifluo avanzando verso di lei. Elly poté vedere l'ombra del mostro allargarsi verso la sua direzione ad ogni passo in più.

"Non capisci? Era tutto un piano già stabilito. Volevano prendersi cura di te per carpire tutti i tuoi segreti. La tua anomala potenza. Avevano in mente di liberarsi di te, qui e ora" le disse con tono compassionevole. Si sporse e avvicinò il capo all’orecchio di Elly, la sua barriera stave diminuendo e il calore che emanava ricoprì di sudore la giovane, che sentendo il respire pesante di lui s’irrigidì.

"Te lo avevo detto, che saresti morta da sola, Elyanor. Ti avevo avvertito che chi nasce da solo, muore da solo. Nel tuo caso, per giunta per mano di chi credevi tuo amico " sussurrò Devil indurendo il tono. Elly si voltò verso i tre eroi, le sue iridi azure erano color ghiaccio e la giovane stringeva le labra fino a farle sbiancare. Junior negò con la testa, cercando di liberarsi dagli anelli.

"Non puoi credergli, Elly!! Dormivi soltanto con me, ricordi? Ricordi quando piangevi e tuo nonno non voleva farti smettere? Ricordi che contavi le stelle quando non riuscivi ad addormentarti?" le urlò. Vegeta strinse i denti e i suoi polsi guantati presero a sanguinare nella stretta dei cerchi energetici. Guardò il corpo riverso di Trunks, si voltò a osservare il cadavere di Goten e si girò verso la giovane.

"Elly, non siamo noi quelli! Non siamo noi! È tutto un marchingegno per vincere! Non credergli, Elly! NON CREDERGLI!!" sbraitò. Crilin strinse i pugni avanzando e Ten gli mise un braccio davanti.

“Devil colpirà anche noi se ci muoviamo” sibilò, stringendo i denti. Gohan evitò che un lapillo di lava ricoprisse il cadavere del fratello minore e richiuse alcune crepe zampillanti lava che si erano aperte nel terreno, facendo franare delle zolle di Terra.

Goku tossì rumorosamente e sputò sangue ai suoi piedi, aveva le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi.

"Elly, ti abbiamo v-vista crescere. T-ti a-amiamo d-da sempre e sei parte di tut... ti noi…". Il capo di Goku ricadde in avanti e l’eroe della Terra perse i sensi. Vegeta guardò il Son privo di sensi e sussultò, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta. Junior guardò Elly negli occhi.

\- Come hai potuto? - chiese lei, telepaticamente. Junior la sentì singhiozzare mentalmente.

"Non puoi credergli. Io mi sono preso cura di te sin da quando eri in fasce! Sai quanto sei importante per me. Lo sai!" gridò. Devil incrementò l’aura e indietreggiò, le fiamme vermiglie intorno al suo corpo si stavano spegnendo diventando cenere rossastra.

"Ti ho salvato la vita, saiyan difettoso" scandì il mostro, le andò dietro e le diede un calico sulla schiena. Elly cadde bocconi in avanti, finendo per terra, il segno del piede della creatura le era rimasto marchiato a fuoco sulla pelle candida della schiena, si era creato un foro sul vestito. Elly vedeva appannato a causa delle lacrime che le oscuravano la vista.

"Ti avrebbero massacrato. Ah, che amici fantastici, non è vero?! Spaventati a morte dalla tua potenza! Oh, tu e i tuoi stupidi sentimenti. Davvero credevi che ci fosse qualcuno al mondo che ti avrebbe amata in un modo tanto assoluto?! Siamo tutti soli al mondo, Elyanor. Lo erano i tuoi genitori, lo erano i tuoi nonni, lo sei anche tu". Proseguì a parlare Devil. Alcune placche di magma solidificato si staccarono dalla sua testa, lasciando scoperte la placca violacea e le corna.

Elly si voltò di scatto verso Junior e lo guardò in viso.

\- Cosa...cosa avete fatto? Cosa mi avete fatto?! - gli chiese col pensiero. Junior deglutì, tremava visibilmente e sangue violaceo gli scendeva lungo i polsi e le caviglie stretti dagli anelli dorati. Strinse gli occhi e visualizzò un filo rosso.

\- Elly, non puoi credergli!! E’ Devil! Ti sta ingannando! – sbraitò telepaticamente.

_ Aedon si fermò al centro della stanza, Junior e Vegeta stavano osservando la bambina. _

_ “Ha già due anni” sussurrò Vegeta. Guardava la bambina correre avanti e indietro ridacchiando, socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò. _

_ Elly aveva due anni e mezzo e scalpitava con energia su e giù per la stanza. Vegeta lasciava correre gli occhi fulminei in ogni angolo in cui la piccola scattava e sospirò. _

_ "Quanta dannata energia. Non sta ferma un attimo" si lamentò, roteando gli occhi. _

_ La bambina ridacchiò e si voltò verso di loro. Corse incontro al nonno che la prese in braccio al volo. Junior sorrise e incrociò lo sguardo color del mare di Elly. La bimba aprì e chiuse la manina verso di lui e Junior tese una mano poggiandola sulla sua testolina, coprendola completamente. La bambina spalancò la bocca e rise quando il Principe dei Demoni le scompigliò i capelli. Aedon baciò delicatamente la nipotina e la strinse a sé. Elly fissò Vegeta che piegò il capo di lato e dimenò la coda. La piccola la intravide e l'afferrò con le manine tirandola con forza a sé. _

_ "AHIA!!" sbraitò Vegeta, facendo scoppiare a ridere la piccolo. Vegeta le tolse la coda di scatto dale mani. _

_ "Sta' ferma, razza di mostriciattolo!" le gridò, Elly ridacchiò battendo le mani. La bambina si piegò in avanti rischiando di cadere dalle braccia del nonno. Vegeta la rispinse indietro. _

_ "Tieni giù le mani! Io sono il principe dei saiyan, hai capito?! Non permetterti a…" la ammonì. Elly gli afferrò le guance e gliele sollevò, facendogli fare un sorriso tirato e scoppiò a ridere. _

_ "Credo voglia dirti che dovresti sorridere di più" spiegò il vecchio Aedon. Vegeta roteò gli occhi e arrossì, sollevò la bambina prendendola da sotto le ascelle e se la allontanò dal viso. _

_ "Fatti gli affari tuoi, mocciosa" brontolò. _

_ Aedon scosse la testa e sorrise. _

_ "Non ha il carattere di chi rispetta le regole, Vegeta; ma ti vorrà bene come a un fratello, ti sarà leale e imparerà che spesso i principi, prima di essere tali, sono degli amici" disse. Vegeta scosse il capo, piegando verso il basso il labbro e la bambina sbadigliò. Si dimenò mugolando e gli occhi le divennero liquidi. Vegeta si piegò, la mise a terra e la piccolo camminò, barcollando, fino a Junior. _

_ “Mnh?” chiese il namecciano, mentre la piccolo si afferrava con una mano al suo pantalone, con l’altro si strofinava gli occhi socchiusi e arrossati. Junior la prese in braccio, la piccola chiuse gli occhi più volte e protese le mani nella sua direzione. Junior se la appoggiò contro il petto, la piccolo si rannicchiò sui suoi pettorali, il suo respire divenne pesante. Vegeta la guardò addormentarsi. _

_ Il vecchio Maestro ridacchiò. _

_ "Sembra che Elyanor ti trovi molto comodo, Junior" commentò. Junior deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo su di lei, sfiorandole la guancia paffuta con il dito. _

_ \- Non pesa niente – pensò. Gli occhi Aedon divennero celurei e fece un sorriso, mostrando le rughe che solcavano il suo viso tirato. _

_ "La mia vita sta per concludersi, figlioli miei. Mi fa piacere sapere di star lasciando Elly in ottime mani" mormorò con voce inudibile. _

_ Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e strinse i pugni. _

_ "M-Maestro, cosa dite?! Non ditelo neanche per scherzo! Non morirete!" ribatté alzando la voce. Aedon appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del principe e gli sorrise. _

_ "Mio amato principe Vegeta, il mio cuore è vigile e il mio cervello lucido, ma il mio corpo è debole e ormai si è ammalato. Sapete cosa accade a quelli come noi, quando si ammalano" bisbigliò. _

_ Gli occhi di Vegeta divennero liquidi. Junior guardò Aedon, corrugando la fronte e assottigliando le labbra. _

_ "Ma… non… non puoi lasciarci adesso!" mormorò il namecciano. _

_ "Ho vissuto intensamente e servendo il mio popolo con orgoglio. Posso andarmene in pace e raggiungere la mia amata Leanna. La sola cosa di cui mi importi è Elly" replicò Aedon. _

_ Vegeta strinse i pugni, serrò gli occhi e abbassò il capo. _

_ "N-no… non è giusto". _

_ "Saprai dove trovarmi, Vegeta. Non abbandonerò nessuno di voi" rispose Aedon. Si voltò verso Junior, che vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azzurre dell’anziano. _

_ "La proteggerai?" chiese Aedon. Junior chiuse gli occhi e strinse le braccia attorno alla bambina che dormiva tra le sue braccia. _

_ "Per sempre, a qualunque costo" promise. _

Junior rabbrividì guardando Elly fissarli con la fronte corrugate e gli occhi color ghiaccio. Elly espirò rumorosamente dalle narici e si voltò verso Devil.

"Elly!! Se crederai a quel mostro, nulla di tutto quello che abbiamo costruito insieme sarà valso a qualcosa!! Sarà stato tutto inutile!!" sbraitò il Principe. Devil raggiunse la ragazza, che gli arrivava sotto la vita per altezza. Allungò una zampa verso di lei.

"Alleati con me, giovane guerriera saiyan. Insieme potremo fare grandi cose. Non vuoi vendicarti di coloro che hanno attentato alla tua vita con strategie così scadenti?". Le propose. La peluria delle sue gambe era tornata normale e la barriera gli aveva lasciate scoperte anche le braccia muscolose. Elly si voltò verso Junior e lo raggiunse, assottigliando gli occhi. Chiuse il contatto telepatico con il namecciano, che si divincolava, cercando di divincolarsi dagli anelli che lo tenevano arpionato allo stalagmite.

"Elly…". Cominciò. Elly gli sferrò un pugno nello stomaco, Junior spalancò gli occhi e gemette dal dolore. Salva spalancò la bocca e indietreggiò, Crilin si lasciò sfuggire un urlo e Gohan impallidì.

“Non può essere …” farfugliò Tenshinhan. Gli occhi di Junior divennero liquidi e sentì una lacrima rigargli il viso.

\- Aedon avevi torto, anche i fili rossi del destino si possono spezzare – pensò. Il viso di Vegeta divenne vermiglio, alcune venuzze gli pulsavano sul collo e sulla fronte madidi di sudore.

"Elly!! Sei impazzita?!" le gridò. Un rivolo di sangue violaceo colò lento e fluido lungo i denti aguzzi e le labbra di Junior. Il namecciano abbassò lo sguardo. Elly raggiunse Vegeta, lo afferrò per il mento e glielo sollevò di scatto.

"Mi avete ingannata per tutto questo tempo" disse atona. Vegeta la guardò negli occhi.

"T... toglimi le m..mani di dosso… s-se tuo nonno sapesse… sapesse cosa..." biascicò.

"Non osare metterti in bocca il nome di mio nonno" ribatté Elly. Un fiume di magma aprì il terreno dietro di lei, separandola insieme ai tre prigionieri, dal resto dei guerrieri. Crilin si caricò in spalla Trunks, indietreggiando.

"Elly!! Come puoi aver creduto a Devil?! Loro... loro ti hanno sempre protetta!" gridò Salva. Gohan lo spinse indietro, allontanandolo dal magma. Elly si voltò verso di lui, il viso arrossato, digrignando I denti.

"Sta' zitto, idiota!!" gli gridò. Protese una mano davanti a sé e lanciò un ki-blast verso il castano. Ten lanciò un’altro attacco, deviandolo. L’onda fece tremare il terreno ed esplose in un bagliore violaceo, che abbagliò I guerrieri. Salva fu scosso da una serie di temiti, cadde in ginocchio singhiozzando, sbatté un pugno per terra e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

\- Goten è morto per niente – piagnucolò mentalmente.

"Perché?! ELLY, PERCHÉ?!" gridò. Elly si affiance Devil, la barriera era scomparsa, lasciando scoperto il suo corpo muscoloso, la sua pelle bianca e i suoi occhi dalle iridi gialle. Junior rialzò il capo e guardò nuovamente Elly in viso.

"N… non ho niente di cui pentirmi. Ho… ho fatto il mio dovere, con te. A-avrei preferito un... un altro finale per tutto questo. Sarem… mo stati grandi, insieme. Se tu f-fossi stata chiunque altro, ti avrei disintegrata.  _M-ma_  ho g-giurato a Aedon e a me stesso c… che non ti avrei mai toccata. Q-quindi se devi uccidermi, f-fallo ora. M-mentre ti guardo in faccia, Elyanor" ordinò. Elly lo fissò, ghignando.

"T-ti auguro solo di avere in f-futuro il coraggio che abbiamo avuto noi finora. E se ci rincontreremo, un giorno… ti mostrerò quanto l'amore che ho per te mi aveva sempre limitato e trattenuto dal colpirti e ucciderti, adesso come in qualsiasi altro momento della tua..della nostra vita". Proseguì Junior, alzando la voce. Elly alzò il mento, Goku gemeva nell’incoscienza, scosso da spasmi. Era diventato gelido e il suo corpo ricadeva rigido.

"D-Devil… perché? Perché?! N-non ti è bastato esserti preso mio fratello!?" ululò Gohan. Devil scoppiò a ridere.

“Bastato? Voi non avete capito. Vi ridurrò in polvere, voi e questo ridicolo pianeta e l'universo apparterrà di nuovo alla mia nobile famiglia. Nessuno mi ostacolerà, ora che Elly è dalla mia parte" rispose. Crilin si voltò, avvertiva l’aura di Yamcha in lontananza.

\- Probabilmente sta trattenendo gli altri demoni di Devil che si sono allontanati. Penserà che finite qui, Elly correrà ad aiutarlo a sconfiggere quegli altri nemici. Non sa che, invece, si è appena spenta la nostra ultima speranza – pensò.

Trunks socchiuse gli occhi e alzò la testa, scuotendola.

Gohan e Trunks tremarono scuotendo le teste.

"Non è possibile!" urlò cn voce gracchiante. Si strinse a Crilin, il cui viso era rigato dalle lacrime. Elly indicò il gruppo di guerrieri in piedi con il pollice e si voltò verso Devil.

"Occupati tu di loro, ma non ucciderli fino al mio ritorno. Vado a prendere le sfere del drago. Potrai esaudire qualunque desiderio vorrai" spiegò. Devil sorrise, congiungendo le zampe.

"NO!! ELLY, NO, NON PUOI FARLO!!" urlò Tenshinhan.

\- Mi dispiace, Aedon. Non abbiamo fatto abbastanza – pensò Junior. Elly spiccò il volo, sollevando un polverone. La sua firua si allontanò dall’isola di Ayaki, sparendo all’orizzonte con la supervelocità.


	55. Cap.55 L'inganno di Devil II° parte

Cap.55 L'inganno di Devil II° parte

Elly atterrò sull’isola vicina, con l’aura azzerata. Si tuffò in acqua ed iniziò a nuotare, regolando il respiro. Trattenne il fiato e scese sott’acqua, con gli occhi aperti. Nuotò tra i pesci colorati e scorse un fiore marino dai petali rosati, mosso dalla corrente. Il cuore le doleva, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si ritrasformò annullando il supersaiyan.

\- Farò il giro dell’isola, risalirò e li raggiungerò a piedi. Non mi sentiranno. Non avvertiranno la mia aura. Non sapranno minimamente dove sono. Neppure Devil – rifletté.

Il rumore del mare che si infrageva sulla battigia risuonava nelle orecchie dei guerrieri. Salva si asciugò le lacrime con la mano e strinse gli occhi, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

\- Elly mi ha attaccato. Non ha esitato a colpirmi. Dopo tutti questi anni passati fianco a fianco, ha cominciato a odiarmi dopo un solo istante – rifletté. Crilin strinse gli occhi e voltò il capo, espirando rumorosamente con la bocca.

\- Stavolta non c’è niente che possiamo fare, ma preferisco morire qui, senza 18 e Marron davanti ai miei occhi. Non posso vederle soffrire a causa mia. Le aspetterò nell'aldilà e forse… forse lì saremo davvero tutti finalmente felici – pensò.

Vegeta voltò lo sguardo, le sue iridi nere si fissavano con quelle gialle del figlio di Freezer. Devil ridacchiò.

\- In cosa abbiamo sbagliato? Elly non si è fidata di noi. Non si è fidata di Junior. Aedon si sbagliava su quella storia del filo rosso. Si sbagliava. Forse avremmo dovuto starle più vicino, farci conoscere prima dell'anno scorso. Avrebbe… avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a noi sin dall'inizio e invece, dopo la scomparsa di Aedon, abbiamo continuato a controllarla da lontano, facendo in modo che si dimenticasse di noi. Abbiamo dato per scontato che ci avrebbe considerati parte di lei da subito; ma sapevamo che non si fida di nessuno- si chiese il Principe. Junior sbatté la testa all’indietro, digrignando I denti.

\- L-la mia piccola Elly … Elly … combatto tra la voglia immensa di farti a pezzi e quella di proteggerti. Come hai potuto? COME HAI POTUTO?! –. S’interrogò Junior.

\- Urlare non ti salverà. Una ragione, Junior. È un saiyan. E i saiyan non perdonano e sanno di non poter mai chiedere perdono a loro volta -. Gli rispose mentalmente il Supremo.

\- Lei è diversa, è coraggiosa, difende I più deboli e … - ribatté Junior, ringhiando.

\- Lo era. Ha ricevuto troppo poco amore nella sua vita e la mancata solidità di questo aspetto l'ha fatta cedere all'inganno di Devil. Non potete farci nulla -. Lo corresse il vecchio Kami. Junior si voltò di scatto, trovandosi davanti il viso smagrito e ingrigito di Goku. Strinse gli occhi avvertendo una fitta al petto. La risata di Devil gli fece tremare le orecchie aguzze.

“Con chi cominciamo? Con te, Principe dei Demoni? Oppure con l'altra stirpe reale qui presente, sua Maestà il Principe Vegeta?" gridò l’erede di Freezer. Gohan atterrò davanti Devil, teneva i pugni chiusi. Il pezzo di sopra della tuta da ginnastica verde che indossava gli aderiva al copo.

“N-non toccarli, mostro!” gridò. Devil piegò di lato il capo, lo guardò e soffiò. L’onda d’urto investì il primogenitor dei Son che volò all’indietro. Tenshinan scattò e lo prese al volo, Crilin mise un senzu in bocca a Trunks, lo adagio per terra e corsa da Gohan, infilando un senzu anche tra le sue labbra.

“Devil! Coraggio, avanti, non aspettavi forse questa occasione?!” lo chiamò Junior. Vegeta ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non temo la morte, mostro. E nell’aldilà ti dimostrerò che non mi avresti sconfitto, mi vendicherò quando bruceremo insieme negli inferi!” gridò. Goku socchiuse un occhio e sorrise.

_\- Forza, amici miei. Facciamogli vedere di che pasta siamo fatti – pensò._

Devil rise sguaiatamente e alzò un dito su cui si formò una sfera di energia viola grande quanto l’unghia di un mignolo. Vegeta sussultò.

“La tecnica di Freezer” bisbigliò.

"Avevo promesso a Elyanor che non vi avrei uccisi, ma dovrò pur ingannare il tempo aspettando il suo ritorno, no? Oh, quante grandiose avventure ci aspettano. Peccato solo che non sappia che ridurrò in pezzi anche lei, non appena avrò distrutto questo pianeta" replicò Devil. Osservò il viso ingrigito di Goku e quello dai tratti affilati di Junior, si voltò verso Gohan steso a terra.

"L'aiuto della scimmia è stato notevole e inaspettato. Ovviamente eravate al corrente del fatto che a parlare fossero i vostri Doppelgänger dall'inferno. La manipolazione è una cosa meravigliosa, quando si hanno a disposizione i corrispettivi umani nella versione demoniaca, non è vero?" chiese.

Goku, Junior e Vegeta si guardarono tra loro, il Son sospirò.

"È stato un onore battermi al vostro fianco per tutti questi anni. Ci vediamo tutti e tre da Re Yammer. Non perderti, Vegeta" disse ironico.

Vegeta sbuffò, si voltò e guardò Trunks, il figlio aveva gli occhi lucidi e brillanti.

\- Abbi cura di te, figlio mio - pensò.

Devil ingrandì la sfera, fino a farla essere grande quanto dieci teste.

"Siete pronti per il vostro ultimo viaggio?!" urlò.

"Non così in fretta, Devil!" gridò una voce squillante sopra le loro teste. Goku trattenne il fiato, Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e il battito di Junior rallentò. Crilin sussultò, Gohan si voltò verso la spiaggia, Salva si guardò intorno, Trunks e Tenshinhan alzarono la testa nello stesso momento. Una luce azzurra li accecò colpendo la spalla di Devil, che indietreggiò. Aveva gli occhi e la bocca spalancati.

Elly stava a mezz'aria nel cielo sopra di lui, l'aura d'oro rifulgeva intorno al colpo e alti ciuffi dorati si muovevano sulla cima della sua testa.

"ELLY!!" gridarono Goku, Junior e Vegeta all'unisono, la loro voce risultò tremante.

"Che… che stai facendo, stupido scherzo della natura?!" sbraitò Devil, sputacchiando saliva. Una serie di venuzze comparvero nei suoi occhi.

"Scendi immediatamente e aiutami a uccidere questi vermi! Che storia è questa?!" chiese.

Elly assottigliò gli occhi, tirò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. I dorsi delle sue mani si ricoprirono di sudore e incrementò la Potenza dell’onda energetica.

"Una storia di collaborazione che, in tutta sincerità, tra me e te, non è mai cominciata!" gridò.

Devil spalancò gli occhi di tre volte e strinse i pugni. Le iridi di Junior divennero liquide e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò. Elly lo guardava, concentrarsi e la Kamehameha dietro di lei diventò grande quanto una montagna e abbagliante.

\- E… Elly … ma… ma allora… - pensò Junior.

Vegeta fece una risata isterica, che risuonò nell'aria.

\- F… fantastic... q… questa ragazzina… è un fenomeno! – si disse Goku.

"Elly!!" strillò Salva. Trunks scoppiò in lacrime e strinse i pugni scuotendo la testa. Crilin boccheggiò.

"COME OSI, PIDOCCHIOSA SCIMMIA DIFETTOSA?! DISGUSTOSO ESEMPLARE SAIYAN!! HAI IDEA DI QUANTO TU SIA RIDICOLA PER LA TUA RAZZA?? EH?? NON SEI ALTRO CHE UN DEBOLE SCARTO SOPRAVVISSUTO PER MIRACOLO!! UN FALLIMENTO RIMASTO INTRAPPOLATO NELLO STADIO DI SUPER SAIYAN!! QUALE ALTRO DISGUSTOSO ELEMENTO SAREBBE STATO COSÌ INUTILE E IDIOTA DA NON RIUSCIRE A RITORNARE ALLO STADIO ORIGINARIO DEL ..." sbraitò Devil. La sua aura rossa emanò delle estese lingue di follo e la sua pelle divenne bollente. Elly protese di più le braccia davanti a sé, sentendo I muscoli dolerle.

"Goten ti manda questo con i suoi più sentiti omaggi, bastardo!!" ulò.

I palmi tremarono e bruciarono al contatto con l'energia pura della Kamehameha. L'onda incrementò la sua potenza. La si poteva vedere brillare d’azzurro nello spazio.

"CREPA!!". La voce di Elly risuonò nell'aria. L’onda azzurra spazzò via la sabbia, scavò un solco nel terreno colpendo Devil e facendolo travolgere anche dalle onde del mare. Demone fu sollevato da terra, scariche di energia, acqua e vento sferzarono il suo corpo massiccio.

Tenshinhan sollevò Gohan sulla propria spalla e insieme a Salva, Crilin e Trunks spiccò il volo sopra l'onda. Dietro Elly il sole si oscurò, mentre la ragazza caricava urlando tutta la sua potenza nella Kamehameha. Una grossa vena prese a pulsarle sulla tempia. Le rocce su cui erano imprigionati i tre eroi e gli anelli di luce dorata che l’immobilizzavano s’infransero, dissolvendosi. Goku, Junior e Vegeta spiccarono il volo, allontanandosi e colpirono quello che restava dell’onda di Devil, facendola scomparire in una nuvola di fumo rosso.

"Tutto bene, ragazzi?" gridò Crilin. La sua voce era coperta dal boato dell'onda. Metà dell’isola venne avvolta dal bagliore azzurro dell’onda energetica. Junior alzò lo sguardo, osservando la figura in lontananza di Elly.

\- È… è pazzesco!! La sua aura è a un livello che non avevamo mai sperimentato!! – pensò. Devil protese le mani, cercando di respingere l’onda.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" urlò istericamente.

"ADDIO, BASTARDO!!" gridò Elly, esaurendo tutta la sua potenza residua nell'onda. Devil fu sopraffatto dall’onda, il suo corpo fu deformato dalla sua energia. La terra si spaccò in più punti e l’esplosione dell’onda creò un boato che assordò i guerrieri. Trunks e Crilin vennero sbalzati a terra, Ten si ancorò al suolo con le mani, Salva venne preso al volo da Gohan. Goku, Junior e Vegeta vennero sferzati dal vento violento che aprì dei tagli sui loro visi. Devil sprigionò al massimo la sua aura.

\- Anche mentre sta morendo emana una potenza incredibile! - pensò Goku. Una luce candida acceco i guerrieri e le grida cessarono. Le braccia di Elly ricaddero formicolando, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e vide un cratere rosso, con sfumatue nere, che prendeva metà dell’isola sotto di lei.

“E’ tutto finito” biascicò. Le sue spalle furono scosse da tremiti, i suoi occhi arrossati le si richiusero ripetutamente, il suo respire era ansante, si leccò le labbra screpolate, la sua bocca era secca e deglutì un paio di volte. La sua pelle pallida faceva risaltare il sangue rappreso. Vide Ten osservarla e raddrizzò la schiena, guardò Gohan e gli sorrise, si voltò verso Trunks e alzò in su l’indice. Si girò nuovamente verso il cratere.

"Ci… ci si vede all'inferno… in… infame ..." mormorò. Junior guardò Vegeta e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi, sentendo la giovane ridacchiare.

Elly chiuse gli occhi, allargò le braccia e precipitò nel vuoto all’indietro. Junior saltò, la prese tra le braccia e riatterrò in piedi stringendola a sé. Riaprì gli occhi mugolando e guardò Junior, il namecciano la fissava, tenendo le labra socchiuse. Junior scosse la testa e le mise una ciocca di capelli biondi, che le era finita davanti al viso, dietro l’orecchio. Elly ansimava, il suo corpo tremava tra le braccia del namecciano, sorrise e allungò una mano, sfiorò il petto del namecciano facendolo trasalire.

"M… mi dispiace di averti… fatto male, Junior… ho … dovuto" sussurrò la saiyan.

Junior sospirò e il gruppo si avvicinò a lei.

"Non gli avevi creduto, quindi" sussurrò il namecciano. Vegeta si mise accanto ad Elly.

Elly tossì con forza, una goccia di sangue le colò lungo le labra. Il principe dei saiyan le prese la mano nella propria.

"Prima che aprisse il buco nero avevo notato c… che probabilmente a causa del suo udito molto affinato… Devil t… tende a distrarsi fino ad abbassare c… completamente la guardia” mormorò.

Fece un respiro profondo e Goku scosse la testa, sorridendo.

"L… le voci dei Doppelgänger… sono state un colpo di fortuna v… veramente inaspettato. N… non potevo lasciarmi sfuggire q-quell'occasione" biascicò. Guardò Vegeta in viso e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Ho chiuso i contatti mentali con tutti voi. Mi dispiace non avervi comunicato telepaticamente cosa avevo in mente, ma era.. _assolutamente_  necessario che ciascuno di voi fosse naturale. D… dovevate distrarre Devil al vostro meglio. Ho cercato di piangere e disperarmi meglio che potevo". Finì di spiegare. Scoppiò a ridere e Junior la strinse a sé.

"M-male che mi vada con i combattimenti, avrò un f-futuro assicurato come attrice" mormorò. Crilin scosse la testa, Salva e Trunks scoppiarono a ridere, Gohan ridacchiò, Ten incrociò le braccia e annuì. Vegeta sfiorò la fronte di Elly con due dita, incrociando le braccia al petto e voltandosi.

"Sei… sei stata davvero in gamba" borbottò, a voce bassa.

Elly gli sorrise e Vegeta deglutì.

-  _Un saiyan imperfetto, frutto di un esperimento errato. Un saiyan con una mutazione genetica inaudita e pericolosa, un saiyan anomalo: forse davvero un errore. Eppure, se anche fosse, non ho mai visto un errore tanto perfetto in vita mia – pensò._

Salva scoppiò in lacrime e abbracciò l'amica, che gli battè due colpetti sulla spalla.

"Mi dispiace averti scagliato quel Ki blast, amico mio. Ho sperato con tutto il cuore che lo schivassi" disse Elly, con voce flebile.

"Ci… ci hai salvati" mormorò Salva. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso e singhiozzò rumorosamente. "Allora non … non ci avevi creduto!" biascicò.

"D… davvero credevate che sarebbe bastata una presa in giro di Devil per farmi dubitare di tutti voi?" domandò lei. Crilin avvampò e Trunks deglutì.

"Abbiamo… abbiamo avuto paura che…" rispose il glicine.

Elly scosse la testa.

"Non saprei immaginare di tenere a qualunque altra cosa al mondo nella misura in cui tengo a voi. Ormai avevo inquadrato i Doppelgänger e ho subito sospettato si trattasse di loro. Mi sono allontanata e ho azzerato la mia aura. Ho aspettato qualche minuto e sono corsa fin qui a piedi. Se volevo un Devil completamente distratto, non avrei dovuto mai fargli sentire la mia aura. Fino all'ultimo momento" ribatté.

Guardò Junior e gli sfiorò la guancia con una carezza, sorridendo.

"Il filo rosso è ancora tutto intero, Junior" gli sussurrò, stringendosi a lui. Junior deglutì e il suo labbro inferior tremò. La strinse al petto e le baciò sulla fronte.

"Sì. È ancora tutto intero" mormorò. Trunks abbracciò Elly, Gohan abbracciò entrambi e Goku mise una mano sulla spalla dei figlio. Elly ricambiò l’abraccio. Il Son più grande si sporse e le prese il viso tra le mani, ridacchiando.

Crilin, Gohan, Trunks e Goku abbracciarono Elly con trasporto e la giovane saiyan ricambiò la stretta di tutti. L'eroe della Terra le prese il viso tra le mani e ridacchiò.

"Urca, sono orgoglioso di te, biondina" le sussurrò. Crilin ridacchiò.

"Accidenti a te, Elly. Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo!" gridò. Il terzo occhio di Ten brillò.

"Già, sembrava che ti fossi fatta fare il lavaggio del cervello!". S’intromiseTenshinhan

Elly ridacchiò e lasciò pendere la propria testa di lato, oltre il braccio di Junior.

"Per il momento, l'unico lavaggio che vorrei è quello gastrico. Ho una fame che mi mangerei il resto dell'isola!" si lamentò.


	56. Cap.56 L'incubo non è finito!

Cap.56 L'incubo non è finito!

Elly abbassò lo sguardo, osservando quello che rimaneva dell’isola di Ayaki. C’erano una serie di crateri più piccolo intorno alla voragine, dai quali uscivano sbuffi di fumo e lapilli di lava. Elly strinse gli occhi, venendo colta da un capogiro, le sue labbra erano pallide.

La luce del sole illuminava i guerrieri, divenendo sempre più aranciata. Yamcha vedeva le loro figure dall’isola vicina, seduto

"Chiederemo al drago delle sfere di... di far tornare tutto com'era prima, v-vero?" mugolò Elly. Scese dalle braccia di Junior, i muscoli le formicolavano e le gambe le tremavano. Il namecciano l’afferro per il polso e la appoggiò a sé, vedendola barcollare, le sollevò il mento con la mano e le sorrise.

"Si chiama Shenron" la corresse.

"Shenron" mormorò Elly. Trunks sentiva il sudore sulla pelle, raggiunse il corpo di Goten e lo allontanò da un zampillo di lava.

"E comunque sì. Glielo chiederemo, non preoccuparti" promise Junior. Le passò la mano tra i capelli, lei gli sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Vegeta raggiunse il figlio e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Portalo da Yamcha, avverto la sua aura. E chiedi a quel mollusco di portarlo al palazzo. Il suo corpo ci serve integro per resuscitarlo” ordinò. Il glicine annuì, prese tra le braccia il corpo del migliore amico e spiccò il volo.

Junior deglutì, arrossì e si schiarò la voce. Elly gli sorrise, avvertiva le tempie pulsare.

\- Chissà poi cos'è, questa storia del filo rosso, sembra interessante – pensò.

“Ormai degli edifice che abbiamo creato con le capsule oplà non è rimasto male. Conviene smantellare l’accampamento” sussurrò Gohan, guardando a destra e a sinistra.

“Ehi gente, smantelliamo tutto e torniamocene nella capitale!” propose Crilin. Ten si piegò in avanti e con una serie di onde, richiuse dei crateri e delle feritorie nel terreno da cui usciva la lava.

“Crilin ha ragione. Più lontani andiamo, più potremo controllare se stiamo davvero scongiurando l’effetto del gas in tutto il pianeta” mormorò. Vegeta alzò il capo e annusò, le sue narici si dilatarono. Il figlio ritornò indietro e atterrò accanto a lui, ansimando.

\- Su Yamcha gli effetti del gas sono minori, ha usato tutto sommato poco i suoi poteri, dovrebbe arrivare in fretta al palazzo del Supremo – pensò.

“Il gas venefico non è scomparso, ma al momento i suoi effetti si sono attutiti” mormorò Vegeta. Goku annuì e il principe dei saiyan si voltò verso di lui.

“Kakaroth, infatti, sembra stare meglio”. Aggiunse. Trunks si morse il labbro inferiore.

“Io e mamma dovremo fare delle ricerche. Però penso che sia perché Devil non è qui, lo produceva lui. Inoltre lanciare onde nello spazio della potenza di Elly, produce degli smottamenti alla calotte di gas intorno al pianeta, cambiando perciò l’aria” spiegò.

"Era dav-vero tanto disgustoso, qu-questo gas?" domandò la saiyan, scuotendo la testa. Fu colta da una serie di capogiri.

"Oh, non puoi neanche immaginare ed io ne sono stato infettato la metà di quanto lo siano stati tutti loro, essendo stato in una scuola con l’aria condizionata, senza aria proveniente dall’esterno, per lungo tempo " borbottò Gohan, fissando le proprie scarpe.

Salva abbassò lo sguardo e vide un paio di sassolini vibrare lievemente. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si abbassò sulle ginocchia.

"Salva, che succede?"chiese Ten. Vide il ragazzo socchiudere gli occhi e unire le dita a raccolta del chakra. Elly aggrottò la fronte e chinò il capo a sua volta, vedendo le vibrazioni che vedeva Salva. Sentì il cuore accelerare il battito, il sudore le solcò il viso e rabbrividì.

-No… non può. Non può essere- pensò.

Junior e Goku videro Elly impallidire ad occhi sgranati, la giovane continua a fissare per terra. Junior abbassò lo sguardo e vide dei ciottoli di pietra muoversi, sempre più velocemente. Goku si piegò in avanti a sua volta, vedendo delle crepe aprirsi nel magma solidificato. Il suolo iniziò a tremare con forza sempre maggiore, provenne un rombo da tutt’intorno. I tremiti violenti scuotevano la terra, Trunks perse l’equilibrio e cadde per terra con un tonfo.

“Che diamine!” gridò Ten. Salva sgranò gli occhi, le iridi castane divennero grigiastre, si voltò verso Elly. La fissò con le iridi liquide e le labbra gli tremarono.

"Salva, ma che sta…” biascicò la ragazza. Il giovane ninja deglutì e le sue dita incrociate tremarono. Junior ringhiò con forza e Vegeta strinse forte i pugni, una piccola vena a stella gli pulsava sulla tempia.

“No. Non può essere. NON È POSSIBILE!!” gridò. Crilin si voltò verso la spiaggia e s’irrigidì, indicò davanti a sé con l’indice. Boccheggiò ed iniziò a tremare. Goku lo guardò e si voltò, seguendo il suo sguardo. Le onde del mare si ritrassero, con uno scroscio e uno sciabordio sempre più forti, schiuma bianca schizzava tutt’intorno. Ten si voltò a sua volta, vedendo una sfolgorate sfera viola due volte più grande della sua testa, circondata da saettanti fulmini di un blu luminoso. Junior ansimò, un rivolo di sudoe gli colò lungo la fronte. Elly allargò le braccia piegando i gomiti, strinse i pugni e deglutì.

"È… è qui" mormorò Salva con voce inudibile.

Nell'aria rimbombò una risata. Elly digrignò i denti, la sua vista era appannata.

Una creatura avanzò, ghignava tenendo piegate delle carnose labbra violacee. Aveva sulla schiena delle ali da pipistrello con le membrane color glicine e l’impalcatura ossea nera. Le orecchie aguzze sfioravano le corna recurve e rosa della creatura.

“E’ … è Devil! Ha raggiunto la sua seconda forma!” gridò Gohan.

"CO… COSA?! N-NO! Non è vero! Non è possibile!" ululò Crilin.


	57. Cap.57 La trasformazione di Devil

Cap.57 La trasformazione di Devil

“Purtroppo la sua aura è inconfondibile” biascicò Trunks, mettendosi dietro Gohan. Elly fu scossa tremiti sempre più forti, socchiuse le mani sudate mentre le dita le formicolavano, aveva gli occhi sgranati e le pupille dilatate.

\- E’ … è Devil! No-non ci credo! Non è vero! – pensò.

“Non può essere vero!” gridò Ten.

“E’ spaventoso e … la sua aura è incalcolabile! E’ potentissima” biascicò Junior. Elly deglutì e fece un passo avanti, le gambe le pulsavano.

\- Io sono distrutta e lui adesso è anche più forte di prima! – si disse.

Devil avanzò, i massicci polpacci era avvolti da una folta peluria nera e frusciarono. Era alto il doppio della precedente trasformazione. Ten deglutì, guardò le sue iridi gialle e strinse le labbra.

\- Non ha sopracciglia, come un terzo livello. Questo perché come in quella trasformazione c’è un’incremento di massa corporea a scapito di tutto il resto. Però, al contrario del  _Shin-dae-na-kai_ , restano proporzionati non diminuendo la velocità – pensò. Devil continuò ad avanzare e piegò la testa in avanti, mostrando la punta aguzza delle corna. Ad ogni suo passo ondeggiavano i suoi lunghi capelli neri che gli arrivavano fino alle ginocchia. La sua aura emanava un vento caldo che investì Crilin, quet’ultimo cadde a terra privo di sensi. Il mostro ricominciò a ridere, il suo petto bianco e muscolo tremava. Rialzò il capo, sporgendo il collo bianco, su cui si intravedevano i tendini larghi due dita e tesi. I suoi bicipiti pulsava e il guerriero lasciava ricadere le braccia ai fianchi.

Elly tremò e strinse i denti.

"Vi sono mancato, vermi?" chiese Devil, la sua voce rimbombo come un rombo di tuono. Salva fu scosso da tremiti e soffocò dei singhiozzi con la mano, premendo con forza contro la bocca.

\- E’ finita. Questa volta è finita sul serio – pensò Gohan. Junior afferrò la mano di Elly nella propria e guardò la bionda. Elly lo guardò in viso e assottigliò gli occhi, fissando Devil.

“Andatevene e mettetevi in salvo. Qui ci penso io” disse, rendendo secco il tono. Vegeta digrignò i denti.

“Non dire idiozie! L’effetto del gas è diminuito e tu sei a pezzi. Stavolta combatteremo anche noi!” sbraitò Vegeta. Junior annuì e i due principi incrementarono le loro auree. Il namecciano lasciò la presa sulla mano di Elly.

“No, aspettate, FERMI!” li implore Elly. I due scattarono verso Devil in volo, il mostro rimase immobile, li vide arrivare a una mano dal suo viso e spalancò le ali. Da esse si emanò una zaffata di una sostanza acre che li investì in pieno. Il gas venefico gli penetrò nelle narici e nella gola, penetrando fino ai polmoni. L’aura di Devil li spazzò indietro ed entrambi precipitarono al suolo con un tonfo, aprendo una serie di crepe.

" _Junior_!!" urlarono Gohan ed Elly all'unisono.

"Pa…  _papà_!!" gridò stridulo Trunks. Corsero tutti e tre verso i due principi che tossirono ansimando e sputando sangue. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, li aveva sporgenti e una serie di furie di sangue l’invadevano.

"Non re… spiro… acc… identi!!" sbraitò. Trunks afferrò tra le dita tremanti un senzu e lo mise in bocca al padre, gli tappò la bocca. Vegeta deglutì un paio di volte, riuscì ad ingoiarlo e lo sentì scendere lungo la gola tagliata. Ansimò con il naso, il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti. Gohan porse un fagiolo magico a Junior, che strinse gli occhi e lo prese tra le labbra. Gohan gli mosse su e giù il mento, facendoglielo masticare. Elly raggiunse i due guerrieri stesi a terra, s’inginocchiò e tremante abbracciò Junior.

"Dovete andare via da qui! Andatevene, abbandonate l'isola! Mettete in salvo più gente che potete, io riuscirò a…" mugolò isterica.

" **No**!!" ringhiò Junior con una severità. Elly si tirò indietro di scatto e lo guardò ad occhi sbarrati.

"Non permetterti a darmi ordini, ragazzina. Io non ti lascio qui da sola " sibilò il namecciano.

Vegeta si girò verso Elly ringhiando. Un rivolo di sangue gli colava lungo la fronte, partendo da un ampio livido sopra la tempia sinistra.

" _Ma_ non l'hai ancora capito, stupida mocciosa?" ruggì trasformandosi in super saiyan. I capelli biondi si tinsero di nero in più ciocche e la trasformazione cessò.

"Qui si rimane tutti insieme. O tutti insieme, o un accidenti di niente!" urlò. Gohan scosse il capo e Trunks guardò il padre impallidendo. Elly guardò Vegeta e Junior ansimare, avvertì le loro auree aumentare di potenza.

\- Non è vera forza, ma furia e disperazione – pensò.

Goku avanzò verso Devil, digrignando i denti e conficcò le unghie nei palmi delle mani, graffiandoli in più punti. Si trasformò in supersaiyan, il sudore gli rigava le guancie e aumentò l’aura.

"Adesso basta, Devil!" urlò. Scattò con la supervelocità con un braccio proteso. Gohan si alzò in piedi, allungò una mano verso il padre.

"No, papà, fermati!!" gridò. Cadde nuovamente in ginocchio accanto al namecciano.

Goku investì Devil con una scarica di pugni e calci sugli addominali bianchi sotto una placca ossea violacea e sul petto. Il demone lo fissò, dalle sue ali continuava ad emettere gas. Golu vedeva appannato e il sangue gli colava copioso dal naso. Raggiunse le braccia e le spalle del nemico con altri pugni e calci. Boccheggiò, mugolò e si strinse la gola con entrambe le mani. Sgranò gli occhi, mentre il suo viso diventava violaceo. Emise un verso strozzato, la trasformazione cessò, i capelli neri gli ricaddero sul viso cianotico. Cadde in ginocchio, semi-incosciente. Devil gli colpì la spalla con la zampa inferior delicatamente e lo guardò precipitare a faccia in su. Ridacchiò e gli tirò un calico al fianco e lo fece volare, il Son rotolò giù per il burrone, mandando in frantumi gli spuntoni di roccia.

“Kakaroth!” urlò Vegeta, gattonando verso il Son.

“Me ne occupo io!” gridò Crilin, correndo verso il migliore amico e scendendo lungo il canyon. Ten si voltò verso Devil e lo guardò, tremando. Elly si mise a correre a sua volta verso Goku.

"No, Goku!" gridò.

\- Quando mi ha portato sulla sua nuvola dorata sembrava tutto un po’ strano, ma con lui era divertente. Ed ora siamo in questo incubo. Maledetto mostro, non ti perdonerò mai! – pensò. Devil lanciò una serie di ki-blast di fuoco sulla strada della giovane. Il calore investì Elly, che indietreggiò schivandole. Si voltò verso Devil e ruggì.

"Sei un vigliacco!!" urlò a squarciagola, ritrasformandosi in super saiyan. L'aura d'oro le rifulgeva tutt'attorno, sfumando di giallo le fiamme rosso rubino del fuoco accanto a lei.

"È con me che devi prendertela!! Lasciali andare!! Loro non c'entrano!!" sbraitò.

Devil ridacchiò.

"Mi hai preso in giro, stupida mocciosa idiota" sibilò. Le iridi di Elly si tinsero di sfumature verde-acqua.

"L'unico idiota che vedo qui intorno sei tu, Devil! Ti sei fatto raggirare da una scimmia! Da uno dei saiyan che vuoi annientare per sempre!" gridò. Le labbra di Devil tremarono e all’angolo della bocca si formò una ruga.

Sotto il demone, il terreno fu scosso da un terremoto.

"Come… osi…" sibilò. Incrementò l’aura, facendo tremare il terreno e nuovi zampilli di lava si alzarono tutt’intorno.

"Affronta me, se questa seconda trasformazione ti ha conferito anche abbastanza cervello da non credermi un'altra volta!" gridò Elly. Incrementò ancora la sua aura, creando un solco intorno a sé e sfiorando l’aura di Devil. Gli occhi le si chiudevano ripetutamente e avvertiva le ossa di tutto il corpo dolerle. Avanzò verso l’avversario.

"Non ci si fida dei saiyan, Devil. Il tuo il tuo paparino non ti aveva avvertito?" sibilò.

Devil ringhiò e tirò indietro la testa emettendo un urlo che riecheggiò nell'isola.


	58. Cap.58 Salva attacca Devil

Cap.58 Salva attacca Devil  
  


Junior alzò lo sguardo e riaprì uno degli occhi che teneva chiusi.

\- Elly! E’ incredibilmente più potente della precedente trasformazione! Tieni gli occhi aperti! – le gridò mentalmente. Elly annuì.

\- Non preoccuparti, riusciro a …-. Iniziò a rispondere.

Devil scomparve e riapparve alle spalle della giovane, raggiungendola al collo con un colpo di piatto della mano. Elly volò via, le sue ossa scricchiolarono, mentre il suo corpo andava a sbattere contro una roccia alta sei volte lei. La fece franare e gemette di dolore, precipitando al suolo. Un fiotto di sangue coldo le colò dal naso, sporcando le labbra. Le iridi di Elly erano diventate bianche.

"ELLY, NO!" sentì il grido di Junior risuonarle ovattato nelle orecchie, coperto dai fischi che percepiva. Gemette, cercando di alzarsi. Il terreno tremò creando dei rumori rombanti e la giovane cerco di alzarsi, ansimando. Scattò all’indietro, trovando il viso di Devil a un ditto dal suo. Devil aprì la bocca, socchiudendo le labbra violacee, facendo vedere che all’interno era nera e i denti candidi vi brillavano. Le spalle di Elly tremarono, mentre Devil inclinava di lato il capo. Le afferrò la testa per i capelli, strattonandola. La trascinò dal resto del gruppo.

“E’ esausta, non ce la può fare” pensò Ten. Crilin atterrò accanto a lui, tenendo il corpo martoriato e incosciente di Goku tra le braccia. Gohan gattonò fino a suo padre, passandogli le mani sul corpo per togliere i resti di roccia che si erano incastrati nella stoffa delle sue vesti e incuneati nelle ferite sulla sua pelle. Elly cercava di divincolarsi, gridando dolore, raggiungendo con pugni e calci l’arto di Devil con cui la teneva. Il respiro del Son più grande si faceva sempre più pesante.

Vegeta mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e alzò lo sguardo. Vide Elly premuta da Devil contro il terreno, sgranò gli occhi protese un braccio, tremante, verso di lei.

"E… Elly..." balbettò rauco. Cercò di rialzarsi, il braccio gli ricadde a terra. Elly sentì il richiamo, sollevò un occhio, la sua faccia era sporca di sangue e terra.. Digrignò i denti, si erano formate delle lacrime agl’angoli degli occhi.

_ \- M-maledizione. Questo è… questo è un incubo - pensò. _

"Vediamo di mettere le cose in chiaro, vergognosi esseri viventi. Io sono destinato a diventare il padrone assoluto dell'universo " li intimò la voce di Devil due volte più profonda di prima. Sollevò di scatto la saiyan per i capelli ed Elly urlò a squarciagola. Junior gemette, le sue orecchie si piegarono su loro stesse, mentre l’urlo della ragazza rimbombava dentro di esse.

"Non permetto a nessuno di ostacolarmi. A  _nessuno_. Men che meno a insulsi, volgari, esseri come voi" sbraitò Devil.

Sollevò un braccio e schioccò le dita. Alla sua destra apparvero Mulur e altri due demoni, ridacchiando. Un rivolo di bava colò giù per l'angolo destro della bocca di Mulur e scivolò lungo il mento, Elly alzò la testa.

\- Mi fa ribrezzo – pensò.

"Mulur!" chiamò Devil. Il suo servo si voltò verso di lui.

"Ti ordino di andare a prendere le sfere del drago. Ovunque esse siano!" ordinò.

" ** _NO_**!" gridò Elly, cercando di risollevarsi.

\- Maledizione! Ci eravamo dimenticati di loro! – pensò.

Devil ringhiò, alzò una gamba e affondò il piede sulla faccia di Elly, facendola sbattere nuovamente per terra. L'impatto col suolo stordì la saiyan, vide tutto bianco e avvertì un dolore tra gli occhi, alla base del naso. Perse i sensi, tremando.

"Elly!!" gridarono all'unisono Gohan, Trunks e Junior. Il namecciano strinse i denti e sentì gli occhi bruciare, arrossati.

_ \- No, non è possibile -. _

"L… lasciala!" gridò infuriato Salva, le lacrime bollenti gli rigavano il viso. Mosse le mani così velocemente che i suoi arti erano sfocati ed incrementò al massimo la sua aura.

Con l'energia quasi completamente azzerata, Elly avvertì l'aura del suo migliore amico e riprese i sensi. Sollevò il viso e tese una mano guantata verso di lui, sentendo gli occhi gonfi, una lacrima le rigò il viso.

"N… no Salva, t… ti prego, non…" lo implorò.

“KI-KO…”. Iniziò a scandire Salva, caricando l’attacco.

"Salva!! Non farlo!!  _Morirai_!!" urlò Tenshinhan, gridando.

Salva mise le mani giunte per le dita davanti a sé.

" _KI-KO-HO!!_ " ululò. Un fascio di luce triangolare partì dalle sue mani, Elly rotolò nel terreno per evitarlo e l’attacco investì Devil che sgranò gli occhi e grugnì. Chinò in avanti le spalle, curvando la schiena, i lunghi capelli neri gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso sferzati dal vento. Spalancò le ali, il colpo del giovane ninja le avevano tinte di riflessi gialli. Tenshinhan s’irrigidì sul posto, deglutì e sgranò gli occhi. Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la fronte dalle pelle verde di Junior.

_ \- Ha… ha totalmente polverizzato il livello di combattimento di Tenshinhan! In così poco tempo … chi … chi l’avrebbe mai detto? -  _ pensò il principe dei saiyan.

Junior si sollevò da terra e corse verso Elly, ondeggiando, sangue violaceo scendeva lungo il suo corpo. Raccolse la testa della ragazza da terra e lei lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi. Lui la strinse a sé e serrò gli occhi.

\- Non voglio lasciarla a Devil! – pensò. Socchiuse le labbra rosee della bionda e le mise un senzu in bocca, gli richiuse la bocca e la fece masticare. Si piegò in avanti e le baciò la fronte, sentendo la temperatura elevata della giovane. Elly mugolò, la sua mascella le doleva e sulla guancia aveva i segni rossi prodotti dalla zampata di Devil.

"Elly..." mormorò Junior.

"Ce… ce la faro ..." mugolò la ragazza. Si rimise in piedi, le gambe le cedevano, le braccia penzolavano e sotto di lei si era formato un solco.

"Ce la… farò, Junior" ripeté, guardando il namecciano.

Junior avvertì l'aura di Elly crescere nuovamente, mentre la giovane si concentrava.

"F... fidati di me". Aggiunse la bionda.

Un altro paio di colpi di Salva investirono Devil. Due grosse vene pulsanti comparvero sulle tempie del ragazzo che urlò a squarciagola. Devil chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì, abbagliato dalla luce del colpo.

_ \- Mi avete davvero stancato, luridi esseri vomitevoli -  _ pensò. Rizzò la schiena, alzò il capo inarcando in avanti il collo e urlò. Il vulcano eruttò nuovamente, tremando. Il tereno tremò, Gohan cadde in avanti e rovinando a terra las ua tuta verde si strappò. Un frammento di magma gli infilzò la spalla, facendolo gemere di dolore. Ringhiò, man mano il graffio si conficcò nella pelle.

L’aura di Devil investì ripetutamente Salva, che continuò a scagliare il suo attacco.

 


	59. Cap.59 Contro gli altri demoni

Cap.59 Contro gli altri demoni  


Devil inspirò rumorosamente, spalancò la bocca e da lì partì un fascio di luce rossa che azzerò il Ki-ko-ho e puntò dritto verso Salva. Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi che gli divennero bianchi, Devil sorrise.

Una luce bianca e azzurra colpì e neutralizzò il suo colpo, esplodendo su di esso. Devil digrignò i denti, roteando gli occhi, mentre una serie di venuzze pulsavano sul suo volto. Si girò di scatto guardando il punto da cui proveniva l'attacco energetico. Vide Elly, con ancora le mani protese davanti a sé che ansimava

"Abbiamo … abbiamo appena cominciato, Devil" esalò.

Il demone ringhiò e guardò Mulur.

"Forza, Mulur! Non perdere altro tempo!!" ordinò.

Il demone ridacchiò e leccò la bava sulle proprie labbra sottili.

"Subito, padrone. Sarà un gioco da ragazzi".

Vegeta digrignò i denti e urlò, trasformandosi in super saiyan. Volò alla velocità della luce fino a Mulur e gli si mise davanti, bloccandogli il passaggio. Respirò a fatica e sentì la gola bruciare

Mulur ridacchiò.

"Levati dai piedi, principe dei saiyan. La giusta dose di prudenza potrebbe salvarti la pelle, oggi."

Vegeta ridacchiò. e chiuse i pugni lungo i fianchi.

"Potrei avvertirti della stessa cosa, rottame infernale. Avanti, fatti sotto!" urlò. Entrambi si alzarono in volo. Elly, sotto di loro, alzò lo sguardo seguendo la figura di Vegeta.

\- Non sei in condizione! Ti prego, torna giù. Ti supplico Vegeta, torna qui- pensò.

Devil venne affiancato dai demoni più piccoli di Mulur. Uno di loro aveva lunghe corna sulla testa e l'altro una serie di unghie lunghe e affilate. I loro occhi vuoti puntarono Goku e Junior. Devil li indicò con un cenno della testa e si rivolse ai suoi demoni.

"Voi divertitevi un po'. Non sia mai che vi faccia fare da spettatori, amici miei" li invogliò.

"No!!" gridò Elly, mentre i demoni volavano verso Junior e Goku, ridacchiando.

Devil l'afferrò per il retro della maglietta strappata.

"A-a-ah, mocciosa. Tu devi vedertela  _con_   _me_ " le sussurrò all’orecchio.

Goku guardò Junior, che roteò gli occhi digrignando i denti.

"Ci risiamo, maledizione!" gridò. Goku si ritrasformò in supersaiyan, urlando. La sua voce si alzò sempre più forte, man mano che la sua aura s’incrementava. Il terreno si spaccò creando un buco sotto di lui, mentre l’aura dorata che emanava fece sobbalzare i demoni. Le due creature si alzarono in volo, superando l’onda d’urto. Si gettarono contro il Demon Prince e il Son. Entrambi pararono il colpo mettendo le braccia ad x davanti a sé. Odore di uova marce invase le narici dell’Eroe della Terra. Il corpo del nemico era cadaverico ed emanava quell’odore.

\- Sembra di combattere contro un morto – pensò. Aprì di scattò le braccia, investendo il demone che indietreggiò. Goku lo raggiunse con un pugno alla mascella. La creatura rotolò via, finì in acqua e sollevò un’onda anomala. Il mare si abbatté sulla battigia.

Junior era scomparso da davanti il suo avversario, apparendogli alle spalle. Gli afferrò la testa e, ruggendo, gliela conficcò nel terreno. Gli fece scavare un solco, continuando a sbattergliela ripetutamente, facendo colare del sangue nerastro. Il demone tirò un calcio all’indietro, liberandosi dalla stretta del namecciano. L’altro demone riemerse dall’acqua, asciugandosi con l’aura. Goku aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Devono essere una specie di prototipo di Devil” sussurrò. Le due creature ripartirono all’attacco urlando. Junior ondeggiava, utilizzando le braccia per schivare i colpi. Percepivano l’aura di Elly di sottofondo farsi sempre più debole.

“Non ho capito se siamo noi troppo deboli, o loro troppo forti” rispose Junior.

Il demone avversario di Goku lo raggiunse con un calcio al ventre, facendolo indietreggiare. Crilin lo colpì con un kienzan che s’infranse sul suo petto muscoloso. Il guerriero senza naso partì a sua volta all’attacco, il sudore gli faceva aderire i capelli neri al viso. Junior tempestò di pugni il proprio avversario. Gohan apparve dietro allo stesso nemico, raggiungendolo con una serie di calci, soprattutto alla nuca.

“Fatevi aiutare” sussurrò roco. Goku si mise tra Crilin e il proprio avversario.

“No! Dovete aiutare Elly!” urlò. Lanciando una Kame-hame-ha contro il nemico.

“E dovete cercare di rimanere in vita”. Aggiunse Junior, guardando Gohan in viso.

Tenshinhan raggiunse Salva e lo abbracciò, inginocchiandoglisi accanto.

“Hai rischiato moltissimo. Potevi morire, ma sei stato molto coraggioso. Sono fiero di te” gli sussurrò. Gohan li raggiunse, continuando a guardare Junior che combatteva.

Trunks mugolò, sedendosi tra dei frammenti di roccia e si massaggiò la testa.

\- I livelli del gas sono tornati all’origine – pensò. Socchiuse gli occhi, con le iridi azzurre liquide.

“Spero che Yamcha a quest’ora abbia già portato il c… Goten dal Supemo” pensò. Alzò lo sguardo osservando l’aura nera di Mulur. Il demone volava inseguendo il principe dei saiyan, che schizzava avanti e indietro nel cielo, lanciando una serie di attacchi energetici. Mulur li schivava rimghiando. Raggiunse Vegeta con una zampata, aprendogli dei tagli sulla guancia. Il sangue rosso rubino colò lungo il viso abbronzato del principe dei saiyan. Mulur urlò e si voltò di scatto, una serie di frecce nere partirono dalla sua schiena. Vegeta si dimenò per schivarle, la sua tuta si strappò in più punti e diversi tagli si aprirono sulla sua pelle martoriata. Sangue e sudore si mischiarono al sangue rappreso e alla polvere di terra. Vegeta gridò, aderì alla schiena del nemico e gli premette le braccia sulla gola, premendo.

\- Ci ha messo troppo a caricare il colpo, non dovrei rimanere infilzata per quanto mi serve per strangolarlo. E’ meglio però crearmi anche uno scudo d’aura- pensò. Mulur boccheggiò, urlò e si dimenò. Piegò in avanti la testa e spalancò la bocca. Emanò il gas velenoso, creando una nuvola scuro intorno ad entrambi. Vegeta lasciò la presa e si allontanò in volo, tossì, la gola era secca e gli bruciava. Sputò sangue, tossendo più forte, i suoi occhi erano sgranati e puntellati da piccoli capillary vermigli. Si strinse la gola, ansimando e sentì gli arti formicolare, le gambe gli si paralizzarono. Mulur ridacchiò, caricò una sfera di energia e la scagliò contro Vegeta. Questo con un gemito di dolore fece leva con la schiena e con una capriole in aria, schivò il colpo che andò a colpire un’altra isola, facendo franare una montagna.

\- È terribile. Questo schifo di demone è incredibilmente potente. Non... non riesco a pensare a come se la stia cavando Elly – pensò Vegeta. Mulur continuava a gridare, le sue urla rimbombavano nelle orecchie del principe dei saiyan.

“Adesso basta, rigurgito infernale!” sbraitò. Parò il pugno di Mulur, lo afferrò per la coda facendolo roteare sopra di sé e lo raggiunse con un calcio in faccia lasciandogli sul volt oil segno del proprio stivaletto. Il demone cadde sull’isola con l’altra Gravity Room abbattendo le palme della spiaggia. Vegeta si piegò in avanti, lasciando cioncolare le braccia e ansimò. Vegeta sentì le grida di Elly sotto di sé, l’aura di Goku sempre più forte e rabbrividì. Mulur ricomparve alle spalle di Vegeta con l’iper-velocità e la raggiunse con un pugno. Il principe dei saiyan mugolò, mentre la sua mandibola scricchiolava e la sua vista si oscurava. Venne raggiunto da una serie di pugni all’addome, un calcio alla nuca lo fece precipitare a terra dove aprì un lungo solco, lungo venti braccia e profondo sei. Scosse la testa, cercò di rialzarsi e ringhiò. Si ritrasformò in supersaiyan e si rialzò in piedi, gettò indietro il capo e ululò più forte.


	60. Cap.60 La fine degli altri demoni

Cap.60 La fine degli altri demoni  
  


Crilin guardò Vegeta urlare e si voltò verso il demone che lo osservava, ridacchiando.

“Quando ho detto che ognuno ha i suoi demoni … non volevo essere così letterale” sussurrò. Il demone teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le sopracciglia corrugate. Vegeta scattò e, con la supervelocità, si portò dietro la creatura. Il gas emanate dalle ali della creatura lo investì in pieno, si nascose il viso con la mano e colpì con un calcio alla schiena l’avversario. Gli deformò e spezzò tre costole. Il demone Mulur si piegi in avanti con un mugolio, sputò sangue nerastro macchiando i denti candidi e affilati. Vegeta lo colpì con un altro calcio, alla nuca, facendolo precipitare a terra a faccia in giù. Vegeta fu colto da un capogiro, ansimava e il suo naso era ricoperto di sangue rappreso. Sulla sua schiena scendevano delle gelide gocce di sudore. Protese il braccio tremante in avanti, la mano era umida di sudore, chiuse il pollice all’intero e tenne le alter dita rite e unite.

" _BIG BANG ATTAAAAAAAAACKK_!" gridò. Il colpo partì dalla sua mano, investendo Mulur. La creatura spalancò gli occhi, accecato e il calore lo ustionò facendolo gridare di dolore. Fu travolto dall’energia della tecnica e ci fu un’esplosione. Vegeta venne accecato dalla deflagrazione. Cadde in ginocchio, stringendo gli occhi con un gemito di dolore. Si portò le mani agli occhi, boccheggiò e socchiuse gli occhi. Guardò i resti anneriti del nemico e cadde all’indietro, perdendo i sensi. La luce dorata della sua aura da supersaiyan si spense. Un’onda si conficcò nel terreno accanto a lui, sollevando un’onda di energia che gli fece schizzare delle pietre sulla guancia, facendogli ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma. Il demone che aveva lanciato il colpo cercò ripetutamente di artigliare Junior. Il namecciano schivava le lunghe unghie della creatura. Gli occhi del Demon Prince erano appannati, il sudore gelido gli scendeva lungo la pelle verde. Il demone rise, aprendogli dei graffi sul petto, sulle guance, sul collo e sulle braccia. Junior sentiva i versi che faceva Devil, mentre le sue orecchie tremavano.

Devil afferrò con la zampa il viso di Elly e strinse, facendole scricchiolare le ossa del volto. I lunghi capelli del figlio di Freezer colpivano il collo della giovane, facendoglielo solleticare e aderendo. La giovane saiyan si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato, mentre le sue ossa degli zigomi scricchiolavano più forte.

"Che c'è, ragazzina? Già finite il tempo d’oro delle spacconate?" sussurrò Devil mellifluo.

Elly urlò, strinse il braccio di Devil con una mano e caricò l'aura facendo esplodere un colpo sull'arto del demone. Devil guardò il fumo diradarsi lì dove era esplose il colpo e ridacchiò. Il battito cardiaco di Elly accelerò, mentre le iridi le diventavano più chiare e liquide.

\- È impossibile che sia diventato tanto potente - pensò.

Il demone dalle corna lunghe raggiunse Goku con un calcio di piatto allo stomaco. Il Son si piegò su se stesso con gli occhi spalancati, passando dallo stadio normale a quello di super saiyan per un paio di volte. Goku mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi liquidi e scosse la testa. Il demone lo raggiunse con una scarica di pugni, il dolore investì il Son all’altezza del petto e dell’addome. Ringhiò, si piegò in avanti e afferrò il nemico per le corna. Girò su se stesse sollevandolo e lo lanciò, facendolo abbattere al suolo con un tonfo. Caricò un Ki blast bianco, proiettandoglielo in volo. Il demone urlò di dolore, mentre l’energia gli liquefaceva la carne viva del viso. Le sue grida si spensero nel momento in cui la sua testa si staccò di netto, il suo corpo rimase in terra inerte.

Goku si accasciò in ginocchio per terra, ansimò e protese una mano verso Junior. Il braccio gli ricadde inerte, chiuse gli occhi e precipitò a faccia in giù nel terreno.

Junior sentì il tonfo prodotto dal corpo dell’eroe della Terra, la punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremava sempre più forte. Sentiva rimbombare i ringhi e le risatine del demone con cui stave combattendo. Scattò e gli afferrò le unghie lunghe e affiliate, sporche di sangue violetto, graffiandosi le dita affusolate. Fece pressione, conficcandole più a fondo nella propria pelle e le spezzò. Del sangue nero schizzò, il fiotto gli sporcò la divisa. Il demone urlò di dolore e il suo verso penetrò nelle orecchie di Junior. Il namecciano lasciò la presa, lanciò le unghie di metallo addosso al nemico, sgranò gli occhi portandosi le mani alle orecchie, muovendo la testa. La vista gli si appannò e indietreggiò, ondeggiando. Il demone cercò di colpirlo con un pugno al viso, Junior scattò e lo afferrò per il collo. Gli arti del demone sanguinavano e la creatura lo colpì con una serie di testate. Junior lasciò la presa, ruotò su se stesso dandogli un calcio alto. Il demone indietreggiò, Junior lo stordì con una serie di pugni. Si portò due dita alla fronte sudata, sporca di sangue e tempestata di ematomi violacei. Le antenne, gocciolanti sudore, ondeggiavano a ogni suo movimento. Junior caricò un Makankosappo, lo scagliò aprendo un foro rotondo al petto del demone, l’onda dorata a spirale trapassò il cuore della creatura. Il Demone spalancò la bocca, Junior si rifletteva nei suoi occhi. Con un urlo il demone esplose, pezzi di carne maciullata volarono tutt’intorno. Il namecciano venne investito dai resti del nemico, si protesse il viso con la mano e indietreggiò. Ansimò, cercando di localizzare l’aura di Elly, la sentì debole.

Vegeta mugolò, riaprendo gli occhi e si voltò. Vide Goku riprendere i sensi e lo osservò strisciare in avanti con le iridi liquide.

- Che… che sta succedendo? – si chiese Junior.


	61. Cap.61 La furia di Junior

Cap.61 La furia di Junior   
  


Elly caricò una Kamehameha e la scagliò contro Devil urlando. La sua faccia era tumefatta dalle ferite, dal sangue e dai lividi, strinse così forte i denti da sentire dolore alla mascella. Devil tirò indietro un braccio e colpì l'onda energetica, scagliandola contro il mare. L'onda esplose e il mare arrivò fino a loro investendoli in pieno. Salva venne trascinato dalla corrente, Tenshinhan lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trasse in salvo. Devil ridacchiò e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Mulur!" gridò. Pestò un piede per terra creando un vuoto d’aria.

"Ekath! Rovan!" ringhiò, guadandosi attorno.

"Maledetti! Maledetti  _vermi!!"_  ululò.

Sentì Elly ridacchiare. La giovane si rialzò, le gambe le tremavano e i capelli erano umidi di acqua marina. La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi e guardò Devil, strinse i pugni piegando I gomiti. Il battito cardiaco era irregolare.

\- Se continua così mi esploderà il cuore. No-non dovrebbero esistere mostri simili – pensò.

“Qualche problema, Devil? Ti sei perso gli amichetti?” chiese con tono canzonatorio.

Devil ringhiò e caricò l'aura. Elly guardò Vegeta, Goku e Junior.

"Sembra proprio che queste sfere del drago non vogliano affatto raggiungerti". Aggiunse.

Devil espirò a ripetizione con le narici dilatate, emanando sbuffi di fuoco bluastro. Avanzò verso Elly e ad ogni passò conficcò i piedi per terra. Crilin guardò Ten, digrignò i denti e raggiunse Devil con una serie di onde. Queste s’infransero contro l’aura della creatura. La ragazza colpì Devil con un pugno allo stomaco. Sgranò gli occhi, ansimando, vedendo che le sue nocche si erano graffiate abbattendosi contro i muscoli contratti del nemico.

Junior s’irrigidì sgranando gli occhi, mentre Devil sollevava Elly per il collo. La pelle della giovane si ea arrossata. Elly spalancò gli occhi, ansimandò, mentre cercava di liberarsi dalla stretta. Devil premette con più forza.

“Tu… schifosa… scimmia… bionda…” sibilò, mostrando i denti affilati. Elly si dimenò, scalciando. L’aura di Devil s’incrementò, il terreno tremò. Salva cadde in ginocchio, Tenshinan gridò vedendo una montagna alzarsi dal canyon. Devil spiccò il volo, mentre il tremito della Terra cassava e conficcò Elly sulla parete di roccia della nuova altura.

"Ti avevo…" sibilò, sbattendole la testa contro la pietra.

"Avvertito…". Abbatté il capo della ragazza ripetutamente, creando dei tonfi sordi. Goku rabbrividì, si rimise in piedi stringendosi un fianco. Fu colto da un capogiro e ricadde nuovamente in terra. Trunks vide suo padre tremare e lo raggiunse, appoggiandoselo contro. Il fiato di Junior si mozzò.

_Aedon guardò il namecciano negli occhi._

_“La proteggerai?” chiese._

_“Per sempre, a qualunque costo” rispose Junior._

"... che non avresti…". Proseguì Devil, facendo sbattere nuovamente la testa di Elly. Crilin coprì gli occhi di Salva.

"…  _mai_  dovuto metterti…". Devil fece nuovamente colpire ad Elly la parete con il capo. La giovane perse i sensi. Ten volse lo sguardò ed espirò, portandosi una mano al cuore.

"… CONTRO DI ME!" ululò Devil. Incassò il capo della giovane nella montagna. Salva trasalì, il demone estrasse la giovane e scagliò il suo corpo. Gohan scattò, prendendo la ragazza al volo tra le braccia. Il Son adagio il corpo della ragazza ai piedi di Junior, mettendosi davanti a lei con le braccia aperte. Junior guardò la giovane incosciente, il suo battito cardiac accelerò e I suoi occhi pizzicarono. Gohan si voltò di scatto e indietreggiò, mentre l’aura del suo sensei si triplicava di potenza. Junior ringhiava, il respiro ansante, i suoi muscoli si gonfiarono, su mani e pettorali si gonfiarono delle vene pulsanti.

"B… basta…" ruggì sottovoce.

Devil si voltò di scatto stupito, guardandolo.

\- Che interessante aura crescente – pensò.

"Mh?" borbottò.

"Ho… detto… b… basta…". Proseguì Junior con voce gutturale. Crilin rabbrividì al suo tono.

Junior gettò indietro la testa.

"… BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" urlò, facendo tremare il suolo. Goku sgranò gli occhi, alzando il capo da terra. Vegeta abbracciò Trunks e si voltò.

"Junior,  _no_!!" gridò.

Il namecciano scattò in avanti scavando un solco dietro di sé, raggiunse Devil e lo colpì al collo con un calcio in cui scaricò tutta la sua aura. Il demone ringhiò, venne sbalzato via andando a sbattere nella montagna nel punto in cui c’erano i segni del corpo conficcato di Elly. Il promontorio tremò e collassò su se stesso. Tenshinhan lanciò una serie di onde, arrestando la frana che si riversò dall’altra parte.

Il rombo prodotto dall’urto di Devil risuonò tutt’intorno. Junior cadde in ginocchio, i resti dei suoi abiti a brandelli gli ricadevano sul corpo ferito e sporco di sangue. Con il dorso della mano tremante si pulì un rivolo di sangue violaceo che gli era colato dalla narice.

Crilin camminò verso di lui, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le gambe gli tremavano. Junior appoggiò le mani in terra, si puntellò rizzandosi in piedi. Fu colto da una serie di capogiri.

- Stupido gas. Stupido, maledetto e dannato gas - pensò.


	62. Cap.62 Non chiudere gli occhi

Cap.62  Non chiudere gli occhi

Junior si voltò verso i resti della montagna, vide un foro nel terreno. Espirò rumorosamente e gattonò fino ad Elly. Goku si puntellò sulle ginocchia, sentì le narici pizzicare e si piegò in avanti vomitando.

“Il gas ti ucciderà prima di Elly” mormorò Gohan, raggiungendo suo padre.

Si voltò verso la montagna in cui aveva spedito Devil e nulla riemerse dall'enorme foro creato dall'impatto. Avvertì una strana paura e si avvicinò lentamente a Elly trascinando i piedi.

\- Maledizione. Junior ha completamente esaurito la sua energia. Se Devil tornasse e ci scagliasse contro altri demoni, dovranno combattere per forza anche Gohan, Salva e Trunks e lui potrebbe… no. Non voglio neanche pensarci...  _-_ pensò Goku. Junior cercò di alzarsi in piedi, fece un paio di passi e cadde in ginocchio accanto ad Elly.

“Resta qui” bisbigliò Vegeta. Si allontanò da Trunks e raggiunse i resti della montagna. Deglutì e si voltò verso Elly.

\- Resto sempre un principe fallito. Gli altri saiyan muoiono combattendo ed io resto in disparte – pensò. Strinse un pugno e scalciò un sasso.

“Così rischiamo solo di far morire Elly inutilmente” ringhiò.

Il Demon Prince fissava l’addome della giovane che si alzava e abbassava. Elly deglutì, mugolando. Junior le sollevò la testa, stringendola a sé.

"No… non avres… ti… dovu… to…" biascicò la ragazza, gli occhi stretti contro il collo del sensei. Sentiva il suo cuore pulsare.

" _Ssh_ , basta" mormorò Junior.

"Ma..." ribatté lei.

"Ho detto basta."

Junior tossì e vomitò sangue, fino a creare una pozza in terra. Il suo respiro era affannato e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono, mentre sentiva il corpo inerte formicolare spossato. Nei suoi occhi arrossati si rifletteva la figura di Elly. Prese il viso della giovane tra le mani, i suoi arti erano gelidi rispetto alla pelle di lei.

\- Ha lo stesso sguardo quando si addormentava da bambina tra le mie braccia – pensò. Regolò il respiro, avvertì un groppo alla gola. Vegeta li raggiunse, strisciando i piedi per terra, si piegò in avanti e mise una mano sulla fronte della giovane. La sentì bollente sotto le dita.

"Ha bisogno di cure. Se le ferite si infettano, potrebbe morire. Dobbiamo raggiungere Bulma e farle fare un'iniezione" mormorò.

Junior annuì e prese in braccio la saiyan portandola dal resto del gruppo, che si riunì intorno a lei. La adagiò per terra, nel punto in cui si univano le loro ombre. Elly strinse un pugno, digrignando I denti.

"L… lasciatemi! Posso farcela! Un senzu e po-posso combattere …" gracchiò con la voce arrochita.

“No, basta così! Troveremo un modo alternativo. Non ho nessuna intenzione di far morire te al posto mio”. La zittì Goku. Si mise seduto accanto a lei, regolando il respiro.

Elly conficcò le braccia a terra e incrementò l'aura, strinse gli occhi e si trascinò fino a un masso. Vi si adagio con la schiena, raddizzandosi. Si diede la spinta e si mise in piedi.

Vegeta la osservò con gli occhi socchiusi.

\- Accidenti, ma guardala! Piccola … idiota! – ringhiò mentalmente. Elly ringhiò.

"Voi non...  _non_   _potete_  farcela. Ha cer... cato di uccidervi per..tutto il tempo e ci riusci-rà se continuate a p... provocarlo. Non lo capite?!" mormorò con tono duro. Alzò il capo, delle costole scricchiolarono e il capo gli ricadde di lato, espirò rumorosamente per il dolore.

"L’aura di Devil è sparita". Commentò Tenshinhan, voltandosi verso Junior.

Il namecciano chinò lo sguardo e pulì via altro sangue che colava dal suo naso.

"Non illuderti, Tenshinhan. Non gli ho fatto neanche un graffio" lo ammonì.

Ten deglutì ed annuì. Trunks guardò a destra e a sinistra.

Junior avvertì le orecchie fischiare terribilmente e perse l'equilibrio, precipitando contro i resti di una colonna di pietra. Le voci di Elly e Gohan che lo chiamavano gli arrivavano ovattate. Gli si appannò la vista e avvertì l’aura di Devil.

“Continuo a non sentire l’aura di quell mostro. Potrebbe essere ovunque” mormorò Trunks. Crilin annuì, detergendosi la fronte sudata con la mano.

Junior avvertì l'aura del figlio di Freezer farsi sempre più vicina.

\- Non… non lo sentono! – pensò. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò e fece strofinare i denti aguzzi tra loro.

\- Perché non lo sentono?! Non capiscono che è qui?! La sua… la sua aura è altissima… la… la sento solo io? Forse… forse sto per morire e i miei sensi si sono acuiti. No… non… non posso, non posso morire adesso – si chiese.

Un fulmine invisibile gli attraversò il cervello. Davanti agli occhi gli apparve uno sfondo bianco, su cui risaltava il dito di Devil. Junior lo mise a fuoco.

Devil puntò Elly e la sua voce risuonò nella testa di Junior.

\- Addio, scimmia – sentì pensare il figlio di Freezer.

Dall'unghia nera di Devil partì un ardente raggio viola lungo venti braccia. Il gruppo venne abbagliato dalla luce emanate dall’attacco.

"Co… COSA?!" urlò Goku con la voce strozzata. Junior spalancò gli occhi e le orecchie non smisero di fischiargli, scorse il raggio che puntava verso Elly.

_ "La proteggerai?". _

_ "Sempre, a qualunque costo". _

Il battito cardiaco di Junior era così veloce da sembrare un ronzio. Corse verso la saiyan.

Elly sgranò gli occhi e si sentì mancare il fiato, il raggio davanti a lei puntava dritto sul suo cuore. Vide nero e venne sbalzata in terra a un paio di metri di distanza.

" _Attenta_ ,  _Elly_!!" sentì urlare la voce di Junior. La giovane andò a sbattere contro una roccia, rimanendo stordita.

Junior sentì il cuore bruciare e un fiotto di sangue caldo e violaceo fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca. Il grido gli rimase in gola trasformandosi in un gemito.

Il raggio lo colpì trapassandogli l'addome e lasciandogli un minuscolo foro ardente al centro del petto. Il namecciano tremò e rimase immobile.

"N… No... NOOOOOOO!" ululò Vegeta.

Junior cadde in ginocchio. Crilin precipitò al suolo privo di sensi. Elly scosse la testa, portadosi una mano nel punto in cui si era scontrata con la pietra. Alzò il capo, vedendo Trunks portarsi una mano alla bocca. Il battito cardiaco le accelerò e avvertì qualcosa di viscido all’altezza dello stomaco e qualcosa di gelido scenderle lungo la schiena. Si sentì schiacciata a terra, alzò il capo e vide Junior. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.

"No… NO… NO, JUNIOOOOOOOOOR!". Il suo ululato di dolore risuonò tutt’intorno. Si rimise in piedi e corse verso il Demon Prince. Junior voltò la testa, nei suoi occhi bianchi si rifletté la figura della ragazza intent a correre. Cadde su un fianco tremante e si ribaltò a faccia in su, mentre le scosse divenivano più forti. Elly lo abbracciò stringendo a sé il namecciano. Devil ghignò, guardandoli e si sfregò le mani. Le lacrime della giovane bagnarono il petto e i lembi rimasti della divisa di Junior. Salva guardò la migliore amica tremare e si abbatté la mani sulla testa.

“No, no, no, non è vero” cantilenò. Goku cadde in ginocchio tremando, conficcò le mani nel terreno. Fu scosso da dei colpi di tosse, sputando sangue. Lasciò dei solchi con le dita nel terriccio bagnato.

\- Perché Junior? Perché? – si chiese. Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Trunks, che s’inginocchiò accanto a Crilin e prese il corpo incosciente di quest’ultimo tra le braccia.

Gohan scoppiò a piangere singhiozzando e strinse gli occhi correndo verso Junior.

"JUNIOR! Junior, NO!" urlò.

Elly sfiorò con le dita tremanti il foro al centro del petto di Junior, ritrasse la mano e strinse a sé il Demon Prince. Junior era immobile.

- No, non può essere vero non può essere vero non può essere vero – pensò.

Salva chinò il capo e scoppiò in lacrime, asciugandosi gli occhi bagnati con le mani graffiate e indolenzite. Tenshinhan gli passò un braccio tremante sulle spalle e lo strinse a sé.

-Ten, lo riporteremo in vita con le sfere del drago, vero? Faremo… faremo tornare anche Junior, no? - lo chiamò il giovane con il contatto telepatico.

Tenshinhan strinse le labbra e guardò altrove. I suoi occhi pizzicarono e strinse un pugno sentendosi un peso sullo stomaco.

- Salva… Junior è… è già tornato in vita una volta, con le sfere. Shenron non può far tornare i defunti più di una volta. Junior… - mormorò in risposta con il pensiero. Si voltò verso il giovane ninja, il suo viso era solcato da profonde rughe e i suoi occhi erano sgranati. Le guance erano umide di lacrime e i capelli castani ricci gli ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso.

“Se … se anche sopravviveremo … come guarderò ancora in faccia mia sorella? Come le dirò cos’è realmente questo mondo” farfugliò. Si voltò verso Elly, stringeva ancora Junior tra le braccia, tremando.

La risata di Devil risuonò fragorosa tutt’intorno.

“Bene, bene. Il namecciano ha intercettato il colpo. Inaspettato, ma poco male. Morirete tutti in ogni caso”. Disse con tono soddisfatto. Goku alzò lo sguardo e le sue iridi si tinsero d’oro, la fronte gli bruciò. Si mise a correre verso Devil, le gambe gli cedettero e cadde a faccia in giù.

\- Prima Goten, adesso Junior … pagherai per il maledetto inferno in cui ci hai gettato, Devil! – gridò mentalmente.

Elly sollevò la testa di Junior e lo strinse a sé ancora più forte.

“Perché?! Perché l'hai fatto?! PERCHÉ?!" ululò. Le lacrime le solcavano il viso.


	63. Cap.63 Non chiudere gli occhi II° parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOKS5oSqjII

Cap.63  Non chiudere gli occhi II° parte

Dende era affacciato al  limite  del palazzo del Supremo, il suo respiro era pesante. Popo, accanto a lui, tremava.

"Accidenti!" mormorò il giovane Supremo.

"D-Dende" lo chiamò Popo. Le sue gambe gli tremavano, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso paffutello.

"Junior… Junior sta per morire". Aggiunse

"La sua aura è incredibilmente debole. Sta per lasciare questa Terra " rispose Dende, una goccia di sudore gli scivolò lungo la tempia liscia e si fermò sotto il mento. Popo aggrottò le sopracciglia, il labbro inferiore gli tremò e una lacrima gli apparve all’angolo dell’occhio. Dende corrugò la fronte, digrignò i denti e sollevò di scatto la testa.

"C'è solo una cosa che possiamo fare, Popo" ringhiò.

Popo sgranò gli occhi.

"Co... cosa?" biascicò.

_ \- L'ultima speranza-  _ pensò Dende. Lasciò cadere il lungo bastone nerboruto e afferrò una boccetta blu. La stappò, e allargò le braccia.

"NO! Non lo permetterò mai!" urlò. Alzò al cielo la boccetta e strinse i denti.

"Liberati, Mafu-Ba!" sbraitò.

Junior sorrise ad Elly, la figura della giovane si stava sfocando ai suoi occhi. Fece leva sollevando il braccio, i muscoli erano rilassati e l’arto gli tremava. Mise una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio della ragazza, sfiorandole con le dita la guancia ricoperta di lividi e sangue rappreso.

"Io... l'avevo… l'avevo promesso, Elly" biascicò.

La saiyan scosse la testa e sentì la mano di Goku stringerle la spalla tremante.

"BASTA CON QUESTE PROMESSE IDIOTE!! È solo per colpa di tutte queste maledette promesse che ve ne siete andati tutti!! È per colpa delle promesse che vi ho persi tutti!!" gridò la ragazza con voce rauca.

"Elly…" bisbigliò il namecciano.

"Non morire, Junior" lo implorò la ragazza. Goku aggrottò la fronte.

\- Non oso immaginare quanto dolore tu stia provando, ma più di quanto tu ne abbia sentito in tutta la tua vita. Sei più forte di me, piccolo mia – pensò. Elly singhiozzò rumorosamente.

"Ti prego, Junior, non lasciarmi" supplicò. Junior avvertì il dolore diminuire nel suo corpo intorpidito, non percependo più neanche le sue membra.

\- Maledizione, riconosco questa sensazione. E’ come se fossi lontano da me stesso! – pensò.

"Ti ho… ti ho seguito per tutta la vita, Elly" sussurrò, afferrando con le dita tremanti il mento della ragazza.

"A... adesso… dovrai andare avanti senza di me". Concluse, mentre la presa diventava sempre più debole.

Elly scosse la testa e strinse ancora più forte a sé il corpo di Junior.

"I miei... i miei zii mi hanno sempre trattata come un rifiuto! Tu… tu sei l'unico col quale io mi… mi sia mai sentita al sicuro…".

Tirò su col naso e nascose la faccia nella curva del suo collo.

"Mi… mi avete lasciata tutti… mamma, papà… nonna Leanna, nonno Aedon… e adesso m… mi stai abbandonando anche tu..." mugolò. Junior lasciò ricadere il braccio, inspire rumorosamente e le prese la mano nella propria, trascinandola all’altezza del cuore.

"B... batte ancora… l… lo senti? Io non… non ti abbandonerò mai, hai capito? Do… dovrai soltanto p… pensar… mi…" sussurrò.

Elly sollevò lo sguardo e fissò Goku. Il Son tremava vistosamente e i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

"Goku lo … lo resusciteremo con le sfere del drago, vero? Come… come Goten?"", mormorò Elly. Ten strinse più forte a sé Salva.

Goku chinò il capo e scosse lievemente la testa.

_ \- Questa… questa era la domanda che non avrei mai voluto che mi facessi  _ \- pensò.

"G… Goku…" chiamò Elly. Il respiro le si mozzò in gola.

"Goku, Junior tornerà… non è vero…?" domandò. Goku strinse i denti.

"No, Elly. Ghhh, ghhh … Junior non …" rispose l'eroe della Terra. Elly sgranò gli occhi, abbassò lo sguardo su Junior e singhiozzò più forte e più velocemente.

"Come... come sarebbe a dire?!" ruggì. Il suo corpo s’irrigidì, il viso le divenne pallido e madido di sudore, i suoi muscoli s’intorpidirono.

"Perché no, Goku?!  _PERCHÉ_   _NO_?!" ululò. Junior le strinse più forte la mano e la guardò negli occhi, fece un sorriso con le labbra tremanti. Il foro nel suo petto grondava sangue.

"L… le sfere non… non sono onnipotenti, piccola. P-prima o poi arriva il momento in cui… d… dobbiamo andarcene sul serio" le disse.

"No…" ribatté la giovane. Crilin si portò la mano alla bocca e la addentò, vi conficcò i denti e il sangue vermiglio si riversò sulla sua pelle, lacerò la carne all’altezza delle nocche.

"Elly..." mugolò il namecciano.

"No, Junior … no… no..." ripeté Elly.

Junior socchiuse gli occhi sempre più debole.

"Io o… odio vederti… piangere…".

_ La risata allegra della bambina risuonò nella mente di Junior. Riaprì un occhio, interrompendo la meditazione. Rimase a mezz'aria a braccia conserte, rivolgendo un'occhiata a Elly. Grugnì e andò sospirando verso di lei. Osservò che stava rincorrendo un piccolo scoiattolo nel verde del prato antistante la casa dei nonni. _

_ "Chiunque altro mi avesse distolto dalla meditazione, l'avrei incenerito, ma lei…". Sospirò tra sé. _

_ La bambina correva protendendo le manine in avanti. Due piccole codine bionde alte sulla testa dondolavano al ritmo dei suoi passetti con le gambette tremanti. _

_ \- Io a tre anni ero già adulto – pensò Junior, avvicinandosi a lei. Lo stridente richiamo di un uccellino blu gli rimbombò nelle aguzze orecchie. Le coprì con entrambe le mani, digrignando i denti. _

_ "Accidenti a questi dannati…" si lamentò. L’urlo acuto di Elly coprì il fischio prodotto dal verso del pennuto nelle sue orecchie. Spalancò gli occhi e guardò davanti a sé: la piccola era scivolata dal ciglio di un burrone e si reggeva per un rametto che fuoriusciva dal terreno. La piccola fissò il vuoto sotto di sé e cominciò a piangere. _

_ "Elly!" gridò Junior. Scattò in avanti, la raggiunse e la tirò via dalla presa precaria del rametto stringendola a sé. Il rametto si staccò e cadde giù per il burrone insieme a una grossa zolla di terra. Junior ansimò e guardò Elly che gli stringeva forte la parte superiore della divisa viola. La piccola battè le lunghe ciglia e guardò alternativamente Junior e il burrone. Il namecciano la guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma lei ne rise divertita. _

_ "Sei proprio un pericolo pubblico, lo sai?" borbottò il namecciano. _

_ Elly rise e strofinò il visetto contro i suoi pettorali. _

_ " **Atie** ". Ridacchiò. _

Junior sgranò gli occhi e boccheggiò, avvertendo una sensazione di gelo in tutto il corpo.

Vegeta si avvicinò al Demon Prince. Le sue gambe tremarono e strinse le labbra rendendo atona la sua espressione.

\- E così finisce tutto davvero, stavolta, Junior? _Finisce tutto così_?- pensò.

Junior tossì e Gohan gli poggiò una mano tremante sulla spalla.

"Ju… Junior… non… non mi abituerò mai… i-io… non so più cos'altro fare per… per averti accanto a me… nella mia vita… ho… ho provato a fare di tutto, ma…" biascicò tra le lacrime. La risata di Devil risuonava sempre più forte intorno a loro.

"Basta così, Gohan"lo interruppe il namecciano, mentre Tenshinhan, Trunks e Salva si avvicinavano a lui.

"N… non dovete reagire in… in questo modo". Aggiunse.

Elly singhiozzò stringendo i denti e abbracciò il suo _sensei_  ancora più forte.

“Non credevo che ti avrei privato di una cosa così importante, stupida scimmia. Temi così tanto che ti vengano meno scempiaggini come sorrisi e abbracci? Sei stupida come pensavo” sibilò Devil.

"E come dovrei reagire?!" sbraitò la ragazza. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

"Come?! C… come farò domattina?! Come farò per tutte le mattine che verranno?" urlò, mentre il suo sguardo s’incronciava con quello di Junior. Il cuore di Elly sobbalzò, mentre il battito cardiaco le accelerava.

\- Junior, io… io ti… io ti… - pensò. Junior inarcò la schiena e ringhiò di dolore. Elly mosse a desta e a sinistra il capo.

\- Se lo sposto più in basso senza fargli poggiare la testa per terra eviterò di premere sulle costole. Dovrei fargli male… dovrei… Perché essere analitica questa volta non serve a niente?! PERCHE’ NON TROVO UNA SOLUZIONE?! – si domandò. Spostò più in basso Junior, mentre sulle sue guance bollenti scendevano delle lacrime gelide. Appoggiò una guancia contro quella di lui.

"Tu… tu hai fatto così tanto per me. Ti… ti prego… ora dimmi cosa posso fare io per te… ti prego, Junior… ti prego… non lasciarmi… " sussurrò. Trunks sentì una sensazione di nausea in bocca.

\- Non ho mai vissuto veramente in tempi di pace, ma ogni volta dimentico cosa si prova. Ogni volta faccio finta che in realtà eravamo felici e non succederà di nuovo. Ed ora… Goten, non ci sei tu a consolarmi – pensò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, strinse gli occhi e si passò il dorso della mano sul viso.

Junior chiuse gli occhi, rimase immobile fermando le lacrime e riaprì gli occhi arrossati. Cercò di continuare a sorridere, afferrò la saiyan per la nuca, attirandola a sé.

" _Vinci_ ", esalò. Elly chinò il capo.

“D-distruggi Devil e… e salva il pianeta… ecco co… cosa puoi fare per me". Proseguì Junior, con voce sempre più flebile.

\- Mi sento così sola. E.. e debole. È un incubo. No, non può essere, non può – pensò Elly. La testa le pulsava.

"E r… ricordati di pensarmi, d… d'accordo?". La voce di Junior era flebile. Abbassò lo sguardo, vide nero, intravide le sagome scure della sua mano e di quella di lei. Sorrise vedendo un filo rosso avvolgere tutte e cinque le sue dita, collegandole a quelle di Elly.

\- Vorrei lo vedessi anche tu, piccolo mia – pensò. Vegeta afferrò il polso del Son e abbassò lo sguardo. Junior alzò lo sguardo sui due saiyan, vedeva le loro sagome circondate da dei bagliori blu e dorati.

"A… abbiate cura di lei" raccomandò loro in un soffio. Vegeta strinse le labbra e annuì guardando Elly riversa sul corpo immobile di Junior, che sembrava due volte più grande rispetto al suo minuto e ripiegato su se stesso.

Il namecciano strinse Elly a sé, concentrando nelle braccia le energie, continuava a non sentire il proprio corpo. Il cuore di Elly accelerò nuovamente. Il Demon Prince era in preda agli spasimi, nei suoi occhi si rifletteva il cielo tornato azzurro.

\- Mi odio, persino adesso mi sento protetta tra le sue braccia – pensò la saiyan.

Junior avvertì la voce della saiyan nell'orecchio.

"Non chiudere gli occhi, Junior..." la sentì supplicare.

"Elly…" la richiamò.

"Non… chiudere… gli occhi…" supplicò ancora la giovane.

"Sei… sei molto più di quello che credi di valere" rispose Junior. La sua aura era quasi nulla.

"Non chiuderli, Junior" ordinò la giovane.

"Sei… sei cresciuta così in… fretta… così tanto."

"No, Junior". Ringhiò Elly, facendo rabbrividire Salva.

"Non mi… vedrai, ma… riusci… rai a… sentirmi. Cerc… ami e ar… riverò. Come sempre" ribatté con voce inudibile il namecciano.

"Junior… Junior!" gridò Elly.

"Te… lo… promet… to" esalò il namecciano.

Elly strinse gli occhi e bagnò il corpo di Junior di lacrime bollenti. Strinse forte la sua divisa e poggiò la fronte sudata sul suo petto, respirava a fatica. Goku chinò il capo e una lacrima gli rigò la guancia mescolandosi al sangue delle ferite. Si morse il labbro inferiore e abbracciò Gohan, impedendogli la vista. Lontano da loro, risuonava la risata di Devil.

"Junior…" chiamò Elly dolcemente. Sollevò il capo e poggiò immediatamente la mano sul petto di Junior. Non sentì alcun battito né il respiro del Principe dei demoni. Sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi divennero bianche. Avvertì una sensazione di ghiaccio al cuore. Scattò in piedi e indietreggiò, guardando il corpo senza vita di Junior.

“No, piccola sciocca. Non c’è più e non ci sarà mai più” cantilenò Devil. Elly emise un verso strozzato, mentre il suo corpo si paralizzo. Devil ridacchiò. Elly mosse gli occhi, spostando lo sguardo da Goku a Vegeta, da Crilin a Tenshinhan. Crilin le si avvicinò asciugandosi una lacrima dagli occhi e le tese una mano.

"T… tesoro…" mormorò. Elly vide appannarsi la propria vista e il suo respiro accelerò.

"N… no… no … no …" mormorò ripetutamente.

Goku alzò di scatto la testa e spalancò gli occhi. Guardò Vegeta che assunse la stessa espressione.

"Co… cosa…?" balbettò. Il resto del gruppo smise di piangere e guardò Elly con la bocca aperta. L'aura della saiyan stava crescendo a dismisura. Il terreno tremava sotto i suoi singhiozzi disperati. Devil grugnì con disappunto e guardò la ragazza socchiudendo gli occhi.

\- E adesso che combina? Stupida illusa. Ho ancora in serbo per lei la mia terza e ultima trasformazione. Sono invincibile! – si vantò mentalmente.

Goku sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò, mente il battito cardiaco accelerava. Crilin saltò all’indietro rabbribidendo, Vegeta si voltò verso Goku vedendo deglutire.

"Goku! Che… che sta succedendo?!" chiamò Crilin.

La ragazza aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, attorno a sé aveva scavato un profondo solco che prese fuoco ed emise del fumo grigio e corposo. Ansimò, prendendo sorsi d’aria e ringhiò, la sua aura crebbe in modo spaventoso. Digrignò i denti e guardò Devil. I suoi capelli biondi divennero ancora più chiari e luminosi e un ciuffo di capelli svettò rigido davanti alla sua fronte. Il vulcano si ricostruì, ruggì e colò un enorme quantitativo di magma bollente. Vegeta scorse una serie di minuscoli fulmini attorno al corpo ingrossato della saiyan.

"N… no … è… è assurdo" disse a bassa voce.

Goku deglutì e strinse i pugni.

"Aprite bene gli occhi. State per vedere qualcosa che nessuno ha mai visto prima" mormorò al gruppo.

"Cosa?!" gridarono Tenshinhan e Trunks all'unisono. Salva spalancò gli occhi accecato dalla luce che emanava la sua migliore amica.

"Ha… ha un'aura mostruosa!" disse con voce stridula.

Elly emise un ruggito cupo. I suoi piedi sprofondarono nel terreno e la sua aura scavò un solco per terra. Goku sollevò il corpo esanime di Junior e tremò, portandoselo in spalla.

Elly chiuse gli occhi e lacrime bollenti scivolarono lungo il suo viso ferito.

_ "Te… lo… promet… to" esalò il namecciano. _

"Lui non…" mormorò Elly, stringendo i pugni e i denti fino a farli scricchiolare.

"Non doveva morire. Perché, Junior..? Perché..?".

Tirò indietro la testa spalancando gli occhi e sentendosi le tempie esplodere. Si sentì invadere da una potenza che le faceva tremare il corpo dall’interno e il suo ululato squarciò l'aria facendo tremare l'intera isola.

"… PERCHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!" ululò.

Goku e Vegeta trasalirono e indietreggiarono, investiti dal bianco accecante dell'esplosione che avvolse Elly. Un boato investì Devil che rischiò di cadere. Scostò i lunghi capelli nero pece dalla faccia e osservò la scena socchiudendo gli occhi.

\- Ma che..? – si chiese. La luce abbagliate cessò, mostrando Elly.

Vegeta aprì gli occhi, alzando lentamente le palpebre.

"Ah! Co… cosa?!" esclamò. Goku strinse le labbra e corrugò la fronte.

\- Lo sapevo. E’ una vera saiyan cocciuta e vendicativa, come Vegeta, ovvio che l’avrebbe fatto – pensò.

Tenshinhan, Crilin, Trunks e Salva spalancarono gli occhi e la bocca e indietreggiarono.

"La… la sua aura! Ka sua aura è spaventosa!” gridò Crilin.

Elly alzò lo sguardo da terra e tirò su col naso. Si voltò guardando i suoi amici. Vegeta la guardò a sua volta.

“Nel suo cuore ora possono albergare solo il silenzio, la calma e la Potenza distruttiva dei saiyan” sussurrò. Boccheggiò, guardando la ragazza, i muscoli ingrossati delle sue braccia, le sue gambe possenti circondati da fulmini bluastri.

\- I suoi occhi sono completamente diversi. Di quell taglio da ragazzina che vede per la prima volt ail mondo non è rimasta traccia. Sono lunghi, assottigliati, come quelli di una belva predatrice. Amica mia, cosa ti è accaduto? – si chiese Salva. Si passò la mano tra i ricci castani madidi di sudore. Devil avanzò, guardando gli occhi della ragazza, le sue lunghe ciglia nere e le sue iridi blu scure.

\- La scimmia è cambiata ancora? Povera illusa, io sono imbattibile – pensò.

I capelli di Elly erano tesi in lunghe ciocche larghe quatto dita, Ten guardò la fronte ora libera e spaziosa con tre ciuffetti sottili ai lati degli occhi mossi dal vento prodotto dall’aura di lei.

"Ma… ma è…" balbettò Crilin indietreggiando. Il sangue tumefatto all'angolo destro della bocca della giovane risaltava il proprio colore rosso contro il pallore del viso della ragazza che sollevò la testa.

"Sì, Crilin. E’ proprio così. Elly ha..superato il limite del super saiyan " confermò Goku.

"COSA?!" sbraitarono gli altri del gruppo. Vegeta deglutì e una goccia di sudore gli attraversò la tempia.

-  _È assolutamente incredibile. L'Ultima Stella del pianeta Vegeta ha davvero superato il limite del super saiyan. Abbiamo davanti una guerriera super saiyan di secondo livello_ \- pensò.


	64. Scritta sentendo Sleepwalkers dream di Delain.

Cap.64 La stasi prima dell'ultimo atto  
  


Le gambe di Goku cedettero, la vista del Son si oscurò e cadde in avanti. Vegeta lo afferrò, passò lo sguardo dal corpo senza vita di Junior ad Elly. Il suo viso era grigio e segnato da una serie di rughe. Rischiò di cadere a sua volta in avanti e Trunks li sostenne entrambi.

\- Resistete al gas. Non voglio perdere anche voi, or ache Goten non c’è più – pensò il glicine. Crilin osservava il fulgore d’oro che brillava intorno al corpo di Elly. I suoi muscoli possenti e massicci, in tensione, emanavano scariche elettriche di un blu acceso. Ten chiuse i due occhi sottostanti, accecato dal bagliore.

\- Elly, resisti. Resta solo lui, ora è privo dei suoi demoni – pensò Crilin, tremando. Strinse gli occhi, erano liquidi e arrossati.

\- Abbiamo perso Junior, ma questo dolore ti permette di far esplodere la potenza saiyan che alberga nel tuo animo inquieto. Non importa che tu sappia da un solo anno che fai parte di quell popolo, in questo silenzio tombale scatena la furia del secondo livello -. Incoraggiò Elly mentalmente. Elly socchiuse gli occhi, erano allungati e squadrati, la sua aura dorata faceva rifulgere le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi. Avanzò, le sue sopracciglia chiare e sottili erano curvate e sulla fronte spaziosa ricadevano tre ciuffi di capelli. Vegeta appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Trunks boccheggiando, sorrise guardando le ciocche aguzze della giovane, di un biondo quasi bianco, rite e squadrate.

\- La leggenda al secondo stadio – pensò. Goku cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ansimando. Intravide il sangue rappreso sulle ferrite e sul viso tumefatto della giovane illuminato dai fulmini che irradiava il corpo della giovane.

Devil strinse le labbra viola osservando il visetto giovane della ragazza e un brivido gli percorse la schiena.

_\- È... è diversa. La sua aura… è cresciuta in maniera incontrollabile. Non riesco a credere ai miei occhi._

Tirò indietro la testa.

\- Non importa, ho ancora un asso nella manica – pensò. Sogghignò nascondendo la bocca con la mano dalle unghie nere e aguzze, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Salva rabbrividì e digrignò i denti.

\- Yamcha mi aveva detto che in questa battaglia mi sarei sentito inutile, ma la forza di noi terrestri e di non arrenderci a questo senso d’inferiorità nelle battaglie che sembrano coinvolgere creature pari a dei – pensò.

"I miei complimenti, ragazza!" tuonò il figlio di Freezer.

Tenshinhan deglutì a vuoto e guardò Elly.

"Sembra che finalmente avrò un avversario meno imbarazzante della tua precedente trasformazione!". Proseguì a urlare Devil.

Goku riuscì a rimettersi in piedi e si allontanò da Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan lo imitò, lasciando solo la mano sulla spalla del figlio. Osservò la figura di Elly.

\- Non so cosa aspettarmi adesso. Sono fiero di lei, ma dovremo tenere gli occhi aperti o non si controllerà – rifletté.

\- E’ solo una ragazzina di sedici anni… i saiyan sono così inusuali, sembrano sempre terribili – pensò Thenshinan.

Elly sollevò il mento, le sue spalle possenti si sollevavano e si abbassavano al ritmo normale del respiro. Alzò un piede e lo sbattè per terra. Un boato improvviso azzerò la gravità tutt'intorno come un ultrasuono, la spiaggia si aprì in due pezzi e la sabbia ricadde al proprio interno. Goku cadde a terra stordito dalla pressione che il colpo di Elly aveva causato, sentendo che gli schiacciava la testa. La spaccatura nel terreno raggiunse Devil che, rischiando di precipitarvi all’interno, spiccò il volo di scatto. I suoi lunghi capelli neri si mossero sinuosi nel vento e il movimento delle sue ali spazzò via due palme rimaste in piedi. Elly sollevò lo sguardo verso il nemico ed entrambi si scambiarono un'occhiata.

"D'ACCORDO, MOCCIOSA!" sbraitò Devil. Sottili venuzze rosse pulsavano nei suoi occhi dilatati.

"L'HAI VOLUTO TU!".

Elly fece un mezzo sorriso.

\- E’ innaturalmente tranquilla. Probabilmente è convinta delle sue capacità, adesso – osservò Goku. Gohan deglutì a fatica e si voltò verso suo padre, aveva gli occhi sgranati.

"Papà… e adesso cosa…" mormorò con voce inudibile. Goku si rimise in piedi, massaggiandosi la testa. Elly lo guardò negli occhi.

“Allontanatevi” ordinò. Salva s’irrigidì, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

\- No, quelli non possono essere gli occhi della mia migliore amica, sono sempre stati così grandi, così dolci. Non possono essere questi! – gridò mentalmente.

"Andate via dall'isola. Nessun altro di noi dovrà rimanere coinvolto" ordinò Elly.

Vegeta fece un passo avanti e digrignò i denti.

"No, Elly". S'impose. Trunks si voltò verso suo padre, boccheggiando.

"Nessuno di noi ti abbandonerà qui. C'è bisogno della collaborazione di tutti" spiegò.

\- Non tanto per la battaglia, ma perché tu hai bisogno di essere controllata. Ed inoltre è strano che Devil non abbia fatto alter mosse fino ad ora. D’accordo godere del dolore altrui, ma c’è sotto altro – rifletté.

Elly assottigliò gli occhi, una lacrima le era rimasta impigliata in un sopracciglio.

" _Non_   _azzardatevi_. Lui è mio" intimò.

Fece un cenno col capo a Devil, sotto il quale la terra prese a tremare. La giovane si concentrò, il fulgore della sua aura d’oro si estese. Elly raggiunse il figlio di Freezer, illuminandolo con la propria energia.

Devil emise un grugnito e due vene grigie inizarono a pulsargli sui possenti bicipiti. Il suo respiro si affannò e una lucida goccia di sudore scivolò giù per la sua tempia sinistra. Dilatò le narici e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò. Elly lo osservò sollevare le braccia a mezz'aria, i suoi sensi erano concentrati. Notava le venuzze negli occhi del nemico, avvertiva il suo battito cardiac acceleratò. Incrociò le braccia al petto, non avvertiva il dolore provenire dalle proprie ferite ed il vento le faceva aderire al corpo gli abiti strappati. Ogni tanto i tre ciuffetti d’oro le oscillavano davanti agli occhi, oscurandole la visuale. Elly soffiò, facendoli sollevare verso l’alto.

Crilin indietreggiò, spalancando la bocca, vedendo i ciottoli di pietra lavica sul terreno tremare sotto I loro piedi. Si voltò verso il migliore amico e Tenshinhan.

"Che… che sta succedendo, adesso?!" domandò.

Goku digrignò i denti e Tenshinhan distolse lo sguardo, intorno al terzo occhio erano apparse una serie di espressione.

"Devil sta… sta completando la sua terza e ultima trasformazione" spiegò Goku. Gohan si portò le mani alle tempie con un gemito e negò con il capo. Salva lanciò un urlo di terrore e Trunks strinse gli occhi con un singhiozzo. Vegeta osservò il viso impassibile di Elly e strinse i denti, facendo scricchiolare la propria mascella.

\- Lei non temerà nulla, ha già perso ciò che aveva da perdere – pensò.


	65. Cap.65 I ricordi di un principe su una stella

Cap.65 I ricordi di un principe su una stella  
  
  


L’isola tremava, il terreno si spaccava, uno scossone fece precipitare al suolo Salva e con gli  smottamenti successivi, Gohan rischiò di cadere più volte. Si aprirono delle crepe anche nel terreno marino, il magma che fuoriusciva faceva bollire l’acqua del mare. Tenshinhan sentiva il calore sul proprio viso, rivoli di sudore sgorgavano lungo il suo corpo. Crilin rabbrividì sentendo le urla di Devil farsi sempre più forti.

“Fa gelare il sangue nelle vene” bisbigliò. Il battito cardiaco di Goku era accelerato. Il Son più grande fissava Elly. Vegeta osservava Devil con le braccia incrociate al petto.

"SEI PRONTA, MOCCIOSA?!" urlò il nemico a squarciagola. I suoi sgranati si facevano sempre più sporgenti, man mano che i suoi muscoli si ingrossavano, i canini aguzzi si allungarono e il suo respire si fece affannoso.

“Bleah” si lamentò Trunks, piegando le labra, guardando i capelli corvini, folti e lunghi di Devil ritirarsi nella testa di quest’ultimo. Dalle labbra nere di Devil colò della saliva. La figura del mostro fu avvolta da una luce Bianca accecante, che emanava fulmini. Crilin rabbrividì.

Ci fu un esplosione di luce, Salva ancora riverso su un fianco per terra si nascose il viso con le mani. Tenshinhan crollò a terra, il battito cardiaco sregolato, gli occhi accecati e arrossati. Goku coprì gli occhi del figlio con un braccio, chiudendo i propri. Trunks rimase accecato e si nascose dietro il padre, che assottigliò gli occhi. Elly rimase ritta, guardando fisso davanti a sé e nelle sue iridi azure si rifletté l’esplosione di luce.

La nube di fumo, brillante di luce, si diradò, mostrando Devil.

\- Goditi pure la tua rinnovata potenza, maledetto. Dopo quello che hai fatto al mio  _sensei_ , ti aspetta una cosa sola: la mia _vendetta_  – pensò la supersaiyan di secondo livello. Crilin lanciò un grido, guardando Devil. Trunks si voltò verso Vegeta, pallido, i suoi occhi azzurri erano sgranati. A Gohan si mozzò il fiato.

Risuonò la risata cupa del mostro. Devil avanzò di un passo, facendo nuovamente tremare la terra. Fece un secondo passo, le palme delle isole vicine caddero al suolo con dei tonfi che risuonarono fino a loro. Sul cielo apparvero una serie di fulmini, che s’infransero sulle onde del mare che si alzarono raddoppiando di grandezza di una serie di spumeggianti cavalloni. Dei fulmini vermigli vennero emessi dal corpo di Devil, schizzarono verso Elly e furono soffocati dall’aura dorata della giovane.

\- E’ cresciuto in altezza, oltre che in potenza – rifletté Vegeta guardando Devil. Osservò il colore della pelle di quest’ultimo, tramutato da un grigio pallido a un rosso sgargiante; la placca al centro del petto da viola era divenuta near. Goku vide il proprio riflesso nella placca lucida sul capo del nemico, le sue corna si erano attorcigliate su se stesse ed erano dorate.

\- E’ senza sopracciglia, come un terzo livello saiyan – rifletté Ten, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre. Osservò gli occhi gialli di Devil, erano privy di pupille.

Devil sorrise, schiudendo le labbra nere, mostrando i due lunghi e aguzzi canini che gli sfioravano il labbro inferiore. Due rivoli di saliva scesero dai suoi denti, scivolando lung oil mento della creatura.

“Tappatevi il naso!” ordinò Vegeta. Con una mano si coprì il viso e con l’altra tappò naso e bocca a Trunks. Gohan si tappò il naso, Crilin strinse le labbra e Goku si nascose il viso con il braccio. Ten indietreggiò, fino a raggiungere Salva.

Dei nuvoloni di gas si alzarono dalle ali rosse e nere di Devil. La creatura sbatté le ali, facendo sollevare ammassamenti di sabbia e gas, facendo diventare ancora più alte le onde del mare. Scogli si alzarono dal mare, stagliandosi sul cielo nero. Il gas si trasformò in dense nuvole e Goku si sentì mancare. Chinò il capo, coprendosi con la mano il naso e la bocca, tossendo sangue.

" _ECCOMI_ , VERMI!! QUESTA È LA MIA INVINCIBILE FORMA DEFINITIVA!!" ululò Devil a squarciagola. Spalancò le braccia, gettò indietro la testa, aveva la bocca spalancata.

Trunks sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

\- Solo l’apertura dei suoi arti arriva ai due metri – pensò. Elly alzò il capo, due lacrime le sfuggirono dall’angolo degli occhi, scivolando lungo la guancia. Il suo battito cardiaco era regolare ed avvertì un ruggito di drago rimbombarle mentalmente. Crilin si voltò, Vegeta era scosso da una serie di tremiti epilettici. Raggiunse il principe dei saiyan e lo prese al volo quando questo ricadde inerme a faccia in giù, lo strinse al petto assottigliando gli occhi.

\- Marron, C18, spero di rivedervi, ma sono felice siate lontane dalla battaglia – pensò. Vegeta strinse gli occhi, sentendoli dolere, avvertì l’aura di Devil accrescere. Strinse gli occhi, tossendo rumorosamente.

_ Vegeta guardò la neonata nella culla. Teneva le mani alzate, chiudeva e apriva le manine, gorgogliando. Il principe dei saiyan osservò il ciuffetto dorato sulla sua fronte. _

_ “E’ appena nata, ed è già chiassosa” brontolò. _

_ “Ammettilo, t’innervosisce che è la prima marmocchia che mi preferisce a te” lo punzecchiò Junior. _

Vegeta vomitò sangue, la sua fronte s’imperlò di sudore.

_ Il vecchio Aedon sorrise, guardando Vegeta osservare con gli occhi socchiusi Elly. _

_ “Così ti sei finalmente deciso a prenderla in braccio” disse gentilmente. Il principe dei saiyan sbuffò. _

_ “E’ solo una mocciosetta” brontolò. _

Vegeta avvertì anche l’aura di Elly aumentare.

__

_ “Fino a ieri faceva un paio di passetti incerti ed ora già rischia di ammazzarsi. E’ una piccola incosciente” si lamentò Vegeta. La bambina dimenava le mani, correndogli intorno. Il sudore le scendeva sulla sua faccina paffutella. Accelerò ancora, lanciando dei strilletti. _

Crilin aiutò Vegeta a mettersi seduto per terra, il gas si stave diradando.

_ “Ghe … acqua … damme … ora … no tata … eeeta …” gorgogliò la bimbetta. Indicò una bottiglietta d’acqua sul tavolo. Si arrampicò sulla sedia indicandola e si mise in piedi. Saltellò ed indicò la bottiglietta. _

_ “A malapena parli. Non dovresti dare tutta questa importanza ai tuoi discorsi” brontolò Vegeta. Prese la bottiglietta, la aprì e la porse alla bambina che la afferrò con entrambe le mani. _

Vegeta si diede la spinta, mettendosi in ginocchio. Crilin gli porse la mano e il principe dei saiyan negò con il capo, rimettendosi ritto in piedi.

__

_ “Si è fatta una donna. Proprio come Bra, un giorno era cresciuta” si lamentò Vegeta. Strinse un pugno e sospirò. Bulma gli mise una mano sulla spalla e scosse il capo. _

_ “Vegeta, non credere, in fondo saranno sempre un po’ bambine” disse gentilmente. Il principe dei saiyan negò con il capo. _

_ “Contro Devil, Elly sarà sola, sarà una donna” ribatté secco. _

Vegeta si voltò verso Elly.

\- Ed ora che è il momento, per quanto mi fidi di lei e delle sue capacità, riesco a essere solo tremendamente preoccupato – pensò.

Goku smise di tossire, il gas venefico si era diradato intorno a loro. Goku chino il capo, strinse pugni fino a far scricchiolare le ossa e digrignò rumorosamente i denti. Sentiva dolorosamente i molari superiori scricchiolare contro quelli inferirio.

\- Elly, Junior sarebbe stato orgoglioso di te, forza! – pensò. Guardò Elly, che si voltò verso di lui, vide le iridi di lei liquide. Annuì, ed Elly si voltò nuovamente, la sua aura stava seccando le sue lacrime. La giovane fissò il suo avversario, i fulmini emanate dalla sua aura erano diventati neri e dal terreno stava fuoriuscendo della lava bollente.

Elly ghignò.

"Bello spettacolo, niente da obiettare!" gridò al nemico.

Devil grugnì.

"Come… osi, stupida mocciosa?!"ringhiò. Elly strinse i pugni piegando i gomiti.

"Scommetto che sai fare di meglio che startene lì fermo come uno stoccafisso, Devil" lo sfidò.

Fece un passo indietro e sollevò le mani all'altezza del petto.

"La battaglia è appena cominciata".

Devil tirò indietro la testa e urlò. Le sue grida perforarono i timpani degli altri e Salva ricadde in avanti incosciente. Ten lo sollevò e lo fece rinvenire con una serie di schiaffi.

"Saranno le tue ultime parole, ripugnante scimmia bionda" ruggì Devil. Alzò le mani e le scagliò per terra, impiegando la potenza dei suoi muscoli in tensione. La lava ribollente ai suoi piedi si alzò ad onda verso Elly e una serie di rocce laviche, grandi tre teste, schizzarono verso di lei. Delle crepe si aprirono nel terreno, facendo fuoriuscire i lamenti di alcuni dannati degli inferi. Man mano che si apriva un burrone sotto i due contendenti, tra la lava, iniziarono a fuoriuscire delle braccia di oscurità. Elly spiccò il volo, incrementò l’aura dorata e l’onda d’urto solidificò la lava e dissipò le braccia di oscurità. Colpì con una serie di calci i frammenti di roccia trasformandoli in pulviscolo vulcanico. Devil si alzò in volo a sua volta e i due contendenti si fissarono.

"Non è questo che ti aspetta, se è quello che stai pensando!" urlò Devil.

Elly trattenne il fiato.

"Tu morirai per mano mia!" proseguì il nemico, mentre i lamenti cessavano.


	66. Cap.66 Lo scontro prosegue

Cap.66 Lo scontro prosegue  
  
  


Elly digrignò i denti e man mano iniziò a ringhiare. Gettò indietro la testa, urlando. Tenshinhan saltò all’indietro, evitando la pioggia di fulmini azzurri che emanava il corpo della saiyan.

"È… è incredibile" commentò in un sussurro.

Elly continuò a gridare, caricando l’aura, fino a sentire la propria gola bruciare e le unghie conficcarsi nei palmi stretti in pugno attraversando il tessuto dei guanti, lasciando delle piccole impronte a mezzaluna nella carne. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.

"SPARISCI, BASTARDO!" ululò. Scattò con la supervelocità, le sue iridi azzurre divennero bianche. Raggiunse il nemico con una serie di pugni e calci, che creavano dei vuoti d’aria che emettevano ultrasuoni. Crilin cadde in avanti, il terreno si spaccò in più punti.

Devil cercò di colpire la ragazza con un pugno, Elly lo bloccò con la mano. Tentò lei di raggiungerlo al viso con una gomitata, ma Devil la bloccò a sua volta. Elly affondò un calico nel fianco del nemico, che riuscì a raggiungerla con una ginocchiata all’addome. I due si allontanarono, ansimandò.

\- Non riesco più a seguire i loro colpi – pensò Ten.

“Sono alla pari” mormorò Goku.

Vegeta chinò il capo e strinse i denti, chiudendo gli occhi.

\- Non basta, non basta che siano pari. Devil è troppo più potente nonostante la trasformazione di Elly. Se lei non dimostra di essergli superiore, sarà la fine per tutti - rifletté. Elly teneva lo sguardo basso, le sue iridi lampeggiavano. Devil era avvolto dall’oscurità, tranne il suo viso più di due volte più grandi di quello della ragazza.

Goku si affiancò a Vegeta e si piegò in avanti, avvicinando il viso a quello del principe dei saiyan.

“Non preoccuparti. L’Ultima Stella del pianeta Vegeta ora non ha più paura di nulla” disse con voce roca. Vegeta deglutì, osservando Elly afferrare la coda di Devil, abbattendolo a Terra. Il corpo di Devil scavò un solco profondo. Devil gridò, fece esplodere la sua aura e volò fuori dalla conca che aveva format nel terreno.

Salva strinse le orecchie, assordato dale urla di Devil.

"Qui si mette male" sibilò Crilin.

"Sarà meglio che non mi provochi, mocciosa!" urlò Devil con voce roca e profonda. Elly ridacchiò.

"Non portarmi a distruggere l'intero pianeta per i tuoi capricci e la tua finta superiorità! Potrei schiacciarti come un insetto prima che tu te ne accorga!". Proseguì Devil. Elly gettò indietro la testa e rise più forte, mostrando i denti candidi.

\- I... i saiyan sono creature terribili, questa risata non ha niente della risata cristallina della mia amica, anzi è malvagia. Quella non è più Elly. O forse… o forse lo è adesso più che mai – pensò Salva.

Elly caricò l’aura e allargò le braccia, gridando a sua volta. Un fulmine dorato squarciò il cielo e si scontrò con un fulmine bluastro che circondava l’aura della giovane. Un boato risuonò tutt’intorno allo scontro tra i due fulmini. Gohan si portò le mani alle orecchie e Trunks fece lo stesso.

Devil lanciò una serie di onde violette, che esploserono in una serie di polveroni nerastri a contatto con l’aura della giovane.

"Forza, Devil!" lo esortò Elly. "Vieni a prendermi! Fammi vedere di cosa sei capace!".

Lo fissò con gli occhi socchiusi, ghignando.

"La tua mediocrità comincia a stancarmi" lo sfidò. Devil gridò, ringhiando e la sua voce assordo Tenshinhan che gemette di dolore. Ci furono schizzi di lava e lapilli vermigli, che facevano brillare la pelle rossa di Devil. Elly fu avvolta da una sfera dorata di energia d’aura, fece confluire una serie di onde di mare contro il mare di magma, pietrificandolo. Acqua salata e pietruzze laviche volarono nelle varie direzioni. Vegeta lanciò una serie di onde, trasformando le pietre in polvere. Goku aumentò l’aura, fermando il flusso d’acqua che si ritirò.

“Non sforzatevi!” ordinarono in coro Trunks e Gohan. Devil scattò verso Elly, in volo, con la supervelocità.

"No! Elly!" gridò Vegeta, ma la sua voce uscì arrocchita e più bassa.

Elly e Devil si scontrarono, dando vita a un boato. Il rumore fece tremare il terreno, si coprirono tutti le orecchie e metà dell’isola affondò nel mare. Il gruppetto spiccò il volo dal terreno tremante, furono abbagliati dall’esplosione di luce prodotta dallo scontro tra le due auree dei due contendenti e furono investiti dagli schizzi d’acqua di mare mentre riatterravano.

Gohan sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, mettendo a fuoco le figure di Elly e Devil. Le loro gomitate e le loro ginocchiate si scontrarono a mezza strada e l’onda d’urto scavò dei solchi nel terreno.

“Se continuano così, dell’isola e di quelle vicine non resterà niente” sussurrò Ten.

\- Yamcha, io e te dobbiamo sottoporci ancora a molti allenamenti per non sparire schiacciati da simili potenze – pensò.

Devil afferrò il collo della ragazza con una mano e la fissò negli occhi, dai propri senza pupille. Un lungo filo di saliva pendeva al suo mento aguzzo ed Elly socchiuse gli occhi, avvertendo la sua presa sempre più stretta, sentendo le dita viscide del nemico, il viso di lui era sudato e la sua pelle era molle sulle guance. Devil aumentò la stretta.

La saiyan strinse gli occhi e i denti fino a sentire dolerle la mascella, vide buio e il fiato le mancò.

_ Devi andare avanti anche senza di me. _

_ Junior. Junior! JUNIOR! _

Elly riaprì gli occhi e il terreno le tremò sotto i piedi, dando vita a esplosioni di terra. Tenshinhan cadde in una crepa che si aprì sotto i suoi piedi. Crilin lo afferrò al volo, l’aura della saiyan continuava ad aumentare investendolo con raffiche di vento. Vegeta si mise davanti a Trunks, prendendole in pieno petto. Goku iniziò a tremare e si avvicinò al principe dei saiyan.

"V… Vegeta… Elly… Elly è…." sussurrò.

\- Il gas sta iniziando a fargli perdere lucidità – pensò Vegeta.

"Lo so. State al riparo. Adesso!" ordinò. L’aura di Elly sprigionò del fuoco dorato che bruciò la mano di Devil. Quest’ultimo lasciò la presa urlando, mentre il suo arto ardeva. Crilin strinse gli occhi arrossati, accecato dal bagliore dell’aura di Elly.

Trunks e Gohan voltarono le spalle, Goku si potresse la vista nascondendosi il viso con le mani, Salva si raggomitolò sul terreno e Ten si coricò sopra di lui, stringendo gli occhi. Vegeta aumentò l’aura, fermando l’onda d’urto prodotta da quella di Elly, mentre il suo naso ricominciava a sanguinare e ferite gli si aprivano sulla fronte spaziosa.

L’aura di Elly premette Devil contro il terreno, facendogli scavare dei solchi. Il mostro aumentò a sua volta l’aura, uscendo tra una cascatta di pietre e zolle di terreno, facendo franare la parte della spiaggia più vicina al mare negli abissi.


	67. Cap.67 Lo scontro entra nel vivo

Cap.67 Lo scontro entra nel vivo  
  
  


Elly stava sospesa a mezz'aria, le spalle ricurve e doloranti, il respiro corto e ansimante, le mani e il corpo ricoperte di ferite. I grandi e taglienti occhi dale iridi blu erano liquidi e le lacrime le stavano rigando il viso con il sudore. I denti digrignati erano visibili in un ringhio che le deformava il viso. Stringeva I pugni sotto i guanti a mezze dita strappati, i ciuffi d'oro sottili scattavano davanti alla fronte e le ciocche bionde e spesse saettavano sulla testa scosse dall'aria della sua energia. La ragazza ringhiò più forte, pugni sollevando il petto e le spalle muscolose e irrigidite, sul collo il segno livido e violaceo della stretta di Devil. La sua figura si rifletteva nelle iridi bianche dell’avversario, la cui aura aumentava sempre di più.

< Non ho mai sentito niente di simile, quest’aura ha qualcosa di infernale > pensò Crilin.

"Mi hai stancato, mocciosa" sibilò Devil a denti stretti.

"Io…" mormorò Elly. Era scossa dai singulti.

"Io non ti… perdonerò… MAI!".

Con la supervelocità raggiunse il nemico e lo investì con scariche di calci e pugni. Goku scosse il capo e sbatté un paio di volte le palprebe.

“Li ho persi” ammise. Ci furono una serie di onde d’urto, l’isola tremò ripetutamente e spruzzi d’acqua di mare investirono il punto in cui c’erano i guerrieri Z. Tenshinhan ansimò, il suo respire e i suoi battiti divennero irregolari.

“La saiyan sta diventando troppo pericolosa” ringhiò. Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi blu notte.

“Siamo qui proprio per controllarla” ribatté altero.

“E se un giorno non ci riuscissimo più a controllarla? Che ne sarebbe del pianeta? E di lei stessa?” domandò Crilin. Un’onda d’urto proveniente da un colpo dei contendenti lo travolse facendolo cadere a faccia in giù.

“Succederà” mormorò roco Goku. Gohan si voltò verso suo padre sgranando gli occhi.

“Aedon lo aveva messo in conto, dobbiamo farlo anche noi. La sua famiglia ha dominato i draghi e li ha resi parte dei loro poteri” spiegò Vegeta. Trunks sentì suo padre ringhiare.

“Quel giorno potrebbe essere già arrivato” sibilò Gohan.

Vegeta ringhiò.

" Junior… Junior non doveva morire" sussurrò.

"No. Non doveva. Non adesso" sussurrò Goku. Sentì una lacrima pizzicare all’angolo del suo occhio sinistro e chino il capo.

I due contendenti tornarono visibili. Devil bloccò Elly con la mano destra coprendole l'intero viso e sul suo palmo comparve un ki-blast nero.

"Buon viaggio all'inferno, mocciosa!" ululò, facendoglielo esplodere in faccia.

"ELLY!!" trasalì Salva.

Elly sparì dalla traiettoria del colpo di Devil che andò a conficcarsi nel terreno. La terra esplose e un'altra porzione di isola sparì nel mare.

Elly riapparve dietro le imponenti spalle di Devil e lo trattenne stringendolo a sé. Devil si dimenò, ringhiando e scalciando. Devil gridò e si liberò dalla stretta della saiyan.

Elly indietreggiò e caricò un Makankosappo che colpì Devil a un braccio, bucandoglielo all'altezza di un bicipite con uno schizzo di sangue nero. Crilin si tappò le orecchie, assordato dall’ululato di Devil.

Goku trasalì.

"ORA BASTA, MOCCIOSA!!" urlò l'erede di Freezer. Allargò il braccio grondante sangue e scagliò contro Elly una scarica di ki-blast di fulmini rossi. Elly ne scansò un paio, riuscì a neutralizzarne altri. Uno dei fulmini la colpì in pieno petto e la giovane cadde a terra stordita, il suo corpo era preda di spasmi per l’elettricità che glielo percorreva.

Digrignò i denti e si girò a faccia in giù nel terreno e si sollevò mentre dal suo naso gocciolava sangue. Le scariche elettrice cessarono. Devi le apparve alle spalle, la colpì ripetutamente con una serie di gomitate alla schiena facendole scricchiolare le ossa. La colpì al viso con un colpo di coda ribaltandola. L’aura di Elly si azzerò, mentre il nemico continuava a colpirla con una serie di colpì con la coda all’addome aprendole dei solchi.

"Accidenti!" ruggì Vegeta, stringendo i pugni. Crilin si voltò verso di lui.

\- Non lo vedevo da anni così in tensione, non è per niente un buon segno – pensò. Goku afferrò per le spalle il principe dei saiyan, che stave correndo verso Elly.

“No!” gli gridò.

Devil scagliò un pugno al centro della viso della saiyan, che volò nell’isola vicina abbattendo due alberi, aprì un solco nel terreno con la schiena.

Devil la raggiunse, lei cercò di rialzarsi e sentì scricchiolare tutte le proprie ossa.

"Non… avvicinarti… bastardo…" biascicò.

Devil ridacchiò.

"No, hai ragione, scimmietta d'oro. Non mi serve avvicinarmi. Per ucciderti mi basta un unico colpo…".

Alzò un dito e creò una sferetta viola.

"… come ho fatto per il tuo amico Junior".

“Tu… non provare… neanche… A NOMINARLO!” ululò Elly. Balzò in piedi, Tenshinhan impallidì avvertendo la sua aura aumentare. La giovane raggiunse Devil con un pugno, facendolo volare all’indietro. Devil riatterrò sull’isola davanti agli altri guerrieri, Elly volò con la supervelocità e gli fu sopra. Lo raggiunse con una serie di pugni al viso, gomitata alla calotte sul capo, ginocchiate all’addome e calci alti al collo.

Vegeta ghignò.

- Sta colpendo Devil. Lo sta ferendo, sta abbassando la sua aura. Finora quel mostro è stato intoccabile, ma ora è diverso – pensò.

“E’ tempo che tu crepi, pezzo di me**a. Così impari a monologare” ruggì. Si piegò in avanti e sputò per terra. Trunks guardò suo padre e sbatté le palpebre, si voltò verso Goku che deglutì.

Elly afferrò Devil per il collo, stringendo. Il suo corpo era ricoperto di sangue nerastro e altro gliene stave schizzando. Devili ringhiò, divincolandosi, cercò di staccare la mano della giovane, ma le sue dita sporche di sangue scivolavano lungo il polso di lei.

\- Maledetta scimmia! Come fa a stringere così forte?! -.

“T… tu…” ringhiò. Boccheggiò e strabuzzò gli occhi. Elly ghignò, fissandolo.

“Tu… stupida scimmia difettosa… vergogna del tuo vile popolo…” farfugliò Devil.

\- La sua voce è confusa, ha perso il suo timbro caratteristico e demoniaco – pensò Gohan. Guardò del sangue scendere lungo la placca di Devil.

\- Deve aver preso un trauma cranico – rifletté.

“Chiudi quella boccaccia” ordinò Elly. Colpì Devil alla testa con un calcio, Devil atterrò con la faccia, scavando una voragine, facendo franare la terra dentro gli altri solchi. Elly scese, continuando a levitare. Devil fece esplodere le pareti della voragine intorno a sé aumentando l’aura e risalì in volo gridando. Elly incrociò le braccia al petto e sghignazzò.

"Hai la pelle dura, eh?" gli urlò. Devil la raggiunse, cercò di raggiungerla con una serie di pugni. Elly li parò, Devil cercò di entrare con una cornata. Elly le afferrò e lo lanciò lontanò, Devil la raggiunse nuovamente ed entrò con una ginocchiata al petto. L’aura di Elly diminuì e quella del nemico aumentò.

“La loro potenza è nuovamente alla pari. Non so se essere contento del fatto che una ragazzina saiyan di sedici anni abbia un'aura di pari potenza a quella dell'erede di Freezer oppure disperarmi perché non è abbastanza perché lei vinca” sussurrò roco Gohan. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il profilo del naso. Goku raggiunse suo figlio, le gambe gli tremavano.

“Dalle tempo. L’aura di Elly non accenna ad abbassarsi. Anche quando viene frenata, dopo pochi secondi, ricomincia a risalire. Ci sono ottime probabilità che la giusta dose di rabbia la faccia esplodere completamente”. Sorrise a suo figlio.

"È proprio come te, figliolo". Gohan avvampò ed abbassò lo sguardo, l’isola stave sprofondando e le rocce tremavano.

“Peccato che quell mostro non sembri conoscere la stanchezza” brontolò Crilin.

Devil entrò con una serie di pugni ai fianchi di Elly, la giovane incassò e lanciò una serie di ki-blast d’oro. Ognuno di essi esplose sulla pelle di Devil, bruciandogliela e da ogni scottatura si alzavano dei fili di fumo. Elly lanciò una Kamehameha e Devil la contrastò con un’onda di energia rossa. I due colpi si scontrarono a metà strada. Un paio di isolette intorno a loro s’inabbissarono. Elly ansimava, sentendo il proprio attacco ustionarle le dita.

_ Devi andare avanti anche senza di me. _

_ Junior. Junior! JUNIOR!! _

Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Elly.

_ Vinci, Elly. Ecco cosa puoi fare per me. _

Elly singhiozzò, scossa da brividi, continuando a tenere le mani protese in avanti. Vegeta la guardò chinare il capo, sentiva i suoi singhiozzi e rabbrividì.

\- Per Junior non era importante che fosse una piccola saiyan imperfetta dai perenni capelli biondi. Erano l’uno parte dell’altro. Io quel rapporto l’ho visto crescere e non ho mosso un dito per evitare di vederlo finire – pensò. Digrignò i denti e conficcò la punta dei propri stivali nel terreno.

Elly gridò fino a graffiarsi la gola, impresse ulteriore potenza alla Kamehameha divorò il colpo do Devoò. Il mostro grugnì e urlò mentre l'onda energetica di Elly lo investiva in pieno. Un'altra porzione di isola esplose e le onde del mare si alzarono per metri e metri. Elly abbassò le braccia, ansimante e raggiunse il punto in cui era Devil. Lo vide conficcato in una roccia e gli sbatté ripetutamente il capo contro di essa. Devil ruggiva ad ogni colpo, mentre Elly iniziò a sbattergli la testa a due mani, ringhiando. Il terreno tremava.

“Lo sapevo che non è gestibile” sibilò Tenshinhan. Salva indietreggiò, tremando.

“Non l’ho mai vista tanto cattiva” piagnucolò. Goku negò con il capo, stringendo gli occhi.

“No, è così scatenata solo perché sta pensando a Junior. È accecata dalla rabbia e non vuole altro che vendetta” spiegò. Gohan si deterse le labbra.

\- Come la capisco… vendicati da parte mia, Elly – pensò.

"Lei non è così. Non è così l’Elly che abbiamo conosciuto… tornerà come prima" puntualizzò Trunks con voce roca. Goku strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

\- Elly, probabilmente, non tornerà quella di sempre – rifletté.

"COME CI SI SENTE, EH, DEVIL?" urlò la ragazza. Fece pressione sulla spalla ferita di Devil, spezzandogli l’osso.

"COME CI SI SENTE? È DIVERTENTE?" sbraitò. Fece sbattere nuovamente la testa di Devil ripetutamente, facendo franare la roccia ricoperta di crepe.

“L’isola sta cedendo, ormai” sussurrò Crilin.

“Sadica” sibilò Tenshinhan.

“Incredibile” ribatté Vegeta.

“L’aura di Devil rimane stabile” sussurrò Gohan. Elly ruggì, continuando a colpire ripetutamente Devil.

"Invoca pietà, Devil!" ruggì. Salva si strinse le orecchie, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli ricci.

\- La mia amica non è così, non ha quella voce crudele. Non è così! – strepitò mentalmente.

“ IMPLORA PERDONO IN GINOCCHIO DAVANTI A ME! IMPLORALO O TI UCCIDERÒ UMILIANDOTI COME UN VERME! CORAGGIO! INCHINATI AL SAIYAN IMPERFETTO! INCHINATI ALL'ULTIMA STELLA DEL PIANETA VEGETA E IMPLORA IL SUO PERDONO!!".

Elly ansimò e lasciò la testa di Devil conficcata nella pietra. Vegeta strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti.

\- La fierezza dei saiyan non conosce colori di occhi o capelli. Siamo tutti uguali. E lei ha il sangue saiyan più abbagliante che abbia mai visto – pensò orgoglioso.

Elly indietreggiò, alzando il mento.

"Non puoi vincere, Devil" disse, protendendo le mani in avanti. Devil si rialzò, facendo trasalire Gohan e Trunks, Crilin gemette e Ten indietreggiò. Devi fu circondato da una luce nera, che brillava illuminata da fulmini rossi.

Crilin guardò Goku.

"La sua aura… la sua aura sembra superiore a quella di Elly!".

Goku strinse i denti.

"Dobbiamo fidarci di lei. Non demordiamo!" ribatté.

Elly socchiuse gli occhi.

"MALEDETTO BASTARDO!" urlò a pieni polmoni. Atterrò davanti a Devil e sbattè un piede per terra facendo tremare isola

"HO DETTO CHE DEVI MORIRE! E MORIRAI OGGI STESSO!" gli gridò.

"Elly lo sta provocando troppo!" esclamò Gohan.

Devil gettò indietro la testa e urlò a squarciagola. Il terreno si riempì di crepe e ne fuoriuscirono le anime nere degli inferi che protesero le braccia ossute verso Elly. La ragazza spiccò il volo e puntò su Devil, che la raggiunse al viso con un colpo di coda. Elly precipitò e le mani l’afferrarono. Aumentò la propria aura, bruciandole con l’energia dorata, facendole ritirare. Sulle braccia e sulle gambe le rimasero i lividi delle strette delle mani demoniache. Elly boccheggiò, ricando la propria aura e spiccò nuovamente il volo.

Devil sollevò le braccia al cielo.

"STAVOLTA MI HAI VERAMENTE STANCATO, STUPIDA MOCCIOSA! RIMPIANGERAI DI NON ESSERE GIÀ MORTA!" urlò.

\- La sua voce è tornata quella di un demone – pensò Crilin.

Elly spalancò gli occhi vedendo una enorme sfera d'energia circondata da fulmini rossi e neri espandersi sui palmi di Devil. "Accidenti! Devo fermarlo!" ringhiò.

"Elly!" gridò Vegeta da terra. Sgranò gli occhi e mise le mani a coppa ai lati della bocca.

"Sta' attenta! Quello è il colpo che fece esplodere il pianeta Vegeta!" sbraitò. Elly impallidì e abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Co-cosa?!" domandò. Atterrò davanti al resto del gruppo.

"Proprio così! È solo immensamente potenziato!" le urlò Vegeta.

\- Anche più di come l’aveva potenziato prima Cell e poi Li Shenron – pensò.

"Allontanatevi immediatamente!" ruggì la ragazza, correndo verso di loro. Spinse Vegeta e Goku indietro con una manata ciascuno sul petto, ma Vegeta le bloccò il polso e la guardò negli occhi.

"Se non facciamo qualcosa, sarà inutile scappare. L'intero continente sarà spacciato" le disse.

Elly sgranò gli occhi e le mancò il fiato. Si voltò verso Devil e la sfera di energia aveva raggiunto la grandezza di metà dell'isola.

"Maledizione… maledizione, MALEDIZIONE!!" sbraitò la ragazza, scaricando un pugno al suolo. Vegeta le afferrò la spalla e la fece voltare, guardandola in viso.

“Smetti di usare la rabbia e usa il cervello” ordinò. Trunks roteò gli occhi.

\- Penso sia il consiglio numero uno del manuale degli allenamenti di mio padre -. Si voltò al suo fianco e sentì una fitta al petto.

\- Vorrei potessi lamentartene anche tu, Goten – pensò.

Elly sgranò gli occhi di colpo.

“Spostatevi. So cosa fare” ordinò al gruppo.

“Urca, Elly, che diamine significa?” le urlò Goku. Elly abbracciò l’eroe della Terra, che avvertì la stretta di lei e chino il capo, guardandola nelle iridi blu.

“So cosa fare, andrà tutto bene” lo rassicurò. Salva singhiozzò, raggiungendola e la strinse. Elly lasciò andare Goku e ricambiò l’abbraccio.

“Finalmente sei tornata” mugolò il migliore amico. Elly gli passò la mano sulla guancia umida di lacrime.

"Non… non dovrai morire per questo. Non è vero?" domandò il castano. Elly sbatté le palpebre e una lacrima le solcò la guancia viola e tumefatta.

“Lo fermerò” sussurrò roca.

\- Devo salvarli, il resto non importa. Non avevo mai compreso l'importanza della missione che mi aspettava, Junior aveva ragione. Ora lo so. E ora che senza di lui nulla ha più senso, se io dovessi morire, loro andrebbero avanti anche senza di me. Mi premerebbe soltanto essere certa che non li abbia sfiorati mai neppure un graffio di quest'inferno. Mi basterebbe saperli ancora tutti vivi. Goten compreso - pensò. Lasciò andare Salva, avanzò dando le spalle al resto del gruppo e vide Devil atterrare. Gli si mise davanti. L’aria prodotta dalla sferza si era trasformata in un ciclone intorno all’isola, che stave spazzando via la vegetazione delle alter isole.

"Sei pronta, mocciosa?" la schernì Devil. La sua sfera vermiglia divenne blu elettrico.

"E’ arrivato il tuo momento!". Aggiunse il nemico.

Elly sghignazzò e puntò le mani a terra.

"Non così in fretta, dolcezza".


	68. Cap.68 Momenti decisivi

Cap.68 Momenti decisivi  
  
  


Devil grugnì, socchiudendo un occhio e spalancando l’altro.

Le mani di Elly si illuminarono e la ragazza urlò, sulla tempia le si gonfiò una vena. Fece partire una lunga serie di ki-blast che al contatto col terreno esplosero, allargando le crepe. Migliaia di anime si lamentarono salendo sulla Terra mentre il boato del terreno continuava a salire come un terremoto. I ki-blast scoppiavano nella terra allargando le crepe in modo irreversibile. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e guardò Elly agire.

"Ma… ma certo! Le anime degli inferi si riverseranno su Devil! Elly ha aperto le crepe proprio sotto di lui, così che gli spiriti lo possano distrarre e la sfera non venga più alimentata!" gridò.

"Accidenti" esclamò Crilin con un filo di voce.

"CHE ACCIDENTI STAI COMBINANDO, LURIDA SCIMMIA?!" strillò Devil mentre lunghe braccia e gambe nere come si aggrappavano al suo corpo, seppellendolo. Si sentivano risuonare i lamenti delle anime.

"Ti restituisco gli amichetti che il mio gruppo ti ha portato via, Devil!" lo canzonò la ragazza. Devil era ricoperto di anime fino al collo.

"Dovresti esserne contento!”. Aggiunse Elly. Devil perse il controllo della sfera che ruotò in aria. Elly alzò lo sguardo, la localizzò e partì con la supervelocità, si mise sopra la sfera e caricò una Kamehameha concentrandovi tutta la propria aura.

\- Se stavolta fallisco, è la fine -.

La luce della sfera brillò tra le dita guantate di Elly e la sfera prese corpo.

"Kame...".

Goku deglutì a vuoto e Vegeta fissava la sfera demoniaca di Devil.

"… hame…".

Devil era sommerso nelle anime dei dannati che si lamentavano e invadevano il corpo del loro padrone.

"SPARITE, FECCIA DELL'INFERNO! VIA DA QUI, MALEDETTI!" ululò.

Elly protese in avanti le braccia, le ossa le scricchiolavano e gli arti cercavano di piegarsi in fuori.

"... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

La sfera energetica color cielo schizzò via dalle mani della ragazza e andò a schiantarsi contro la sfera di Devil. L'impatto ridusse ancora di metà l’isola, facendo tremare anche quelle intorno.

"NOOOOOOO!!" gridò Devil a più riprese riducendo in polvere le anime con i ki-blast. Elly continuò a spingere tutta la sua energia nell'onda energetica e la sfera di Devil venne scagliata in mare insieme alla Kamehameha.

\- Lì non potrà far danni – pensò Elly. Ansimò, si deterse con il dorso della mano la fronte, le braccia le dolevano. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo un’onda anomala alzarsi dall’oceano, mentre la luce dell’esplosione ricopriva l’intera zona, brillando fino allo spazio.

"ANDATEVENE VIA!!" urlò al gruppo. L’onda la colpì in pieno, facendole perdere i sensi. La centrifuga dell’acqua la sbatté, trascinandola verso il fondo del mare. L’isola venne sommersa e sprofondò. Elly sbatté contro quello che rimaneva di una roccia in pieno viso e riaprì gli occhi, riprendendosi. Caricò l’aura e levitò, riuscendo a uscire dall’acqua. Vomitò acqua, sentiva gli occhi bruciare, la gola e il petto all’altezza dei polmoni in fiamme. Gemette sofferente, ansimò e ingoiò aria ripetutamente. Fu scossa da altri conati di vomito, rabbrividì e si pulì la bocca, sentendo sapore di sale ed acido. Le ferrite le bruciavano, ciò che rimaneva dei suoi capelli e dei suoi vestiti grondava acqua marina.

Si voltò a destra e a sinistra e ansimò.

\- Dove sono? Dove accidenti sono?- si domandò.

"GOKUUUUU! VEGETAAAA!" urlò a squarciagola con una mano a coppa sul lato della bocca. Ingoiò un groppo di saliva.

\- Silenzio, non percepisco più l’aura di Devil – pensò. Sfrecciò in volo avanti e indietro, voltandosi a destra e a sinistra.

"E… Elly! Siamo qui!" udì il richiamo di Gohan.

Crilin, Salva, Goku, Vegeta e suo figlio erano completamente zuppi, sopra un’isoletta accanto a quella sprofondata. Elly atterrò davanti a loro guardandosi intorno.

“Tenshinhan?” domandò. Salva la abbracciò, stringendola.

“E’ andato a vedere se Yamcha e gli altri stanno bene, non solo le isole vicine, ma tutto il pianeta ha risentito del colpo” sussurrò.

\- Ed io che da bambino credevo che tutti quei maremoti e terremoti che succedevano erano davvero opera di disastri naturali… questo mondo nascondeva ben altro – pensò.

“Oh, grazie al cielo state bene” sussurrò Elly. Strinse forte Salva, si sporse ed abbracciò anche Gohan, ondeggiando su se stessa. Goku era seduto per terra, si voltò guardando la ragazza e si girò, fissandogli occhi di Vegeta.

"Hai combinato un macello" ringhiò il principe dei saiyan.

Elly strinse le labbra, sciogliendo l’abbracciò.

"Sentite Devil?" chiese. Trunks negò con il capo, guardando intorno.


	69. Cap.69 Devil's returns

Cap.69 Devil's returns  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" si sentì il grido di Crilin.

Elly e il gruppo trasalirono e sollevarono lo sguardo, seguendo il punt oda cui veniva l’urlo. Sopra di loro, Devil, ferito in più punti e con le orbite bianche sanguinanti, stringeva Crilin per il collo, la sua aura nera come la notte bruciava attorno ai corpi di entrambi.

_Freezer ghignava, Crilin era sospeso e si divincolava._

_“Gooookuuuuu!” strepitò il migliore amico. Goku sgranò gli occhi, vedendo Crilin esplodere._

I capelli di Goku si tinsero di biondo a sprazzi, ritornando neri più volte. Goku ringhiò trasformandosi in supersaiyan e spiccò il volo.

- N-no..Crilin..a-amico mio, non..non lo permetterò..non di nuovo!! - sbraitò mentalmente.

“No!” gridò Vegeta. Il gas lacerò i polmoni del Son, che si piegò in avanti vomitando sangue. Vegeta scattò e lo prese al suolo, mentre l’eroe della Terra rovinava al suolo incosciente.

Elly aumentò nuovamente la propria aura, gettò indietro la testa e gridò. Il resto del gruppo spalancò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lei.

Le iridi blu dei gli occhi grandi, dalla forma tagliente, si tinsero di riflessi bianchi. La bocca era spalancata, le labbra lasciavano scoperti I denti, il suo viso era gonfio, su tutta la fronte e sulle faccia si erano gonfiate delle vene ritorte e altre pulsavano sul collo e e sui biciti. I tendini, in tensione, sulle mani erano visibili attraverso I guanti neri a mezze dita. La sua aura spaccò il terreno sotto i suoi piedi, tirò indietro la testa e urlò ancora più forte.

"LASCIALO ANDARE, VIGLIACCO!". Devil ruotò la testa e guardò Elly.

"È ME CHE VUOI! SONO IO IL TUO AVVERSARIO!" gridò quest’ultima. Devil lasciò la presa su Crilin, che precipitò verso il suolo privo di sensi. Gohan lo afferrò al volo. Devil atterrò lentamente, quando i suoi piedi toccarono il suolo, il terreno tremò. L’intera isola venne scossa con un boato.

Elly si mise davanti al resto dei guerrieri, strinse i pugni e divaricò le gambe. Devil puntò una mano verso di loro, caricò un enorme ki-blast nero e lo scagliò contro di loro emanando un'abbagliante luce oscura. Elly fu investita in pieno, la testa le girò vorticosamente e sentì le urla di Salva e Trunks ovattate. Rischiò di svenire e strinse gli occhi, la pelle le bruciava a contatto con il ki-blast, questo esplose e i suoi gas investirono la giovane mozzandole il fiato. Elly tossì, rischiò di cadere in avanti e riaprì gli occhi. Il viso di Devil era a due dita dal suo.

Trasalì e la mano di Devil le coprì totalmente la faccia spingendola indietro e trascinandola per metri e metri contro la terra, sfregandole le gambe doloranti contro il suolo. I polpacci le bruciarono e la testa le sembrò esploderle quando Devil gliela piantò contro una palma dal grosso e massiccio tronco.

Elly riuscì a riaprire gli occhi, stordita dal dolore, la faccia di Devil sopra di lei era ripiegata su se stessa mostrando i denti aguzzi. Rimase immobile, ma sentì un brivido freddo scenderle lungo la schiena.

 _-_ Devo vincere, devo farlo per Junior. E lo faro _-_  pensò. Aumentò l’aura, mandando in pezzi la palma e facendo indietreggiare Devil. Spiccò il volo e parò un pugno dell’avversario, che le fece scricchiolare le ossa delle braccia.

tremante, battendo i denti.

" _Ma_ … ma come accidenti avrà fatto?!" domandò il glicine. Elly indietreggiò, sotto la pressione del pugno del rivale.

"Guardati intorno, stupida scimmia" sibilò Devil. Le ginocchia di Elly cedettero, le sue gambe si piegarono, mentre la giovane ancora constratava il colpo nemico.

"Vedi ancora le anime dei dannati? No, vero?" chiede Devil. Elly ansimò, sentiva le braccia pulsare.

"C-che cosa hai fatto, mostro?" balbettò. Boccheggiò, stringendo gli occhi.

"Li ho assorbiti" rispose Devil con tono di voce calmo. Dimenò la coda un paio di volte.

"Li ho ricompattati al mio interno acquisendo la loro energia. Come vedi, mocciosa, i tuoi colpi di genio hanno sempre un risvolto positivo per me". Ritirò il pugno, afferrò Elly per un braccio e la sollevò. Elly avvertì una scossa elettrica invaderle la testa e scendere lungo la spina dorsale, urlò di dolore.

\- Oh Dende, che non mi abbia rotto il braccio! – implorò mentalmente.

"NON L'HAI ANCORA CAPITO, STUPIDO OBBROBRIO?! NON HAI CAPITO CHE STAI GIOCANDO A UN GIOCO PIÙ GRANDE DI TE?! EH?! QUESTO È IL MIO MONDO, ADESSO! E COSÌ È TUTTO L'UNIVERSO! MORIRETE DIMENTICATI DA TUTTI E NON CI SARÀ UN SOLO PIANETA CHE SFUGGIRÀ AL MIO CONTROLLO!" urlò Devil.

Elly caricò l'aura, digrignando i denti fino a sentire le gengive dolere, afferrò il braccio di Devil e strinse per fargli lasciare la presa. Devil la mantenne e avvicinò il suo viso a quello della giovane. Il battito cardiaco di Elly si sregolò e la ragazza s’irrigidì. Inspirò, trattenne il fiato, Devil aumentò la presa e la giovane si lasciò sfuggire un urlo lancinante.

L'aura d'oro ricoprì il suo corpo e quello imponente di Devil, accecando i presenti. Quando il bagliore si dissipò, i guerrieri videro Elly, in piedi davanti a Devil, abbastanza vicini da poter vedere le proprie auree sfiorarsi.

"Ce… ce l'ha fatta!" balbettò Goku.

\- Qui si gioca la sua possibilità, vediamo se finalmente possiamo vedere una luce – pensò Vegeta. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

"Cosa credi di fare, mocciosa?" le intimò Devil. Elly carciò l’aura, gli balzò addosso raggiungendolo con una scarica di calci lungo tutto il corpo. Devil la raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso, mentre Elly affondava un calico nel suo addome facendolo piegare in due. Il corpo vermiglio di Devil era ricoperto di sangue nero rappreso e di ferrite aperte.

I colpi reciproci dei due avversari creano dei boati e dei vuoti d’aria, che si allontanavanò dal gruppo di guerrieri verso il cielo.

“I loro colpi sono ancora più potenti” si lamentò Salva. Vegeta negò con il capo.

“No, ora sono più mirati. Devil è sfinito, si sta indebolendo e non vuole sprecare energia superflua. Elly, invece, sta valutando i punti deboli del nemico. E’ allo stremo, ma non smetterà di provarci e non si arrenderà” spiegò.

\- Come le ha insegnato Junior – rifletté.


	70. Cap.70 Momenti decisivi

Cap.70 Momenti decisivi  
  


Devil raggiunse Elly con una gomitata, facendola finire contro una serie di palme. Elly le distrusse colpendole con la schiena e atterrò con un’onda d’urto che le fece sfuggire un urlo di dolore. Rimase inerte in terra, il dolore le bloccò la respirazione. Ellu sgranò gli occhi ed ansimò, la sua vista era appannata.

La testa le pulsava all'altezza delle tempie e i lunghi capelli biondi ritti in testa ondeggiavano contro il bagliore della sua aura.

"ELLY!!" gridò Salva. Tentò di correre verso di lei, ma Crilin lo fermò cingendogli i fianchi con le braccia.

Devil raggiunse la saiyan che scosse la testa, il figlio di Freezer sollevò il piede con un ringhio tentando di schiacciarla, ma Elly sollevò entrambe le mani all'altezza della fronte accecando il mostro con un luminoso Taiyoken. Devil gettò la testa all'indietro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" ululò fino a far crollare una montagna.

Elly indietreggiò strisciando e si rimise in piedi, con le gambe tremanti. Respirò con la bocca spalancando, ispirando rumorosamente dal naso.

_Dovrai andare avanti anche senza di me._

Con gli occhi doloranti e gonfi di lacrime alzò la testa verso Devil. I suoi occhi senza pupille sanguinavano.

Elly tirò indietro la testa e urlò.

- E ora... basta così- pensò.

Devil si riprese immediatamente. I guerrieri trattennero il fiato. Elly incrementò la sua aura fino a un livello che Goku e Vegeta non riuscirono a tenere sotto controllo. Quando l'aura della ragazza creò un boato aprendo una crepa nel suolo, Goku si coprì il volto con il braccio.

"Vegeta!" "dobbiamo fare la massima attenzione! Se Elly non si controllerà, non riusciremo mai a farlo noi!" gridò,

Vegeta non rispose, ma digrignò i denti e trasmise all'eroe della Terra uno sguardo di profonda tensione.

Elly strinse i denti a sua volta. Coperta di sangue e lividi in ogni angolo del corpo, pensò a lungo a cosa fare. Si raccolse e spiccò il volo. Devil ringhiò e la seguì, il suo decollo diede fuoco al terreno sottostante e le ultime palme vennero ridotte in cenere impalpabile. Furono uno di fronte all'altro e Devil attaccò.

Elly bloccò il possente pugno del nemico, che sgranò gli occhi incredulo.

"Co… cosa?!".

Elly assottigliò gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre e fissò Devil, stringendo il suo pugno nel proprio.

\- Lezione numero due di Junior e Vegeta. Usa la testa -.

Elly tirò indietro il capo con la supervelocità di una freccia e lo riabbatté su quello di Devil, affonando con una testata in piena faccia del nemico.

Gohan boccheggiò, sgranando gli occhi.

"E’ assurdo" sussurò.

Devil svenne e la sua aura si azzerò. Cadde da metri e metri per terra con un tonfo, l'impatto smosse il terreno e fece sollevare un'onda anomala dal mare.

Goku guardò Elly, ed Elly ricambiò lo sguardo.

"Ragazzi!" gridò Goku al gruppo.

"Dobbiamo allontanarci. Il prossimo colpo è il Cannone del Drago."

Ten, Gohan, Trunks, Salva, Crilin e Vegeta voltarono di scatto le teste verso Goku.

"Co... cosa?! I-il..." boccheggiò Crilin.

"Proprio così", confermò Goku, "dobbiamo spostarci da qui".

"Io resterò in zona. L'ultima volta che Elly ha lanciato il Cannone del Drago è quasi morta e non voglio che succeda" mormorò Gohan con un filo di voce. Abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi si fecero lucidi e si rinfilò gli occhiali.

"Junior l'avrebbe tratta in salvo. E voglio essere io a recuperarla". Concluse.

Goku gli sorrise e gli strinse la spalla. Il gruppo annuì. e Vegeta prese la parola.

"Ci allontaneremo tutti solo lo stretto necessario. Metteremo in salvo Bulma, Chichi, Pan, Bra, 18, Marron e Vetrunks. Ten si è già occupato di Yamcha. Fatto questo, resteremo nei paraggi" disse con decisione. Trunks vide Salva trattenere il fiato.

Il giovane ninja chino il capo.

“Però…” mugolò. Trunks gli sorrise.

“E’ davvero la fine” ribadì. Avvertirono l’aura di Elly aumentare nuovamente e alzarono lo sguardo, voltandosi verso di lei.

Goku guardò Elly e aprì il contatto telepatico.

\- E’ il momento di farla finita – le disse mentalmente. Si portò indice e medio alle tempie e alzò la mano, salutandola. Elly fece a sua volta il saluto e gli sorrise.

\- Voi siete la mia famiglia. Spero che riusciremo a rivederci, ma in caso non dovesse succedere, non temete per me – comunicò telepaticamente. Vegeta guardò Goku stringere le labbra e annuì. Avvertì una fitta al petto e strinse i pugni.

"Non voglio lasciarla…" implorò Salva.

“Andatevene! Ora!” gridò Elly, portò le mani all’altezza del petto unendo i palmi. L’energia iniziò a condensarsi tra le sue dita, le particelle d’aura crearono delle onde colorate nel cielo.

“Cosa?” si chiese Trunks, guardando apparire all’orizzonte l’aurora boreale.

"Forza, via da qui!" impose Vegeta. Spiccò il volo, seguito dal resto del gruppo, si allontanarono dall’isola.

\- E’ così che va una sfida. Un duello tra soli due contendenti, con un solo vincitore – pensò.


	71. Cap.71 La fine di Devil

Cap.71 La fine di Devil  
  


Elly sentiva le dita bruciarle e il sudore scendeva lungo i dorsi delle sue mani unite, nello spazio tra le dita stave comparendo una sfera di energia.

Avvertì un ruggito nella sua mente, strinse gli occhi e vide un drago. Le scaglie dell’animale erano rosso rubino, aveva le fauci spalancate e le iridi dei suoi occhi erano verdi intenso. Elly avvertì un calore invaderla all’altezza del cuore, pervederle il corpo e avvolgerla.

\- Non temermi. Sono parte di te, come lo ero di tuo nonno e di tutta la tua famiglia. Coloro che mi uccisero, mi ridiedero la vita. Il vostro sangue, ora si è mescolato a quello degli antichi draghi dell’universo. Attraverso di voi, dei e draghi hanno raggiunto tutta la vostra specie. I saiyan che vennero considerati sacrileghi, ora possono vendicarsi – la rassicurò la creatura.

I guanti a mezze dita strappati di Elly si tinsero di un brillante color dell'oro. Il Cannone del Drago comparve tra le sue dita, era una sfera d’oro trafitta da fulmini azzurri spessi un braccio. Elly strinse i denti, tutto il suo corpo fu scosso da tremiti e le sue dita scricchiolarono, divenendo rosse e gonfie. Il cielo sopra di lei era nuvoloso e si stavano ammassando cumulonembi nero pece.

Devil mugolò, riaprì gli occhi e scosse il capo. Sgranò gli occhi percependo l’energia della sfera e si alzò in piedi, su uno dei corni era rimasta incrostata della terra.

"M-ma… ma cosa…??!" si domandò, guardando a destra e a sinistra. L’intera isola brillava di luce dorata e nell’aria crepitavano dei fulmini vermigli. Devil sfiorò con le dita uno di quei fulmini, sentendo l’aura avversaria aumentare ancora.

"Ma… ma non è possibile!! È soltanto un… un saiyan!!" balbettò. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.

L'urlo di Elly squarciò l'aria circostante.

Elly teneva gli occhi chiusi e la bocca spalancata.

_Junior le sorrise, abbandonandosi._

Elly riaprì gli occhi di scatto, smettendo di gridare.

"QUESTO È PER JUNIOR!!" tuonò. Allungò le braccia davanti a sé, dalla sfera uscì un drago rosso dagli iridi degli occhi verde smeraldo. La creatura avvolse l’intera isola nelle sue spire e lanciò un ruggito che fece tremare la superficie del mare e le isole circostanti. Il resto dei guerrieri Z lo vide in lontananza.

Goku sentì una fitta alla fronte, i suoi occhi divennero dorati e perse i sensi. Vegeta lo prese al volo, la sua aura divenne palpabile e nera. Salva li guardò e si voltò verso il drago, tremando.

“Quella creatura… non è lui quello delle sfere, vero?” domandò.

“No” ribatté secco il principe dei saiyan.

“Distruggerà qualsiasi cosa qui intorno!" ululò Crilin.

Elly scagliò il colpo dalle proprie mani martoriate, non sentiva più il proprio corpo e la testa le vorticava. Devil vide il drago e l'onda piombare su di sé.

"No… No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!".

Al momento dell'impatto, tutti i suoni si azzerarono.

Il drago rosso emise un ruggito e l'esplosione fece franare l’isola, che sprofondò nel mare sollevando delle onde anomale. L’acqua si abbatté sull’aura di Elly, infrangendosi e ritirandosi.

Elly ancora urlava, con la bocca spalancata ed il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

\- Io sono un saiyan. Non avresti mai… potuto… battermi! MAI! -. Le sue urla si fusero al ruggito del drago, trasformandosi in un prolungato ululate.

Il corpo del demone si sgretolò tramutandosi in polvere che si dissolse nell’aria. L’energia dell’onda si dilatò, riducendo in polvere le isole vicine.

Vegeta sentiva la testa rimbombargli e Goku, incosciente tra le sue braccia, si dimenava boccheggiando.

“È un effetto del gas postumo?” chiese Trunks.

“Metti in salvo donne e bambini! ORA!” ordinò Vegeta con voce gutturale. Gli altri scattarono e lui guardò Elly, sopra il drago.

\- Aedon aveva ragione. Eri l'unica a poter sconfiggere la minaccia di Devil. Hai pagato caro il tuo coraggio, piccola saiyan, ma hai dimostrato un enorme valore. Siamo orgogliosi di te. Avevamo promesso di renderti una macchina da guerra, ma il tuo cuore lo era già. Sei incredibilmente potente e… e sei davvero cresciuta. Siamo orgogliosi di te, Elly. Ce l'hai fatta. Hai vinto -.

Vide Gohan volare verso Elly, si voltò e partì con la supervelocità nella direzione contraria.


	72. Cap.72 La fine dell'incubo

Cap.72 La fine dell'incubo  


Il bagliore dell’attacco si dissolse, i fulmini cessarono e il drago s’inabbissò nel mare, svanendo.

Elly abbassò le braccia, esaurendo la trasformazione. I lunghi capelli biondi le ricaddero sulle spalle e lungo la schiena. Guardò i resti seminabbissati di cinque isole e gli occhi le pizzicarono. Singhiozzò e le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

“Ho portato io questa distruzione?” si chiese.

Gohan la raggiunse, rimanendole alle spalle. Il capo della giovane ricadde in avanti un paio di volte.

\- Il… il mondo è salvo -. Alzò lo sguardo, mentre le lacrime le cadevano oltre il mento.

\- O-ora posso lasciarmi cadere. Non… non ci sarà più Junior a prendermi, prima che tocchi terra -. Elly chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò.

Gohan sgranò gli occhi e la vede precipitare davanti a sé.

La giovane colpì l’acqua gelida con le spalle e affondò.

"Elly!" esclamò Gohan. Si tuffò in mare, il corpo della giovane stave affondando abbandonato a faccia in su. La afferrò e la strinse a sé, risalendo in superficie. La voltò sulla schiena e le fece sputare l'acqua ingoiata.

La giovane saiyan tossì con forza, rimanendo incosciente. Gohan l'appoggiò contro il proprio petto e trattenne le lacrime. Osservò la giovane e le controllò il respiro, era profondamente addormentata. Deglutì ed espirò rumorosamente.

\- Ce l'hai fatta, piccola. Ci hai salvati tutti - pensò.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Hai tirato su uno dei migliori guerrieri saiyan della nostra stirpe, Junior. Come vorrei ci fossi tu a tenerla fra le braccia - pensò.

Guardò di nuovo Elly e spiccò il volo.

\- Non la faro sentire sola, le starò accanto al tuo posto -.

Volò controvento verso la città dell’Ovest.

Al Palazzo del Supremo, le gambe di Dende cedettero e il Supremo cadde in ginocchio. Popo corse incontro al Supremo e si fermò davanti a lui, vedendo singhiozzare.

"Tutto bene, Signore?" chiese.

Dende tirò su col naso e una lacrima rigò la pelle verde e liscia della sua guancia.

"Sì, Popo. Non potrebbe andare meglio di così. Siamo salvi. Siamo salvi!

Ha brillato l'Ultima Stella del pianeta Vegeta. E ha salvato l'universo".

 

 

 


End file.
